Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake
by ElminStar
Summary: Third part of the Bonded Souls Series: Follow Fabian and his mates as they prepare for the biggest fight of their lives, while making sure their future together will be safe.
1. Summer Loving

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C1: Summer Loving**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, this is the first chapter of which I hope many of the third installment of my Bonded Souls series. As is normal with these stories there will be plenty of fluff and smut in their usual dosages. I plan to make this one at least as long as the last one, but I will not be sure when they will come online. Life is a bit unpredictable for me at this moment, so as with the last one, the chapters will come online when they do. For now enjoy the chapter.**

In the few weeks after their last meeting Fabian and his seven mates had been juggling their life at home and spending as much time as possible with their parents and Cordelia and Cepheus.

Right now Fabian was at home with Yvette while the rest of their mates were at his mother's house to help out a bit.

"It's been a while since we spent some quiet time together, hasn't it my love?" She asked as she cuddled into her husband a bit more.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "It has love, it's been too long since we spent any kind of time together."

Yvette smiled and let her hands roam underneath her lover's shirt. "There is another thing we haven't done together in a while baby, and I would love to feel you inside of me again." She said softly.

Fabian groaned softly and pulled his love into his lap. "And I would love to be inside of you too my love, but maybe we can combine our two favorite things. Making love and taking a swim together." He said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded before getting off of him and pulling him up with her. "That is an even better idea my love, you know how much I love to be fucked in the water." She said before rendering them both naked.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her outside, while she kissed him deeply.

As they stepped into the water together, Yvette repositioned herself a little bit, wrapping her legs around his waist while he walked them deeper into the water.

Yvette smiled and let one of her hands glide downwards to start stroking his dick softly. "You're already so hard love, is that for me?" She said coyly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Of course it is my love, you know my heart beats only for you and our mates, and right now I am completely yours." He said softly.

"And I have a few spirited ideas of what to do with this bad boy. I want you to push me against that rock and fuck me like it is the first time we made love." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed his wife deeply. "If that is what you want my love, who am I to deny you your needs." He said as he pushed her against the rock and slid his dick inside of her, making his wife moan loudly.

"You have no idea how good it is to feel you inside of me again love. it really has been too long." She said before pulling her husband into a kiss.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled her close as he started thrusting into her. "I think I have a pretty good idea my love. It feels amazing being inside of you again. I'm sorry it took a while before we got to make love again. You know I would never want to make you feel left out." He said lovingly.

Yvette smiled at her lover, and pushed herself flush against his body as she wrapped one leg around his waist. "I know we've already talked about this a few months ago, but I want you to know I have never felt left out since then talk, on the contrary, I felt no more connected to you and our lovers than in the last few weeks." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and gave his wife a deep and loving kiss., which made the redhead moan loudly in his mouth as they fell into an easy loving rhythm.

"Baby, I want you to fuck me from behind, this rock is scraping my back a bit." She said with a soft moan.

He nodded and pulled out of her slowly, while she unwrapped herself from him and positioned herself against the rock.

He had to resist the urge to drool when she looked back at him coyly. "What are you waiting for love. Fuck me."

"Whatever my redheaded vixen requires." He said before burying himself inside of her once again.

Yvette moaned loudly and pushed her hips backwards to match his thrusts. "Yvette my love, I can't hold it for much longer, I'm going to come." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "Then come my love, fill me like only you can." She said in a similar tone.

He smiled and groaned as he came inside of her, Yvette moaning as she felt him empty his balls inside of her.

As he pulled out he smiled at her. "I feel a bit guilty baby since you didn't get to come." He said softly.

Yvette smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "I came with you my love, it just wasn't as big as usual." She said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

He smiled and kissed her. "Shall we take this inside my love, it's getting a bit chilly in the water." He said softly.

She only nodded and smiled as he took her into his arms and again carried her inside.

After drying off a bit, he took a look at her back, which was a bit scraped up from their time in the water.

"It looks like you got a bit scraped up love, want me to heal you up a bit until Fleur gets back?" He asked softly.

She nodded and laid down on the couch face down, so her lover could treat her injuries, even when they were as minor as they were.

He straddled her naked body from behind and gently started removing the small pieces of stone that were in her back.

She groaned softly at the sensation and almost heard him sigh as he worked on her. "Don't beat yourself up over this love, I thought the rock was smooth enough we could do this." She said softly.

"I know love, but you know I hate to see you hurt, especially when it is by something that could have been easily avoided." He said as he got off her and cuddled up behind her.

Yvette smiled and pulled his arm around her. "It's okay love, it doesn't hurt anymore, and Fleur will make sure that tonight any traces of it will be gone. Now, how about we take a nap before the others get home, because I must admit I'm kind of tired."

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "Then sleep my love, I'll be right beside you the entire time."

She smiled and cuddled into his body as she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep with a smile on her face.

As his lover fell asleep, Fabian had to smile as he traced random lines across her arm, making her shiver a little.

He relished in the feel of her body against his own, and he wondered how he survived before his relationship with the fiery redhead.

Deciding that he might as well catch up on some sleep as well, because as much as he loved his girls, they tended to be insatiable in bed.

…

A few hours later the two lovers were woken up by the sound of the Floo, hearing soft giggle coming from the fireplace.

As they looked up they saw how Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna were smiling softly at them. "Good afternoon my sweets, did you have a nice nap?" Gabrielle asked softly.

They both nodded before sitting up, Yvette wincing only slightly as she did. Fleur noticed and frowned a bit. "Are you okay baby?" She asked softly.

Yvette smiled and gave her a kiss as the blonde took a seat next to her. "I'm okay Fleur, it's just that our time in the sea left me with some scrapes on my back." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and twirled her finger, motioning the redhead to turn around so she could take a look.

Yvette nodded and showed her back to the blonde, who on her turn let out a sigh of relief. "It's not that bad baby, I can fix this easily." Fleur said with a smile.

As Yvette felt her lover's powers at work, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan, much to the amusement of her lovers. "Does it feel that good my love." Fleur asked softly.

"You know it does my Goddess. You know I always loved to feel your hands on my body." Yvette said with a smile.

Fleur smiled and gave the redhead a kiss on the back of her neck. "And you know the same goes for me my Vixen."

Yvette blushed a little as she was pulled into Fleur's arms, the two girls smiling softly at each other as they relaxed in each other's arms.

Meanwhile Luna and Gabrielle cuddled up against Fabian, while he wrapped an arm around their shoulders.

"I'm surprised it was just you three that came back, I figured all six of you would come back together." He said with a soft smile.

"Nym had some things to discuss with her mother, Hermione had an appointment at Gringotts and Bella wanted to help feed the twins." Fleur said softly.

Fabian smiled at that. He knew that Hermione needed to have a word with the Goblins about getting an accountant to manage their fortune.

"Then I'll go and get changed and get started on dinner, I have a surprise for you that I think you will like." He said with a wink.

The four women smiled at that. "Did you need any help with your surprise love?" Yvette asked softly.

"No love, it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew now would it." He said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled as Luna crawled into her arms while their husband made his way upstairs.

The girls all watched him walk up the stairs without a stitch of clothing and moaned softly when he rounded the corner. "Why is he always so hell-bent on making us hot and bothered." Luna said with a slight blush.

"It's not like we do not the same thing to him Lu, but you are right. It's like he intends to have us ready for him before we go to bed tonight, so I think he has a plan for tonight." Fleur said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "I think it's sweet that he still tries to prove his love for us, even if he doesn't have to anymore." Gabrielle said softly.

"That's true, but I think he doesn't see it like that. I think he just sees it as doing something special for us, since we usually beat him to that." Yvette said with a smile.

The girls nodded at that, smiling as they heard the Floo again and Hermione stepped out.

"Hey love, were you successful in acquiring an accountant for us?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Hermione smiled and after kissing her lovers, she took a seat next to Yvette and Luna.

"I was love, they were quite keen to work for us. It must have something to do with the amount of money we have, which I am surprised to say keeps growing every month." Hermione said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that. "That is something we expected, it is normal in magical Britain to deposit the interest of your account monthly instead of yearly, and if your House is one of the oldest in the Sacred Twenty Eight, the Goblins will always be honored to work for you." Luna said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled and gave the blonde a kiss. "I thought it was something like that, but where is that lovely husband of ours? I figured he would be glued to Yvette's side until dinner time.

"He's upstairs getting changed love. He said he had a surprise for dinner, so we're waiting for him to come back down, so we can go upstairs to get changed ourselves." Yvette said with a soft smile.

As if on cue the Floo once again burned green as Nym and Bella stepped out, smiling brightly when they saw their lovers again.

"Hello my lovelies, how are you all doing?" They asked as they gave their lovers a kiss.

"We've been good love, we were just talking a bit." Fleur said with a dreamy smile.

The two women smiled at that. "And since you are all still wearing clothes, save for Yvette, which is expected since you spent the entire morning and afternoon with our dream of a husband." Nym said with a smile.

"Speaking of our stud, where is he?" Bella asked with a smile.

The girls smiled as their lovers joined them. "He's upstairs getting changed, he said he had a dinner surprise for us." Yvette said with a smile.

The two women smiled at that. "That sure is sweet of him. And I suspect when he starts dinner, we'll be upstairs picking out the perfect outfit to tease him during dinner with?" Nym asked with a smile.

The girls nodded at that. "Of course we will, I was thinking mini-skirts and tank tops, preferably without anything underneath." Fleur said softly.

They all smiled in agreeance. "Now I'm kind of curious how he will react if we sit there in similar outfits." Luna said with a giggle.

"Probably a similar reaction as usual baby, you know he loves it when we dress sexily for him, and we all know he like clothes that leave little to the imagination." Hermione said with a smile.

"I think he will love it my sweet. But I think I hear him on the landing, so act like everything is as normal." Yvette said in a whisper.

The girls nodded and smiled as their husband came downstairs, dressed in a comfortable pair of trousers and a loose shirt.

When he saw that all of his mates were home again, he smiled and kissed them all. "Hey sweeties, did you have fun today?" He asked softly.

"We were without you my love, you know how we get without you by our side, but we had a productive day none the less. Your Mums even said how natural we looked with the twins on our arms." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "Well that at least is a good prospect for when we are ready to start our own family." He said softly.

The girls nodded and gave their husband a kiss before they made their way upstairs, so he could start on dinner and his surprise.

…

When the girls walked into their closet they had to smile. They had gone on another shopping trip a few days ago, and they were eager to show him their new purchases, which were by far the raunchiest they had ever bought.

"I never thought that I would ever wear something like this a few years ago, even if it was for something I loved." Hermione said with a blush.

The girls smiled at that. "I'm glad our corruption has helped you come out of your shell a bit love." Fleur said with a wink to the brunette.

Hermione smirked and pushed her blonde lover against a wall. "And I'm glad you all showed me the perks of dressing sexy, but I'll show you corruption." She said before kissing her deeply and plunging two fingers inside of her.

Fleur moaned loudly and pulled the brunette closer to her body, the two girls quickly grinding against each other.

It didn't take long for the others to also lose themselves in each other. Bella had Gabrielle in her arms and the two were fingering each other quickly. Luna had sunk to her knees in front of Yvette and was already eating her out with a vigor. Nym had kneeled behind Hermione and was stimulating the brunette's butt and pussy with her fingers.

Their moans quickly filled the room and it therefore didn't take long before they screamed out their orgasms, the girls slumping against each other as they came down from their orgasms.

"That was… different to say the least." Hermione said as she got her breath back.

Everyone smiled at that. "I know right, it's certainly something different from our usual orgies." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

The girls blushed at that. "You make it sound so dirty Lu, but I can't say I mind." Yvette said before giving the blonde a kiss.

"What can I say love, you girls have a good influence on me over the last year." She said with a wink.

"Why thank you love, but I think we better get dressed before we get sidetracked again, and while none of us would mind, I think our dear husband has a big surprise for us tonight, so I think we are going to need our strength." Bella said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and nodded before getting dressed, all of them giggling slightly when they looked at each other's already hard nipples that were visible through the fabric.

"I must say girls, we look ready to seduce our husband tonight." Fleur said with a smile.

"I happen to agree with you sis. He'll love it." Gabrielle said as she wrapped an arm around her sister.

The others smiled at their lovers. "What do you guys say we complete the ensemble by a nice spot of make-up." Yvette said with a smile.

They all nodded and with their arms around each other they made their way to the bedroom for their make-up.

Meanwhile downstairs Fabian was enjoying himself in the kitchen, his surprise for the girls was coming together nicely, and he thanked the Gods for his magic that made cooking so much easier. Tonight's dinner consisted of fresh oysters laced with a special potion he had received from Snape a few days ago. He knew what his wives were planning, but he knew they all needed a good night's rest for once. All of them were running on empty for the past few days, so tonight's dinner would make sure the girls would be asleep by the time they finished dinner, and because of that he would make sure they would regain some much needed energy.

He also prepared his signature mushroom soup with bacon as an entrée and if they would get there, he had a nice bowl of ice with strawberries and whip cream for them, and if they were asleep before dessert, he would keep it for tomorrow.

Since this was the first time he was preparing oysters, he followed the instructions Jupi had provided him with to the letter, so once they were in the water he set the fire on so he could start on the soup, which by now he knew how to make by heart.

About half an hour later the girls made their way down, and his eyes widened as he saw their outfits. All of them were wearing mini-skirts and tight fitting tank tops which left very little to the imagination.

"I must say that you all look stunning my loves, what's the occasion?" He asked softly.

They smiled and moved to kiss him softly. "We just wanted to wear something comfortable and sexy for the man we love." Bella said with a wink.

"You have succeeded in that my love, you all look stunning." He said softly.

The girls blushed a little and took a seat in the living room while their husband cooked their dinner.

It took another fifteen minutes before everything was done, and as he called them for dinner, he only hoped they wouldn't be too upset in the morning.

They talked quietly during dinner and as expected the girls were already yawning profusely once the oysters had time to settle.

"Are you tied my loves?" He asked softly.

They all nodded and smiled sleepily. "Then we'll go to bed early my babies." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and leaned on each other and their husband as they made their way upstairs, all of them asleep as soon as they hit the pillow, or in Bella's case on top of her husband.

…

The next day the girls woke up alone at the start of the afternoon, wondering where their husband was. "I don't know the last time I had such a relaxing night's sleep." Hermione said with a still sleepy smile.

"Or as long, I may add. It's already midday." Fleur said softly.

"And correct me if I am wrong girls, but wasn't there a stud in bed with us when we went to sleep?" Bella asked softly.

The girls smiled at that. "You should know love, he was between your beautiful tits after all." Luna said dreamily.

Just as she said it the bathroom door opened to reveal their husband, fresh out of the shower. "Hello my loves, how did you sleep?" He asked with a smile.

The girls smiled and swamped him as he sat down on the bed. "We slept amazing love, but I want you to be honest. Did you do anything to dinner last night? Because we haven't slept this long for a very long time." Yvette asked softly.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes girls, I'm sorry, but we've been running around for the last three weeks with only winks of sleep. I figured that it would do us good to have a good night's rest. I know I should have talked to you all about it, but I know you would have downplayed how tired you actually were, because I know how you think by now." He said softly.

"That was really sweet baby, thank you, and you're right we probably would have gone on until we couldn't anymore, so it is probably just as well that you did this for us. we promise that we will say it when we are tired in the future." Gabrielle said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed them all deeply. "I'm glad for that my loves, I wouldn't want you girls to exhaust yourselves anywhere else then inside of our bedroom." He said with a wink.

The girls smirked at him, their eyes twinkling with love and lust for their husband. "Really now love, and how exactly did you plan to do that?" Fleur said seductively before they all pushed him down to the bed.

"Well my sweet darling wives, I was thinking we could all make it one hell of an afternoon, if you girls are up for that of course." He said with a wink.

They smiled at that. "The question is not can we keep up with you my love, but if you can keep up with us." Luna said as she kissed him.

Fabian smiled at that. "I think I can my loves, but the real question is, how are we going to do this? We usually have a bit of trouble finding something that will work for all of us."

"We know love, and we have the perfect idea. We'll just let it happen instead of planning everything in advance like we usually do." Hermione said before kissing her way down his body, while the others gathered around them, groping and kissing each other as they became a tangled mess of limbs.

Soon enough Bella and Nym had their tits wrapped around his dick and traded kisses between his sisters while he was also fingering Yvette and Hermione. This only left Luna and seeing no other option, she kneeled and licked the tip of his dick every time it came up between Bella's and Nym's tits.

"Do you want to switch with me Lu, I have an even better idea." Nym said softly.

Luna nodded and gave the brunette a kiss before switching places with her, not at all surprised on seeing Nym growing her dick again. Nym then took up position behind Bella and gave the raven haired witch a kiss before she slid her dick inside of her, making her Aunt moan loudly into Luna's mouth.

"I think we all needed this love." Yvette said to Hermione with a soft moan.

Hermione nodded and leaned in to kiss the redhead. "I know love, we did need this, more than anything right now. The last few weeks have been crazy, even by our standards. I'm sure we have all missed this closeness the past few weeks." She said with a smile.

Yvette nodded and kissed the brunette again, both girls playing with each other's breasts as they moaned into each other's mouths from their husband's fingers inside of them.

I didn't take long before the girls were moaning out their orgasms, but it seemed their husband was far from coming, and the only one who had any lucent thoughts left was Luna, who smiled as the others cuddled up to each other, all of them completely sated for the moment.

Luna smiled and straddled him, kissing him deeply as she lowered herself on his length.

"It's been a while since we've done it with me on top love." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "It has love, and it feels amazing being inside of you again." He said as he laid his hands on her ass and squeezed gently, knowing how much she loved it.

Luna moaned and kissed him as they fell into an easy rhythm, which would make sure they would last for a while.

As Luna rode her husband, he pulled her down for a deep and passionate kiss, both of them reveling in the feeling of having each other close.

The others smiled at them, Fabian and Luna had a special connection since the day they discovered the blonde was a part of their bond, and even before that Luna would draw to Fabian whenever they were together.

It was made almost painfully clear when Fabian was knocked out at the beginning of fourth year, when only Fleur and Gabrielle could come close to consoling her. And when she saw he was okay, they could almost taste the love she had for the black haired boy they all loved.

Sometimes, it looked like the two were having an entire conversation with their eyes alone, and every time they did that, they were lost to the world, sometimes for hours at a time.

While the girls were watching their two lovers, Luna screamed out his name over and over as she came, shuddering against his body.

As she slumped against him he smiled and gave her a kiss. "Are you okay baby? That looked like it was a big one." He said softly.

Luna smiled and nodded. "I'm okay love, but I must admit that it wore me out a bit." She said softly.

He smiled and flipped them over before pulling out of her. "Then rest my love, you have more than earned it." He said softly.

"But you haven't come yet love. Are you going to be okay?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I'm sure one of our lovers wouldn't mind finishing me off, you can barely keep your eyes open." He said before kissing her.

Luna shared a look with the others, and after some silent deliberation, Bella gave her a kiss and crawled towards their husband, taking his cock in her mouth without a word as Luna rolled into Gabrielle's arms.

Fabian groaned and was quickly pushed to the bed again as Bella took all of his length inside of her, moaning softly on his dick the entire time.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, and if he was honest he was getting a little tired as well. "Bella love, I can't hold it any longer." He said with a soft groan.

She only smiled and let his entire length slide into her throat, keeping her head there as she felt him paint her throat with his semen.

When there was nothing more to be had she let him fall form her mouth with a soft pop. "That was a tasty breakfast love, but I think we should wait with that until all of us have regained our strength a bit." She said before kissing him.

He nodded and kissed her again before cuddling up in her arms, the others already fast asleep in each other's arms.

They didn't sleep for long since they still hadn't eaten today, and a few hours later they woke up again. "You know, sometimes I wish we could plan our lovemaking sessions better, I'm famished." Nym said softly as her stomach grumbled.

The others smiled and nodded at her. "What can I say love, nothing can stop our passion for each other once we get started, which is quite easy if you think about it." Hermione said with a smile.

Nym smiled and gave the brunette a kiss before getting up. "Should be bother getting dressed, or did you have something planned for us today love?" She asked softly.

"Well, actually I was wondering if you girls would like a day in the sun, since you girls always seem to enjoy that so much." He said with a smile.

"You just want an excuse to look at our bodies while we try to get a tan, but since we don't mind it when you look at us like we are the most beautiful women in the world, we're okay with it." Fleur said with a smile.

"You are the most beautiful women in the world. But I can't deny that it is a definite turn on to see you girls all tanned and sweaty, a guy could get used to that sight." He said with a wink.

The girls blushed at that. "Come on loverboy, let's get some breakfast before we keep you in bed all day." Hermione said as she pushed him out of bed with a smile.

He stumbled a little and smiled at them as they gathered their towels for later while he made his way downstairs.

After breakfast he followed his still stark naked wives outside where he let out a soft groan as they all bent down to put down their towels, giving him a perfect view of their perfect asses and already glistening pussies.

As much as he tried, he couldn't help but get his dick hard at the sight, and it seemed that they noticed, since they looked at him with a blush.

"Ready again love?" Luna asked softly.

"Always my sweet, but I'm okay for now." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that, and after sharing a quick glance with each other, Luna made her way over to her husband with her towel, which she put down next to his. "I've always dreamed of falling asleep in the sun while I am in your arms love, I'm glad I finally get the chance to do that." She said as she curled herself into his side and gave him a kiss.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I have dreamt of this as well love. I love you so much." He said softly.

Luna smiled and cuddled even closer into his body, tracing the lines of his abdomen with her nails. "I love you too baby, always have and always will." She murmured softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her as she fell asleep and as he watched next to them, he saw that his two sisters, his Aunt and cousin, and his brunette Kitten and redheaded Vixen were already asleep in each other's arms. The sight was enough to bring a tear to his eye, and as he rested his head on top of Luna's, he quickly drifted asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Family Dynamics

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C2: Family Dynamics**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: In this chapter, a glimpse into a possible future. Enjoy**

A few days later they appeared in their mother's home, only to find a scene which could only be described as organized chaos.

"Oh thank God you're here, we could really use your help. Both me and Cissy are sick as a dog, Draco has gone with Pansy to visit her parents, Andi, Pandora and Morgana went shopping and Merlin and Xeno are trying to find more information about the Hallows in the library for the last two days. Could you take the twins to your home for a few days." Eliza said hoarsely.

Fabian smiled and gave his mother a quick hug. "Of course we can Mom, you just go to bed, and we'll take care of everything. We can take care of our brother and sister for a few days." He said softly.

Eliza smiled and gave them all a hug. "Thank you, the supply bags are in the living room. If you would excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

They all smiled at that, and gave Eliza a quick hug before Bella and Nym went to get the twins and Fabian went to get their diaper bags and everything they might need.

The twins babbled excitedly as they were picked up by their Aunts, who were already making faces at them.

As they apparated back home, Fleur, Gabrielle and Yvette immediately went to work on creating a room fit for their brother and sister, while Fabian went to prepare their bottles.

This left Luna, Bella, Nym and Hermione alone with the twins, and they were once again enamored with the cuteness of the two Black's. "You're so adorable, it's easy to see where your brother gets his charm from." Hermione said as Cepheus tried to grab her fingers, which made her smile

"I would happen to agree with that 'mione, he kind of reminds me of Fabian when he was just born." Bella said with a soft smile.

"You know love, sometimes I forget you were the one that brought our love into this world. It's so easy to forget everything that brought us together." Hermione said softly.

Bella smiled at that. "I know love, a lot has happened over the past two years, not in the least the fact that I am more than twenty years younger." She said as she tickled the boy's belly, making him giggle.

Next to them Luna and Nym were making funny faces Cordelia, the little blonde giggling as she tried to reach for their teasing fingers. "I wonder if this is how Fleur or Gabby would have looked like if they were born of Eliza and Narcissa." Luna said dreamily.

"I like to think she would have, it's hard to think either of them anything but this cute when they were little." Nym said as Cordelia took a firm hold of her index finger.

Nym and Luna smiled at that, and Nym wiggled her finger in the firm grip of her niece, making the girl giggle even more "She's got quite the grip on her doesn't she love?" Luna asked with a smile.

"That's another Black thing my loves. We are quite strong in the early years of our lives." Fabian said as he came back with two bottles for his siblings.

They all smiled at that has Fabian handed one bottle to Bella, who already had Cepheus on her arm. She took the bottle with a smile and cooed at the boy as he started suckling.

Fabian smiled at that and picked up his sister, mimicking the actions of his Aunt, who smiled at him as the three other girls came down. "You look like you've done this before Fabian." Luna said with a smile.

"Well I actually helped giving Gabby the bottle when she was just born." He said as Cordelia also latched onto the bottle.

"Somehow I remember that, I also seem to remember I fell asleep against you that day." Gabrielle said as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled at that. "And that has happened a lot of times since we have been together, hasn't it love?"

She nodded and took a seat next to her sister as Cordelia and Cepheus drank their milk. "You also look like you've done this before love." Fabian said as he took a seat next to Bella.

"That's because I have love. I've fed you, Draco and Nym when you were babies, I figured one day I would have children of my own, and that it would be good practice." Bella said softly.

The girls and Fabian smiled at that. "It is practice love, because I have a feeling we will be doing this for our own children soon enough." Luna said softly.

Bella smiled and nodded. "I have a feeling we will love, because we all know once Tom is defeated it will be a matter of weeks before we are pregnant."

"Honeymoon first my loves. It is something we have been working towards for more than a year." Fabian said with a smile.

The girls quirked an eyebrow at that. "Really love, you could go without your baby brother and sister for an extended period of time?" Hermione asked with a chuckle.

Their husband's resolve faltered a bit at that, which was what they had expected, because they knew how much they adored the twins.

"I guess you're right, but I know that does not only go for me. We all adore them and would gravely miss them when we would go away. So maybe we can go on our honeymoon when we have our own family and the children are at least seven, so we can go as a family." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and nodded, clearly all of them having different visions on how they would spent that particular holiday.

By now the twins had finished their bottles and both Fabian and Bella repositioned them so they could burp.

While Cordelia burped very politely, Cepheus burped quite loudly, which made the girls look at Fabian. "What? I can't help it that he enjoyed his meal." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled at him "It's just that he sounds an awful lot like you when you were little, although I have to say I'm glad that Cepheus has the control not to puke down my dress, like you did on several occasions." Bella said softly.

He smiled at that. "Hey, what can I say love, even back then I was fascinated with your beautiful tits." He said with a wink.

Bellatrix blushed a little at that. "Come one loverboy, let's get your siblings to bed, because I have a feeling these next few nights will be a bit short." She said softly.

He nodded and together with his sister sound asleep in his arms they made their way upstairs, smiling blissfully at each other.

…

When the twins were in bed Bella smiled at them as they fell asleep, while Fabian wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Could you imagine us in this position again with our own children in a few years love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I can love, but I think there will be a bit more cribs in here by then, and maybe not even in a few years. Because the more I think about it, the more I want this all to be done and for us to move forward with our lives." He said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him softly. "I know, and I'm sure we all want that. But I know as long as we are together, there will be no one who can stop us. We'll finish this on our terms, and preferably without anyone outside of the Order knowing that it was us. Because the last thing we need is to be swamped by everyone. We'll let Harry take the honors for this, and then help him manage the attention." She said with a soft smile.

"You know love, when I hear you talking about our futures like that, I get the urge to take you to the bedroom and do certain things to you. Do you think our lovers would miss us for another hour or so?" He asked huskily.

She smiled and turned around in his arms. "I don't think they will love, I would even dare say they won't expect us down for another hour." She said in a whisper.

Fabian smiled and kissed her as they walked towards the bedroom, and for the first time they made sure to silence their bedroom to the outside so the twins wouldn't wake up.

Within seconds they were naked and on the bed, Fabian immediately taking one of her nipples into his mouth, making her moan as she tangled her hands in his hair. "How is it you always get me this hot from the second we are naked together?" She asked softly.

"Two years of practice love, and the fact that I know exactly how to turn you on." He said with a smirk.

Bella smiled and flipped them. "You know love, it's been a while since we have done a roleplay together, would you mind indulging me?" She asked softly.

"Anything you want my love." He said with a smile.

"Good, because I'm craving it to have you fuck me like I'm a slut. I want to be your slave again." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "That has indeed been a while my love. But I can't promise that I will stay in character." He said softly.

Bella smiled at that. "Then I have an even better idea. How about an incest roleplay, I've been wanting to do that with you for a while now."

"Now that we can do love. I would love to do that with you." He said before kissing her.

She smiled as he flipped them over once again. "So Auntie Bella, you wanted to know how it feels to get fucked by your nephew." He said huskily.

Bellatrix blushed a little and nodded. "Yes Fabian, I want you to fuck me hard. You've grown so much these past years, you've become such a handsome man." She said almost reverently.

He smiled and kissed her. "And you have always been a beautiful woman Aunt Bella, I can't believe my luck having you in my bed." He said softly.

Her blush darkened a bit and pulled him into a kiss again. "Well I am in your bed my sweet nephew, and I am yours for tonight, and any night you want me here. I'm yours forever." She said huskily.

"I would love that Aunt Bella. But I can't help but think what my mother and your sister will say." He said with a smile.

Bella smiled and kissed him. "Forget the roleplay love, I want you to make love to me like there is no tomorrow. I want to feel you inside of me again."

He only nodded and gave her another kiss before sliding his now rock hard cock into her, both of them moaning loudly. "I love you so much Bella, now and forever." He said softly.

She blushed a bit and wrapped her legs around his waist. "And I love you Fabian, and I know I have said this before, but I want you to know that you will always be first in my heart."

"As much as I would love to say the same my love, you know the reason why I can't. I couldn't do that to the others." He said softly.

"I know love, but you know me and the girls hold you the closest, and we know that you love us all equally. But that does not stop us from loving you in any way we can." Bella said with a moan.

He smiled and kissed her. "Right now my love, my heart beats for you alone, I would be so lost without you my Bella." He said softly.

"And I would be lost without you by my side my love. I love you so much." She said with a dreamy smile.

"And I love you Bella, and I have from the first time I fell asleep in your arms when I was just a baby." He said as he kissed her.

Bella blushed at that, but smiled into their kiss as he pulled her flush against his body. "Oh Fabian, the things you do to me are truly indescribable, I'm going to come soon." She said with a moan.

"Then let go my love. I want to hear you scream my name as loud as you can when I make you come." He whispered in her ear.

It was too much for her, and she screamed his name over and over as she came, shuddering against her lover, who held her tightly. "Oh wow, that was intense. The last time you gave me such a big orgasm was when we made love before our wedding day." She said as he cuddled up next to her, his dick still wet with her juices and rock hard.

"Do you want me to do something about that love?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "Actually love, I have a better idea. I've been dying to come over your tits again, it's been too long since I've done that." He said as he straddled her.

She blushed a little at that. "And you know I would love to see your cock explode over my tits again." She said with a wink.

He gave her a kiss and put his dick between her breasts, although it took only a few thrusts before he coated her tits in his seed.

Bella moaned softly and gave him a kiss. "Let's go and take a shower love, we've more than earned it." She said softly.

Fabian nodded and followed his wife into the bathroom, both of them wearing shy smiles on their faces as they stepped under the spray.

…

When they quietly made their way downstairs after their shower, the girls were all cuddled up in pairs and were asleep on the couch, which made both Bella and Fabian smile.

They took a seat in the loveseat, and Bella wasted no time in cuddling up in his arms, smiling as his strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Suddenly they heard a soft wail coming from upstairs, which sounded like Cordelia was already awake. "I'll go get her love, you rest a bit." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Bella nodded and sat forward a bit so he could stand and make his way upstairs again.

By now Cordelia's cries for attention had woken up the others, and the girls saw their husband turning the corner.

"Which one is awake?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Cordy is. Fabe is just going up to get her." Bella said with a soft smile.

Hermione nodded and smiled as she was pulled into Nym's arms a bit more.

Next to them Luna did the same to Yvette, the redhead moaning softly as Luna's fingers grazed her breast.

Across from them Gabrielle was cuddled into her sister's arms, who held her tightly. Fleur smiled down on her little sister as she rubbed her arms gently.

Upstairs Fabian silently entered the room where his two siblings were, seeing Cepheus still sound asleep while Cordelia was sniffing softly.

"There, there Cordelia, it's okay, I'm here for you." He cooed as he picked her up, the little girl quieting immediately.

He sniffed and winced a bit. "Someone needs their diaper changed. Come let's see if your sisters or Aunts want to practice with that." He said with a smile.

The little girl giggled as she clung to his shoulder. Fabian only smiled and kissed the girl's cheek before walking downstairs.

When he reached the living room and took a seat in front of Bella, she winced a bit. "It smells like someone needs a diaper change." She said softly.

"She does, but I personally have never done that." He said with a slight blush.

The girls all smiled at that. "That's okay love, we'll do it, you fed her after all." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled and handed his little sister over to his wife, who took the little girl with a smile. "Let's get you cleaned up sweetie, Auntie 'mione will take very good care of you." She cooed softly, making the girl giggle.

"I'll help you baby, I'm guessing we both could use the practice." Nym said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and gave her lover a kiss before undressing her niece, both of them wincing slightly as they opened the diaper.

While Nym wiped her niece clean, Hermione got the powder and a new diaper, the girl giggling happily as the two women showered her with love and attention.

Soon enough Cordelia was in a fresh diaper and was relaxing against Hermione as she sat down again. "She's absolutely adorable when she's relaxing like this, I wonder what she will be like by the time our children are born." Nym said softly.

"Probably a lot more talkative, but still adorable as ever, that is something all Black women are during their early years, once they enter their teens, they become strong, confident women. Once they hit puberty, they become sexy as hell." Fabian said with a smile.

"Language Fabe, we wouldn't want to explain to your mother why your sister has started to pick up bad words before she can even speak." Bella said in a real motherly voice.

He smiled at that. "Sorry love, force of habit, one I am trying my hardest to break with I might add."

The girls smiled at that and Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna gave him a kiss as they wrapped themselves around him. "You know we don't want to nag love, but the sooner we all shed our bad habits, the easier it will be when our own children are born." Fleur said softly.

"That's most certainly true my love, but fortunately we don't swear as much already." He said with a smile.

They all nodded and then heard another wail from upstairs. "I wondered when he would wake up. It even took him longer than I thought." Fabian said softly.

Bella and Yvette smiled at that. "We'll go and get him love, you can stay underneath your sister pile for now." Bella said with a wink.

He blushed a little as the three girls gave him a quick kiss, before cuddling back against him.

When Bella and Yvette came back down with Cepheus, they immediately made their way to the table, so he could also get a clean diaper.

Suddenly there was a gasp and Fabian had to stifle his laughter as he saw that Cepheus peed against Yvette's hand. "Eww, gross. Is that normal?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Bella laughed and kissed the redhead's cheek. "It is love, it happens to every mother at least once, even Fabian managed to do it to me when I was changing his diaper, you were lucky that it was against your hand, he got me right in the face." She said in a whisper.

Yvette blushed at that, but refrained from comment as she wiped her hands and smiled at her nephew as she put his new diaper on, sitting down with him as he relaxed against her.

…

After dinner Morgana came through the Floo, smiling when she saw the twins sound asleep in Fleur and Gabrielle's arms. "Hello everyone, how are you all doing?" She asked softly.

"Hello Morgana, we've been doing good, it's been a bit hectic with the twins here for most of the day, but we've managed." Bella said with a smile.

Morgana smiled at that. "I can imagine that, but I trust they've been good today, they're so well behaved after all." She said with a loving motherly look towards the sleeping children.

"Of course they have, it just took some getting used to on our part, most of us have never changed a diaper or prepared formula for babies. But we're glad that our niece and nephew like us enough to be on their best behavior." Gabrielle said softly.

Morgana smiled and nodded. "That is most certainly true, they've already bonded so good with you all, it's like they can feel the love between you all and the love you feel for them, and trust me that this will only grow as the years go by and they become more aware of everything."

They all smiled at that. "That is something we kind of knew from the start. The love in our family has always been a focal point, and I intend to continue that when I take up the mantle of the family." Fabian said softly.

"I've heard that a lot over the past few months, but I still fail to see how that works." Morgana said softly.

"Then take a seat dear Aunt, and let us tell you what we know." Bella said as she patted the seat next to her.

Morgana smiled and took a seat next to Bella and Nym, blushing a little as the two women cuddled up to each other.

"So here is what we know. There are twenty eight families known as the Sacred Twenty Eight, and these families are supposed to be the oldest known pure-blooded magical families in Britain. It is a comparable with the noble families of your time. The heads of these families are usually the first of their generation, although a few Houses have female heads, which is something that has been around for the last few hundred years due to the emancipation of women. It is up to the current Head of House to appoint his successor, and in our cause Bella's cousin Sirius is the current Head of the family, and he appointed me as his successor a few months ago." Fabian said softly.

Morgana blinked a few times at that. "Well I'm glad to see not all of the ancient rules have gone, it's important for a powerful community to have such leadership."

They all smiled at that. "True, but in recent years we had a Minister of Magic who turned a blind eye to everything, but thankfully he resigned last year, after we exposed his crony at school as a Death Eater. Now we have a Minister that will do everything in his power to help, which will make our job at school easier the coming year." Hermione said with a smile.

"I thought you already graduated, at least that is what I understood from Eliza." Morgana said a bit confused.

"We have, but we are planning to finish this at school. We plan to use our room as a base of operations from where we can destroy his last Horcrux and then we will help Harry defeat Tom once and for all. By doing this on our terms we can make sure no one will get hurt unnecessarily, which is all we want at this point, to end this without bloodshed." Bella said softly.

Morgana smiled at that. "That is something I expected, due to your bond you will always try and solve everything without violence, until someone makes the mistake of targeting one of you."

They all nodded at that. "Which is something the Death Eaters experienced on several different occasions." Fabian said with a smile.

Morgana smiled and nodded. "And so will everyone who does your Coven harm, since your relationship is a parallel to mine and Merlin's, we react the same when our loved ones are in danger." She said softly.

"I can understand that, given the time you and Merlin come from. I imagine with was quite a bit more brutal then." Bella said softly.

"That it was, certainly under Uther's reign. Witches and Warlock were hunted freely back then, and we both lived in fear. Sometimes that fear would manifest itself so extremely that we sought excuses to be together, just to help each other cope. I won't bore you with the exact details, but let me tell you that those days will always be among the most happy of our lives, even accounting for the fear we felt at the time, being together helped so much with that. When Uther had died we were only separated once, when Arthur threw us in the dungeons, but once he saw his fault he was quick to release us and apologize. From there it went quickly, we were wed within a year and a year later I found myself pregnant with our first child." Morgana finished with a dreamy smile.

They all smiled at that. "To think that you two went to so much in such a short time, it's enough to make anyone's head spin." Fabian said softly.

Morgana smiled at that. "That's true, but we always had each other, just as you will always have each other, no matter what will happen." She said softly.

"We know that Morgana, and we know we have you and Merlin to thank for our current happiness, because if it wasn't for your love for each other, none of us would be here in the way we are here now." Fleur said with a smile.

Morgana hugged her and smiled at them. "And I am sure you will find plenty of ways to thank us in the future, even though it will not be necessary." She said before hugging the others as well.

"I think it's time I head back for the evening, Merlin must be missing me terribly, and I have some special things to show him tonight." Morgana said with a wink.

The girls smiled at that. "Then go and please your husband while we do the same Morgana, we'll see you soon." Luna said in a whisper.

Morgana blushed and gave the girls a quick hug before she took the twins and teleported home.

The girls then turned to their husband with an almost carnal smile. "So love, I don't know if you heard us, but this day is far from done. You are ours for today, but it will be a bit different than what we usually do. We know what you did to Bella this afternoon, and we feel kind of robbed of that same opportunity. So Bella has kindly agreed to be our slave tonight, while you get to watch what we do to her, unable to touch. See this as foreplay for something much more kinky." Fleur said in a husky whisper.

Fabian groaned softly and gave her a kiss before he followed the girls upstairs, kind of excited of what was going to happen tonight.

As soon as he entered the bedroom, he was pushed against one of the posts of the bed and bound there with his hands behind his back, tight enough so he couldn't break free, but not tight enough to hurt much.

The girls then gathered around Bellatrix and smirked as they slowly undressed her. "You're such a naughty slut Bella, seducing him into an incestuous roleplay with you, just for your own carnal pleasure. You are ours tonight, and our husband will be able to see everything we do to you." Fleur said as she ripped of the raven haired witches' bra, seeing her nipples already hard.

"You're getting off on this already, aren't you slut? That's good, let him see how much we turn you on." Hermione said with a smirk as she groped one of her breasts.

Bella moaned as Yvette helped her out of her already soaked underwear, which she hung around her husband's neck with a wink.

Fabian groaned softly as the girls started to grope every bit of her body they could reach. "I think she deserves a little punishment for not including us, don't you think my lovelies?" Yvette said softly.

The others nodded and smiled at that. "Then you do the honors love, you have that special touch." Gabrielle said with a wink.

Yvette smiled as Luna and Nym placed Bella across her lap, playing with the raven haired witch' nipples as she moaned and faked trashing in their grip.

"Keep still you slut, this is going to happen whether you like it or not." Yvette said harshly.

Bella stilled immediately at that. "Yes mistress, I'm sorry mistress." She said softly.

Yvette smirked and spanked her hard, which got a loud yelp from the raven haired witch, although it trailed off into a moan fairly quickly as Nym and Luna played with her nipples and Hermione played with her clit.

"Poor Bella, does it hurt much? Come here, Gabrielle will kiss it all better." Gabby said before pulling her into a kiss.

Bella moaned and caught a sideward glance at their husband, who was almost bursting out of his pants at this point.

"I know you are desperate for him again, but you will have to endure for a little while longer, just as he has." Fleur said with a smirk.

"Of course mistress, whatever you say." Bella said with a moan.

Fleur smiled and kissed her. "I know we promised something a bit more kinky tonight love, but the truth is we don't know how and we will need your help, we figured this would be a nice form of foreplay." She said softly.

"And it was my love, it felt amazing being in the serving position for once, I can't even count the number of orgasms I had anymore. But we should go and untie our love, he must be bursting now." Bella said softly.

Fleur nodded and gave her a kiss before the others gathered Bella in their arms. She smiled at them as she turned to her brother and sank to her knees in front of him. "I hope you don't mind indulging another fantasy of mine brother. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now." She said huskily.

Fabian only nodded and groaned as his sister's skillful lips wrapped around his aching dick.

She smiled and made sure that he would last for a while, but not too long, since they all had a busy day already.

For his pleasure she took her breasts out of her bra and played with her nipples as she sucked him off, knowing how much he loved to see her play with her breasts.

Seeing that her stimulation had the desired effect, Fleur sped up her pace, dying to taste her brother's seed once again.

Without any form of warning, he groaned as he came down her throat, Fleur only gagging a little bit because of the suddenness.

"You could have given me a bit of warning there love." She said as she let his dick fall from her mouth and kissed her way back up to his mouth as she undid his bindings.

He smiled sheepishly and kissed her properly. "Sorry love, but it came as a surprise to me too." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "I'll bet love, but I hope you didn't mind our little game tonight, tomorrow you'll have enough chance to show us how you felt about that." She said with a wink.

"And I'm sure it will leave us all sweaty again love. But I think for now we should join our lovers in bed. We could use a good night's rest." He said softly.

Fleur nodded at that. "That we will love, you go and cuddle up, and I'll be right there, because as much as I love feeling your come on my body, I'd rather not wake up with sticky tits." She said softly.

He laughed lightly at that. "You go do that love, and I'll wait for you with open arms." He said before kissing her cheek.

She blushed and quickly went to the bathroom to clean up, while Fabian crawled onto the bed and into Gabrielle's arms.

As soon as Fleur came back she got into bed and cuddled up in her brother's arms, who gave her a soft kiss against her neck before they fell asleep.


	3. New Kink

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C3: New Kink**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So yeah, this one took a lot longer to get out than usual, for which I am sorry, but some things have happened that made that I just hadn't had as much time to write, since I started a new job and finally got my own place, which means I won't have much time to write in the next few weeks. but I'll try to write as much as possible and keep this story going. Oh and by the way, this chapter is nothing but smut, and some pretty intense smut as well.**

The following morning the girls woke up with a smile, while their husband slept on, draped over his sister with an arm and a leg and cuddled into her side.

"Aww, they look so cute cuddled up together. Should we let them sleep for a while longer, or should we wake them?" Gabrielle asked softly.

The girls smiled at that. "Why don't you stay here with your brother and sister while we go downstairs to fix a nice breakfast, because we have a lot planned today." Bella said softly.

Gabrielle nodded and cuddled up to Fabian, pressing herself against her back with a smile.

A few minutes later she felt how her two siblings stirred and she smiled as Fabian turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning brother dearest. Did you sleep okay?" Gabrielle asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I slept amazing my dear sister, I had you two next to me after all." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and he felt how Fleur pressed a kiss against his neck and cuddled into his back. "And you Fleur. Did you sleep okay?" Gabrielle asked after giving her sister a kiss.

"I slept amazing Gabby, thank you." Fleur said as they both pushed their brother to his back and cuddled up to him, both of them slinging one leg over his as they rested their heads on his chest.

He sighed contently as he wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. "I wonder where the others are, it's so unlike them not to be here when we wake up."

The two girls smiled at that. "They're making us a nice breakfast baby. We have an exciting day planned after all." Gabrielle said with a wink.

"Am I finally going to see what you girls have been building in the spare room?" He asked softly.

Both Gabrielle and Fleur smiled at that. "Probably, and I think you will find it quite the turn on. I can safely say it is something we have never done before." Fleur said huskily.

He smiled at that. "Can't wait love, I'm curious to find out the big secret." He said before kissing her.

Fleur moaned into the kiss as Gabrielle crawled in between them and kissed her way down her sister's chest, taking one of her nipples into her mouth.

Fabian smiled at that and gently caressed Gabrielle's sides, which he had recently discovered to be a weak point for her, and he was proven right once again when she moaned against Fleur's nipples.

Gabrielle shared a quick look with Fleur and smiled at her as she let one of her hands glide towards his dick, finding it already hard. "You're already so hard brother, do we make you that horny?" She asked softly.

"Of course you do my love, by now you two are so close in age and looks that you are basically twins, and that is something that makes me extremely horny. Because let's face it, I am still a man and the thought of sharing a bed with twins is a fantasy of every man at some point in their lives." He said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "Sometimes my love, you really are a sixteen year old boy. But that is one of the reasons we love you." Fleur said softly.

He smiled at that. "Well love, men will always be sixteen year old boys at heart, no matter how old we get."

"That's more than true love, but fortunately for you, you have seven very eager, and if I say so myself, very sexy wives to help you with that side of you." Fleur said with a wink.

Fabian blushed a little and that was exactly the first thing the others saw when they entered the bedroom with a tray laden with food for all of them.

"Good morning loves, we figured a nice breakfast would be nice before we show you our surprise, which I hope your sisters were kind enough not to divulge too much about." Bella said once they had all taken their place around the three siblings.

He smiled at that. "Don't worry love, I know nothing of whatever you girls have planned, but I must say that I'm curious." He said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him before handing him a sandwich. "Then eat up love, because we will all need our strength today." She said with a wink.

Fabian smiled and gave her a kiss. "Can't wait to see it love, because I know you girls wouldn't keep things from me unless it was something you wanted to do for me."

"In that you are right my love. We have never withheld any information from you unless we had a surprise for you." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed them all softly, before they all dug into their breakfast.

After breakfast had settled a bit, the girls led their husband toward the room they had chosen for their surprise.

"Before we show you what lies inside, we want you to know that everything that will happen in there will be okay with us, nothing in there will hurt us." Luna said cryptically.

He quirked an eyebrow but nodded as the girls opened the door, and he gasped a little when he saw what was inside. "You girls never cease to amaze me." He said with a soft smile.

"Do you like it love? We built this to give us an outlet for some of our more kinky urges without putting any guilt on you for hurting us. Everything here is completely safe and as comfortable as possible, and nothing will cause permanent damage." Bella said softly.

He smiled at that as he looked around the room, which could only be described as a pleasure dungeon. There were several racks with fluffy handcuffs attached at both top and bottom, as well as several tables people could be strapped to. On a table in the center of the room lay several paddles in different sizes, all of them made from leather. There were also several ball-gags and blindfolds in a cupboard, as well as something that looked like nipple clamps of varying weights. In a drawer were several dildo's and even a few butt-plugs, which made him smile.

"I must say I'm amazed my loves, and to be honest, I'm a bit excited to see what we can do in this room together, especially now that I've seen that you girls have tried everything to make it as easy as possible." He said before kissing them all softly.

They smiled at that. "And the best part, my love, is that you get to decide which one of us will be next to you for our christening of this room." Bella said in a husky whisper.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I think that I would love to have Luna next to me today, I've been dying to see you use your dominant side." He said as he pulled the blonde into his side.

Luna smiled and kissed him. "I would love to be by your side today love." She said with a wink.

"Then I suggest we get this started my angel." He said before pulling her into a deep kiss.

…

Half an hour later Gabrielle, Nym and Yvette were strapped to the racks, each of them except for Nym with a ball gag in their mouths and a blindfold over their eyes.

Across from the wracks Bellatrix, Hermione and Fleur were strapped to the tables, not wearing anything except the blindfolds over their eyes and the gags in their mouths.

Fabian and Luna had just changed as well and Luna was wearing a leather corset that still kept her breasts exposed, a garter belt with stockings without underwear and knee high leather heeled boots. Fabian was only wearing his boxer-shorts, where the outline of his hardening dick was already visible.

They both smiled when they saw the girls. "It seems we have a very nice selection today my love, do you have any preferences?" He asked softly.

Luna smiled at him. "I do love, I think I will enjoy myself with Gabrielle, Nym and Yvette, I've been dying to explore the full range of Nym's capabilities."

Fabian smiled at that. "Why doesn't that surprise me. I guess I have to satisfy myself with my dear sister, Aunt and Hermione. Have fun love." He said softly.

"You too my love, try not to hurt them too much, they might prove to be more fun a second time." She said with a wink.

He smiled and gave her a wink and a kiss before turning to the three girls bound to the tables. Gently he let his hand run across their butts, smiling as they shivered and moaned into their gags.

"Look at you sluts, already excited from one little touch. You can rest assured that I will do more than touch today. By the time I'm done with you, you will be moaning, no begging me for more, and I will deny you. Today, you are at my mercy." He said with a smile.

The three women mumbled into their gags a bit, which only made their husband smile brighter.

He then slowly made his way to the drawer with the toys, having an idea what to do with them. He took a butt-plug and two larger sized dildo's, smiling inwardly on his plan.

When he returned to the three women, he again let his hand glide across their butts, making them moan again.

"You girls are probably wondering what I am going to do to you, and all I can say is that you will find out soon enough." He said as he spanked each of them once.

The girls moaned loudly into their gags as he took the butt-plug for Hermione. "I think you will like this, you slut. Because I know how much you like to have something in your ass." He said with a smirk.

He then started fingering her slowly, getting as much of her juices on his fingers as possible, which he then used to lube up her butt.

As he started to push the plug into Hermione, she moaned loudly into her gag, which made him smile. "Your asshole is more flexible than I thought slut, let's see how far it will stretch." He said as he shoved it in one go, making Hermione moan loudly into her gag, and by the way her feet were twitching, she just came.

"I didn't give you permission to come you slut, and as a punishment you will keep that in for the rest of the day." He said as he spanked her again.

Hermione nodded meekly and moaned into her gag again when he tapped her ass again.

He then made his way to his sister, wanting to keep Bella until last for a reason. "I think I have a better idea for you, my slutty sister." He said before unshackling her and then lying her with her back on the table, so that her arms and legs were spread.

"I think my sweet, dear slut of a sister that you deserve something special." He said as he traced a finger down between her breasts and towards her pussy, stopping just above the trimmed pubic hair he loved to see on her.

He removed the blindfold with his other hand and smirked as his eyes locked with his sister's baby blues. "You want my fingers inside of you don't you sis?" He asked softly.

Fleur nodded vigorously and tried to press her hips up, only to find her brother's hand pushing them down again. "Ah, ah, ah sis, don't push it, you'll get to come when I say you can come, and not a moment sooner." He said evilly.

She blushed and moaned into her gag when his fingers lightly caressed her skin, slowly going mad from the pleasure her brother was giving her.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore Fabian inserted two fingers into her, making her come almost instantly, but in her gut she felt this was far from the last.

Fabian took his time pleasuring her, and each time she was close he would stop, purposely making her suffer through each almost orgasm. "You're desperate to com, aren't you slut. Don't worry, I'll make sure you keep coming for a while." He said as he pinched her nipple and shoved the dildo into her in one go, making Fleur moan loudly into her gag.

He smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving on to Bella. "Well, well, well dear Aunt, it seems I finally have you at my mercy. I have a few spirited ideas for you, but first I will turn you around. I want to see your tits bounce as I fuck you." He said huskily.

Bellatrix smiled as much as her gag would allow her as he undid the bindings. She then laid back on the table before Fabian shackled her again.

"You look so vulnerable like this Bella, it's almost a shame to defile you like this, knowing everything that happened to you, but I also know how much you love it when I ravage you." He said as he removed her blindfold while he also caressed her breasts and then went down to her stomach.

She just looked lovingly at him, which was all he needed to know. "I know what you want dear Aunt, and you will get it eventually, but first I am going to make you go mad with desire, so mad that you will beg me to fuck you." He said as he let his fingers glide through the soft tangle of hair above her pussy, before moving on to her thighs, which made her moan loudly.

By now Fabian was too horny to take things slow, and teasing his love was not enough for him anymore. He needed to be inside of her. "I wanted to take this slower, but I'm just too horny to do so. I'm going to fuck you my dear, sweet, slutty Aunt, and I will not stop until I have filled you to the brim with my come." He said as he slid his dick into his raven haired wife.

Bella moaned into the gag as he set an unrelenting pace, while he also stimulated her asshole with two fingers, having a special surprise for her when she was loose enough.

"You always say how much you like to be double teamed love, and today I will grant that wish once again." He said as he took the last remaining dildo and slowly inserted it into her ass, while his mouth connected to one of her nipples, biting them softly.

Bella moaned and tried thrusting her hips into his, trying to get more stimulation from her husband, who intentionally held back a bit. "I don't think so Bella baby. You'll get your pleasure when I say it, and not a moment sooner." He said as he bit her nipple a bit harder, making her scream into her gag.

He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, and just before he came he straddled her waist, putting his dick between her breasts again before he coated her breasts and face with his come.

Bella looked insanely hot covered in his come and he gave her a kiss after removing the gag. "I know I promised to fill you up love, but you know I always love to coat your gorgeous tits with my seed. I just hope didn't hurt you too much." He said softly.

"Of course not, I loved every single second of it, although I would appreciate if you would get that dildo out of my ass." She said with a smile.

He nodded and gave her another kiss before he slowly took the dildo out, making her moan again. He then undid her shackles and kissed her again as she sat up. "I'll go and free the others, I think Luna is almost done as well, I think we could all use a shower." He said softly.

Bella nodded and gave him a last kiss before he went to free Fleur and Hermione, both girls moaning loudly as the toys were removed.

…

While Fabian was busy with Bella, Fleur and Hermione, Luna was already groping her three 'victims' for today. She had already put nipple clamps on both Gabrielle and Yvette, and was currently working on getting Nym aroused enough so that her glorious cock would make an appearance.

"Focus slut, I want to play with your cock more than anything right now. If you don't I'll have to spank you." She said in a husky whisper.

Nym moaned at that. "I'm trying mistress, but it is a bit difficult to focus with your divine fingers inside of me."

"Are you talking back to me? Now I just have to punish you." Luna said as she walked over to the center table to get a paddle, a bit anxious to use it.

She gathered her nerves and turned back to her now crimson haired lover. "I'm going to give you ten spanks. After each one I want you to say 'thank you miss, may I have another.' Am I understood?" She asked harshly.

"Yes mistress, crystal clear." Nym said softly.

"Good, then get ready, because I will not hold back." She said as she let the paddle land on Nym's butt, getting a nice jiggle.

Nym screamed out in pain. "Thank you miss, may I have another." She asked softly.

Luna smiled and spanked her nine more times, each time Nym's screams trailing off into moans more and more. "Now that you have been punished, I want to see your cock and your abilities to its fullest." She said before kissing Nym deeply.

Nym moaned into the blonde's mouth and focused all of her energy on growing her cock and feeling what it was that Luna desired from her.

She felt herself slowly morphing and her cock growing, and apparently Luna was pleased with what she saw, judging by the soft moan she heard coming from the blonde. "I bet you're eager to know what I wanted you to be, don't you slut? You'll find out eventually, but I want you to hold on to this for a while, I have to check on two others after all." She said as she buckled on a strap-on.

She then moved to Gabrielle and smirked at her. "I bet those clamps have to hurt by now. Shall I take them off?" She asked softly.

Gabrielle nodded and moaned as Luna did just that, taking both of the blonde's sensitive nipples between her fingers pinching them softly.

"They look so swollen and sensitive. I bet you are just aching to come by now. But I think I will let you suffer it for a little while longer, you are not to come before me, is that understood?" She asked harshly.

Again Gabrielle nodded before Luna almost impaled her with the strap-on, which made her scream into her gag, although it trailed off into a moan pretty quickly.

Luna set a relentless pace and due to everything she had already done to Nym and what she had seen Fabian do to Hermione, it didn't take long before she screamed out her orgasm. "That was a good one, I think you've earned the right to come now for making me come so quickly. as a further reward I'll unshackle you and let you have some fun with Yvette, you've earned it for being such a good girl." She said as she took of the blindfold and ball-gag.

"Thank you mistress, you are too kind." Gabrielle said huskily.

Luna smiled and after unshackling her, she gave her a deep kiss. "I'm not your mistress, I am your lover. I'm not good at this stuff like Bella or Fabe are." She said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed her again. "Good enough for me my love, now go and have fun with Nym while I do the same thing with Yvette." She said with a wink.

Luna smiled and nodded before turning back to Nym, who still looked like an older version of Fabian, the only difference being that she kept her breasts. She conjured up a mirror put that in front of the Metamorph, who was a bit startled when she saw herself.

"You act surprised love. You should know by now that Fabian has always been perfect to me, I just wanted to know how he would look with breasts." She said in a whisper.

Nym smiled and kissed her once she was in reach. "What happened to me being a slut, baby?" She asked softly.

"I'm no good at being dominant, especially not to any of you. But I am going to get fuck by you while you can't touch me. See it as a last act of dominance." Luna said softly.

Nym smiled and groaned as Luna climbed against her and then lowered herself on her dick.

"You've made me too hot love, I can't hold on much longer." Nym said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed her. "Then let go my love. I'm pretty tired too, and judging by the moans, Yvette and Gabby are close too. We could all use a shower anyway." She said with a loud moan.

Nym smiled at that and then screamed out her orgasm, drowning out Yvette who came at the exact same time.

Once they had all come down from their orgasms and were free again, Nym pulled Luna close, while Yvette did the same to Gabby. All of them smiling when they saw Fabian sitting on one of the table surrounded by Bella, Fleur and Hermione.

"I must say that was different my loves, thank you for this wonderful gift." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and kissed him in turn. "It was no problem my love, we were happy to help you indulge in your darker urges. But was it really necessary to let that butt-plug in my ass for such a long time, you know I love anal, but I'm still gaping a bit." Hermione said with a blush.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I'll rub some cream on it after our shower love, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him deeply. "You didn't hurt me love, I loved every single second of it, as well as my countless orgasms that it gave me." She said softly.

"I'm glad you loved it baby, and we'll get that beautiful ass tight again, that I promise you." He said with a smile.

"First, we should take a nice long bath together, we could use that after everything." Hermione said with a smile.

They all nodded and together made their way to the bathroom, all of them planning not to come out for a long time.

…

A few hours later most of them were back in the bedroom, except for Nym and Bella, who had volunteered to clean up their new 'play room'. Fleur and Yvette were cuddled up together on the love seat, while Luna and Gabrielle were sitting at one of the corners of the bed, the two blonde's cuddled up in each other's arms.

Hermione was currently lying face down on the bed, while Fabian was rubbing some relaxing cream on her butt, which was still gaping slightly. She was moaning contently as she felt the magical cream take effect, slowly but surely closing her asshole again. "This feels good love, you could rub me like this every day." She murmured contently.

"You know I would love to rub you another way as well, my love." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Don't even think about it stud, you've gaped me enough for one day." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "I actually meant a nice full body massage my love, I'm exhausted after everything today." He said with a smile.

"I bet you are love, it must be so hard to fuck your wives senseless while they are bound to a table. But you know that I would love to get a full body massage from you, if you are offering one." She said with a smile.

"Of course I am offering love, you know I love to touch you in any way I can get away with, and preferably as many times as possible." He said with a wink.

Hermione smiled at that. "Oh aren't you the sweet talker. You just have to be glad that I always love it when you put your hands one me, which I might add is happening too little these days."

He smiled at her as she turned around. "I'm sorry love, I guess I was too preoccupied with the all the stuff we have gone through over the past few months that I forgot to spend any time with you alone." He said sadly.

"It's okay love, we understand, but sometimes I just feel a bit left out from everything you share with the others." She said softly.

"I know and I'm sorry for making you feel left out, you know I don't mean to do that. It's just difficult to spent equal time with all of you when there is only so many hours in a day." He said before kissing her.

Hermione smiled and pulled him closer. "You have still got the talent of cheering any of us up, no matter how down we feel. I love you so very much Fabian." She said softly.

"And I love you Hermione, now and forever." He said in a similar tone.

She smiled and kissed him before he sat up again. "I think I still owe you a massage before we get sidetracked again my love." He said softly.

Hermione nodded and relaxed against the matrass as her husband's magical hands moved slowly over her tense muscles.

Fleur and Yvette were watching their two lovers with smiles on their faces. "I feel kind of bad that we made Hermione feel left out." Fleur said softly.

"I know love, we were selfish for hogging him like we did, I think we should give her a few days with him to make it up to her." Yvette said softly.

Fleur smiled and nodded. "We should love, I think we could all do with a few days where we just sleep together every night. It would do us all good."

Yvette nodded and gave the blonde a kiss. "That is an excellent idea my love. We'll talk about it after dinner." She said softly.

Fleur nodded and pulled the redhead a bit closer as they watched their two lovers enjoy themselves.

That evening after dinner they were all relaxing in the living room, still in the same pairs as they had been before dinner.

"Now that we all have eaten, we kind of wanted to ask you all something. You all know that we've been running ourselves silly in the past few months, and both Fleur and I feel that it has cut into our alone time. So we wanted to know if you guys would mind if we spent a few days with only one person, while we still spend every night together as a family." Yvette said softly.

The others shared a smile at that. "We have been thinking the same thing love. It's been ages since we spent alone time with each other. But I have to say I'm glad that we still get to spend the nights together, because you all know I can't sleep without you by my side." He said with a soft smile.

"We know that love, that's why we proposed this." Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss the two girls. "I have to say I am curious though my loves, what do you have planned for the coming days?" He asked softly.

Fleur and Yvette blushed at that. "Erm, shopping." They said softly and in unison.

He and Hermione both laughed at that. "Why am I not surprised to hear that." He said still smiling.

"And what about you two brother, what do you and Hermione have planned?" Gabrielle asked with a smile.

"We were actually planning to get started on the only part of the house we haven't touched since we moved in, namely the library. Hermione also wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts for some more specialized books on Dark Magic, since knowing is half the battle as they say." Fabian said with a smile.

The others frowned slightly at that. "As long as you two are careful with that. Dark Magic can be fickle as fuck." Bella said softly.

They both smiled and kissed her. "Of course we will love. When it comes to magic, we are always careful." Hermione said softly.

Bella and Nym smiled at that. "We know that love, but that doesn't mean we won't worry."

"That's sweet of you baby, but what do you two have planned for the next few days?" Fabian asked with a smile.

The two women smiled at that. "Well love, we were planning to visit Sirius for a bit, maybe see if we can schedule a meeting before the year starts up again, and after that we'll see what happens." Nym said with a similar smile.

"That actually might be a good idea, get everyone on the same page if we want to end this as quietly as possible." Luna said with a smile.

They all smiled at that. "That's most certainly true love, but let's not talk about that just yet. I'm more curious what you and Gabby have planned for the next few days." Bella said with a smile.

The two girls blushed slightly at that. "We planned to go and visit our parents, it's been so long since I have seen my Mom and Dad." Luna said softly.

"I guess we have been a bit pre-occupied with everything, would you say hi to them for us?" Fabian asked softly.

The girls smiled at him. "Of course we will love, but I think it's time we went to bed. we've all had a long day." Gabrielle said softly.

Everyone nodded and together they made their way upstairs, and once they were all cuddled up in bed, they quickly fell asleep, all of them exhausted from all the excitement today.


	4. A Day To Ourselves

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C4: A Day To Ourselves**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian woke up alone with Hermione draped over his body, her naked body lying snugly against his own.

He sighed contently at his luck. As much as he loved the girls, he was feeling a bit smothered from all their affections, and this day with just Hermione would be a blessing, since he had a feeling the girls would come home tonight feeling the separation.

As his lover woke up he gave her a kiss. "Good morning gorgeous. Did you sleep okay?" He asked softly.

Hermione smiled and crawled on top of him, kissing her husband deeply. "I slept like a baby my love, as I do every time I get to sleep in your arms." She said with a smile.

He smiled and wrapped his arms low around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

She moaned as she felt his morning erection press against her, wiggling her butt against it with a smile. "I always love how hard you are in the morning baby, but shall we skip our morning lovemaking and get some breakfast before we go to Diagon Alley?" She asked softly.

"I think that's for the best my love, otherwise we might be in bed all day." He said softly.

Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss before rolling off him, making her way downstairs to start breakfast, not even caring that she was still naked.

Fabian smiled as Hermione got off the bed, and once she made her way downstairs he got out of bed as well, at least wanting to have something on for breakfast, even if it was only a pair of boxers

While the rest of the girls were perfectly fine prancing around the house without a stitch of clothing, he was still getting used to their new proposed lifestyle.

Figuring his love could use a hand with breakfast, he also made his way downstairs.

When Hermione saw her mate coming down the stairs in only his boxers she had to smile. As free as he was when it came to sex, he just couldn't bring himself to embrace their new chosen lifestyle as easily as he made love to them on a daily basis.

"Hey love, still not used to the nude life?" She asked teasingly.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "No love, not yet. But I also wear something for practical reasons. When I would be naked all the time, very little would get done around the house, and that is something we all know to be a fact. Not to mention the raging boner I would walk around with all the time." He said in a similar tone.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "That raging boner of yours would only be for a few days, since you have seen us naked more times than any of us can count, you should be used to seeing us with our breasts out by now, and we on our turn would get used to seeing your cock dangle about all the time, and as tempting as it would be, we would love to see you truly free."

"Would that make you girls happy?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded and kissed him as she pushed his boxers down. "Try it for a bit my love, indulge me for a while." She said with a loving smile.

He smiled and kicked his boxers away before they made sandwiches for themselves.

After breakfast they made their way back upstairs to get dressed so they could go to Diagon Alley to shop for some more books.

They were both quickly done with choosing an outfit, and it still amazed Fabian how good Hermione looked in a dress.

Once they were dressed Hermione gave her husband a kiss and apparated them to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived in the shopping district, they gave each other a smile and linked their arms as they walked through the Alley, sharing shy smiles with each other the entire time.

"Thank you for spending the day with me today my love, it means a lot to me." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at her. "You know I love spending time with you my love, and I'm sorry that I let that fall to the background a bit over the last few months." He said sadly.

"Don't worry about it my love, yes I was a bit miffed about the fact that you seemed to enjoy spending time with everyone else besides me and Yvette, but we both know that you know the others a lot longer and are a lot more in tune with them than you are with us." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"That's true love, but it shouldn't be, I mean we've been making love the longest, so one would expect we should be more in tune with each other, but as always with our Bond, the conventional rules do not apply. And discounting everything, when I met Luna, Fleur and Gabby, I was too young to know what love was, and with Nym we made love because we both needed the comfort. You are the one that stole my heart from the first time I met you. When I saw you on the train I knew what love was, and I knew that we would someday be together." He said as he kissed her softly.

Hermione blushed a little at that. "And I remember seeing you sitting there in that cart next to Harry. I thought you were so handsome, which was odd for me since I never looked at a boy like that. I wanted to get to know you in the most intimate of ways. I wanted you to be mine in every single way possible, just as much as I wanted to give myself to you, which was another first for me since I was used to keeping to myself and having control over my own life." She said softly.

Fabian smiled and pulled her into a kiss, which made Hermione's blush darkened a bit, not really being used to the public displays of affection anymore.

When he broke it they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, although they both felt a dark presence close. "We're being followed love." He said in a whisper.

Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly. "We'll just go about our business and then see if we can make a break for Nocturn Alley." She said in a similar tone.

He nodded and smiled at her as he opened the door for her into Flourish and Blotts, seeing Crabbe and Goyle slip around a corner.

That put his mind at ease a bit, those two incompetent losers were no match for him or any of his mates.

"So love, did you see anything out of the ordinary?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "It's just two of the most incompetent wizards ever to walk on British soil, nothing to worry about."

She smiled and decided to tease him a bit. "That's funny, I thought we killed your father and I'm pretty sure Pansy cast an Obliviate on Lucius, so it can't be them." She said softly.

"That was not who I mean and you know it. Of course it is Crabbe and Goyle who got sent out. Maybe Tom is expecting us to kill them for failing so many times." He said in a whisper.

Hermione smiled at that. "I know love, I was merely teasing you a bit." She said with a wink.

He stuck his tongue out at her and smiled as she led him through the store. "It seems so long ago that we did something as normal as shopping for books, doesn't it love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded as they browsed through the books. "It has been too long my love. Too long since we did something even remotely normal. Thank God this madness will end soon, we'll make sure of it." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly before they continued browsing the shelves, both of them wearing slight smiles on the faces.

…

Fleur and Yvette had apparated to central London and appeared in an alley next to Harrods. "So love, what would you say about some breakfast before we go shopping?" Yvette asked softly.

Fleur smiled and nodded. "Let's my love, we could go to that sandwich place Hermione took us last year, it's been ages since we had some of those." She said softly.

Yvette nodded and linked her arm with the blonde, the two girls walking towards the sandwich shop that was across from Harrods. The two ignoring the stares they were getting from some people.

A little while later they took a seat in one of the more private booths of the establishment, both of them smiling as they opened up their sandwiches, noticing they both had the same thing picked.

"I don't what it is, but the chicken of this place is always amazing." Yvette said with a soft moan.

Fleur smiled at that. "I know love, but I wonder why the two of us and Gabrielle mostly go for chicken." She said softly.

"Because we are French by birth my love, we tend to be raised with white meat rather than red meat. Perhaps that explains why our dear husband loves his steak so much." Yvette said softly.

Fleur smiled and nodded. "I guess that's true, but our love for white meat goes further than poultry, if you get my meaning." She said with a wink.

Yvette blushed a little at that. "I guess you're right, Fabe does have a nice piece of meat that we all love to have inside of us."

"That's true love, even if you make it sound so dirty." Fleur said softly.

"And we both know that you love to do dirty things with your brother." Yvette said with a wink.

Now Fleur blushed brightly. "Shh Yvette, not in such a public place, we're getting enough looks as it is." She said softly.

Yvette nodded and sighed softly at that. "I know, it still seems that same-sex relationships aren't as accepted here as in our community, but we can handle it, we are strong women after all. We have endured far worse over the past few years, and I'm sure we'll have to endure far more in the future. But, we will withstand any storm as long as we are together as a family, as quirky as that family may be." She said softly.

Fleur nodded and smiled at her redheaded lover. "That is most certainly true my love, and we have a lot to thank our husband for, he has always made sure he got the brunt of the comments, making sure we could live our lives the way we wanted while he dealt with the bigots."

Yvette only nodded at that. "You're right love, we owe everything to Fabian, and he wanted us to have a day to do whatever we wanted, so how about we go and do some shopping?" She asked softly.

Fleur smiled and gave her lover a kiss before they stood and made their way to Harrods.

When they stepped into the giant shopping center they immediately made their way to the ladies department, browsing the aisles for clothes they thought were cute.

As they browsed the aisles, Yvette noticed that Fleur mostly looked at clothes that were blue, and while this was nothing new, she wondered why her blonde lover always loved the color. "Hey love, I was wondering about something." She said as she looked at a bright green spring dress.

"What were you wondering about love?" Fleur asked softly.

Yvette smiled at her. "I must admit I'm a bit curious why you love blue so much?" She said softly.

Fleur smiled at that, wondering when someone would ask her about that. "That's easy love, it's something from when I was young. When I had Fabian in my arms for the first time and I looked into his eyes, they were a dark blue, like big sapphire's staring right into my soul. It was then that I knew that we would someday be together, and ever since that day blue has been my favorite color." She said in a dreamy tone.

"Unbelievable how much we look alike in that. For me it was when I made love to him for the first time and saw those emeralds up close, I knew that we would be together. and when I saw his reaction at Christmas in that simple green blouse I wore, I knew that I would never look better in any other color, and I must admit that solidified my decision to go back to being a redhead." Yvette said with a slight blush.

"Then let's find something cute and sexy for him, something that will make his head spin." Fleur said softly.

The redhead nodded and together they continued their quest through the aisles with renewed vigor.

By the time they got to the changing rooms, both of them almost having more clothes with them than they could carry.

As Fleur entered the changing room she had a few tears in her eyes. Never before had she told anyone the reason for her love of blue, since it was one of her closely guarded memories, but she knew her secret was safe with her redheaded lover. Out of all of their mates she still had a special connection to Yvette, they still were each other's first's in several ways and she would always hold the redhead close to her heart, although as much as she loved her, Fabian would always be first in her heart, and she knew that Fabian was first in Yvette's heart too.

"Oh Yvette, how I wish I was enough for you. but I guess we both found our happiness with the same boy." She said in a whisper.

She wiped her tears away and smiled as she undressed herself, taking her reflection in, liking what she saw a lot. She had always been a bit uncertain about how she looked, although every boy at Beaxbatons drooled over her. The only thing she had ever cared about was how Fabian saw her, and she thought back to his fourth year, when they locked eyes again for the first time in five years and how much love and happiness she saw in his eyes, and the glare that Hermione shot her. Since that time she had steadily grown into a woman that was confident with how she looked and that was loved by those around her.

As she stepped into the dress she had picked out, her smile brightened. She liked the flow of the dress a lot and she decided to buy it.

In the stall next to her Yvette was had similar thoughts. She had always loved Fleur, since the first time she had seen her at Beaxbatons. And then in their last year she had finally worked up enough courage to tell the blonde her feelings, they met Fabian and Hermione, both of whom she immediately felt a connection with, although not as deep as with Fleur back then. Over the months those feelings had only increased, but she also felt a bit hurt when Fleur drew towards Fabian so much. When their Bond was confirmed, she couldn't be happier. She got to have her forever with the girl she had loved from afar and the long haired boy and his mate. Then when she made love to him she knew she loved him, almost as much as she loved Fleur, and that love had culminated in what they now had, together with their seven mates and husband.

"Oh Fleur, I wish I had been enough for you, but we found our happiness, more than we both could have ever wished for." She said in a whisper.

She wiped away a few tears and undressed herself, stepping into a bright green spring dress once she was in her emerald colored thong and bra.

Liking what she saw in the mirror, she decided to get this dress along with a few pants and tops that she figured would look sexy on her.

After getting dressed again and she stepped out of the stall, she saw that Fleur also came out of her stall, the two girls smiling at each other as they walked towards the register.

…

As Luna and Gabrielle appeared in Markov Manor, they were greeted by the sight of Eliza and Narcissa feeding the twins, the two women smiling at them when they saw them.

"Good morning you two, you're up early." Eliza said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "Hey Mum, we agreed to spend a day together without the others, since we felt we had to little time to do that recently, and since it has been a while since we visited, we figured we would do exactly that." Gabrielle said with a smile.

The two women smiled at the two girls. "That's sweet of you, you are welcome to stay as long as you like, but I'm afraid Pandora and Xeno aren't up yet." Narcissa said softly.

"That's fine, we don't have anywhere else to be right now, we can wait for a bit." Luna said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at them as the twins finished their bottles, fussing a bit in their mother's arms. "It's almost like they know their sisters are here, do you two want to hold them for a bit before they go to bed?" Eliza asked with a soft smile.

The two girls nodded excitedly and took a seat next to the two women, Luna taking Cordelia from Eliza while Gabrielle took Cepheus from her mother. "I still can't believe how sweet they are." Gabrielle said with a dreamy smile.

"That's normal for babies at this age, all they do is eat, sleep, poop and steal hearts at this point. Cepheus actually reminds me a lot of Fabian at that age. All he has to do is blink with those big blue eyes and he can get anything done from anyone, just like your husband did when he was still a baby." Eliza said dreamily.

Gabrielle smiled at her mother as her little brother tried to grab her hair, giggling loudly the entire time. "If you get half of the charm of your big brother, all of the girls are going to be in big trouble." She said with a dreamy smile.

The little boy giggled at his sister, who had a dreamy look on her face. He wiggled in her arms and crawled up, resting his little head against her chest, muttering contently.

"Look at that, already trying to comfort his big sister." Narcissa said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and put her hands underneath her brother's bottom, supporting him as much as possible.

Luna smiled at that as Cordelia did the same to her, already trying to imitate her brother. "I think you're going to have your hands full with these two, I have a feeling they will see everything as a competition." She said as she mimicked her lover's actions.

Eliza and Narcissa both laughed at that. "That is something we knew already, they were born only minutes apart. That is why we already foresee that they will eventually fall in love with each other, because they won't be able to live without each other and will see that no one will be good enough for the other." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

"It must be so amazing to see the Bonds in others, but somehow I'm glad that is one skill we do not possess." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

The two women smiled at that. "It is something gifted to us for a reason, and that reason is your Coven. You heard your own Prophecy, but we had one as well. We needed to make sure that your Coven was formed in the way it was. You may think that some things should have been different in the way you got together, but everything went the way it should have gone. That way we could make sure your Bond was as strong as it possibly could be, which is something you will need before the final battle, and no matter how much you try to prepare for it, it will ultimately come down to all eight of you, not Harry." Eliza said softly.

"But what about Harry's prophecy, isn't he supposed to be the one to end Tom? That's what his prophecy said anyway." Luna said softly.

"That was the original idea, but since you already killed the Horcrux inside of his head, you have a better chance of finishing this, Harry has been through so much already. He deserves some peace and quiet, and trust me once it is all over, you will know the same." Narcissa said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "That is true, but we have been through a lot as well, but I guess we have the numbers advantage, as well as the power advantage on him. But it is something we have to discuss as a Coven." Luna said with a smile.

The two women smiled at that as they saw that the twins were slowly falling asleep on the shoulders of the two girls. "We'll continue this talk after we bring these two to bed, their already dead of their feet." Eliza said softly.

Gabrielle and Luna nodded and almost unwillingly handed the twins back to the two women, who merely smiled at them. "We know, once you have them in your arms it is hard to give them up, but you'll have plenty of time to cuddle with them in the coming weeks." Narcissa said softly.

They both smiled at the two women as they brought the twins upstairs for their nap, leaving the two girls alone in the living room.

…

When Bella an Nym appeared inside of Sirius' home, they were greeted by the man of the house himself, who gave his cousins a hug. "Good morning Bella and Dora, how have you two been?" He asked with a smile.

"We've been good Sirius, thank you for asking. How have you been?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

"I've been okay, thankfully not as lonely since Albus decided to spend his last week's here. It's just a bit sad to see someone that led us for so long fall so ill so quickly." He said with a sad smile.

The two women smiled and nodded as they walked to the living room of the once so familiar home to them both.

When they took a seat and had gotten a cup of tea from Kreacher they sighed contently, since it had been a while since they had this kind of tea. "You were right though Sirius, it is sad to see someone fall so far, but it was time for him to step down. He was hurt too much by the Horcruxes he destroyed to continue this fight, however short it might be." Nym said softly.

"You are of course right Dora, it's just a bit sad to see. He's truly resentful for the things he has done, in particular against your Coven. As you also know, he gave Minerva the Elder Wand as per your request, and I must say I am curious because of the reason why." Sirius said softly.

The two women smiled at that. "Well that is part of the reason we wanted to come here today. We were hoping that you would be willing to gather the Order one final time before school starts, so we can explain our plan to everyone." Bella said with a smile.

Sirius smiled at that. "That won't be a problem Bella, I think I can throw something together in a few days. That way you'll have one week to make your final preparations and do whatever it is you need to do." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Sirius, and just so you know, we have two new members joining the Order, two people that I know for sure could sway this battle by themselves." Nym said with a smile.

His eyes widened a bit at that. "Now you're making me curious Dora, now I really can't wait to meet them, whoever they are." He said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

The two women smiled at that. "We can tell you, it's Merlin and his mate Morgana, who we found were in a suspended sleep on our island last year. They were the ones who granted us the full power of the Coven when we woke them up a few months later. They said they wanted to join the Order as a way to get used to the era again, as well as make some new friends." Bella said with a soft smile.

"Then we will welcome them into the Order with a smile. I'm sure there is much we can learn from them." He said with a smile.

"That's most certainly true, they actually lived the history we read about so much. They were actually at the foundation of both the Malfoy and Black Families, which explains the seven of us are Bonded to Fabian." Nym said softly.

Sirius only nodded at that, smiling at his cousin and niece. "Then it will be even more interesting to speak to them, but if you would excuse me, I have a lot to arrange if we want to have a meeting in a few days, I'll send you a formal invitation tomorrow."

"We understand Sirius, we won't take up anymore of your time. we'll see you in a couple of days." Bella said with a smile.

He hugged the two and smiled as they apparated away, still amazed at how powerful they had all become.

When the two women reappeared again, they were back on their island, not at all surprised to see that they were the first ones back home.

As they walked into the house, they could her soft moans coming from the library, making them smile brightly.

"I think we should give them a little while my love, let's go change and take a stroll on the beach, it's still a beautiful day after all." Nym said with a slight blush.

Bellatrix nodded and led her brown haired niece upstairs so they could change into something more appropriate for a stroll on the beach.

A little while later they came back down in their bikini's, both of them wearing slight blushes as they walked outside hand in hand.

Just as they closed the door behind them, the library door opened to reveal a very sweaty Fabian and Hermione, who had spent a few hours cataloging and coding the library, as well as putting their most recent purchases away.

"Are you okay love? It sounded like you pulled something, because usually those moans are reserved for the bedroom." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm okay love, that last stack was just a bit heavier than I expected. I would love a massage though." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled and picked her up in bridal style, carrying her up the stairs as he stared into her eyes.

Hermione blushed a little and slung her arms around his neck and nuzzled his chest. "I love you Fabian. Thank you for today. We needed this." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her as he pushed open the bedroom door. "Don't mention it my love, I knew we needed this day, but I'll be honest when I say that I'm glad when the girls are back. I'm feeling the separation a bit." He said softly.

"I know love, I feel the same, but I have a feeling the others will be back soon, I actually believe that I heard Bella and Nym giggle just before we came out of the library." She said with a smile.

As he put her on the bed he smiled at her. "I thought I heard them, I wonder where they are." He said as he started massaging her.

Hermione moaned softly as his nimble fingers moved across her back. "I think they're taking a walk over the beach, I heard them say something about changing into their bikini's." She muttered contently.

That made him smile and quickly lost himself in massaging his lover, Hermione smiling contently as she relaxed under his hands.

Later that evening after a lovely dinner together, they were all back together, all of them content to be back together again, although they were all still relaxing in the arms of the ones they had spent the day with.

"So my lovelies, how was your day?" Fabian asked with a smile.

The girls all smiled and shared a look to see who would start. "Well, we visited our parents for a bit, and we got to hold the twins before they went for their nap. Then when my parents were also up we talked about our future a bit, since we don't really have a plan for when this war is finally over." Luna said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that, figuring that this would come up at some point. "To be honest my loves, you can do anything you want once we are free to do what we want. I of course will have to take up the Head of Family mantle, but you girls can be or do whatever you desire." He said softly.

The girls all smiled at that. "We're glad you think that way love, because we have some ideas on what we want, which we will tell you once we all know, so we don't have to have the conversation multiple times." Fleur said with a smile.

"Just let me know when you've made a decision my lovelies, one thing we have is time." He said with a smile.

They nodded at that. "That's true my love, after we finish Tom we can finally start living our lives the way we see fit. Not because we need to stop another Dark Lord or something else like that, but just live for each other." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "And I can't wait for that time my love, I can't wait until we can start our own family and see our children grow up and spend time with them." He said dreamily.

The girls smiled at that. "And don't forget the eventual honeymoon we are going to go on with them, although I think we might get some odd looks." Fleur said softly.

"We'll deal with it when we get there love, because I think one of the first things we will teach our children is that it doesn't matter what others think of our family, and that people will always talk about what they don't understand." Luna said softly.

He nodded and kissed her, since she was sitting next to him. "I think my loves, that it would be a good time to go to bed and talk about our plan for Tom tomorrow, so we have something to present at the meeting in a few days, for which I have failed to thank you two for setting that up, so thank you my loves."

Bella and Nym smiled at that. "Don't mention it love, we wanted to visit Sirius anyway, since we kind of wanted to know how Dumbledore was." Bella said with a smile.

"I figured as much my loves, I'm glad he gets to live out his final days in relative comfort, as pissed as I still am at him." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and Hermione cuddled a bit closer to him, to comfort him a little. "We know love, we still feel the same way. What he did to us is unforgivable, especially since he had plenty of opportunity to come clean with us. But right now he is just an old man nearing his end, and one of the most recognized wizards of Magical Britain at that." Nym said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I know, but that didn't gave him the right to play with our lives like he did, especially since he knew what we were going through. But we'll leave that for the meeting." He said softly.

They all nodded and gave him a kiss as they led him to the bedroom, where the girls took their time undressing him and finding a position in bed that would make sure they would be as close to their husband as possible.


	5. Planning Phase

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C5: Planning Phase**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian woke up cuddled up against Hermione, while Nym was cuddled into his back, her breasts pressing delightfully into his back. The girls were still fast asleep at this point, and he slowly slid out from between them, smiling as Nym wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

He softly made his way to the bathroom, mostly to shower and take care of his morning ablutions, although he needed some time alone as well. He had some ideas how to deal with Tom, but he was sure the girls weren't going to like it.

As he stepped under the spray he sighed a little. A lot of things ran through his head at the moment, and it all had to do with stopping Tom the coming year. He hadn't told his plan to the girls yet, but he knew they wouldn't agree with it.

His plan was to face Tom himself, hoping that his shielding ability would be sufficient to block the Dark Wizard's spells. The reason he had though up this plan was simple, he wanted to make sure that Harry would survive and that Harry wouldn't have to fight in the end. The other part was that he was the only one who even had a chance against a Killing Curse, having deflected one already, although he knew that it could go wrong in a hurry.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he forgot the time and didn't even notice the door opening almost an hour later when Luna came in to check on him, a bit worried since she felt his mind was in chaos.

She saw that he was deep in thought and softly stepped into the shower, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling his hair.

"Hey Lulu, how did you sleep?" He asked as he turned around to kiss her.

Luna smiled and relaxed in his arms. "I slept fine love, we were just a bit worried about you, you've been in here for over an hour.

"Really, an hour, didn't even notice the time. I guess I was lost in my thoughts a bit." He said softly.

"What could be thinking about so early in the morning my love, must be something big." She said as she gently rubbed his stomach, knowing it would calm him down a bit.

He groaned softly and pulled his love against his body, loving the feel of her body against his own. "It is my love, but I'd rather wait until we are all together, I'd rather not say that twice. Right now I need to feel you close to me." He said softly.

Luna smiled and pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. "You know I will always be here for you my love, just like I have been from the day we've met." She said softly.

Fabian moaned into her mouth and let his hands glide down to her butt, squeezing it softly, making her moan into his mouth.

"Oh Fabian, you make me so damn hot, is it very terrible of me that I want you more than anything right now?"

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "I would actually like that very much baby, you know I will never object to having you close."

Luna smiled and kissed her husband deeply. "Then let me give you a surprise my love." She said with a wink before kneeling down in front of him.

He watched intently what she was planning and groaned as she took his dick into her mouth, sucking him off slowly. It had been so long since he felt her lips wrapped around his cock, and as always it felt amazing to receive one from her.

"Gods baby, that feels amazing. It's been so long." He said with a moan.

Luna smiled at him as she kept stroking him. "This is only part of your surprise my love, I want you lubed up enough to fuck me in the ass, that has been ages ago." She said huskily.

Fabian smiled as she kissed her way up his body again, turning around sexily as she planted her hands against the wall. "What are you waiting for lover. Fuck my ass." She said with a carnal smile.

"Whatever my love wishes." He said before sliding his dick inside of her and giving her a kiss.

Luna moaned at the sensation of feeling him inside of her again, loving the feel of her husband being so close to her again. She pushed herself off the wall and into her lover, who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her there.

"Gods Fabe, you're so big inside of me." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "That's what you say every time I fuck your ass love. I love the way you clench around me." He said with a husky groan.

She smiled at that. "That's something I do for you my love, not even the girls get to fuck my ass. That's one part of me that will only belong to you." She said with a moan.

That made him blink a few times. "That's sweet of you love. I'm honored." He said softly.

Luna blushed a little and smiled at him. "Don't mention it love, you know I love doing things like this for you. but I can feel you're close, and I would love to taste your seed again." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "Then I suggest we wrap this up love, but I want you to make yourself come as well." He said huskily.

"Or we could do a sixty-nine again and make each other come." She said with a wink.

"That sounds like an even better idea love." He said before giving her a kiss and pulling out of her.

Luna moaned and together they laid down, Luna laying down on top of him, taking his dick into her mouth without hesitation.

Not wanting to be outdone by his lover, he started eating her out, moaning softly at the taste of her, still as sweet as the first time he tasted her.

They both moaned loudly as they came, Luna trying her hardest to swallow all of his come.

Once they had come down from their orgasms, Fabian turned off the shower while Luna cuddled up to him. "Guess we better get dry, shouldn't we. The others must be getting worried what's taking us so long." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and nodded before helping her to her feet and summoning a towel for them both, drying them both slowly, smiling at his lover the entire time.

…

When they came down for breakfast the girls put the finishing touches on the food. "Good morning you two, had a nice shower?" Hermione asked with a smile.

They both nodded and gave their lovers a kiss. "It was great, sorry if we worried you, I just had a few things running through my head." Fabian said softly.

"You can tell us all about it after breakfast love, we want to help in any way we can." Nym said with a smile.

He only nodded and smiled as they took a seat at the table, his lovers again having outdone themselves with this lavish breakfast.

Once they had eaten they took a seat in the living room, the girls all looking at Fabian with interest, while Luna grasped his hand in encouragement.

He took a deep breath and sighed before he started. "Alright, before I explain I want you all to know that I love you more than anything and that I will do anything to keep you safe. I've been thinking for a long time on how to end this war. And each time I come back to the same conclusion. I will have to be the one to face Tom, alone. Through the power I have been given by Merlin and Morgana I stand the best chance of survival, knowing that I can deflect the Killing Curse. I know you girls don't want me to get hurt with this, but we all want to make sure Harry survives this and live his life, just like us. We are the ones with the power and numbers to stop this, but it has to be me that has to face Tom." He finished softly.

"No! We will not sit back and let you get yourself killed out of misplaced chivalry. We will finish this as we started, together. We will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for this cause, because if you die, you know we will not be far behind. We can't live without you in our lives and you know it. We'll think of something together, just as we have always done." Fleur said with tears in her eyes, the others looking exactly the same.

"And besides that, you should have talked to us about this. We refuse to see you in the same position as last year. You promised us that you would talk to us when something was bothering you. Why do you always keep things like this in? Do you not trust us enough to let us in and help you deal with whatever is bothering you?" Luna asked softly.

"Of course I do my loves, and I didn't mean to shut you all out, but I just couldn't take it if any of you got hurt in this, and certainly not if I can stop it. But you girls are right, I should have talked to you about this instead of trying to do this by myself. I'm sorry." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "It's okay love, we know it is hard to change your ways when it comes to doing things yourself. But just for the record, we agree with the fat that we should be the ones to end this and not Harry. Our combined powers will keep us and our friends safe, we have a few days to think of a plan, so I suggest we take a relaxing cup of tea and think about what we are going to do." Hermione said as she hugged him.

He smiled faintly and relaxed into the hug. "Thank you love, I'll try to talk to you girls more." He said softly.

They smiled and moved to kiss him. "That's all we can ask baby and you know we don't want to nag, but we just want to keep you safe as much as you want to keep us safe." Fleur said softly.

"I know that girls, but I can't help but be a little bit overprotective at the moment." He said softly.

"We know that love, but that doesn't mean you have to go and sacrifice yourself in this. we are all very capable witches that will stand beside you through all of this." Bella said with a soft smile.

He only nodded and relaxed against Hermione, while Yvette and Gabrielle came in with a pot of tea and eight cups for them. They poured out the tea and took a seat next to Bella and Fleur.

"Now that we all calmed down a bit we should talk about the plan we are going to present in a few days." Nym said with a soft smile.

They all nodded at that. "Personally I think it would be best if we focus on getting rid of that snake of his, that way anything we do to end him will be enough." Bella said softly.

"That should indeed be our first order of business, but he is bound to keep that snake close, so how are we going to kill it?" Gabrielle asked softly.

"We lure it out. We know Tom wants us dead, but he will never do it himself. We'll just have to keep getting rid of his cronies until we find that snake." Yvette said softly.

Fabian shook his head at that. "We can't do that, because that would alert him of our presence at school, and then we will become the hunted, and that is something we have to avoid at all costs for as long as possible." He said softly.

The girls frowned a bit at that, knowing he was right. "Then what should we do? Time is short, and our options are thinning out." Bella said softly.

"I know love, but as it often goes in war, no plan will survive our adversary, but fortunately the same goes for Tom. Anything he will plan, we will know and react accordingly." He said with a smile.

They all nodded at that. "So we basically wait until an opportunity presents itself, while we keep Harry, Draco, Pansy and Parvati safe?" Luna asked softly.

"That is the best thing we can do right now. We'll see what happens during the year and plan from there, and we'll ask Angie to update us regularly." He said with a soft smile.

They all smiled and nodded. "Then you best send her an owl with an invitation to her and Daphne for the meeting." Hermione said softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Now that we covered the basics, I suggest we tackle the other elephant in the room. What will we do once it is all over, because we know that everything about our lives will come out." Fleur said softly.

"We'll set up a contact within the Ministry who handles all the press for us, I think Kingsley will give us that much after everything is said and done. Maybe we can also convince him to do the same for Harry and the others." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that. "That sounds like a pretty good idea love, we'll ask him in a few days." Gabrielle said softly.

He smiled and kissed the three girls on the couch softly. "I think we don't have a lot more to talk about, or did you girls have some more to talk about?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Not really love, we've talked enough for today, although this would be a good moment to talk about our plans are after the war." Fleur said with a smile.

"I suppose this would be a good time as any. We all know that I will be quite busy with my duties as Head of the House of Black, so the big question will be what you girls want to do." He said softly.

The girls shared a look and smiled at him. "Well, we have been talking about this a bit while you and Luna were in the shower, and we have an idea about what we want. we just want to keep in mind that what we have planned will happen when our children go to school. You know that before we got together I lived for my grades and someday wanted to work at the Ministry. That is still a dream of mine and something I would like to pursue." Hermione said with a smile.

"I want to get better at painting, so I will stay at home and do just that." Luna said softly.

"The rest of us also want to work at the Ministry, that way we'll be close enough together not to feel the separation and I think Kingsley will jump at the opportunity to have us there." Bella said with a smile.

"That sounds good my loves, although I wonder how it would be if we would work together." He said with a smile.

"We'll work it out when we get there love, and besides, it'll be good for us not to make love all day long." Fleur said with a wink.

He blushed a little at that, knowing that his lover's sexual drives were equal and in Fleur, Bella and Luna's case even greater than is own. "Thanks for bringing that into my mind love, I just pictured you bent over my desk while I fuck you." He muttered softly.

Fleur laughed at that. "Mission accomplished then." She said with a smile.

His blush darkened a bit as Luna, Hermione and Nym gave him a soft kiss. "Don't worry love, we'll keep any romantic actions for our home, where everyone can participate." Nym said softly.

He nodded and kissed them softly, smiling as Luna crawled into his lap and Hermione and Nym claimed a shoulder each, While Gabrielle crawled into Bella's lap and Fleur and Yvette claimed her shoulders.

They talked softly amongst each other until dinner, all them glad that they had a plan in place.

After dinner they decided to make it an early night, all of them feeling the strain of the topics they had discussed today.

Once they were in bed they cuddled up to each other, Fabian ending up being sandwiched by Nym in his back and Bella against his chest, all of them smiling dreamily as they fell asleep.

…

A few days later they were waiting early in the morning for Angelina, Daphne, Merlin and Morgana to arrive, so they could travel to Sirius' home together for their meeting.

"I wonder what's keeping them, it's not like Angie to be late." Fabian said as he sipped his coffee.

The girls smiled as they sipped their tea. "I don't know love, maybe they overslept." Luna said with a smile.

Just then the Floo burned green and Angelina and Daphne stepped out, both of them looking a bit frazzled. "Sorry we're late, we kind of overslept." Angelina said with a blush.

"That's okay Angie, we're still waiting for two more people, so if you want you can use our bathroom to freshen up a bit, because I know how you two are when it comes to your looks." He said with a smile.

The two girls gave him a hug and followed Bella upstairs to the bathroom, and they could hear the two girls squeal when they saw it, which made them laugh a bit.

A little while later Merlin and Morgana teleported to the island, the loud crack outside alerting the Coven of their ancestor's arrival.

Merlin and Morgana stepped in with a smile. "Good morning young ones, how do you find yourself this fine morning?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"Good morning uncle, we're feeling fine, thank you for asking. How are you two doing?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

"We're doing quite well Hermione, thank you." Morgana said before hugging them all tightly, lingering a bit with Fabian.

When Angelina and Daphne came back down they were a bit shocked to see Merlin and Morgana. "Angie, Daphne, may I introduce to you our ancestors Merlin and his mate the lady Morgana." Bella said with a smile.

"It's an honor to meet you, we've read a lot about you." They said in unison and with a curtsy.

"The honor is all ours, it is nice to meet such good friends of our descendants. We've heard a lot about you in the past few months." Merlin said with a bow.

The two girls blushed a little at that, not used to such famous people being so polite to them.

"I think it's best if we go, otherwise they will start without us." He said softly.

That seemed to bring Angelina and Daphne out of their blush and they all nodded. "So, how are we going to do this?" Hermione asked softly.

"That's easy love, Nym will take Merlin, then you can take Angie, and Bella can take Daphne. I will take Morgana, and the others can apparate in themselves." He said softly.

Everyone nodded and gathered around the ones they were travelling with, the girls giving their husband a soft kiss before apparating away.

Morgana then wrapped an arm low around his waist and smiled at him. "I must say that I am very proud of you Fabian, I've heard what happened when you went to get the Prophecies, and how the Killing Curse bounced off you. But I have to warn you because I love you as a son, you should not try and test the boundaries of your power just yet. Give it a few years to let your body settle." She said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Morgana, I love you like a mother as well. And the girls and I actually talked about this already, and they pretty much the same thing, I tried to be chivalrous and do this by myself like I have done things for most of my life. It still takes some getting used to that I have seven women who love me and are there for me." He said softly.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "I understand how you feel Fabian, and we are going to have a good talk about this when we get back from the meeting. I can see a lot of myself in you and it is easy to see we are kindred spirits." She said softly.

He nodded and tightened his hug a bit before pulling back and apparating them to number twelve Grimmauld Place.

When they re-appeared they were greeted by the smiling faces of their family and friends, among them Eliza and Narcissa with the twins on their arms, who babbled incoherently when they saw their brother.

He smiled and gave them both a sloppy kiss on the cheek, knowing how much they enjoyed that.

"Good morning Mr. Black, how are you this morning?" McGonagall asked with a smile.

"We've been doing good Headmistress, thank you for asking." Fabian said with a similar smile.

McGonagall smiled at him. "Now that we're all here, I suggest we get this meeting underway. Our first and probably only order of business is how to deal with Tom the coming year." She said softly.

Fabian shared a look with his lovers and smiled. "We actually have a proposition for that. We talked at our last meeting about having Tom 'take over' the school this year, so that we can end him on our terms and terrain. I think it would be wise to appoint Severus Deputy Headmaster for now so the transition will be smoother. We shall be setting up a sort of command center in our old room, and we could use the other room to keep both Harry and Draco safe, granted you two won't mind sharing a room." He said with a smile.

The two boys shared a look between each other and smiled at that. "We won't mind sharing a room, especially not if it will keeps us safe from harm. But it doesn't sit right sitting idle until the final confrontation." Harry said softly.

"Don't worry mate, we have something planned that involves all of us. Before we can finish him for good, we need to get rid of that snake of his. And that is where we need everyone. We plan to defy your Prophecy and make sure we will be the ones to end Tom. It said that neither can live while the other survives, but since we already destroyed his Horcrux inside of your head, we know you won't have that protection against him anymore. So if you are okay with it, we'll take out Tom for you, and once you have taken out that snake of his, we'll end it once and for all. That way we can ensure your safety, as well as a definitive end to that bastard." Fabian said with a smile.

Harry smiled at that. "You know there are few I trust as much as you Fabe, and not dying to a madman sounds good. But how are we going to end that snake when we can't go out of the room?" He asked softly.

Fabian smiled at him. "You won't be cooped up the entire time mate, we know what that does to someone. We talked it over with Angie and Daphne, and they agreed to feed us information on everything that will happen. We'll make sure to not intervene in your lives as much, you deserve some peace and quiet after everything." He said softly.

Harry only smiled at that. "That seems like a pretty dangerous plan Fabian, how will you and your Coven ensure everyone's safety?" Severus asked softly.

"We can't, in a war no one will be safe, but through the powers we have been given through our Bond, we will try to make sure everyone will survive." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Severus nodded at that "I've heard you say that on several occasions, but I must say I am curious about what those powers entail."

Fabian smiled at that. "I think our ancestors can give you all the answers you might need." He said with a smile.

Both Merlin and Morgana smiled and stepped forward. "We can, thank you Fabian. When Merlin and I discovered our own Magic Mate bond, we were told by the powers that were around back then that due to Merlin's innate magic, we could never have children. Once it was safe for us to settle down, we started our own family, from which nine children came. Each of our children was granted mastery over one of the schools of magic, including the banned school of Necromancy, a dark art in its own right. When the Great Dragon found out about our children, he cursed us to live forever and see everyone we cared out die, while we would stay young and live on. Our children stood at the foundation of the magical society as you know it today, four of our descendants founded Hogwarts and our son Mider, who as it happens also was the master of Necromancy and the forefather of the Peverell family, and that one is a forefather to both Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. He was the only one that was evil from the day he was born, no matter how much we tried to change it. The powers we granted them will enable them to keep everyone safe. From Fabian's shielding to Yvette's Evocation powers they have everything covered. And Merlin and I will be present for the final battle, just to make sure everyone will survive." Morgana finished with a smile.

"After hearing this I'm sure everything will be fine. I shall make sure you will have the opportunity to do anything you have to." Minerva said with a smile.

Everyone smiled and nodded at that. "I've learned over the past two years never to bet against Fabian and his mates. I'm sure they will do anything in their power to end this as soon as possible." Harry said with a smile.

"Of that you can be sure Harry, but everything we have done has been to keep our friends and family safe, everything else has just been a bonus. But we do have a question for you Minister. After this has all been said and done we want to ask you to set up a contact within the Ministry who will handle the inevitable press tidal wave that will come out of this. We want to live our lives in relative peace after this has all been said and done, at least until we find something we want to do in the future." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Kingsley smiled at that. "That is something that can be managed Fabian, and if I ever can do anything else for you, you need only ask. You have done so much for our community that we will never be able to repay you." He said with a smile.

The entire Coven smiled at that. "We never did it for a reward, but it's nice to be praised for something that comes natural." Hermione said with a smile.

Kingsley only smiled at that. "If that is everything I think we should end this meeting for now so you all have time left to prepare. I will see you all next week for school." Minerva said with a smile.

"Actually Headmistress, we will be arriving a few days early to prepare everything in our control room." Fabian said with a smile.

Minerva nodded at that. "That's fine Mr. Black, I'll make sure everything is ready for you."

They nodded and said their goodbyes as everyone went back home. "Would you girls mind if I borrowed your husband for a little while? I have to discuss something with him." Morgana asked softly.

The girls shared a look and smiled at their ancestor "Of course not Morgana, take all the time you need." Fleur said with a smile.

Morgana smiled and wrapped an arm around Fabian's waist before the teleported away.

…

When they re-appeared, Fabian had to blink a few times to collect his bearings, they were surrounded by ruins of what appeared to be an ancient castle. "Where are we Morgana?" He asked softly.

She smiled and linked her arm with his. "We are on the Isle of the Blessed, Fabian, or what remains of it at least. I wanted to show you the origins of our Bond while we talk." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder, which made Morgana smile a little bit.

"The Isle of the Blessed is where the Old Religion found its origins, which is where all modern magic comes from. It is here where Merlin and I made our home and started our family. But that is not why we are here right now. I told you that we are much alike in a lot of ways, and I will now tell you why. When I was Uther's ward, I was only there to be pretty and keep my mouth shut. I was used to doing things by myself and not relying on anyone else. When I met Merlin I slowly but surely learned to trust others, but that took a long time before I learned I was not alone anymore. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age, but with our help your Coven will be the greatest in history." She said with a soft smile.

"That actually makes a lot of sense, and I know I can trust them with everything, it's just hard to break with habits of a lifetime." He said softly.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I know Fabian, that's why I wanted to talk to you alone. I understand like no other how it is to feel alone for most of your life. Even Merlin had counseling during his first years at Camelot, and it was only when we admitted our feelings towards each other that he started training and counseling me. Just remember that I will always be there for you should you need something. But there is something more that I needed to tell you and it is quite big. Because you and your mates have received a bit of our magic, you shall live a lot longer than most witches and wizards. Mind you, you are not immortal, but it is as close as anyone can ever get. I know this will be hard to digest for a while, but remember that you will be never alone, and that your own children will also have a bit of our magic in them." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "We figured something like that already, so we already had some time to digest that. But it is nice to hear the words being said to confirm it. But while we're being honest, I also have a confession to make. You know of Nymphodora's ability to morph into different people, and I must admit that I asked her to morph into you while we were making love." He said with a blush.

Morgana smiled at that. "That doesn't surprise me in the least Fabian, I had quite the reputation of being a seductress, and since you are family it's more than okay." She said before kissing his cheek.

His blush darkened as she led him to an alcove, where she pushed on one of the stones, revealing a lavish bedroom, free of any kind of dust.

"This was our guest room when we lived here. We enchanted it so we would never have to clean it. It is also a room that is a dead zone for magic. What I will show you today, you have to promise me to never tell anyone else, especially not Merlin or your own mates. I must say you have intrigued me from the start and I am curious about your body. So what we are going to do is undress ourselves and just look at each other, and maybe you can touch me, I've heard from Bella that you are quite the women-pleaser." She said with a husky tone in her voice.

He swallowed heavily as she took of her dress, revealing a very sexy set of underwear beneath it. She had a faint blush on her cheeks as she also took that off, revealing her shapely breasts and shaven pussy to him.

"I think it's your turn Fabian." She said with a smile.

He nodded and slowly undressed himself, smiling when Morgana gasped as he pulled off his underwear.

"Oh wow, I've never seen a penis that big, now I get why your mates love making love to you." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "Thank you Morgana, the girls were just as surprised as you the first time they saw it, but I have to say it's even bigger when I get aroused." He said in a similar tone.

Morgana blushed and smiled at him. "I can understand that, your mates are lucky women, along with that strong body and kind personality, it's good that you weren't born in my time, because I don't think Merlin and I would have been together if that was the case." She said softly.

"I think that is for the best Morgana, because I don't think we would have been safe together in that time, you are truly one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Fabian. That means a lot to me. Come here and give me a hug, we can both use one at this point I think." She said with a smile.

He nodded and gave her a hug, loving the feel of her naked body against his own. "I think we should get dressed and make our way back to our mates, but rest assured that I will always remember this day." She said as she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"So will I Morgana, thank you for everything." He said with a smile.

She smiled and gave him a last squeeze before pulling back, dressing herself with a smile as Fabian did the same.

Once they were both dressed Morgana once again linked their arms and gave him a wink before teleporting them back to the island.

"I hope you won't mind if I don't go in with you, I feel in my heart Merlin needs me for something. We'll talk again soon." She said before giving him a hug.

"I'm sure the girls will be a bit sad that you didn't come in to say hi, but they'll understand the why." He said with a smile.

She smiled and flashed him a wink before she teleported away, leaving a awe-struck Fabian behind.

He made his way inside and smiled brightly as his mates engulfed him in hugs and kisses. "Welcome home love, did you have a good talk with our Aunt?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I did love, we mostly talked about the similarities between her and me, and I must say that she really opened my eyes." He said with a smile.

They all smiled and led him to the couch. "You can tell us all about it during dinner love, but I can see you're tired, so we'll let you take a nap first, any preferences on who you want next to you?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

"Yes love, I would love to have Bella next to me for a nap, it's been too long." He said softly.

Bella smiled and gave her lovers a kiss before joining their husband on the couch, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her.

Soon enough he was asleep, the girls all smiling softly at the two lovers, glad that their little Coven was complete again.


	6. Confessions

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C6: Confessions**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters**

 **A/N: So I finally got back on track with writing, at least for a little bit. Life is still kicking my ass, so one chapter a week is all I can manage at this point, and even that isn't a certainty. But here's a new one for all of you, enjoy.**

Five days later they were packing the last things for their trip to Hogwarts. To make sure they would only be noticed when it was necessary, they had made sure that everything had been taken care of at Hogwarts.

"I hope everything will work out in the end. I must admit that I'm kind of nervous about everything." Gabrielle said softly.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "We'll be fine my love, as long as we stick together, we can finish this quickly." He said with a smile.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed him softly. "Thanks love, I needed to hear that." She said before giving him a quick hug.

He smiled and gave his sister a kiss on the top of her head, making her blush a little.

"Come on lovebirds, we'll have plenty of time to love each other once we get to school." Fleur said with a smile.

The two smile at that. "Sure love, and I'm sure we will find a way to defile our room once again." He said with a wink.

Fleur blushed a little at that, knowing that he had read her mind once again, since she had been thinking about some alone time with him.

He smiled at her blush and wrapped an arm around her waist before they stepped through the Floo to Hogwarts.

"I think we should give them a little while when we get back to Hogwarts. I saw the look in Fleur's eyes. She's got plans for him today." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

The girls smiled at that. "And I think we should give them that time. it's been too long since those two had any kind of alone time together." Hermione said softly.

Everyone nodded at that. "Then I think we best get to school, maybe take a look on where we can take the fight to." Bella said softly.

The girls nodded and gather in pairs as they stepped through the Floo.

As expected Fabian and Fleur were nowhere to be found, and since they somehow had a Floo connection in their room, the six girls could take a wild guess where they were.

"How about we share the load a bit. 'mione and I will go and tell Minerva that we're here, then maybe Bella and Nym can go and see where the best places are to fight Tom and if Gabby and Luna could get started on redecorating the living room into our 'War Room'."

The girls smiled and nodded before giving each other a hug and making their way towards their assignments together, Bella making her way to the Entrance Hall with Nym and Hermione and Yvette making their way to McGonagall's office.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Fleur and Fabian were naked in each other's arms and were quickly losing themselves in each other. "I love you Fabian, so very much." She said as she kissed him.

"I love you too Fleur, more than you could ever know." He said with a dreamy smile.

She smiled and kissed him again, straddling him as she deepened it. "I'm scared Fabian, scared that we will lose you to this battle. There is so much that can go wrong that it scares me to even think about it." She said as she sobbed on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, knowing that she needed his comfort more than his dick right now. "It'll be okay my love. we'll make sure no one but Tom is going to die. There is no way that he can beat all eight of us, certainly if he has no Horcruxes left by the time we face him." He said softly.

Fleur grasped at him, trying to hold as much of him as possible while she cried out her worry and fears.

Fabian held her the entire time, planting soft kisses to her neck and side of her head while he waited for his sister to calm down a bit.

Eventually her sobs lessened and her hold on him loosened. "Thank you Fabian. I really needed that." She said softly.

"It's okay sis. I know you sometimes need the comfort only I can give you." He said while he kept rubbing her back.

She smiled and kissed him. "As weird as it sounds my love, I would just like to lie in your arms for a bit."

"That's okay sister. We don't always have to make love when we are naked in bed together." He said sweetly.

"That's true, but we both can't deny it is usually damn tempting to do so. I just can't resist your gorgeous body when you are so close and naked besides me." She said before kissing him lovingly.

"I know my love, and I feel the same, but I don't think that's what you need right now." He said softly.

Fleur quirked an eyebrow at that and straddled him. "I think, brother dearest, that a good fucking is exactly what I need right now. I know you are good at reading our feelings, but you can't read our minds." She said huskily.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "I know and I'm sorry love." He said sadly.

She smiled and ground her moistening pussy against his dick. "No harm done love. But if you would like to show me how sorry you are, I wouldn't oppose that." She said with a wink.

Fabian groaned a little at that, knowing there was no escape anymore. "I'd would love to show my dear, slutty sister how much I am sorry." He said with a wink as he flipped them and kissed his way down her body, determined to make this about her release and not his own.

Fleur moaned as she felt his lips encircle her nipple and gently started sucking, while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger, slightly pinching it.

His other hand he let glide down to her wet pussy, stopping just above the slight tangle of blonde hair that sat atop the grand prize, making her whimper in need. "Please Fabian, I need to feel it." She said in a husky whine.

"All in good time dear sister." He said before switching nipples, making her moan even louder.

Slowly he kissed his way down her body, teasing her flat belly with his tongue, making her squirm and only served to make her even wetter.

"Brother, please stop teasing me, I need you inside of me right now." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled at his sister as she already came undone from just his touch. "If that is what my sister want, that is what she will get." He said before kissing her while he slid himself inside of her.

Fleur moaned loudly into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure she kept her brother as close as possible.

They quickly fell into a frantic rhythm, both of them sweating profusely and moaning each other's name as they rode against each other.

"Ride me baby, I know you want to." He said with a smile.

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss before flexing her hips and flipping them over. She knew she was the only one of their mates who could take this control from him besides Luna, and she was grateful he did that for her. I definitely helped keep her Veela side at bay.

She sighed softly when she thought back to when Fabian encountered Yosette. He had reacted so strongly to her back then, while he made her feel loved at the same time, and while she no longer felt her Veela's presence in her mind, the lust remained. And sometimes she felt like she was using him like a piece of meat, although he never felt it that way.

"What's wrong baby? Did I do something wrong?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him before answering. "Of course not love, I was just thinking about how my Veela lust remained after you got rid of Yosette. Sometimes I feel like I'm using you like a piece of meat." She said softly.

"Then it is a good thing I like being your piece of meat, isn't it my love." He said with a smile.

"I'm serious love. I want to make you feel as loved as you make me feel all the time." She said with a pout.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "You know how adorable you are when you pout baby? And you make me feel loved every single time we share a bed. We have a more carnal sexual relationship than the others, so it's little wonder we sometimes use each other like a piece of meat." He said softly.

She blushed and moaned at that. "I love you Fabian, more than anything in the world." She said softly.

"I love you too baby, now and forever. But I'm going to come soon, you're milking me dry." He said with a soft groan.

Fleur smiled at that. "Then come on my tits love, because I know for a fact that if you would fill me up like you usually do, I would end up pregnant." She said as she got off him.

He only nodded and groaned as Fleur turned around and lowered her butt over his face, her intention clear.

He wasted no time diving into the heaven that was her pussy and he groaned into her when she put his dick between her tits, slowly pumping it between them.

Seconds later Fleur screamed out his name as she came while Fabian moaned into her as he coated her breasts in his seed.

When they came down from their orgasms a bit, Fleur dismounted her brother and cuddled up next to him. "That was amazing as ever my love, thank you." She said softly.

"It was certainly my pleasure love." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled and slung one leg over both of his, cuddling into his side a bit more. "This feels nice, I could lie cuddled into your side forever." She said softly.

"I love it when you get possessive of me baby, it's such a change from your usual sweet self." He said with a smile.

"Only for you love, only for you." She murmured sleepily.

"Take a nap my sweet, I'll go and check up on the girls in the meantime." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded and let him go for now, rolling around in the sheets until she had a cocoon of his scent wrapped around her. It was almost as good as having him next to her.

…

By the time they sat down for dinner, everything was prepared for the arrival of Harry and Draco in a couple of days. Gabrielle and Luna had split the other room in two so the boys could have some privacy with their girlfriends, which they figured they would need in the coming months.

"So, how was your day my lovelies?" Fabian asked softly.

"Bella and I took a walk across the grounds and noticed that the best places to fight Tome are near the Entrance Hall, and the bridge leading towards the back of the grounds. There we can funnel them and pick off the Death Eaters a few at a time, while at the Entrance Hall a lot of places are available to strike from the shadows. I'm sure when it comes to the location that we are as prepared as possible." Nym said with a smile.

"McGonagall gave me the Elder Wand, and we already owled Harry for the Invisibility Cloak. I believe they will be instrumental when we want to finish off Nagini. Furthermore, we have made sure that everyone knows they are to Floo into our room when the Final battle is here. That way we can make sure we're at full strength when the time comes." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "That certainly takes a load of my mind. I must admit that now that we are here again, I was starting to feel the nerves."

The girls smiled and Fleur cuddled into his side a bit. "We know love, that's why I tried to make you feel a bit better today, but it turned out we both needed some cheering up." She said softly.

"You know, somehow it doesn't surprise me anymore. Anytime any of us get alone time with you, it always ends up in sex." Yvette said with a shake of her head.

He smiled and nodded. "That's probably because that is the only time when we are emotionally open enough to tell each other things, but I think the time has come for that to end. Because I think you girls will agree when I say that we can't go on fucking each other every time we have an emotional conversation. It will kill us someday." He said softly.

The girls shared a look and smiled at him. "We agree love. As much as we enjoy making love to you, we can't go on humping like rabbits whenever something emotional comes up. Eventually we will tire ourselves out." Bella said with a smile.

"Then I think it's time for full disclosure with each other, as well as a promise from all of us to talk to each other more whenever something comes up." He said softly.

They nodded at that. "I agree love, it should certainly help us keep our focus during the coming battles." Luna said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "It will, and let me be the first to confess something, although I promised never to tell you. But I will because I've never kept secrets from you and I won't start now. When I was talking to Morgana she told me that we are the closest thing possible to being immortal, because of their magic running through our bodies, although that is something we already expected. After that initial talk she led me to their hidden guest room, which they enchanted as a dead zone for magic. Like all women in my life she was curious about my, let's say dimensions and she wanted to see. I promise that we didn't do anything but look."

The girls smiled at that. "We figured you were just as curious about her, so we're okay with it, as long as you didn't do anything with her." Yvette said softly.

"We looked and just before we got dressed she gave me a hug. That's all that happened." He said honestly.

The girls smiled at that. "We're okay with it love, but we are curious. How did she look like under that dress?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"She was gorgeous, every bit the seductress we read about and more, but she doesn't compare to any of you. All seven of you are the most beautiful women on the planet." He said with a smile.

"That's sweet of you to say baby. But we were never worried. We know you are loyal to us, sometimes a bit too much. But it is one of the many reasons we love you." Luna said as she cuddled up to him.

He smiled at her. "I can't help but being sweet to you girls. you deserve that and so much more." He said as he kissed her cheek.

She blushed a little at that as she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

After dinner they made their way to their bedroom, all of them worn out on so many levels that they were asleep as soon as they had undressed and hit their pillows.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up alone with Bella, who was still fast asleep next to him. He had to smile at the sweet look on her face in the early mornings. She had become even more beautiful in the past few months and he wondered if she had lost even more years. Not that it would matter, because she was as beautiful as ever.

Figuring there was no reason to be awake at this point, he cuddled into her and sighed contently.

Bella moaned as she felt warm breath against her neck, turning around to look him in his green eyes. "Good morning love, how did you sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I think I'm still asleep, because I'm looking at the woman in my dreams." He said dreamily.

She smiled at that. "Thank you baby, but you are most definitely awake love, judging by that lovely dick of yours." She said with a wink.

He smiled at that. "I have to say that is your fault love, with your gorgeous tits pressing into my chest like they are." He said softly.

"You really like my tits don't you love?" She asked softly.

"What can I say love, as much as I love everything about you girls, all of you have some part of your bodies that I love the most, and with you it is your gorgeous tits, and of course your sparkling personality." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and pounced him, kissing her husband deeply. "You're so sweet love, could we stay like this for a while, or did we need to be somewhere?" She asked softly.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're free all day today and tomorrow baby, we've got all the time in the world. I actually think the girls are already gone and left us to our own devices today."

"Then I would love to take one day to do whatever we want today. It's been too long since I had a day with you alone." She said softly.

"I know love, and I'm sorry, but sometimes it gets a bit difficult spending alone time with all of you. maybe we should make some sort of schedule to make sure everyone gets equal time."

She smiled at that. "We tried that before love, it doesn't work. We just have to make do with what time we have with you. it'll be more precious for all of us."

"Then let me show you something that's precious to me, my precious." He said as he gave her a kiss.

She moaned a little and pulled him against her body, loving the feeling of his hands running over her body. "Fabian baby, please don't tease me too much, I'm so sensitive in the morning, I want this to last for a while." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "I know love and I know your limits as well, so I will make sure we will last for a while, without it being a torment." He said as he slowly kissed his way down her body.

Bella smiled and let her own hands run through his hair. She had always loved how his hair felt when she hugged him when he was younger, and to have it so close whenever she wanted was heaven.

When he stopped just above her pussy she smiled at him. "You know what another part of you is that I love. The fact that you girls don't care about showing a bit of pubic hair. I think it looks so hot on you girls." He said as she caressed her neatly trimmed bush.

She blushed at that. "I never really like to have hair down there, but I know how much you love it, and now I actually don't mind having a bit of pubic hair." She said softly.

"Well it looks amazing on you love, I could touch it all day." He said as he planted a kiss just above the tangle of hair and inserted two fingers inside of her.

Bella moaned and tangled her own hands in his hair, keeping her husband exactly where he was, which he seemed to be okay with.

Fabian quickly lost himself in pleasuring his mate, loving the taste of the raven haired witch. Somehow it was even sweeter in the early morning.

"Fabian baby, I need you inside of me right now. I can't wait any longer." She said with a moan.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before doing exactly that, making her moan even louder as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You want to be on top, don't you love?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded before flipping them over and giving her husband a loving kiss. "If my memory serves me right I've only ridden you the first time we made love. I've been dying to do it again for a very long time." She said huskily.

He only smiled and pulled her close as she started riding him, making them both moan loudly.

Thanks to his teasing they were both already at their limit. "Bella baby, as much as I would love to prolong this, I can't hold it much longer."

"I'm close to my love, but unfortunately we can't risk you coming inside of me right now. But I would love to taste your seed again, and maybe you would like to make me come with that magical tongue of yours." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her as she dismounted him and turned around, taking his length into her mouth once again, while he started eating her out again.

I didn't take long before they both moaned out their orgasms, both of them shuddering against each other as they came.

Once they had come down from their orgasms Bella got off of him and cuddled up to him. "As always you were amazing love." She said with a dreamy smile.

"As were you my love, but what do you say about a shower and then some breakfast before we head out for the day?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded and kissed him before she stood and picked him up to carry him to the bathroom, like he had done for her so many times before.

…

After their shower and getting dressed, the two lovers made their way outside, wanting to soak up the last rays of August sunshine before they would be confined to their room for the next few months.

Bella looped her arm around his and rested her head against his shoulder. "I wonder how our lives will look like in a few months, once everything is said and done." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I think once everything is said and done you girls will be pregnant in no time. We've waited long enough already and it is high time that we start living our lives for ourselves, and not for others." He said softly.

"And how do you plan to get us all pregnant in one night love?" She asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked baby, I was planning on asking Severus for a similar potion I used on our wedding night, to make sure I can go all night, and to be sure we could ask for some contraceptive potions for you girls, although I doubt you will need it thanks to our Bond. It's been pushing us to procreate for almost two years." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "It's funny that our Bond can make sure that we will get pregnant on our first try, but not a way to make sure our Alpha mate can get that done in one night." She said softly.

"Don't forget that our Bond comes from a Magic Mate bond with only Merlin and Morgana, so I don't think Morgana foresaw it turning into this, otherwise I'm sure they would have done something about it." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure they would have baby, but I'm still curious about something. Why did you show everything to Morgana?" She asked with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "Because she was curious about my size, and I was curious about how she would look as well. I've read so much about her when I was growing up and I just couldn't resist seeing her like that. But I have to admit that she looked a lot like you when you are naked, although you are even more beautiful." He said honestly.

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's sweet of you baby. I'm glad you think I'm better looking than the famous Morgana le Fay." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss back. "She's beautiful, but you are downright gorgeous, now and always one of the seven most beautiful women on the planet." He said softly.

Bellatrix blushed at that, and pushed him against a wall of the Castle. "Is it very bad that I want to kiss you senseless right now?"

"No baby, I would love that very much right now. You know I can't get enough of your lips on mine." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him, deeply and lovingly. Both of them moaned into the kiss and grasped at each other, trying to close the distance between their bodies.

While they were making out like a couple of teenagers they never noticed how one of the Professors smiled at them. "Ehem. I didn't know the year had already started Mr. Black, or that you are still attending school for that matter." Professor Sinestra said with an audible smile.

The two broke apart and smiled at the woman. "We're sorry Professor, but we were asked to come back by the Headmistress to put an end to everything before it can even begin. We made all the preparations and wanted to take a walk over the grounds before we need to be cooped up for Merlin knows how long." Fabian said with a smile.

"It looks to me like you and your wife were doing more than taking a walk together. it's hard to see where you are going while you are in such a passionate lip-lock." Sinestra said with a wink.

They both blushed at that before she turned to her usual serious self again. "But in all seriousness. Thank you for everything you have done Fabian, and of course you too Mrs. Black. We as a school and the community as a whole owe so very much about you and your mates."

He smiled at that. "You don't have to thank us Professor, everything we have done has been to keep each other and our friends safe."

"But still, to have done what you have done, at such a young age is astounding. I always knew that you were destined for greatness, everything I saw in the stars back then pointed that out. That has always been one of the reasons you were one of my favorite students." She said with a smile.

"And you were always my favorite teacher, and Astrology has always been my favorite subject." He said with a smile.

Professor Sinestra smiled at that. "Thank you Fabian, I'm sure you will excel in everything you do in your future, and I look forward to teach your children someday." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "And I'm sure a few will share mine and Luna's love for Astrology."

The Professor nodded and bid them a good day before continuing on with her rounds.

The two lovers shared a look and smiled at each other. "Shall we continue where we left off, or did you want to continue our walk?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Let's continue our walk and take a seat at the Lake, I imagined myself sitting there with you in my arms a few times since we've been together."

He smiled and looped his arm through hers again, the two walking towards the Black Lake looking like a young couple in love.

Once they took a seat under a tree, Fabian settled himself between her legs, smiling as her arms wrapped themselves almost possessively around his waist and his head was guided against her breasts.

"What's wrong baby? I've never seen you act so possessive when nobody is around." He said softly.

Bella sighed and kissed the side of his head. "Sorry love, it's the nerves. I've always been possessive of the things I care about and with you that has been taken to a whole new level. It's like I need to keep you close to keep you safe from everything. I know we're close to the same age, but I still see you as that little boy that was cuddled up in my arms on his second birthday, and of course as the son that I never had."

He smiled and nuzzled a bit into her chest. "I never knew love. I always figured that you were a bit possessive of me, but to actually hear you say it is a bit of an eye-opener." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at kissed the top of his head. "Well now you know love, and I apologize in advance if I show it a bit too strong in the coming months. I can't help it if I do." She said softly.

"You won't ever have to apologize for something you can't control love. I think it will be extremely arousing to see you like that. I know it's working right now." He said with a smile.

"Really now baby. Do you think you can hold out a bit longer? Because I don't think it would be good for us to break our promise one day after we said we would contain ourselves if something emotional came up." She said softly.

He nodded and relaxed back against her, trying to get his hormones under control, which proved to be difficult when his head was still resting against her breasts and with the new dresses she used to wear she showed a lot more cleavage than he was used to.

Eventually he completely relaxed, Bella smiling as she traced soft lines across his waist. "You know what the best part of having you in my arms like this baby?" She asked with a smile.

"Besides the fact that it feels amazing lying against you?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Yes besides that I thought of a way to make you feel even more comfortable, which in turn comforts me as well." She said as she pulled down the top of her dress and guided his head between her breasts.

"You're right love, this is the best part. I love the feeling of your breasts and I can hear your heartbeat as well, that has always comforted me." He said with a dreamy smile.

"It beats only for you my love. it always has and it always will." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed the top of her breasts. "And mine beats for you and our mates alone baby." He said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him softly, truly content for the first time since they completed their bond.


	7. Welcome Back

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C7: Welcome Back**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Two days later Fabian and the girls were waiting with the teachers for the rest of the students to arrive. They had made sure that only those they trusted knew the truth of their return to the school, the others would only be told things on a need to know basis, and because of everything they had already done over the last two years they were pretty sure no one would question them.

As the students trickled in, they had to smile when they saw Harry, Draco and Ron laughing with each other.

Once everyone had taken a seat McGonagall took the stand. "Good evening everybody and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we commence with the Sorting ceremony I have a few announcements. Due to some changes in staff our Potions Professor Severus Snape has been promoted to Deputy Headmaster. For the Defense Against the Dark Arts post we have found Professor Remus Lupin willing to teach this year, I think some of you will remember him when he taught here a few years ago. After much deliberation we decided to stop with History of Magic until further notice. Once we have a chance to update that curriculum the classes will be back on the schedule again. For now, I suggest Professor Snape, lead the first years in to start the sorting." She finished with a smile.

Severus smiled and nodded as he walked to the Hall door to let the first years inside.

As always they looked nervous and it was almost shocking to think they had been that small when they first walked through those door. "It's hard to believe that we were that small once." Fabian said in a whisper.

The girls smiled. "I know right. It seems so long ago, even though it has only been five years since we first walked through those doors." Hermione said softly.

"It also feels like we've been together longer than the two years it has actually been, or that Gabby and I were younger than all of you for that matter." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at that. "Come to think of it, the only ones who were the same age when we figured all of this out were Hermione and me. Everyone else was either older or younger. But I think we're all the same age at this point. Strange how things can change in two years."

They all nodded at that. "True, our lives have been flipped upside down several times over since we discovered, expanded and then completed our bond." Bella said with a smile.

"We've come a long way from those first few months of uncertainty, haven't we my lovelies?" Fabian asked with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and nodded, both Bella and Luna pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, which made him blush a bit.

By now the sorting ceremony was over and McGonagall once again took the stand. "Now that everyone has been sorted, I have a final announcement before dinner. Most of you by now know that the Dark Lord is once again at large. This as you all know poses a danger not only to us as a school, but to Magical Britain at large. Therefore I must ask you to report any and all suspicious activity to either myself or your Head of House. With that being said, enjoy your meal." She said with a soft smile.

Dinner appeared on the table and immediately the chatter began, mostly about the last thing that was said by the Headmistress.

…

After dinner they made their way back to their room, not wanting to let it be known that Harry and Draco were staying there as well.

"I hope that last thing McGonagall said won't backfire on us." Hermione said once they had taken a seat.

Fabian nodded at that as he pulled her into his side. "I don't think it will, people are willing to work with us because of Dumbledore's Army, Bella's lessons last year and everything else we've already done over the last two years. She just wants to warn people, so they know what's going on, which she does to let everyone see she will run the school differently than Dumbledore."

"I suppose, but somehow it gives me a weird feeling in my stomach, like we are currently waiting for the other shoe to drop or something like that." Yvette said softly.

"That's because that's exactly what we are doing love, we don't have to pretend we're doing something else. We're waiting for Tom to take over so we will have easy access to him and his gaggle of followers, and once we do, we'll end this as quickly as possible." Nym said with a smile.

"And don't forget as bloodlessly as possible, at least for our side." Gabrielle said softly.

They all nodded at that before there was a knock on the door. "You guys decent?" Draco asked through the door.

Fabian just smiled and went to get the door, smiling at his brother when he opened it. "Contrary to popular belief brother, my wives and I do not engage in an orgy every moment we are alone, otherwise nothing would ever get done. But please, come in and take a load off, your honeymoon suite is ready for you." He said with a wink.

Draco blushed and entered, Pansy giggling behind him as she gave Fabian a hug. Just behind them were Harry and Parvati, both of whom also seemed to have trouble controlling their laughter.

He then checked the Hall as a precaution before shutting the door and securing it.

Draco and Pansy took a seat next to Fleur and Gabrielle, while Harry and Parvati sat next to Bellatrix and Nym, Fabian retaking his spot in Hermione's arms again.

"I hope you two had a good trip here?" Fabian asked with a smile.

The two boys nodded at that. "Good, then I think it is time to explain how it stands at this point. For now you two are free to go to class if you wish, we received word from Snape that Tom doesn't plan to invade until the New Year, something about his flair for the dramatics and wanting to start the New Year with a bang. For your safety we have connected a Floo to this room which is free to use by anyone of our family, which is why we all shall convene here the day we will finish this. Should it ever be necessary, this Floo will take you to our mother's house without having to say the words. Once Tom invades it is imperative that you two stay here in this room. It isn't on any map of the castle and is safe from any kind of scrying. Not even Tom will be able to find us here. The room you are staying in has two fully functional bathrooms and two spacious bedrooms, the kitchen is of course also for you to use." Fabian said with a smile.

Harry and Draco shared a look and smiled at him. "Thank you for everything Fabian, you are a true friend for doing this for us." Draco said softly.

"Please Draco, you don't have to thank me, you are my brother, and that means I care a lot about you and would do anything to keep you safe." Fabian said before turning to Harry with a smile.

"And Harry, you are our cousin, which means that I will protect you just as fiercely and care just as much about you. A big part of the reason why we want to finish this on our terms is because we feel that you have been through too much already and deserve a quiet a year as we can give you." Fabian said with a smile.

"Thanks Fabe, that means a lot to me." Harry said softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "Don't mention it Harry, we're family, that comes natural, and since we also have a personal score to settle with that bastard. We don't mind being his end."

"He's screwed us both over several times, you perhaps even more than me. It's only right that you get the finishing blow on him, while me and Draco enable you to do that. It will be a team effort." Harry said with a smile.

"It'll be just like the Tri-wizard again, right Harry?" Fleur said with a bright smile.

He laughed at that. "I have no doubt it will Fleur, including you and Hermione making love eyes at your husband, although I think all of your mates will do that, so nothing much will change in that department." He said as Parvati cuddled into his side.

"Were we that bad? I can't remember anymore to be honest." Fleur said softly.

"Oh please sis. Everybody saw it, especially after the Second Task when the five of you fell into each other's arms and kissed each other like everything else didn't matter. I can still remember how Ron gawked at that, as did the twins." Draco said as he laughed at the memory.

Fabian, Fleur, Hermione, Yvette and Bella blushed brightly from that, much to the amusement of Gabrielle, Luna and Nym.

"And it is not like it wasn't even worse at the start of last year. With Nym openly flirting with you and both Luna and Gabrielle glued to your side on some days." Harry said with a smile.

"What can I say, we were tired to hide our feelings for each other, no matter what that Toad thought about it or how many times she tried to break us apart." Fabian said with a smile.

Both Harry and Draco smiled at that. "That I can understand, certainly with everything you guys had to go through to get here." Draco said softly.

"True, but we will end this soon enough and make sure everyone we care about can just start living their lives the way they want. As you both know we didn't ask for this, but we wouldn't change it for anything." Bella said with a loving smile to her mates.

"And with that I think it's time we call this a day. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Fabian said with a wink to the girls, who all blushed shyly at him.

"See you tomorrow Fabe, and try to keep it down a little. I don't want to be kept up like when you still lived at home." Draco said with a bright smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "No promises brother, but we'll certainly try." He said with a similar smile.

The two boys and their girlfriends smiled as their friends made their way to their room. "Sometimes it still baffles me how much they love each other. It's almost like the girls worship the very ground he walks on, and Fabian looks like they hung the stars and moon in his universe." Parvati said dreamily.

"That's because he has in most cases. He saved Fleur, Gabrielle and Yvette from a family that didn't love them, he saved Bella from certain death when she escaped from Azkaban, he saved Nym from her past and he saved Luna from being alone, and of course he saved Hermione from anyone who tried to degrade her here at school." Draco said softly.

"Which you found out the hard way in third year, didn't you, my poor baby?" Pansy asked with a soft smile.

He smiled and nodded. "I did, and it was more than deserved, as well as the threat he gave me at the World Cup to do it again. I still feel like such an idiot for how I acted during those first three years." He said sadly.

Pansy smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "I think it's safe to say they both forgave you for that baby." She said kindly.

Draco smiled at that. "I know they did, if only I could forgive myself." He said softly.

"Let's go to bed baby, we've got plenty of time to work on that." Pansy said with a smile.

Draco nodded and followed her to the bedroom after wishing Harry and Parvati a good night.

"What do you think babe, shall we give them a few minutes to get changed and then go to bed as well, all this emotional talk has tired me out." Parvati said softly.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I think that's for the best love, we do have classes tomorrow." He said with a smile.

Parvati smiled and cuddled into his side until they went to bed, both of them smiling at each other as they fell asleep together.

The moment Fabian and the girls were inside, they wasted little time in getting each other naked, although sex was not on their minds at this point. "How about a nice massage girls, it's feels like it's been ages since I gave you a massage." He said with a smile.

"You just want an excuse to touch our naked bodies again, good thing for you we love your massages." Hermione said with a wink.

He smiled and gave them all a kiss before they laid down before him. "I've said it before and I'll say I again. Nothing and I mean nothing is more beautiful to me than the seven of you lying before me." He said as he straddled Hermione and slowly started massaging her shoulders and back.

Hermione moaned loudly as his hand loosened her tight muscles, and almost unconsciously she bucked her hips up in pleasure.

"God love, your hands are magic as always." She said in a content moan.

He just smiled and worked his way down her body, knowing this could only end one way.

By the time he was done with Hermione she was a hot mess beneath his hands. "It's been a long time I felt so relaxed baby, thank you." She said with a content sigh.

He gave her a kiss on the neck before he crawled over to Fleur, giving her a similar treatment.

I took him well over two hours to finish with all of the girls and all of them were hot and bothered from his touch, but for once they didn't feel the need to take things further. Instead they cuddled up together and smiled at each other, Hermione ending up in Fabian's arms once again.

It didn't take long for them all to fall asleep, and by the way Hermione wrapped herself around his body, he knew she needed closeness tonight. "Sleep my love, I will watch over you tonight." He said as he kissed her hair.

Hermione was already asleep but cuddled into him a bit more, muttering contently as she did.

He pulled her flush against his body and smiled at her as they fell asleep, all of them with content smiles on their faces.

…

The following morning most of the girls woke up early, wanting to let their husband sleep in a bit with Hermione, who was still curled around him, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Let's give them a moment to wake up, I have a hunch on what is going on with her, and she will need his support today. Let's make them a nice breakfast." Fleur said with a soft smile.

They nodded and gave the two a soft kiss on the cheek before getting dressed and making their way to the kitchen.

Hermione woke up when she heard the door close, smiling at the still face of their husband, who was still fast asleep.

Since he was lying on his back, it was easy for her to crawl under the covers and kiss her way down his body, wanting to wake him up tenderly for a change.

He groaned softly as he woke up, smiling when he lifted the covers to see Hermione kissing his abdomen. "Good morning Princess, sleep okay?" He asked softly.

Hermione smiled and kissed his way back up his body, kissing him deeply once she reached his lips.

"You haven't called me that in a long time love. But I slept amazing, as I always do when I sleep in your arms. How about you? Did you sleep okay?" She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close. "Like a baby love. I had you clinging to me after all." He said with a dreamy grin.

She smiled at that. "It's kind of unique for us to wake up alone. Where are the others?" She asked as she cuddled into him.

"Probably making breakfast. So we could take a quick shower and then join them, or we could lie in bed for a bit longer and then take a shower and join them, your call really."

She thought about that for a minute and smiled. "I think I'd like to lie like this with you for a little while longer. It's been too long since I had you all to myself."

"That's fine Princess, we could stay like this for a while longer, as long as you are willing to tell me what's wrong, it's been a long time since you clung to me like you did last night."

Hermione sighed a little at that. "I know, it's mostly my insecurities playing up again. It's just that when I see you interact with the others who are beyond beautiful, and then I see myself just not fit into that, I really feel like the ugly duckling of our Bond."

"Baby, we've talked numerous times about this. You are beautiful, inside and out, even more so since you started maturing. And while it is true that I desire each of you differently, and show that in different ways, does not mean that you are nothing else but drop-dead gorgeous. I love you, all of you, now and forever." He said before kissing her lovingly.

She smiled and crawled on top of him. "Thanks love, I really needed to hear that. I know I shouldn't be insecure, but it's almost that time of the month again, and you know that tends to make me a bit sappy."

He laughed at that. "I figured it was something like that, all of you react differently when that time comes. I don't mind, I'll always be there to help you girls through it."

Hermione playfully slapped his arm for that. "Stop it, you know how it goes when you sweet-talk me like that, and we don't have time for that, not just yet anyway." She said with a wink.

"So you mean when Harry, Draco and their girls are in class, we do have that kind of time?" He asked suggestively.

She only nodded and kissed him before rolling off him and making her way to the bathroom, Fabian hot on her heels with a smile.

After their shower and getting dressed, they made their way into the living room, unsurprised to see their mates waiting with breakfast.

"Good morning you two, how did you sleep?" Fleur asked with a smile.

They smiled and gave them a kiss before taking a seat. "We slept great baby, thank you for asking, and as always Fabian helped me with some pre-period sappiness." Hermione said with a smile.

"The insecurities are back I presume then? Are you okay 'mione?" Yvette asked as she pulled the brunette into a side hug.

"I am baby, thanks to our darling husband." Hermione said with a smile.

Yvette smiled and gave her a kiss, the two quickly losing themselves in it.

"If you two would like to keep your thought together for a little while longer. We made a lovely breakfast for us all, and we are going to eat that together. Afterwards you two can feel each other up as much as you want." Nym said in a mock stern tone.

Both Hermione and Yvette stuck their tongue out at her. Hermione then crawled into the redhead's lap before taking a sandwich for both her and Yvette.

Fabian smiled at that and seated himself next to Nym, who did exactly the same as Hermione by sitting in his lap. "I still don't see the benefit of you girls always insisting to use me as furniture."

Nym smiled and kissed him before handing him a sandwich. "It's cute and you love it, as well as a way for us to show the world that you are ours, and we are yours as well. Besides, I can think of a few ways we can make this a lot more interesting." She said with a wink.

"Why do I have the feeling that I know where this is going, which will be with both of us naked, sweaty and entwined with each other." He said with a soft smile.

"Because that is exactly what is going to happen love. You've had a turn with everyone on this couch, and I'm feeling a bit deprived of that beautiful moment." She said before dropping her head to his ear. "Besides, I have an idea that I think you will like." She finished in a whisper.

That seemed to work because his dick was rapidly hardening beneath her.

"Not yet love, breakfast before pleasure." She said with a wink.

"You don't play fair love." She said softly.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "And exactly how long do you know me? You knew I don't play fair when it comes to us." She said with a smile.

Fabian shook his head and smiled at her. "I guess you're right love, but I don't mind. From you or any of you girls I will never mind." He said before accepting a kiss from Nym.

"Now that you two have got the sweet talk out of the way, could we please eat breakfast." Fleur said a bit grumpy, although that frown quickly turned into a smile when Luna crawled in her lap and gave her a kiss, handing the blonde a sandwich.

That only left Gabrielle and Bella unattended and Gabrielle wasted little time in sitting down in Bella's lap and also handing the raven haired witch a sandwich.

They ate in relative silence and after breakfast the four couples gave each other a kiss before Fabian and Nym went to the bedroom, followed by Fleur and Luna, while the others stayed in the living room, Bella and Gabrielle immediately cuddling up on one of the couches while Hermione and Yvette were already lost in each other.

…

Fleur and Luna made their way to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath, something they both needed this close to their periods, and he knew that they would take good care of each other, which was also something the two blondes needed.

Nym had already pushed Fabian to the bed and smirked at him. "I recently tried something new with my ability and I think you will like it, and I am looking forward to making love to you like this." She said with a wink.

He only nodded and watched as she undressed, Nym giving him another wink and a smile as she pushed down her thong. She then focused on morphing for him, still a bit insecure about the result.

Fabian watched in awe as Nym changed in what seemed to be a mix of all of their mates, keeping her own cute button nose that he so loved and her eyes. She had the red hair and facial features of Yvette, Bella's breasts, Fleur's ass, Gabrielle's waistline, Hermione's curl to her hair and Luna's pale skin. "You look absolutely beautiful my love, how did you come up with this?" He asked softly.

She blushed a little as she straddled him. "I came up with it because you always say we are the most beautiful girls in the world, and I wanted to try this to incorporate everyone in our Bond." She said in Luna's dreamy voice as she bent down to kiss him.

Fabian groaned into the kiss and let his hands roam across her body, trying to feel every nook and cranny on her perfect form.

Nymphodora moaned and kissed her way down his body. "There will be enough time for touching later my love. First I want to pleasure you." She said softly before taking his dick into her mouth.

She started sucking him in a slow pace, knowing that he would last a while and that they would both enjoy it. "I have to say love, no one can give me a blowjob like you do." He said softly.

She smiled at that, but didn't want to let him go from her mouth to answer right now. She loved his taste just as much now as she did the first time she had done this a few years ago.

When she felt he was getting close, she stopped, getting a groan from her husband. "And here I thought you wanted to do something more to me. Don't you want to fuck me baby?" She asked coyly in Bella's voice.

"Of course I do, but I want to taste you first." He said softly as he guided her to the bed and kissed his way down her body. Even the aroma of her body was driving him wild, because it was a mix of all of their mates.

Without warning he started eating her out, making Nym moan loudly as she lightly bucked her hips up.

Fabian noticed and placed one hand on her hips to keep them down, not wanting to have his nose broken again.

Like she did for him, he ate her out at a slow pace, wanting her to enjoy it as much as possible before they fucked each other's mutual brains out.

When he felt that she was close, he stopped and kissed his way back up to her lips. "Are you ready baby, because I can't wait to fuck you again." He said huskily.

"For you I will always be ready my love, please fill me like only you can." She said with a moan, surprisingly in her own voice.

"Could you change back to you baby. As much as I love looking at you like this, I'd love to feel only your body against me. I need you today." He said softly.

Nym blushed and kissed him as she changed back. "I love you Fabian." She said with a dreamy smile.

"And I love you, Nym my love. Forever and always I will love you." He said as he kissed her and slowly slid his dick into her.

Nym moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, needing to feel her lover as close as possible. "Fabian, may I make a request?" She asked softly.

"Of course love, whatever you want." He said with a smile.

"Could you fuck me against the wall? I've always dreamt of you fucking me upright, because let's face it, this is awfully civil for us." She said with a smile.

He smiled and picked her up, pushing her up against the nearest wall. "You're right, why use a bed like a common person when we are so much more adventurous at heart." He said before kissing her deeply.

Nym smiled and started grinding against him, moaning as he started thrusting into her, gently resting one hand on the back of her neck to keep her against him.

She loved to be this close to him and she could clearly see the start of a mustache and beard, but she also saw the piercing green of his eyes, that seemed to stare right into her soul and set it on fire with his love, and she knew her love was only for him, because just as the others she loved him above all else.

"I never thought growing up that this would one day be my life. You've filled my life with so much love and laughter that I can't be anything else but thankful to you. Thank you Fabian, I love you." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too baby, more than I ever realized. Knowing that we'll be together forever fills my heart love and lust for you and our mates, but right now it's all yours." He said huskily.

"Then fuck me harder baby, I need to feel you. You just can't come inside, we can't risk it yet." She said with a smile.

He nodded at that. "I know baby, I wasn't planning to. I would rather get you all pregnant at once on the same night. It's safer that way."

She nodded and kissed him deeply. "Or you could switch to my ass and paint my insides there. I know how much of a butt-man you are." She said with a wink.

Fabian blushed and kissed her as he set her down and pulled out of her. "Then turn around and put your hands against the wall babe."

"Am I under arrest officer, or are you going to use that night-stick another way?" She asked flirtingly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss before slowly lining up his dick with her asshole, Nym trying her hardest to invite him in by winking it at him, and it seemed to be working when he groaned softly. "You're such a tease baby." He said before slowly sliding it in.

"All for you my love, I know how much you love it." She said huskily.

"I also love how we don't always have to be serious when it comes to sex." He said with a smile.

Nym only nodded and moaned as he started playing with her nipples from behind, which was a sure way to make her come quickly.

"Baby I can't hold it much longer, I'm going to come." He said huskily.

"Then come baby. I need to feel your seed inside of me again." She said with a smile.

He gave her a deep kiss as they both moaned out their orgasms, Nym loving the feeling of her lover's seed inside of her, while Fabian loved the way she convulsed around his dick as she rode out her high.

Once they both had come down from their orgasms, Fabian pulled his softening dick out of her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her back to the bed.

Nym relaxed in his arms and cuddled up to him as he laid them down on the bed. "I'm a bit ashamed to say that you really wore me out there baby, would you mind taking a nap with me?" She asked softly.

"Of course not my love, I know how you get when you're due to have your period, take a nap, I'll be right beside you the entire time." He said as he gave her a kiss.

She smiled and slung one leg over his, falling asleep as she rested her head on his chest.

He smiled at her and relaxed, knowing that the next couple of months were going to be taxing on them all, but he knew that they could pull through if they stuck together.


	8. What do the Stars Tell You

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C8: What do the Stars Tell You**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Another week, I know, but apparently moving takes a lot of time, and I'm still not done yet, so updates will be slow until at least the holidays, and probably until the New Year. So I am sorry, but that's the way it is for now.**

A week later Fabian and the girls were discussing potential strategies when there was a rhythmic knock on the door.

Fabian removed his wards and opened the door, seeing only Professor Snape on the other side.

He wordlessly let him in and directed him to the couch. "So Uncle Sev, what can we do for you today?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"I have news Fabian, and it isn't good. Voldemort doesn't want to wait until the New Year to invade, but he plans to invade in a few weeks. I can't do anything about that anymore, we'll just have to deal with it." Severus said softly.

"We'll be ready Severus, we just have to push our plans forward a bit. Do Harry and Draco already know?" Bella asked softly.

He nodded at her. "They do. I told them after class. I think they're coping with it rather well. The big problem is that he will send squads through the school on a regular basis. I'm afraid that you won't be safe here."

"Oh we will, no one outside those we trust knows of this room and we will make sure we will be kept up to speed." Nym said with a soft smile.

"We also figured that Tom would push his plans forward. He is afraid and wants everyone against him found and killed. We discussed this over the last week and came to the conclusion that if all else fails we will face him head on and end it like that. He is bound to get careless when he sees us after all we have done to him, so we're hoping he sends that snake of his to kill us, which will give us the opportunity to finish this on our terms. We know he can't harm us, because he is family of us through Merlin and Morgana, and they told us he can't hurt us because of it." Fabian said softly.

Snape smiled at that. "Well that changes things. We were afraid that you would sacrifice yourselves for this."

The girls looked at Fabian, who only smiled at that. "I was, but my darling mates were quite adamant with me not doing that. So we decided to end this together, and with this additional info from our ancestors we know we can win this." He said softly.

Snape nodded and smiled. "That is a relief, I'll let you know a day before his arrival what his plan is going to be. For now I'll leave you to your planning. And I know you don't want to hear this, but everything rests on the eight of you." Snape said softly.

"We know Uncle Sev, we made sure it would. That's the only way we can ensure everyone's safety." Fabian said with a smile.

"That is something I figured already. Your dedication to the cause puts even Albus to shame. I understand why you do it, and I personally think it is the best cause to fight for. As you know your Coven will always have my support, and I will try to be as much help as I can be in the following weeks." Snape said with a smile.

Fabian nodded and smiled at him. "If you could let us know where Nagini is on the day of the battle, that is all we require. All we ask of you is to stay safe and keep your cover intact until the last possible moment."

Snape nodded and bid his goodbyes, leaving the Coven alone once again.

"That sure speeds things up a bit. With a bit of luck we can finish this before Christmas." Hermione said with a smile.

They all nodded at that. "We'll make sure to do that. So I think it's time for us to start planning our strategy for the final battle in earnest.." Fabian said as he conjured up a scale model of Hogwarts, with their room being highlighted since it was the nerve center of their operation.

"If we time things right we should be able to funnel the Death Eaters at the front of the Castle and the Snatchers at the rear entrance. Maybe we could blow up the bridge to make sure they won't get to us. Because we all know their reputation and we can't fight a war on two sides. Yvette love, could you do that for us?"

She smiled at that. "Of course love, I'll make sure none of them get past my traps." She said with a wink.

He smiled at her. "I'm sure they won't survive an encounter with my fiery redhead, be sure to make them feel the full power of Evocation. None of those bastards should be able to fight after you're done with them."

Yvette smirked and kissed him softly. "I'll make sure none of them are in fighting condition."

"Hermione and Gabby, could you take care of crowd control at the Entrance Hall?" He asked softly.

The two girls smiled at that. "Of course love. We'll make sure they'll run away screaming in pain or terror, whichever comes first." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"I think Luna and I will go out tonight to see what the stars can tell us. It is a full moon and clear skies tonight, so I think we can get some info from there. From now on I want none of us to go out alone anymore, just to be safe." He said softly.

The girls smiled and nodded at him. "And did you have an idea for the rest of us baby?" Bella asked with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I think I do love, but keep in mind that this is all for the final battle. I was thinking of having you and Nym on creating confusion. With her morphing ability and your conjuration powers, we can scatter the Death Eaters to where we want them. Finally on that day I want to keep Fleur and Luna back for support. I think it will be chaotic and knowing you two will have our back gives me peace of mind."

The two girls smiled at that. "We figured something like that. We would be glad to be on support on that day. We know our mastery's are not as powerful as yours, but we also know that doesn't make them less important." Luna said with a smile.

"Exactly baby, yours are probably even more important because Fleur will keep us safe while you can see most things before they happen." Fabian said softly.

Luna and Fleur smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "For now it is best we wait until we get confirmation from Snape when Tom will arrive. I just want us to be prepared for everything, even though I know that is not possible." He said softly.

The girls smiled at him and Luna and his sisters cuddled up to him. "It'll be okay Fabian. Just remember that we all love you and will follow you wherever you may go." Luna said softly.

"I know that love, I really do, I'm just scared someone we care about is going to get hurt or worse. I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened, let alone what I would do if I lost any of you." He said sadly.

The girls shared a look at that. "What would you do if one of us would die baby?" Yvette asked softly.

"First I would probably torture and kill the one who killed you, and everyone associated with them. Then I would probably lock myself in a room for the rest of my life, because my life wouldn't be worth living if I lost any of you." He said as he blinked a few tears away.

"Then we'll make sure that we keep each other safe baby, because we have a lot planned after we finish this, and trust me that it will involve all eight of us and starting our own family. You know we all want to have your babies, and we can't do that without you. We told you before, don't even think about dying, because we will find a way to bring you back, even if that takes us all of our power and then some." Luna said fiercely.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know love, and trust me that I don't have any intention of dying in this battle. I want to see Cepheus and Cordy grow up, and I want to see all seven of you pregnant and driving me mad. I want to be there when they are born and throw up when they show me the afterbirth. I want to see them grow and be protective how a good father is supposed to be of his children. And of course if we get girls, I want to embarrass them like only a father can. But above all I want to live our long lives with the women I love more than anything in the world."

They all smiled brightly at that. "We're glad to hear that baby, and we look forward to motherhood as well, as weird as that may sound. As you know all of our lives have been turned around several times over the last few years, and all of it can be laid at your feet." Hermione said softly.

"And you girls have changed my life in the same manner my loves. You gave me the courage I needed to take charge of my own life and not to let it be led by others, as well as teaching me to truly love, which I must admit I found difficult in the past." He said with a soft smile.

They smiled at that, glad that he was feeling a bit better from the melancholy that threatened to overtake him again. "Are you okay love? We didn't mean to make you sad." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at that. "I'm okay love, it's good that we finally talk about this. This conversation has been long overdue." He said softly.

The girls smiled and Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna kissed him softly. "It has love, we're just glad that you are finally confident enough to open up to us." Luna said softly.

"It hasn't been easy baby, but I've been trying my hardest. You deserve nothing less from me." He said softly.

They smiled and nodded, the three girls next to him cuddling a bit closer to him.

They talked softly until Harry and Draco came back, sharing their plans with them once they had taken a seat.

…

Later that evening after dinner Fabian and Luna were walking across the grounds, searching the perfect spot to see the stars, and to spend some much needed private time together.

"It feels like it's been ages since we spent any kind of time together. I've missed us a bit over the last weeks." Luna said as she rested her head against his shoulder and linked their fingers.

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know love, everything has been going so fast that we had little time with each other, I've missed the two of us." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "That's why I'm glad you suggested this baby, I get to do what I love the most and spend time with the one that I love more than anything." She said dreamily.

"We've always had that kind of connection, haven't we love. Even when you were dating Ginny and I was dating Hermione we would gravitate to each other." He said as he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"True, we have been inseparable for years and I must admit I felt cheated out of having something with the boy that has fueled every wet dream I can remember, but I must say that nothing could have prepared me for the truth of making love with you." She said with a blush.

He smiled at that. "I hope I made up for it by now baby, you know I would hate to leave you unsatisfied." He said softly.

Her blush brightened and she nodded, burying her face into his robes. "I'm more than satisfied with you my love, no one could ever compare to you while we make love. I must admit that Bella and Fleur come close, but even they are not can't compare to your body against mine." She said with a dreamy smile.

"Thanks baby, I must admit that I have never slept better than that very first night we spent together all those years ago, when you stayed over at my house and you snuck into my bed." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him, glad to not have to stand on tip-toe to do that anymore. "You know baby, everyone has probably already retired for tonight, and I always dreamed of making love to you under the stars." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and pulled her close. "That sounds hot baby, did you have a spot in mind?"

She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips before taking his hand. "Professor Sinestra gave us access to the Astronomy Tower tonight, and I thought it would be so hot for us to do it there at least once." He said huskily.

He smirked at that. "Really now baby, that sounds like something we should do then. I would love to make love to you up there."

Luna smiled and led him to the Astronomy Tower, both of them getting excited about what they were going to do.

When they arrived in the Tower, Luna immediately made her way to the telescope, while Fabian got her star charts from his bag.

While Luna studied the stars he laid out a blanket, so he could write down what she saw in relative comfort.

She studied the stars for almost two hours, Fabian smiling behind her as he saw his love in her element by doing what she loved.

Luna seemed to notice how he was staring and she smiled at him as she turned around. "See something you like love?" She asked with a smile.

"With you my love, I will always see something I like. You're so stunningly beautiful that I'm so grateful that I'm married to you." He said with a kind smile.

She blushed a little and crawled into his lap. "And I still can't believe that you asked me to be your wife. That day was the best day of my life." She said before kissing him.

He smiled and pulled her close, letting his hands roam over her butt, making her moan softly. "I'm a bit curious baby, why do you always go for my butt first?" She asked softly.

"Because usually it is the first part of your body that is within reach, and I must admit that I love your cute ass even more since you started maturing. It's so full and lovely that I can't help but do this." He said as he squeezed softly.

Luna moaned a little and smiled at him. "Wouldn't you rather squeeze me another way love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her, slipping his hands inside of her jeans and squeezing again.

"That's what I though. But I would love to see a little more of you as well baby, since you are so insistent on getting me naked." She said with a moan.

"Whatever you want baby, you are in charge tonight." He said before kissing her.

She smiled at that. "Then I want you to take your clothes off and fuck me like there is no tomorrow, because come tomorrow everything may change forever."

He nodded and gave her a last kiss before taking off his clothes, watching her with love as she did the same, leaving only her bra and thong on.

"Wow baby, you look divine. Since when are you wearing thongs?" He asked softly.

She blushed and pushed herself against him. "Do you like it? I noticed you like it when we dress sexily for you, so I figured you would like this."

"I love it, it really brings out your cute butt. I will have a hard time not touching you now that I know what's underneath." He said with a smile.

"Then you will be happy to know that all of us have taken to wearing thongs, just for you of course." She said as she unhooked her bra.

Fabian slowly let his hands roam over her body. "You are so amazingly beautiful my love. I love you so much." He said softly.

She blushed and kissed him deeply. "I love you too baby, now show me how much you love me by fucking me senseless. I need to feel your dick inside of me." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed his way down her body while he also pulled down her underwear. "I want to taste you first my love, It's been too long since I tasted you." He said as he started kissing her around where she wanted him most.

"Please baby, I can't wait anymore. I need to feel you inside of me again" Luna moaned out loudly.

He didn't say anything as he smiled and started eating her out, loving the way she moaned above him and how she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Like the others she had also taken to growing her pubic hair a bit and he loved the way the soft hairs tickled his nose as he pleasured her.

Luna's moans became louder as she edged closer to her orgasm, and it seemed her husband felt it too. "Fabian love, please fuck me. I want to come while you are inside of me.

"Of course my love, you know I could never deny you for long." He said as he stood and slid himself inside of her, making her scream out his name as she came instantly.

"Are you okay baby? I've never seen you come so quickly before." He said lovingly as he pulled her against him.

She smiled and kissed him deeply before answering. "I'm okay love, your talented tongue almost made me come, but I still desperately want to get fucked by you." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "I have an idea that I have been wanting to try for a while now baby, do you trust me?" He asked softly.

"Of course baby, I will always trust you in anything." She said softly.

He gave her a soft kiss before he pulled out of her and turned her around. He then lifted her against him and lowered her onto his dick, Luna moaning loudly as he penetrated her deeper than ever.

"God's love, this feels amazing. Why haven't we done this before?" She asked with a loud moan.

"Because we're usually on a bed when we make love to each other baby. I've been wanting to do this to you for so long." He said softly.

Luna smiled and moaned as he fucking her in earnest, her moans only increasing in volume as he hit her deepest parts.

She knew she wouldn't last long, and she was glad it was one of her safe days, so he could come inside of her as much as he wanted.

"Luna baby, I can't hold on much longer, I'm going to come." He said with a groan.

"I'm close to my love, and it's safe today, you can come inside of me." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her before he painted her insides with his come, while she screamed his name over and over as she came as well.

When they came down from their orgasms a bit, Fabian lifted her off his dick and set her back on the ground, although she was still on wobbly legs.

He sat down and pulled her into his lap, content to sit with his love for a while, smiling when she nuzzled into his chest.

"That was amazing my love, thank you." She said softly.

"As were you my heart, I love you." He said in a similar tone as he summoned a blanket to them.

She smiled and moved herself a bit so she rested comfortably against him. "I love you too baby, always have and always will, probably even after we're dead and buried." She said softly.

"Where is that coming from baby?" He asked softly.

She smiled slightly at him. "Just a hunch that something bad is going to happen, nothing more, I just don't want to lose you when we have so many things to do in our long lives, none of us want to lose you to this." She said softly.

"And you won't lose me to this baby, we'll finish this together, like we planned, we will have plenty of time to perfect our plans, and we will make sure he pays for everything he put us through over the past years." He said as he hugged her close.

Luna smiled at that. "I'm sure we will my love, but I think we better get dressed and head back, it's getting a bit cold up here." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek before flicking his hand to dress both of them again, although they made no effort to actually get up.

A few minutes later Luna gave him a kiss and pulled him up with her. "Let's go back baby, although I wouldn't mind taking a bit of a detour with you." She said with a slight blush.

Fabian gave her a kiss and wrapped an arm around her, his hand slipping comfortably into her back pocket, while she did the same to him.

…

The following morning the girls all woke up in each other's arms, while their husband was still fast asleep behind Luna, a sweet, dreamy smile gracing his face.

"How was it last night baby? Did you find out anything interesting?" Yvette asked softly.

Luna smiled and nodded. "I saw plenty of things in the stars last night, but I'd rather wait until after breakfast with sharing, we should all hear this." She said dreamily.

The girls smiled at that. "We understand that love, we're just curious, and a little bit worried about you, because I believe the entire school could hear you scream his name last night." Bella said before giving the now blushing blonde a kiss.

"I couldn't help it, he was so amazing last night, I couldn't help but scream out my love for him." She said with a dreamy smile.

The girls gathered around and looked at her curiously. "What did he do baby?" Hermione asked softly.

Luna blush turned a bit darker at that. "He had his arms wrapped around my legs and fucked me like that, he said he had always wanted to try that with one of us, and I must say that I can definitely recommend it, he'll reach parts inside of you that you never knew existed." She said softly.

The girls all got a dreamy look from that, imagining themselves in that position. "That sounds so hot, I wonder if he's willing to do that to all of us at one point." Fleur said huskily.

"I have no doubt he will love, all you have to do is ask him, I'm actually getting kind of excited again just thinking about him fucking you girls like that." Luna said as she fidgeted a little.

They smiled and kissed the blonde softly, Luna gently prying herself from her husband's grip to give the girls the attention they needed.

It didn't take long before all the girls were entwined with each other, Fabian waking up to the soft moans and gasps coming from his lovers next to him.

"I see you girls are up bright and early." He said as he leaned on one elbow to watch them make love to each other.

"We figured you would like something to watch when you woke up, besides the fact that Luna shared the intimate details of your tryst last night got us incredibly horny, so we decided to play with each other a bit. Did you want to join us?" Hermione asked huskily.

He smiled at that. "As tempting as that looks and sounds, I think I'll get started on breakfast, leave you girls to your pleasure for a bit." He said before kissing them all softly.

They smiled at him. "That's okay baby, we were mostly kidding. We'll see you soon for breakfast." Nym said with a wink.

He just smiled and rolled out of bed before getting dressed, much to the chagrin of the girls, who all pouted slightly from having his flesh obscured again. "Don't forget that we share a room with Harry, Draco and the girls, so we can't risk them seeing us in our chosen lifestyle too much, don't want to permanently scar them after all." He said teasingly.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we have to like it." Gabrielle said with a pout.

The cuteness of all of his mates pouting was almost enough for Fabian to rip off his clothes and ravage all of them until everyone was sated, but somehow he managed to resist them and give them another soft kiss before he went to make breakfast.

When the door closed behind him, the girls couldn't help but laugh. "I was sure all seven of us pouting would get him into bed again, but I guess he has learned a bit of self-control over the past year." Fleur said with a soft moan as her sister latched on to one of her nipples, teasing it erect.

"I know right, he looked like he was going to rip his clothes off and jump our bones again, but I'm kind of glad he didn't. it's been a while since we all got to make love together." Yvette said with a smile.

"But we shouldn't keep our lover waiting too long, he's bound to prepare us a lavish breakfast." Bella said with a soft moan.

The girls smiled and nodded before focusing their attention on each other again, all of them wanting to make each other come.

Meanwhile Fabian was preparing them breakfast. Eggs, bacon and croissants were the choice of food today, and he decided to make some fresh orange juice as well. That way they could skip lunch and plan everything they needed too, since their timetable had moved up with at least three months.

He smiled when he heard the other door opening and saw how both Pansy and Parvati walked in and took a seat on the couch, both girls clearly not awake yet.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep okay?" He asked with a smile.

They smiled and nodded at him. "We slept fine, it just takes a bit of getting used to not waking up in our own dormitory." Parvati said softly.

"That is something I can understand, but you'll get used to it. Where are your boyfriends anyway? I would have expected them up by now."

"Let's just say they had some trouble getting up this morning, although we both said it was a stupid idea to stay up until three in the morning, but would you think they listen, no, because why would they listen to us." Pansy said with a huff.

He smiled at that. "Well, you could always wake them up with a bit of teasing, that always seems to work on boys." He said with a smirk.

The two girls shared a look at that. "You know Fabe, that is actually a pretty good idea." Parvati said with an almost evil grin.

They then got up and silently made their way back into the room, where Fabian could hear them pouncing on their boyfriends since they left the door open a bit.

Inwardly he smiled at their antics, knowing that the two boys needed some special coaxing every once in a while.

A few minutes later the door to their bedroom opened to reveal his seven mates all dressed in jeans and loose shirts, and it was clear that none of them were wearing a bra.

"Something smells good love, what's for breakfast?" Fleur asked with a smile.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "An old favorite my lovelies. Bacon, eggs, croissants and orange juice." He said as he floated the plates to the living room.

The girls smiled at him, taking one of the plates each. "It smells divine as ever love. You really are a good cook." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and kissed her, when the door to the other room opened to reveal a still tired Harry and Draco, followed closely by their girlfriends, who still had a wicked smile on their faces.

"Good morning you two, bit of trouble getting out of bed?" Fabian asked softly.

The two boys smiled and nodded before they were led out of the room by the two girls, who gave Fabian a sly wink.

"They're almost late for breakfast, so I think Pansy and Parvati are going to rush them the entire day now." He said with a soft smile as Gabrielle cuddled into his arms.

"God I would love to see that, but I guess we better stay here where we can plan." Hermione said with a smile.

"I know, but speaking of plans, now that we have eaten, I think it's time to reveal what the stars revealed to us last night." He said with a wink.

Luna nodded and smiled at them. "From what I've seen, the stars foretell a favorable battle, and an ultimate victory for our Coven, without losses, as far as I could tell. The battle will take place at night around the final days of November, and we will be aided by the snow in some way, although I couldn't really see in what capacity." She said softly.

"That's at least something we can plan from, as well as a few months of preparation and training." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"And I think we are going to need every bit of it. Because we have fought a lot separately in the past, but never as a whole. It might do us some good to speak about some tactics when it comes to team fighting." Fleur said with a smile.

"Maybe we should split up into pairs for the first bit of the battle and then join up again as we go in for the Final battle against Tom, we join up again, we all have experience fighting in pairs in some form or another." Hermione proposed with a smile.

"That might actually work. Take the fight to them and show them why they made a big mistake by siding with him. With a bit of luck they'll turn themselves over for a lighter punishment." Fleur said softly.

He smiled at them. "Then we are in agreeance, we'll pair off during the day and then finish this together at night. We can decide the pairings later." He said softly.

They all nodded and relaxed into the sofa, all of them not wanting to think about the inevitable battle they would have to fight.


	9. Invasion Force

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C9: Invasion Force**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Their days from then on took on a wary character, always planning and hoping this would not be the day Tom invaded.

It was late November when they were relaxing in their room and there was a frantic knock on the door.

With Tom's invasion so close, Fabian took his wand before he opened the door, making sure his shield was up as well.

He opened it to a crack and saw Angelina on the other side, a wild look in her eyes. He let her in and checked the Hall for anyone else that might have followed her.

"Are you okay Angie?" He asked softly.

"No Fabe I'm not, it's time, Tom has invaded the school already. McGonagall got away safely, but there is no telling on what he will do to the school now. I managed to get out, but I fear I won't be safe anymore, can I please stay here until it is safe again.

He smiled at her. "Of course Angie, but we have to know. Is Daphne's cover intact?" He asked softly.

She nodded at that, hugging him tightly. "Yes it is, she knows I am here though. I couldn't leave her there without saying anything."

"It's okay Angie, anyone of us would have done the same. If you are up to it, I would like to know everything about him and the patrols. What have you heard?" He asked kindly.

She smiled at that and took a seat once she calmed down a bit. "He intends to let his Death Eaters patrol the grounds day and night, and they will be free to torture anyone at will. They are under orders not to kill anyone just yet, at least not until they found Harry, Draco and your Coven. Word is that he is afraid, but that he will send Nagini to find you. he's apparently sure that his snake will win him the day." She said softly.

"It will win us the day, and we will do so without anyone dying, at least on our side. We will make sure to spring a few traps on the day of the battle, make sure his reinforcements will not bother us, but all of this can only happen once that snake is dead." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Angelina smiled at that. "I hope you guys will bring it to him, but I think it will be fine. You guys have been screwed over almost more than Harry has been over the past few years."

They all nodded at that. "True, but we want to end this quickly for a whole other reason. It's true that he screwed over our lives more times than we care to count, but we just want to live our lives the way we want, and at point Tom is the biggest factor in us not living our lives, so we want to get rid of that to create a better world for our children to grow up in." Bellatrix said as she looked towards her husband lovingly.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "And besides that, we want to make an example of him. After the battle is over we will make sure that anyone who will think he can be like Tom, will meet us first and know what we can do."

Angelina smiled at that "I'm sure after this no one will be so stupid to ever be like Tom again, but I can understand where you are coming from, but if you would excuse me, I think I'm going to hit the hay for tonight." She said with a slight yawn.

"If you want, we can conjure up an extra bed in our room." Hermione said with a smile.

She smiled and shook her head. "As tempting as that sounds, I'll take the couch. I wouldn't want to impose more than I already do. Besides, I don't think I would get much sleep, knowing what you guys do almost every night. I think that would leave me beyond frustrated." She said softly.

"We understand Angie, we do that an awful lot these days, we suspect it is something because of our Bond and it wanting to survive." Fabian said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled while Bella conjured up a bed for her in the corner of the living room. "You won't have to sleep on the couch, not when I can easily conjure you up a comfortable bed." She said softly.

Angelina smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Bella, that means a lot to me." She said in a similar tone.

"Don't mention it Angelina, we're glad to help, and since we know what it's like to be separated from someone you love, we want to make it as easy as possible for you." Hermione said as she hugged her as well.

She just smiled at them and gave everyone a big hug. "Thanks for everything. I promise I won't forget this." She said softly before going to bed.

The smiled and made their way to their own room, except for Hermione, who went to inform Harry and Draco that there would be one extra person in the room.

…

As they entered their room, the girls wasted little time in getting their husband undressed to his boxers, after which they undressed themselves as well. "It's been a long wait love, but the time has finally come to finish him." Gabrielle said as she kissed him.

He smiled and pulled her close to him, since it was her night tonight. "It has been a long wait love, but we will have to wait a few weeks to take him out. Right now his force is still too big for us to confront. We'll have to pick him off a few at a time."

Gabrielle smiled and kissed him softly. "I know love, but I'm just scared of what will happen in the coming weeks. What if we can't finish this how we want to despite our elaborate planning?"

"It won't come to that baby, that I promise. Our plan may not survive Tom, but we will do anything in our power to make sure if everything goes to shit, we will improvise. That is one of the things we are good at after all." He said with a wink.

She blushed a little and kissed him again, needing to feel close to her husband again. "Hold me baby, I need to be close to you again." She said as she clung to him.

He smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Come love, let's take a nice relaxing bath together, I can see you need it."

She nodded and relaxed against him, giving her sister a wink over his shoulder. She had talked a lot with Fleur over the past days and expressed her worry about her own Veela side showing its head someday. Fleur had told her that she should express those worries to Fabian, since he was an expert in making unwanted presences go away, and that the best time to do that was when she would be in ecstasy, since that was the things what would bring out the Veela.

Gabrielle was a bit nervous, but hoped that her darling brother and husband would quiet that voice inside of her head. The one she had called Veronique and that told her he was hers and hers alone, that not even her sister could lay claim on him. She had fought against it for so long, ever since they had aged so much, and each time she made love to him it was getting more difficult to ignore her heritage.

"Fabian love, I just want you to know that whatever happens, I love you more than anything and that I never want to hurt you." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "Is this about your heritage my love?" He asked softly.

She blushed and nodded. "It is, it's getting harder to ignore her. So I was hoping you would help me get rid of her permanently."

"Of course baby, you know I want you to be as happy as you can be, and since you are a lot more like your sister than you want to admit, I suspected this would come up at some point. I know you are afraid of hurting me, but somehow even a Veela is tame in my hands." He said with a soft smile.

That made her blush darken a bit and she shivered slightly from anticipation when he lowered her into the warm, soothing waters of the tub, placing himself behind her so he could hold her close to his body.

As she relaxed against him, she felt how his arm came to rest low around her waist, caressing her stomach slightly.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest, hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart, soothing her like nothing else in the world did.

"Baby, could you explain something to me?" She asked softly.

"Of course love, what is it you want to know?" He murmured contently.

"I just wanted to know what your fascination is with us growing a bit of pubic hair? It's not like I mind, but I can't imagine it adds to our looks." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that, figuring someone would ask that at some point. "I can't really explain it, I just think you girls look beautiful with that little bit of hair down there, it's just one of my quirks I guess." He said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "Well it's not like any of us mind and not have some quirks for ourselves, I was just wondering is all." She said softly.

He just smiled and kissed her, letting one of his hand glide down her body and the other one towards her breasts.

"I think someone is ready to have some fun with their little sister, or am I mistaken love?" She asked huskily.

"I will always be ready to have some dirty fun with my little sister, as dirty as that might sound." He said as she turned around and kissed him deeply.

He groaned a little into her mouth as she let her own hand glide down his body to start stroking his dick.

"I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you as my mate baby." He said softly as his hand that was caressing her breasts glided down to her pert butt.

Gabrielle moaned and smiled at him. "And I can't believe that such a loving stud is my husband and mate. I've always dreamed of being with you, and I am so happy that at least one of them has come true."

He smiled at that. "Both of our dreams have come true my love, and we will continue to let them come true for a very long time." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Baby, I need you to fuck me right now. I'm desperate to feel you inside of me once again." She said huskily.

"Whatever my sister desires." He said softly before lifting her on his dick, making her moan loudly.

Gabrielle could feel how her Veela tried to take over, and instead of fighting it like she usually did, she let the change happen.

Fabian saw how her features changed and the familiar amber eyes of a Veela replaced his sister's baby blue eyes. Her usual soft and still a bit childlike features made way for a steely gaze and defined cheekbones. "It's about time that little girl let us have some time together." She said in a completely different voice than the usual dulcet tones that he was used to.

"I can see why, all you Veela ever seem to do is how to degrade the ones whose bodies you occupy. I already made Josette disappear from Fleur's mind and I see no qualms in doing the same to you. Gabrielle is not a little girl anymore and she has found her forever, you are no longer needed to pollute her brain with lies and jealousy." He said with a smirk.

She frowned a little at that. "How could a man like you ever make Josette go away, I always wondered what it was they all see in you."

"I love them, unconditionally, now and forever, sometimes even beyond reason. You however, only care about being complete as a Veela. Let me tell you that both Gabrielle and Fleur are more complete now than they are when you or Josette were there. It is time to let go Veronique." He said softly.

The Veela smiled at that. "In all my years I never thought of it like that. Thank you, and please tell her that I am sorry, it's just a part of Veela nature that compelled me to act like that." She said before Gabrielle's eyes returned to normal and her features softened.

"Welcome back my love, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply before answering. "I feel amazing. I can't feel her in my head anymore, thank you baby." She said softly.

"It was no trouble at all my love. You know all I want for any of you is to make you happy, in whatever way, shape or form that is." He said with a smile.

Gabrielle blushed and kissed him again. "But still I think you deserve a reward for what you did, so I am now offering myself to you baby, use me in whatever way you like." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "What you are doing right now is good enough baby, it feels divine inside of you." He said as he started thrusting upwards.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, by now high enough that her breasts were at his eyelevel. "You said I looked more like Fleur than I thought, and you're right, one thing I probably like even more than her is when you play with my tits, so please baby, tease my nipples and squeeze my boobs." She said in a husky tone.

He just smiled and did as she asked, loving the soft moans and mewls that came out of her as he did. "I love the sounds you make when you're in ecstasy my love, I can't get enough of it." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him, taking her time to explore his mouth once again, wanting to get to know every single nook of his mouth again. "Fabian baby, I want you to fuck me in the ass again. I need to feel it again." She said softly.

"If that is what you want my dear sister, than this is what I shall give you my love, but we should get out of the tub first." He said with a smile.

Gabrielle nodded and smiled as she stood up and put her hands up against the wall, inviting her brother with a coy smile and smoldering eyes, which she knew would drive him wild.

She was proven right once again when he kissed the back of her neck and slowly penetrated her asshole, both of them moaning loudly.

Gabrielle was in heaven, she didn't want to admit it, but she was almost just as addicted to this as Hermione was, but she at least had the modesty to not crave it as much as Hermione did.

She knew she wouldn't last long, and she could feel Fabian was close too. "You know what the best part is of you fucking my ass Baby?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her and kissed her neck. "That I can fill you up without you getting pregnant?" He whispered huskily.

She nodded and moaned as he thrusted forward a final time and filled up her insides with his spunk, while he also squeezed her breasts, which in turn made her come as well, screaming out his name as she shuddered into him.

Fabian made sure she would stay on her feet, pulling her into his arms after pulling his dick out, sliding them both back into the tub, which was still magically warm, soothing both of their muscles into jelly.

They relaxed in the tub for a little while longer before they switched to the shower to clean up a bit, both of them holding each other tightly as they washed each other.

…

The following morning the girls woke up to one of the cutest sights they had ever seen. Gabrielle had curled herself into Fabian and he in turn was holding her close to his body, and it almost seemed like she was purring while she slept in his arms, although only a little bit of her head was visible from under the covers.

"They look so cute like that. Shall we let them sleep for a bit, or shall we give them a sensual wake-up call?" Nym asked softly.

"Since they were in bed before us, I think they were sensual enough last night." Bella said in a teasing tone.

The girls nodded and smiled as Fleur and Luna pulled back the covers and Hermione and Yvette positioned themselves behind the two. Bella and Nym took a seat at their head and feet and after smiling at each other they softly started caressing their lover's arms, legs and backs, getting soft mewls from Gabrielle and a content groan from Fabian.

"Good morning lovers, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked softly.

Gabrielle stretched herself and nuzzled her head in his chest while Fabian gave the others a good-morning kiss. "We slept okay, although I have to say the way we were woken up was pretty good as well."

"We figured you would like that, given everything that happened with you two yesterday. Are you okay Gabby?" Fleur asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I am Fleur, Fabian helped me get rid of her. My head is clear once again." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and pulled her sister up for a hug and a kiss, which again quickly escalated into the two of them touching each other in more intimate places.

"Usually I say this of Fabian and Fleur but I think we lost the siblings to each other, but I'll be damned if it isn't hot to look at, kind of makes me horny as well." Yvette said as she shuffled around a bit.

Fabian smiled and crawled up to her, capturing the redhead's lips with his own, making her moan loudly.

Luna was already engaged in a passionate kiss with Bella, and Nym was kissing her way down Hermione's body.

Since they were all pretty hungry it didn't escalate as much as usual, and after the girls reluctantly got dressed, they made their way into the living room, smiling as they saw Pansy and Parvati cooking them all some nice breakfast, while Angelina was talking to Harry and Draco.

"Good morning everyone, how are you today?" Fabian asked with a smile.

They smiled at that. "We're doing okay for the most part, I just don't know if the food my fiancé is preparing will be edible." Draco said teasingly.

"Keep that up Black, and I'll make sure yours won't be. I happen to be a very good cook. My mother made sure I was." Pansy said in a similar tone.

"I have to say little brother, you certainly have yourself a keeper in Pansy, she'll be a good addition to our quirky family." Fleur said with a wink.

Draco chuckled a little at that. "That's true, that's also part of the reason I have always loved her, and why I will continue to love her for as long as she will have me." He said with a dreamy smile.

"And you know I will hold you to that love. Now eat up and tell me what you think." Pansy said as she kissed his cheek and handed him a plate, while Parvati did the same for Harry and Angelina.

"Well I suppose we shall fix our own breakfast then." Hermione said with a smile.

Parvati and Pansy smiled at that. "There's plenty left for you guys. I just hope you like a lavish breakfast." Pansy said with a smile.

They all laughed at that. "Pansy, you should know by now that we like everything a bit lavish, that of course includes food." Fleur said with a smile.

"Well that's true, only you guys would get married twice before you are even out of school." Pansy said with a smile.

They smiled and nodded. "True, but the second time we got married we technically were out of school already, but the first time we got married we were still in school, so I'll give you that. But I promise the next ones who will be married are you two." Nym said with a smile.

"I don't know about that Dora, all that talk Harry and Vati are doing over the last few days makes me doubt that." Draco said with a smile to their raven haired friend.

Both Harry and Parvati blushed at that. "You heard that? I figured the sections of the room were silenced enough, but I guess it's fine that you guys heard. We heard some interesting things about you too." Parvati said with a wink.

Now it was Draco and Pansy's turn to blush, but before they could say anything, there was a commotion outside their door.

"Oh you've got to fucking kidding me. I figured it would be at least a few weeks before they found us. Harry, Draco and Angie, please go and hide. Girls, battle formations. It could be anything outside." He said softly.

The girls nodded and the others quickly made their way into the room. "Before we go out there, I might have an idea to see what's on the other side." Bella said softly.

"Then by all means my love, show us what you have in mind." Hermione said softly.

Bella smiled and cast a spell on the door, turning it transparent so they could see what was happening on the other side.

They saw how a couple of Death Eaters were shouting through the Halls, destroying random things in the Hall.

"Those rat bastards, we'll show them not to fuck with our school. Let's send them back as a message." Fabian said with a smirk.

The girls smiled at that. "Let's baby, but we can't hurt them too bad, otherwise we'll be just as bad as Tom. Maybe we won't even have to touch them, now that we can see them, I can send them away in agonizing pain." Hermione said with a wink.

He smiled at that. "Then by all means my love, hurt them as much as you want. they've chosen their sides, so we should not hold back, because they won't hold back either." He said softly.

"I know, but just know that it will never be easy to hurt someone like that." She said almost guilty.

"And that is the way it should be love, but I promise after this is over, we shall never have to use our power like this ever again, except for times our family is in danger." He said softly.

Hermione smiled and nodded before focusing on the three Death Eaters on the other side of their door. All of them smiling as the three clutched their heads and ran away.

Fabian smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Nicely done my love, I suspect they'll run to their master and tell them how they were beaten by an unseen force, and if my hunches are correct, they'll start to fear us even more than they already do, and eventually they'll refuse to patrol at least this part of the school, which in turn will make sure he will send others, to whom we will do the same, and within weeks we will have this part of the school under control, from where we can plan our assault on his forces."

"How I love the way your mind works love." Nym said with a purr.

He smiled and kissed her. "That is something I can't help love, I can't help but plan every little detail of a plan." He said softly.

Nym smiled at that, knowing exactly where he got that from. "Why am I not surprised my love, you are more like your mother than you think." She said softly.

"And sometimes you look like my Mom as well baby." He said with a wink.

Nym blushed and sat herself in his lap, while Hermione and Fleur went to get the others from their room.

"I take it you two want some privacy?" Bella asked with a knowing smile.

Fabian and Nym shared a look and nodded, which got a smile from the others. "Then go have fun with each other, we'll let you know when dinner is ready." Luna said softly.

The two lovers nodded and gave their mates a kiss before they walked to the bedroom hand in hand.

…

As soon as they landed on the bed, Nym straddled her husband, kissing him deeply. "It feels like it's been ages since we shared a bed alone, it kind of makes me want to fuck you senseless." She said huskily.

He smiled and pulled her close. "So funny, I kind of wanted to do the same to you, or did you have something more… adventurous in mind?" He asked softly.

"That's entirely up to who you want me to be my love. Although I would love to fuck you as myself again. it's been too long." She said with a smile.

"Then we will make love like we did the first time we did it a few years ago. I feel like we both need that today." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Or we could cuddle and talk for a bit, I just want to be close to you for a while." She said as she got off him and settled into his side, slinging one leg over both of his as she rested her head on his chest. "Fabe, can you explain something to me?" She asked softly.

"Of course love, what's wrong?" He asked in a similar tone.

"I'm just a bit curious why we found out we were mates so late in our lives. I mean, I held you when you were born, shouldn't we have known something was up over at least the last few years?"

He smiled at that, pulling her closer to his body. "If we look back on everything and how we felt with that, I'm sure we would have felt something that could have given us an inkling of our Bond, but I think it was our conscience that held us back. We are still family at the end of the day and while it is nothing new in our community or family, we are just different. I still believe that everything that happened with our Coven happened for a reason and everyone came to us in the order it was supposed to, even if we don't see it like that. If we truly went in the order we met, it would be Bella first, then you, Fleur and Gabby and after that Luna and Hermione, and we would never have met Yvette and thus would never be as complete as we are now. Sometimes I wish it was different and we had fallen in love in that order, but then I see how happy we are together, and I'm glad everything went the way it did, even the less pleasant things." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "I guess you're right baby, I was just wondering about everything, but I can see where that comes from. We have always had a special bond, even when you were little you would draw to either me or Bella, although that lessened when you met Luna."

"I still wonder what it is between Luna and me that makes us so special. I love you all equally, but somehow with Luna all reason goes out of the window. I know Morgana said that Luna and I share a bond within our Bond, but I still don't know what it means." He said with a dreamy smile.

Nym smiled and kissed him softly. "I think I know my love. You and Luna have led quite similar lives, and for a long time you two were the only ones you could trust and talk to. You fell in love with her before you knew what love was and you know it was the same for her. You will always put her above everyone, and will always love her just that little bit more than you love us, we know this and we are okay with it. We see you and Luna as the Alpha's of our coven, and we are fine in following you two in this. We also know you don't see it like that and that you love us all equal, but if you look inside your heart, you know I speak the truth, and I must ask you to not beat yourself up over the fact you love Luna a bit more than us. Just know that you will always love you, no matter what." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "I know you're right love, but I can't bring myself to accept the fact, because I feel I'm letting you down by not loving you enough. You girls deserve to be loved in every way possible." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "And you show us how much you love us each and every single day, my love. Nothing you will ever do will make us feel not loved." She said softly.

"Thank you baby, that means a lot to me, but I can't promise that I won't feel guilty when I spend a bit more time with Luna than with the rest of you girls." He said with a soft smile.

"And I am here to tell you that you won't have to feel guilty for that. We just want you to explore your true relationship with Luna, whatever that may mean. Because we all know it can never endanger our Bond as a whole. Maybe you two should go and talk to Morgana once everything is over, she is bound to be able to shed some light on it, and if that fails you can always ask your mothers, they can see the true Bonds between people if I'm not mistaken." Nym said with a soft smile.

He nodded and kissed her. "That's true, but it is something that can wait until everything is over. For now all I need you right next to me while we take a nap. We could both use one at this point."

She smiled and nodded, both of them quickly falling asleep as they were wrapped around each other.


	10. Final Preparations

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C10: Final Preparations**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know, it's been almost ten days since the last chapter, but I have a good excuse this time. First off, I had to move everything to my new house which didn't have internet acces until about a day before Christmas, so I** **had written about 90% of the chapter before the holidays hit. After that I got sick for about three days in which I just couldn't write, and finally somebody at work decided it was a good idea to let me fill in everyone's hours from the entire year in a week, which caused me to work about 10 hours a day for another week.**

 **But now it is finally all over and I can start my writing again. After this will be the battle, but rest assured that it will be nowhere near the end of this story. For now, enjoy the chapter, have a wonderful New Year, and I'll see you for the next one.**

It only took a mere week before the Death Eaters refused to venture even close to their corridor, which gave them a bit of freedom to let Harry and Draco at least have a change of scenery.

They all knew the day of the final battle against Tom wasn't far away, but first they needed to take back control of the school.

Right now Fabian and the girls were making the final preparations for their plan in their living room. "I think it's safe to say that we've done everything possible for now. All that's left is to decide when we will strike." Fabian said softly.

"I think we should do it as soon as possible. I say we actively start hunting for that snake, maybe even provoke Tom outright and force his hand a little." Hermione said in a similar tone.

He smiled at that, knowing they rejected that plan a few months ago. "What happened to being careful love? But I have to say that I like the idea very much. It's about time we got some action somewhere else than our bedroom. We said from the moment we came up with this plan that we wanted to finish it before Christmas, and by God, we will. But it will require some coordination to pull off. So I suggest the following. Hermione, Yvette, Bella and Nym, could you prepare our final traps for the Death Eaters? Then Fleur, Gabby, Luna and I go get the others from Mum's home. that way we'll be at full strength when the battle starts." He said softly.

The girls nodded and kissed him softly before they quietly and under Nym's extended power made their way outside.

Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna and Fabian smiled as the four girls shut the door, hoping everything would be okay.

They stepped through the Floo to their mother's house, smiling at the sight when they stepped out. They saw how Morgana was giving Cordelia her bottle and Narcissa was doing the same for Cepheus, while Eliza and Pandora were talking quietly in a corner and Merlin was in another corner reading a book. "Good afternoon everyone, how are you all doing?" He asked with a smile.

"Hey sweetie, we've been good, mostly waiting for news from Hogwarts." Eliza said as she gave them all a hug.

He smiled at that. "That's exactly why we are here Mum. It's almost time to take Tom down once and for all, so we will need as many people there as possible, and I know how much you want to get some revenge against him, I know it would break your heart to leave Cordy and Cepheus alone."

"True, we would love to get revenge against Tom, but you're right, we wouldn't dream of leaving our babies alone where they would be easy targets." Eliza said softly.

"I understand Mum, that's why we'll do it for you, but we will need everyone else. Could you give the Order a Floo and tell them to Floo into our room at Hogwarts, we'll start our offensive from there."

She nodded and smiled. "I will, but I want you to promise me to be careful. Tom may be weaker, but he is still strong, don't get overly confident because you have him against the wall. Remember that a cornered animal is the most dangerous kind of animal."

"I know and I will promise to be as careful as possible. But as you know I am not alone. We want to finish him together as a Coven and we are fairly certain that our combined powers will be enough to win us this fight." He said with a smile.

"Be that as it may Fabian, even your powers are not infallible. You are still young and have barely scraped the surface of your potential. It is still a very real possibility that you and your mates exhaust yourselves." Morgana said softly.

He smiled at that. "We'll keep that in mind Morgana, but we also wanted to ask if you and Merlin want to help us vanquish this threat, you two have a bit more experience when it comes to fighting magical wars."

Morgana shared a look with her mate and smiled at him. "We can help, but the final fight has to be your Coven against Tom, that is something we can't interfere in. Your Prophecy must not be broken or something terrible might happen." She said sadly.

"That was our plan all along, but thank you for the warning. We'll go back now, but we hope to see you all in two days, that is when we will fight." Fleur said softly.

The four women smiled and hugged them tightly, Morgana again lingering a bit with Fabian, which did not escape the three other girls notice.

"Mum, me and Luna were wondering if you and Mom have time to talk to us sometime in the near future?" Fabian asked as he pulled back from Eliza, a hopeful look on his face.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at them. "Of course we have, just come by whenever you are ready after the Battle. Because I think I know what this is about." Narcissa said softly.

"Thanks Mom, that means a lot to me." He said softly.

Narcissa smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Anytime my son, and please, give Lucius a kick in the nuts for me, or worse, whatever is more convenient." She said with a soft smile.

"I will Mom, you can count on that." He said before wrapping an arm around Fleur and stepped through the fireplace again, Luna and Gabrielle doing the same after they had given their mothers a hug.

…

When they reappeared in their room, they were glad to see the smiling faces of their mates again, all of them unharmed and safe. "You don't know how glad I am to see you all safe and sound again. We were so worried about you." Gabrielle said softly.

The four women smiled at that. "And we're glad to see you all too my lovelies, we had a few close calls, but it seems that the Death Eaters are absolutely terrified of us at this point. We even managed to get a message through to Severus, informing him of our plans for the coming days." Bella said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, it's good to know those incompetent morons won't be a problem for our final push. We will have our lives back to normal in a couple of days. We're as ready as we will ever be and we will have Merlin's and Morgana's help up to the final battle, that fight is ours alone." He said softly.

The girls smiled and nodded. "That's no problem, that was our plan anyway. But I think we should discuss what comes after this battle. There is bound to be a ton of publicity coming towards us, and I am sure none of us want to handle that at this point, especially if we are serious about wanting to get pregnant as quickly as possible once this is over." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I've thought of that already baby. Kingsley will set up a spokesperson within the Ministry for us. Everything and anything that will be written about us will get our accord before it is printed. I took care of that the minute we got called in for the Toad's trial."

The girls all smiled at that. "Why am I not surprised to hear you say that. You were always pretty good at planning ahead." Fleur said as she cuddled into his side.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "And you girls balance me out when you improvise your way out of nearly every situation." He said softly.

The girls smiled and Fleur kissed him deeply, quickly losing herself in her brother's lips again.

"Oh dear, I think we lost the siblings to each other again. Would you two mind moving this to the bedroom. The others might be back any minute." Bella said with a smile.

Fabian picked up his sister, who immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as they walked to the bedroom, Fleur flashing her lovers a wink before the door closed.

He walked them to the bed and smiled at her as he gently laid her down. "When you handle me with such delicacy I feel like a virgin on her wedding night again." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "We both lost our innocence long before we got married, but one thing remains as true as ever, and that is my love for you, my dear, sweet sister." He said softly.

Fleur blushed a little and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you too Fabian, and you're right, we both lost our innocence long before we said I do. But every time we make love together it feels like the first time. I need you tonight, I want to feel sure that we are going to survive this. I'm so scared something will happen to you." She said softly.

"We'll be fine love, I promise you that we will. Just one more person needs to die before we can start living our lives and he will be dead in two days, we'll make sure of that. Tom will never, ever interfere with our lives in any way ever again. In two days we shall end him once and for all, after we finished of Nagini of course." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him, feeling a bit better about going into battle. "No doubt you have prepared an epic speech for when we finally finish him?" She asked softly.

He just shook his head and kissed her deeply, Fleur moaning into his mouth as they let their hands roam across each other's bodies. "How I love the feeling of your skin beneath mine, my love. You're so stunningly beautiful that I can't feel anything but honored that you are my wife."

"You better believe it my love, because we will be together for a very long time." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her again, letting his lips trail down her naked body, reveling in the moans that escaped from her mouth.

Fleur was done with going slow, and pulled her brother back up before flipping them over. "I'm going to ride you my love, and you are going to fuck me like there is no tomorrow." She said huskily before mounting his dick.

He smiled and placed his hand on her hips, driving himself up in one thrust, making Fleur moan even louder.

They quickly fell into a rhythm and Fabian's hands quickly moved from her hips to her breasts, knowing how much she loved having her breasts and nipples played with when they made love. "You know how much I love it when you go all dominant on me?" He asked huskily.

Fleur smiled and let nails rake over his chest. "I know baby, sometimes you need a bit of dominance, because let's face it, our usual lovemaking is a bit more passionate than with the others, and usually you dominate me. I just thought it would be fun to try it the other way around." She said with a smile.

"And I love it baby, it gets me even harder than I already am. I love you." He said before pulling her down for a kiss.

She smiled into their kiss. "And I love you my dear brother, always have and always will." She said softly.

He smiled and flipped them again. "I have a better idea my dear sister. I know you want me to come inside of you, but we can't risk getting you pregnant just yet, so I was hoping you would let me fuck your ass, it's been so long since I felt the sensation." He said hopefully.

"You know you never have to ask my love. My entire body is yours to do to whatever you want." She said with a slight blush.

He just smiled and kissed her before pulling out of her, Fleur immediately turning to sit on her knees while keeping her face to the matrass, hoping it would invite him in.

He then kissed the back of her neck and slowly slid himself inside of her, both of them groaning at the sensation, although Fleur's quickly turned into a moan of pleasure.

They both knew they weren't going to last much longer, and when Fabian started breaking his rhythm, she knew he was close. "You're close aren't you brother? It's okay, let it all out inside of me." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck before he came deep inside of her, Fleur screaming his name as she came as well.

Once they had come down from their orgasms, Fleur cuddled up next to her brother, both of them smiling contently at each other. "That was as amazing as ever my love." She said softly.

"As were you my love, I love you." He said softly.

"And I love you, but I must admit I'm pretty tired. Do you think they would mind if we stayed here for a while?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and pulled her close. "I don't think they will. I think they expect us to take a nap together."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before she got comfortable against him, slinging one leg over his and resting her head on his chest. "I can't remember the last time we took the time to relax like this. It feels like we've been running around for years instead of months." She said softly.

"I know love, we've done enough running for a lifetime. But in a few days we'll finish this and start living our lives the way we want. And at this point I don't care if that includes you girls prancing around naked all the time." He said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at that. "I'm glad you're willing try this baby. We'll just have to inform our friends and family to Floo before they come to visit. And we do not prance, us girls tend to glide along." She said softly.

He just smiled and kissed her before they drifted asleep, both of them wearing similar smiles on their faces.

…

A few hours later the two were woken up by a soft kiss, courtesy of their sister, who had crawled in with them. "Hey Gabby, what's wrong?" Fleur asked softly.

She smiled at them both. "Nothing is wrong sis, I just wanted to let you two know that dinner is ready and that we have a few visitors, two of which are already kicking up a storm because their favorite siblings aren't there." She said softly.

"We'll be there soon. Give us a while to get dressed and then we'll be right out." Fabian said before kissing his two sisters deeply.

Gabrielle smiled and nodded before getting off the bed and walking back to the room, Fabian and Fleur wasting little time in getting dressed and also making their way back.

When they entered the living room, they were surprised to see Eliza and Narcissa with the twins, as well as Morgana, all of them smiling brightly at the two siblings. "Hello sweetie, we hope we're not interrupting anything?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

"Not at all Mom. Fleur and I just woke up from a nap. What brings you here?" He asked softly.

The two women shared a look with Morgana and smiled at him. "We know we said we'd talk to you and Luna after everything was over, but we realize you want thing to be as clear as possible before you go into battle. What you and Luna share is a special form of Soul Bond, one that transcends almost all others, but will not harm your Bond with the others. Because of the fact that your lives are very similar and you always loved each other, something special developed between the two of you, something that baffles even us. We don't really know what it is, but we do know it has never manifested itself within an already existing Soul Bond." Eliza said with a smile.

"You shall have to discover what this means for yourselves, but I am certain that it will never harm your Coven's existing Bond." Morgana added softly.

Fabian and Luna smiled at that, both sharing shy smiles with each other. "That it was something special we already knew, but I guess we'll discover the full potency of this Bond over the coming years." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"That is most certainly true Luna, and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind helping you two figuring out what this all means." Narcissa said with a wink.

They all blushed a little at that, knowing exactly what Narcissa meant with that. "You know, you don't have to be embarrassed about that. We all know what happens when all eight of you share a bed and just one of you gets only a little excited." Eliza said with a smile.

"We know, but hearing that from my mothers, it's just a bit embarrassing to have you two know so much about our intimate relations." Fabian said softly.

The two women laughed at that. "Then you should have thought twice about making love to your sister and her then girlfriend and a few days later your Aunt, and then forgetting to use silencing charms on all three occasions." Eliza said in a teasing tone.

Everyone's blush darkened again, much to the amusement of the three other women in the room, while Cordelia and Cepheus slept on, unaware of the laughter around them.

They talked for a few more hours, mostly about what the plan was when they decided to make their move, and while Eliza and Narcissa weren't keen on the idea of them being in the front-line, they knew there was little choice they had if they were going to follow the Prophecy. "I think we best get home and get these two in bed, otherwise they will be fussy all night." Narcissa said softly while she picked up Cordelia and Eliza gently picked up Cepheus, since he was still asleep.

"We'll see you after the battle, please be careful and look after each other. and please for the love of god don't try any heroics Fabian." Eliza said softly.

"I won't Mum, the girls also have been pretty adamant about that." He said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa both smiled and then waved them goodbye before they stepped into the Floo again.

"I was going to say the same, but since me and Merlin will be right at your side for most of the time, I'll keep an extra eye out. Until then be safe, and if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to contact us." Morgana said before hugging them all.

They smiled at that. "Thank you Morgana, having yours and Merlin's support means a lot to us." Luna said softly.

Morgana only smiled at them before she teleported away, leaving the Coven alone once again.

"I think we best have an early dinner and then go to bed, the next few days are going to be taxing on all of us." Fabian said softly.

The girls only nodded and Nym and Luna gave them all a kiss before they made their way to the kitchen.

The others relaxed against each other, with Fleur and Gabrielle cuddling up together, while Hermione and Yvette did the same. This only left Bella and Fabian and they smiled at each other as Bella straddled him and gave him a soft kiss.

"I must admit I'm feeling a bit anxious love, knowing that in a few days we will be face to face with Tom and his minions." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He gave her a soft kiss and smiled. "I know love, I'm nervous too. But I know we'll be fine. Our combined powers dwarf his in every way. He might be a so called Dark wizard, but we are an entire Coven of Light, and the odds have been in our favor from the day we started this battle in fourth year. The biggest challenge we have is that we have to find that damn snake and kill it, and then it is easy. If we taunt him enough he'll come out of hiding, if only to take revenge on us for foiling his plans over and over again." He said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him, both of them quickly losing themselves in it.

"Ehem, we know you two anxious, but I think it's best if we have dinner first and then see what we will do with the rest of our evening." Nym said as she and Luna floated their dinner into the living room.

"We all know exactly what is going to happen tonight, and probably the night after that too, if only to settle our anxiety for the battle." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and nodded at that. "You're probably right, and I also think it will help you to not react so strongly on the day of the battle, because it won't do us any good if you lose it and make a mistake because of it." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "I know baby, that is one of my fears too. I so scared that I might do something rash and get hurt or worse, or even worse, get one of you hurt in the process, because you know I would never forgive myself if that would happen." He said softly.

"That won't happen love, because we won't let it happen. We promised your mothers that we would keep each other safe, and we intend to do just that. To keep you safe, and make sure you get us pregnant that same night." Bella said with a wink.

Fabian blushed a little at that, much to the amusement of his wives. "You know she's right love, it may not happen on that night, but certainly the night after that. We can almost see how our Bond is pushing us to procreate, and I think you feel the same thing." Yvette said softly.

"I do my loves, every time we make love together it gets more difficult to pull out" He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and Bella gave him a soft kiss. "And I'm sure that I speak for everyone when I say that it is equally difficult for us to not keep you as close as possible." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "Then what do you girls say about eating this lovely dinner and then see where the evening takes us." He said softly.

They smiled and nodded before Bella handed him a plate. Luna and Nym had outdone themselves yet again with his signature dish of pasta, cream and bacon, which had become a favorite of them over the past year.

"Sometimes I wonder what we have done right to deserve a husband with such amazing culinary ideas. This will be a good dish for when we are pregnant, wouldn't you agree love?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I'd happily cook this every day if that is what you want my babies, you know I would do anything for you." He said with a smile.

"Every day might be a bit extreme, but I think we could certainly do this once a week. It should help restore our energy stores that we will undoubtedly deplete each day. I know how Black women get when they are pregnant, and that usually involves a lot of vomiting during the first trimester, a gigantic nesting phase during the second and finally driving you crazy with every little thing we do during the third. So that is something to look forward to, and trust me I know, I've been through it three times already, it's a witch thing." Bella said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I'd gladly be a willing slave to you all if the end result is that we will have a beautiful family together." He said with a soft smile.

"You're too sweet baby, and we are sure you will be a wonderful father and that our children will know nothing else but love their entire lives." Gabrielle said softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "Now I really can't wait to end this battle, it almost makes me want to launch a sneak attack and finish this tonight." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that and Bella gave him a soft kiss. "And as much as we want that as well, we should wait until everyone is here. That way we'll have a better chance of ending this on our terms and of no one getting hurt." Nym said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled at them. "I know, I was only thinking wishfully here. I'm just tired of sitting around and doing nothing." He said as he wrapped his arms around Bella again.

Bella smiled and cuddled a bit more into him, both of them smiling contently as they made love eyes at each other.

"You know how cute you two are together? It's almost enough to give anyone a sugar rush." Luna said dreamily.

The two lovers smiled at that. "I haven't had the opportunity to cuddle in his lap since we figured everything out almost two years ago, so I thought it was long overdue." Bella said softly.

"We know love, we were only teasing a little. You know we never minded you two having your special moments, otherwise we would have said something when you sucked him off at Harrods." Fleur said with a wink.

Bella blushed a little at that and hid her face in his hair. "What? I didn't know that happened, would you tell what happened love?" Luna and Nym asked simultaneously.

"Of course love. Back before we figured out our extended Bond, Bella asked me to go shopping for a dress for our mother's wedding. Harrods as you by now know is part magical, and that's where she took me to look for a dress. When she found her dress, it didn't close properly and she asked me to help her with it, and of course back then I had trouble keeping my hands to myself, and we ended up pleasuring each other in the changing room. Now keep in mind that we hadn't even figured out that Fleur and Vette were a part of this as well, so back then it scared me what it could mean." Fabian said as he kissed Bella's cheek.

"You're truly a hopeless romantic love, but I'll be damned if it isn't a definite turn on." Gabrielle said with a wink.

He blushed a little at that. "And on that note, I think it is time we go to bed, I have a feeling we won't be asleep for a while."

The girls smiled at that. "And as always your feeling is right, my love. We are all going to cuddle up to you tonight, because tomorrow it is going to be a day of preparation and planning before our final push the day after." Hermione said with a smile.

He only nodded as he picked Bella up bridal style. "That is something I can agree on. But may I ask for about an hour alone with Bella?" He asked softly.

The girls smiled and nodded before giving them a kiss. "Of course you can love, take all the time you need, we'll join you once you are ready for bed." Yvette said softly.

Bella and Fabian smiled as their lovers walked away. "Why did you want to have some alone time baby?" She asked softly.

"I want to make sure you are okay. I think I know how the battle is going to affect you, and I just want you to know that whatever happens in two days, that I will be there for you." He said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and kissed him. "As long as you are beside me I will be fine love. I'm sure some things will come back up but I am sure I am ready to face my demons at last. You know I can do anything with you by my side, and in two days I will prove it." She said softly.

"I'm glad to hear that my love, I am worried about you a bit more than the others, given your past with Tom and the Death Eaters." He said as he rendered them naked with a flick of his hand.

"You won't have to worry about me love, I'll be fine with you next to me. We shall show Tom and his minions what kind of mistake they made when they targeted our family." She said as she laid him down and straddled him.

He smiled and pulled her down into a loving kiss, knowing they both needed it at this moment.

They felt the bed dip on both sides and as they broke their kiss they saw their lovers smiling at them. "We heard a little bit of your talk, and we want to help you both with this. Let us treat you two to something special tonight." Nym said with a smile.

The two lovers shared a look and smiled at them. "How could we say no to that." Bella said before she was pulled into a kiss from Nym, while Fleur and Gabrielle sucked her nipples into their mouths, making the raven haired witch moan loudly.

Fabian was treated to a tag team blowjob from Hermione and Yvette, while Luna was kissing him deeply, Fabian letting his hands roam down her body.

"Somehow I figured this is how we would end up tonight." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that. "You said it yourself baby, we won't get any sleep any time soon. But we still intend to cuddle up to you after this." Luna said softly.

He just smiled and kissed her again, groaning softly as his three mates brought him to a relaxed climax, while Bella moaned out her own orgasm next to him.

Once their two raven haired lovers had come down from their orgasms, the girls cuddled up to them both, all of them talking softly amongst each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Finish Him!

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C11: Finish Him!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Two days later everyone had gathered in their room, ready for everything. Right now it was the full Order of the Phoenix, including Merlin, Morgana, Pandora and Xeno. They had agreed to meet Ginny and the others in the Great Hall, while Tom held another speech of what would happen if they didn't tell where Harry was.

Fabian and the girls were nervous but ready to face Tom at this time, and right now they were talking the last things through with Morgana.

"Before you go into battle I have a final gift for you. When we granted you the powers of the Coven, we didn't release everything at once. You have grown so much over the last months that Merlin and I feel confident enough to release everything. This will allow you to communicate to each other telepathically. Among other things." Morgana said with a smile.

"We figured that you didn't give us everything at once, that much power would have been dangerous. But we appreciate that you wanted to give us the rest now, it will certainly help us today." Bella said softly.

Morgana only smiled at them. "That speaks for itself Bella, you as a Coven are now ready to receive this power, and I am just glad to be a part of this, it's been too long since we saw some action." She said with a soft smile

They smiled at that. "And I'm sure the Death Eaters won't know what hit them. Most of them are traditionally trained and won't be prepared for your and Merlin's wild magic." Bella said softly.

Morgana nodded and smiled as she kissed them all softly, releasing their potential through that contact, and again she lingered a bit with Fabian.

"I wonder why you always linger a little when you hug or kiss Fabian." Hermione said softly.

"That's simple Hermione, Fabian reminds me a lot of our firstborn son, and to keep him safe I'm giving him a bit more power that will fade away once this is over." She said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that. "We figured it would be something like that, we just wanted to be sure." Luna said with a soft smile.

Morgana smiled at them. "You know I would never dream of stealing your mate, since I would never dream of hurting my own mate like that. Just like you girls can't live without Fabian, I can't live without Merlin. We've been together for ages and know that nothing we do could ever hurt our relationship. And in time you girls will learn the same. It may sound wrong, but he is yours in every way possible, and he will always make sure you know that."

The girls blushed slightly at that. "We know he is ours, just as much as we are his, but sometimes it's just difficult to not be jealous." Yvette said softly.

Morgana only smiled at that. "In time that will also fade, Yvette, that I can promise you, but I think it's time we get moving, otherwise we will miss our window of opportunity."

They all nodded and after giving each other a kiss, they made their way to the Great Hall, Fabian, Harry and Draco leading the pack.

While they walked everyone kept their eyes open for any patrols, and while they had died down considerably over the last week, they all knew the Death Eaters hadn't stopped their patrols all together, and any discovery now would cause them to ruin their element of surprise, and while Gabrielle's power kept them safe from detection they knew it was not a fail-safe.

Thankfully the Halls were empty and from a distance they heard Tom ranting about what would happen if Harry Potter wasn't brought before him.

"Is everything set?" Fabian asked softly.

Merlin and Morgana nodded at him. "We've strengthened the wards to that point no one could even teleport in or out. We'll keep him inside the main building." Merlin said softly.

Fabian smiled and nodded, a look of grim determination setting in on his face, a look the girls recognized very well by now. It was the same look he had on his face when they confronted Umbridge and The Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries.

Thankfully they didn't encounter any patrols during the short walk toward the Great Hall, and on arrival they could hear Tom ranting through the doors.

"Just remember, don't start slinging spells right away, we need to make sure everyone is safe before we start this." He said softly.

They all nodded and gave each other a last smile before Fabian opened the door, and Gabrielle dropped her cloaking.

As they stepped in, most of the students eyes widened in delight, while most of the Death Eaters had a look of shock on their faces.

"You wanted me Tom, well here I am." Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry Potter, how kind of you to show yourself and on time for your own death. And you've brought friends I see, Fabian Markov and his gaggle of sluts. This is truly a treat." Voldemort said with a smirk.

The girls noticed the change in his eyes, but were surprised that he kept his temper in check. "Oh Tom, you have no idea of the hell my mates and I are going to rain down on you. I hope you're ready to die you bastard, because when we are done we will make sure that you will stay dead." He said with an evil smile.

"I do not think so, we have you outnumbered and are more experienced than you can ever dream to be." Voldemort said as he made a very subtle gesture with his hand.

Fabian just smirked as he saw it, and from the corner of his eye he saw Nagini slithering towards them. _'Yvette love, could you take care of that snake please, once that is dead we can start this.'_ He said through his mind.

Yvette smiled at him, preparing a fire spell that would incinerate anything it would touch.

"Perhaps you are more experienced, but we have the power of the light on our side, as well as something you will never have." Fabian said with a smirk, trying to distract the Dark Wizard.

Voldemort laughed evilly at that. "I am more powerful than you can ever imagine, allow me to show you just why your father feared me." He spat as he charged forward.

At the same time Nagini sprang from the shadows, but it was quickly incinerated by Yvette, who smiled sadistically as the Snake died in the air.

Voldemort looked shocked, and gave a shout which got all of the Death Eaters moving, The Order doing the same thing while the students got to safety.

…

"Time for you to pay for all those times you screwed us over in the past years you fucking bastard!" Fabian shouted as he met Voldemort in the middle.

They circled each other with a smirk and Fabian could feel the power of his mates flow through him.

"If you would have just joined me like you were meant to from the moment you were born, I wasn't about to kill you and your sluts. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted before the bolt of green shot towards Fabian.

As expected the spell bounced off of him, much to the chagrin of Voldemort. "How did you do that, you insolent boy. You cannot be that powerful, only I have that power." He said evilly, bur clearly confused.

Fabian smirked at him. "You have made a beginner's mistake Tom, you underestimated us and feel all powerful, and you do realize that anything we do will be enough to end you for good." He said as the girls gathered around him.

Voldemort actually looked a bit frightened. "I will live forever, and there is nothing you or your stupid sluts and traitors can do about it."

They all smirked at him. "You just fucked up for the last time you bastard." Hermione shouted angrily.

They focused their combined magic and conjured up a ball of light that they threw at Tom with a smirk.

It hit him square in the chest and they watched as Tom's body started to implode on itself, exploding in a flash of light.

"Unbelievable, all that planning and it is all over in less than ten minutes. I suppose we best round up the Death Eaters and call it a day." Bella said softly.

They all nodded at that and as they turned they saw how that all of the Death Eaters were either dead or subdued, Draco smirking at his father who was on bound and on his knees.

"That went quicker as expected, didn't it Fabian?" Merlin asked with a smile.

Fabian nodded and smiled at him. "It certainly did, I'm just glad we did this without any losses on our side, and I don't condone violence in any form, but I can't feel bad for those that fought and died. I think we can drop the wards and let the Aurors apparate in."

Merlin and Morgana smiled and nodded before their eyes flashed gold and their magic dissipated.

Right at that moment Kingsley and the Aurors apparated in, most of them gasping softly when they saw the scene before them.

"You never cease to amaze me Fabian." Kingsley said with a smile as he joined them.

"Thank you Minister, we try to please. But I must admit that we planned for a larger battle than the one we got. Tom is gone and the Death Eaters that aren't dead are captured." Fabian said softly.

Kingsley smiled at that. "I'm glad you managed to do this without unnecessary bloodshed, and if you feel up for it, I would like to invite you to the Ministry for a talk."

Fabian shared a look with his girls and he smiled at Kingsley. "If it is okay with you Minister, we would like to postpone that for tomorrow. Because even if it was a short battle, it has left our Coven drained and we will need a bit of time before we are up for a talk of the future, because that is what I think you want to talk to us about, am I right?" He asked softly.

"Indeed it is Fabian, I understand that you need some rest first. Just come by the Ministry whenever you are ready, my door will always be open for you." Kingsley said with a smile.

"We'll probably be round in a few days, but if you would excuse us, we need to check on the others." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Kingsley smiled at them. "Of course, we'll take care of everything on our end, and make sure none of the Death Eaters escape this time."

They nodded at Kingsley before they walked towards Draco. "Hello brother, I see you caught yourself a nice prize." Fleur said with a smile.

Draco smiled at them. "I sure have, he thought it was a good idea to try and kill me again, but I know death is too good for him so we bound him and wait for the Aurors to take out the trash." He said as he wrapped an arm around Pansy's waist.

"They'll be with you soon enough brother, there is a lot of trash to take out." Gabrielle said with a wink.

Draco laughed at that. "That's most certainly true sis, I'm just glad everything went as quickly as it did and that no one got hurt." He said softly.

They all smiled at that. "That is something we are glad about too, it all worked out better than we could have hoped and that in the end our planning was not necessary." Fabian said with a smile.

"So what's your plan now Fabe, since you've done what you've set out to do this year." Pansy asked softly.

"We didn't have anything planned beyond today besides moving forward with our lives, and more specifically, starting our own family." Bella said with a wink.

Draco blushed a bit at that. "Well, all I can say is that you have earned it more than anyone." He said softly.

They smiled at that. "And so have you and your fiancé, my dear brother, and I think that after this year you will know the same freedom. But if you would excuse us, the magic we used to finish Tom took a lot out of us and we could use a nap. I trust you with the clean-up. We'll see you later today, or perhaps tomorrow." Fabian said softly.

Draco and Pansy nodded and gave them all a quick hug before the two walked towards Kingsley with Lucius in tow.

…

When they arrived in their room, the girls led their husband to the bedroom immediately, because they could see he was on the brink of exhaustion.

Before they could put him on the bed, he fainted in their arms, having exhausted himself beyond his breaking point.

Bella caught him and carried him on the bed, all of them worried about him. "We didn't use that much magic when we summoned that ball of light, did we?" Gabrielle asked softly.

"We didn't, but our poor husband did. He wanted to make sure that Tom would be finished for good, and in doing so he exhausted himself. That's also why Tom imploded on himself. He might be out for a few hours or a few days. The one thing I know is that we need to stay close to him, that's the only way to get his core regain its strength again. We should also call Merlin and Morgana, maybe they have some more information on this." Hermione said softly.

They nodded and after undressing themselves, cuddling up to their husband under the covers and making sure that they were all in contact with him, Hermione contacted Merlin and Morgana telepathically, smiling softly when she heard the reply that they were on their way.

When the two teleported into the room, they both gasped softly. "What happened? Fabian seemed fine a few minutes ago." Merlin said softly, while Morgana slowly made her way towards the bed.

"It's a combination of him having used too much magic and a so called adrenaline crash. He just exhausted himself." Hermione said as she stroked his hair.

Morgana smiled at that. "That is something that is easily fixed. Stay close to him for a few hours, and he will wake up on his own accord." She said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that, and then looked at their husband, who slept on oblivious to their worry.

"We'll leave you to it, we'll see you soon." Merlin said softly.

"You go on ahead baby, I need to tell the girls something more personal." Morgana said softly.

Merlin nodded and gave his wife a kiss before he teleported away, Morgana turning towards the girls afterwards. "Alright girls, what I am going to say next is really important. I know how you are feeling at this moment, and that your Bond is pushing you to take the final step, but I must warn you not to do it just yet. Fabian is still very weak, and will be for a while longer when he wakes up. The best thing you can do when he wakes up is to take him home and let the innate magic of your island heal his core back to full strength. Trust me that it will be worth it." She said softly.

"We kind of intended to let him rest for a while, but we appreciate the warning none the less, we wouldn't want to hurt him more than he already is after all." Luna said lovingly.

Morgana smiled at them. "No, I figured you didn't, but I have to say that when I see him like this he reminds me of my firstborn Gwaine even more. He had the same reaction the first time he pushed his magic too far." She said softly.

"Well, since technically we are all your children in a way, it's only natural that we bear some resemblance to your children." Yvette said with a smile.

"That's most certainly true, but I'll take my leave for now, we'll talk more when that darling husband of yours has woken up and has recovered a little bit." She said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and watched as Morgana teleported away. "Sometimes I wonder why they don't just apparate to places. That teleporting is so overly dramatic." Nym said softly.

"Probably because it is all they know. It's so easy to forget that they weren't always here to guide us, and that they should have been dead for more than a thousand years already. And since when does our family care about being dramatic anyway. It's not like we are any better at times." Bella said with a smile.

They shrugged and smiled at that. "True, we do have a flair for the dramatics, which makes me wonder how we will get when we are pregnant, and how Fabe is going to survive with us hopped up on hormones." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm sure he will cope with it like he copes with everything when it comes to us, namely being attentive to our needs and taking everything we say in stride. He'll know it will be hormones, and that we are crazy by default because of it." Luna said with a smile.

"We are crazy, about him and each other, and I'm sure he feels the same about us, even though he can't really express it at this moment." Gabrielle said softly.

They girls smiled at that and cuddled a bit closer to their husband, who was whispering things about them while he slept.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about, I would love to see inside his mind." Fleur said softly.

Hermione smiled and gently entered his mind, sharing what she saw with the others, who also had to smile when they saw how they were relaxing on their beach, all of them completely naked and tanned.

"Why am I not surprised. I should have known that it would involve us." Bella said as she kissed his cheek softly.

"I think we better get some rest before we keep talking all night, and while that wouldn't be anything bad, Morgana did say it would help his recovery if we were at ease too." Luna said softly.

They nodded and kissed each other softly before they cuddled up to him, all of them sighing contently as they fell asleep listening to their husband's steady breathing.

Halfway through the night Bella woke up to see all of her mates had rolled to one side, leaving Fabian sound asleep in the middle of the bed.

"I really hope you wake up soon my love. We're so lost without you to guide us." She said softly.

"Mmm Bella, my love, right there. Your hands feel so good on my body." He muttered in his sleep.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "How I wonder what you are dreaming my love." She said in a whisper.

She didn't notice how his lips twitched up a little. "Ask me nicely and maybe I'll tell you baby." He said with a smile.

"Fabian my love, how long have you been awake?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled and opened his eyes. "I woke up when you said that you were wondering what I was dreaming. But I must admit that I wasn't really dreaming anything, it was more of a vision." He said before kissing her softly.

Bella smiled and cuddled up to him. "And what kind of vision was that my love. Something that was still to come, or something that has already happened?" She asked softly.

"It think it was something that still has to happen. We were on our beach with you girls at least five months pregnant. All of us were quite tanned and you were cuddled up to me just like you are now, although you did have your leg slung over mine, like you usually do." He said with a smile.

"You meant something like this my love?" She said as she pushed herself against him and slung her leg over both of his. "And I suppose my breasts were pressed against your side?"

He nodded and pulled her into a kiss, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as they sought to deepen it.

"Fabe love, Morgana warned us this might happen, and we really don't want to risk anything with your health at this moment." She said as she pulled back a bit.

He smiled at that. "And trust me that I don't want to take any risks as well baby, but I just want to make out with you for a bit, nothing more." He said softly.

She bit her bottom lip as she thought it through. She knew it would probably turn into something more, but she couldn't deny she was craving his touch. "Okay, but absolutely no sex tonight. We do not want to risk you getting even more hurt." She said softly.

He nodded and summoned his sweatpants to him. "There, to show you how serious I am about not getting even more hurt. I'll put on some clothes, but we both know it's impossible not to touch each other right now." He said softly.

Bella nodded at that. "I know, but I just want to be careful right now. We don't really know what happened to you back there, but we do know it scared the hell out of us."

"I don't know what happened either love, but I do know it exhausted me." He said as he kissed her softly.

She smiled and deepened the kiss quickly, letting her hands roam across his still bare chest and abdomen, while he gently caressed her breasts and stomach, making them both moan into each other's mouths.

Their moans woke up the others, who quickly crawled up to them. "What happened to being careful love?" Hermione whispered in Bella's ear.

The two lovers startled a little at that. "We were just making out baby, nothing more." Bella said with a smile.

"I even put on some pants to make sure we wouldn't go too far, but staying away was impossible for us right now." He said softly.

The girls smiled and laid them down, cuddling up close to their two lovers. "We understand, but we woke up from the moans, and we thought you two were caught in another one of your passionate trysts." Fleur said with a wink.

They blushed a little from that. "We would have been if Fabian had been at a hundred percent, but for now we were content with being close." Bella said softly.

They all laughed at that. "I think that we need to get a few hours more of sleep, tomorrow we'll say our goodbyes to the others and then head on home, where we will take care of our loving husband until his core has strengthened again." Hermione said with a smile.

They all nodded and gave Fabian a loving kiss before cuddling up to him again, all of them quickly falling asleep afterwards.

…

When the girls woke up again in the morning they had to smile at their husband, who was still asleep. "I'm glad he woke up as quickly as he did, that says a lot about his strength." Yvette said with a soft smile.

"It does, most people would be out for weeks after going through something like that. But I think having us close, and especially having Luna close helped him a lot in regaining his strength this quickly. I felt how depleted his core was, and it would have killed any normal wizard." Fleur said softly.

"Thankfully for us, our husband is not a normal wizard, and we are not normal witches thanks to our Bond. It is probably the only reason we managed to end this as quickly as we have." Gabrielle said with a smile.

They all nodded at that. "That is most certainly true my love. I think we should give Merlin and Morgana something special as a thank you for everything they have done for us and more importantly, what they have given us." Bella said softly.

"That's a great idea, but what do you get the two most powerful people in the world that they can't give themselves?" Hermione asked softly.

They smiled at that. "We could give them their own island back. It's currently under the control of the Ministry as a place of importance, but I think Kingsley is more than willing to give it to us after everything we've done, and perhaps even more so when he learns it is their home." Nym said softly.

They all nodded and smiled as their husband rolled into Bella's arms as he woke up. "So comfy, but I can't remember my pillow being so soft." He muttered sleepily.

"That's probably because you're using your other two favorite pillows love. Good morning." Bella said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"That's probably why they are so amazingly comfortable. Good morning my loves. How did you all sleep?" He asked as he slowly sat up.

They smiled and gave him a chaste good morning kiss. "We slept fine love, but the more important question is, how did you sleep?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled at that. "I slept amazing baby. Having you girls next to me definitely helped my strength." He said with a wink.

They blushed at the double meaning of that. "Not yet love, let's wait a few days with that to make sure your strength is completely back." Gabrielle said softly.

"I was merely teasing, my lovelies. But may I suggest we take a shower, I feel quite grubby after dealing with Tom." He said with a smile.

The girls nodded and gave him a kiss before Bella picked him up bridal style to carry him to the shower, which got a quirked eyebrow from him. "Don't start love, we are going to pamper you today and tomorrow, and right now that includes washing you, so just relax and enjoy yourself." She whispered in his ear.

He shrugged as much as he could and relaxed against her, smiling when she lowered them in the tub, with Luna joining them quickly. "I'm surprised you are letting us do this for you love. Usually it is the other way around." Luna said softly.

"That's probably because I'm too exhausted to argue at this point. I know you girls only want to take care of me, and since I am on bedrest for the time being, I'm okay with anything." He said with a soft smile and a kiss to his blonde mate, making her blush a little.

As he was guided back against Bellatrix, Luna relaxed against his front, trying very hard to ignore his erection that was pressing against her back.

His arms quickly encircled her waist and she had to smile at the familiar feeling. She had been scared most of all by the way he fainted yesterday and to see him safe and sound was an enormous relief. "I'm glad you're okay love. You scared us yesterday." She said softly.

"You know I didn't mean to do that, and to be honest I was fine until we started walking back to our room. I think that the concentration of magic in the Great Hall diminished the further we got from it, and I didn't feel the exhaustion because of it." He said as he kissed her neck softly.

Luna smiled and kissed him back. "That is actually a good explanation if you think about it, but I also think part of the reason was that you put more magic than necessary into the attack against Tom."

"If I did, it was a subconscious thing. I was paying special attention to not over exert myself yesterday, but I guess our Bond reacted on what we were feeling and drained a bit more magic from all of us." He said honestly.

The two women smiled at that. "Whatever the reason was, we're just glad it's all over and that nobody got hurt." Bella said softly.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "You and I both love, and now that it is finally over, we can focus on the more important things in life. Like living our lives the way we see fit, and not on other people's terms, and of course focus on our own family." He said softly.

"And we can't wait for that moment, but there are unfortunately a few more thing we need to take care of before we can start putting our practice to use. Like the inevitable talk with Kingsley, Snape, McGonagall and our parents." Luna said with a smile.

"I almost forgot about that. But I guess it's something that has to happen eventually. But Kingsley said he'll wait until we are ready. The talks with Snape and McGonagall can be arranged today if you're up for it, and our parents will understand if we come tomorrow." Luna said softly.

He nodded and groaned a little as Luna sat forward so she and Bella could wash him. "Was that an indication that I'm getting heavy love?" She asked softly.

"Of course not love, it's just that it was so comfortable having you against me." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him softly before she started washing him slowly. It had been a while since she got to tease him, and while she knew she couldn't take it too far, she figured a little teasing wouldn't hurt him.

"Why do you get to do his front?" Bella asked teasingly.

"Because you lifted him into the tub and took a seat behind him. But I'd be willing to switch with you baby." Luna said with a wink.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "It's okay love, I was only teasing. There's enough of our husband for us to both enjoy ourselves."

Luna smiled at that. "That is most certainly true baby, we've proven that several times over the past two years." She said with a wink.

Bella nodded and gave the blonde a kiss over her husband's shoulders, Fabian being squished between their breasts, which he didn't seem to mind one bit.

The girls let out a moan as he caressed their breasts. "Feeling a bit frisky love?" Bella asked softly.

He smiled and kissed them both as they pulled back a bit. "You know I will always want to touch all of you my lovelies. It has been that way since we figured out our Bond, and I don't see that changing any time soon." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed him. "Then it's a good thing we would never want that to change love. But I think we should follow our mates' example and get out, we've been in here for over an hour already." Luna said dreamily.

He nodded and righted himself, testing his leg strength to make sure he would stay standing, smiling as he didn't feel anything weird.

After drying themselves off a bit, they made their way back to the bedroom, smiling as they saw their mates in various stages of getting dressed, except for Nym and Fleur, who they presumed were making breakfast.

"Hello lovers, did you have a nice time in the tub?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Of course we did love, we had out husband in there with us after all." Luna said dreamily.

Hermione smiled as she and the others were kissed by their three lovers, who also got dressed afterwards to go and have breakfast together.


	12. Aftermath

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C12: Aftermath**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: Okay, if anyone would have told me what a convenience it is to have a laptop available, I would have gotten one years ago. I can literally write whenever something pops into my head, so without giving anyone false hope, expect chapters a bit quicker at this point, but again no guarantees. Enjoy the aftermath and I'll see you for the next one.**

A few days later they were on their way to the Headmaster's office to talk about how they were going to go forward from this point.

They had taken an extra day to make sure Fabian was up for the talks they had planned for today, because they wanted to get everything done in one day and that included the talk with Kingsley.

"I wonder what McGonagall needs us for." Nym said softly.

"She probably wants to thank us personally for everything we've done over the past months, and again remind us that there will always be a place for us here." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"We'll see what happens today." Fabian said as they reached the stairs to the office.

As they arrived upstairs they saw that the door was already open and that both McGonagall and Snape were waiting for them, both of them with bright smiles on their faces.

"Good morning everyone, I trust you are doing well?" McGonagall asked with a smile.

They all smiled at her. "Now we are Headmistress, and we're sorry it took us so long to stop by, but we wanted to make sure Fabian was okay before we came here." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"I can understand that, exhausting your magical core is never a fun thing to experience, although I must say I'm surprised that you are up and about so quickly." McGonagall said with a smile.

"I owe that to my darling mates Headmistress, their combined power healed me quicker than would be normal for something like this, although there was little they could do to battle the remaining fatigue." Fabian said softly.

Snape and McGonagall smiled at that. "That we understand Fabian, but please take a seat, there are a few things we want to discuss with you." Snape said with a genuine smile. One, Fabian noticed, he hadn't seen in a while.

They nodded and took a seat on the sofa, Fleur, Yvette, Luna and Gabrielle opting to sit in their lovers lap.

"We wanted to thank you all personally for everything you have done not only this year, but over the last three years as well. We know it wasn't easy and that we haven't been as much help as we could have been, and for that we are sorry. We are forever in your debt, and if there ever is anything we can do for you, you need only ask." Snape said softly.

"And I would like to add to keep in mind that there will always be a place for all of you at Hogwarts, if you so choose." McGonagall said with a smile.

They shared a look with each other and smiled. "From the moment we found out that Tom was planning his return we worked on preparing ourselves for it. We never did it for the fame or credit it could bring us. We only wanted to protect our family and friends, even more so since our Coven was completed. Everything we have been through at the hands of Tom is something we would never wish on anyone else, and we made sure to use Tom as an example so that no one would ever even think about doing something like this again." Fabian said softly.

Snape and McGonagall smiled at them. "And I must say that you succeeded in that mission, and you have also succeeded in uniting the Houses of Hogwarts under one banner, which is something no one had done before. We also know that the next few years you will have something else on your minds, since both your Coven and your mothers haven't been able to talk about anything else in the last months."

They all had to smile at that. "The girls would probably already be pregnant if I didn't exhaust myself. But we do intent to start our own family as quickly as possible, and since Sirius asked me to take over the mantle of Head of the House of Black, I will take up my place in the Wizengamot."

"And most of us want to work at the Ministry for a few years. There are a lot of things wrong with the current laws, and we want to change that. Luna wants to get better at painting, and stay at home for the children." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"But don't worry, once the children go to school we will probably take you up on your offer, since if our children will be a bit like us, we need to keep an eye on them." Luna said with a soft smile.

Snape and McGonagall smiled at that. "If your children are anything like you, they'll be great students like all of you were, and they will go to school without any great threat hanging over their heads." McGonagall said with a soft smile.

"True, but my guess is that they will still get some weird looks, because they will be different from the others. That is something that will never change, children will always be cruel to the things they don't understand. But that will probably be one of the first things we will teach them, and how to deal with it." Fabian said softly.

"That is a noble goal Fabian, and we promise you now that we will do anything in our power to change things here at school." McGonagall said with a smile.

They smiled at that. "That's all we can ask at this point, but if you would excuse us, we have a meeting with the Minister in half an hour, and we kind of wanted to get changed beforehand." Yvette said with a smile.

"That's understandable, we just wanted to personally thank you for everything you have done for the school in the past three years, it is a debt we might never repay in full, but let me start by giving you the potion you requested." Snape said softly.

"Thank you, Uncle, Sev, but consider it paid already. You both know we never did this for the credit or glory." Bella said with a smile.

They both nodded and waved them goodbye before the Coven stepped through the Floo towards their island, leaving Hogwarts behind for at least a few months.

When they stepped out of the fireplace, they had to smile at the sight before them. Their home was exactly the way they left it all those months ago, and they were glad they would finally get to start living their lives the way they saw fit.

"Isn't it great that we finally start living and not have to worry about looking over our shoulders every ten seconds every time we go out?" Hermione asked with a bright smile.

"It is love, only two talks remain today, and only one of those will have significant effect on our daily lives. The other is just to give our parents some reassurance, and for you a chance how your Mum's coping with her pregnancy, although I think with all of our parents there, that shouldn't be an issue." He said before giving her a soft kiss.

Hermione smiled and kissed him back, deepening it a little before she pulled back. "See that as a preview of things to come for tonight love. We have a very special surprise for you tonight." She said with a wink.

He smiled at that. "What happened to being careful baby? I thought you girls didn't want to risk it for at least another week."

"I didn't say anything about sex tonight love, we have a surprise for you in a different form, but we are sure you will love it." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and gave her a kiss. "Then I can't wait until tonight my love, but for now we need to get changed and go to the Ministry, because the sooner we are done there, the sooner we'll be able to see our parents."

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before they made their way upstairs to their lovers.

"You sure took your sweet time, we were worried you would spoil the surprise." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and gave the blonde a quick kiss. "Of course I wouldn't, although we nearly took things too far, but I managed to reign myself in." She said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "We're glad you didn't baby, I'm sure he'll love it." She said softly.

"I'm sure he will, it will be perfect, especially with all the time we spent in planning tonight." Hermione said softly.

The girls nodded and came together in a hug. "I just hope we'll be able to contain ourselves tonight for his sake." Yvette said softly.

"He'll be fine if we won't be able to. I sensed his core this morning and it is back to full strength, perhaps even a bit stronger, which will help his stamina as well." Fleur said softly.

The girls smiled wickedly at that. "So along with his potion he should be able to impregnate us all tonight?" Bella asked with a smile.

Fleur and Hermione nodded at that. "I don't think he will mind doing that tonight. Knowing him and our Bond, they are both dying to stake their claim again."

"Fortunately for us our surprise fits into that perfectly." Luna said with a wink.

The girls smiled and nodded before they chose their dresses for today, glad to be wearing things like this again.

About fifteen minutes later they were all gathered downstairs. Ready to travel to the Ministry.

…

When they stepped out of the fireplace in the main hall of the Ministry, they had to smile at the changes that were already visible.

"I'm glad that people are finally starting to see that pure-blood pride can lead to horrible things and that Kingsley is doing everything he can to make important changes." Nym said softly.

They nodded at that. "It was something I expected. Kingsley has always fought against the system that existed, and now that he is in power, we can be sure that things will change for the better." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that as they got to the front desk. "Good morning, the Coven of Black to see Minister Shacklebolt." Fabian said with a smile.

"Yes, he is expecting you, please go on ahead, he is just finishing up his meeting." The woman behind the desk said with a friendly smile.

He gave her a nod in thanks and wrapped an arm around Hermione and Yvette as they walked towards the office of the Minister of Magic.

They then took a seat in the ante room and waited until they were called in. "I think he also invested in friendlier staff. This woman actually looked at us when she spoke." Gabrielle said softly.

"I think it is all part of Kingsley's reformation plans. Most pureblooded families look to the Minister and the Ministry for answers and a guiding line in their life. When there is a Minister like Fudge, people tend to act all posh and proud, but when I was growing up there was a Minister who tried to do similar things as Kingsley is doing right now, and it seemed the community was better for it." Bella said softly.

"I always thought that grandmother and grandfather were cruel to the three of you when you were growing up." Nym said softly.

"Oh, they were, but our family has always drawn their own plans, but we have changed all of that in the last three years, and we will continue to do so for many years to come." Bella said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that. "I'm sure we will my love, and we will also change things from inside the Ministry when the time comes." Fabian said softly.

Before any of the girls could answer the door to Kingsley's office opened and they were led in by his secretary.

"Good afternoon everyone, I hope you are all doing well?" He asked in his heavy baritone.

"We are doing okay, given everything that happened in the last few days, I hope you had no further trouble with the clean-up?" Fabian asked with a smile.

Kingsley smiled and shook his head. "No, most of them were actually quite eager to get taken away, since none of them want to face your Coven after they saw what you did to Tom."

They all smiled at that. "We're not surprised to hear that, he didn't have much of his old faithful's left to begin with, and with thinned them out quite a lot over the last few years, some of them even more than once, so my guess is that those who joined them now, did so out of convenience." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"I'm sure they did, and that's why most of them will only get their assets and property seized. The only exceptions will be Lucius Malfoy, who shall be receiving a Dementor's Kiss and both Crabbe Sr. and Jr. and Goyle Sr. and Jr, who will be serving life sentences in Azkaban in the maximum-security wing, which has recently been strengthened and moved to below sea level."

The Coven nodded at that. "That seems a safe way to keep them locked up, but we figure you want to talk to us about more than the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts?" Fabian asked with a smile.

Kingsley smiled at that. "Indeed I did, but before we start I must ask you if it's okay that my secretary remains here to take notes? It is a new policy within the Ministry, mostly to make sure everything is legal."

"We don't mind, we trust you to hire capable people for this kind of important work." Bella said with a smile.

"Very well, we spoke a few months ago about what your plans were when you finally dealt with Tom, but the way you handled it, is something we never expected to happen. We will forever be in your debt as a community, and from this day forward, anything, within reason of course, you will need only ask and we shall make it happen." Kingsley said with a bright smile.

Fabian and the girls smiled at that. "We figured that was what this would be about, and we thank you for your praise. We talked a lot over the past few months and we came to a combined decision. First, we want you to set up a contact within the Ministry regarding all questions about the Battle of Hogwarts and the fight against Tom and the Death Eaters, for us, the Weasley's, Harry and Draco. Secondly, there is an island on the south-coast named the Isle of the Blessed, we want the deed to that island, because it's original inhabitants are back among us and I believe you even met them once or twice. Thirdly, we want some of the assets seized to go to the somewhat poorer families in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, namely the Weasley's and the Longbottoms, since we believe that everyone should be treated equally and not be judged by how much money your patriarch inherited. Lastly, we would like to work for the Ministry in a few years. I of course shall take up the Mantle of House Black when Sirius asks me to, but the girls deserve a few years of peace and quiet." He finished with a smile.

Kingsley thought about it for a minute and smiled at them. "These are all fairly simple demands, and one of which we were already making arrangements to make happen, namely the dividing of the assets. A contact is easily set up, and the deed to the island is also an easy favor, one which I can draw up today. In regards to a position here at the Ministry, when that time comes, you need just contact me where you would prefer to work, and I will make it so."

They smiled at that. "Thank you Minister, this means a lot to us." Hermione said with a kind smile.

"No thanks are needed Mrs. Black, it is us as a community that should be thanking your Coven each and every day. Considering everything, I plan to hold a ceremony at Hogwarts next year to honor all who have fought in the Battle of Hogwarts on its one year anniversary, and I would be honored if you would all be there to receive something tangible for your services to the Magical Community." Kingsley said hopefully.

They shared a look with each other and smiled. "Of course we will Minister, it would be our honor, just don't be surprised if we bring a few extra guests." Gabrielle said with a smile.

Kingsley smiled at that. "Everyone will be welcome, especially your families." He said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Minister, I'm sure they will like that, and to be honest it gives us a few extra babysitters, which I'm sure we will need at that point." Fabian said with a smile.

Kingsley only smiled and nodded at that. "That is understandable, you've put your lives on hold thank to Tom for too long already, you all deserve this, you've fought hard for it after all."

"That we have, and I must admit I'm glad it's all over and that we managed to do so without casualties on our side." Hermione said with a smile.

Kingsley nodded at that. "Which is commendable and another thing we will be eternally grateful for, but we have taken enough of your time. I'm sure we shall talk a few more times in the coming months, but for now we don't want to take more of your time than we have already done."

"I'm also sure we'll see each other soon enough Minister, thank you for receiving us today, and happy holidays in advance." Fabian said with a smile.

Kingsley smiled at them. "And happy holidays to you as well, and please, give my regards to your mothers the next time you see them."

"We will Minister, have a good day, and we will see you soon." Fleur said with a smile.

Kingsley nodded and after he handed them the signed document with the ownership papers to the Isle of the Blessed, he retook his seat behind his desk while his secretary escorted them back to the Floo's.

…

When they arrived at their parent's shared home, they again had to smile on the sight that greeted them. On one of the sofa's lay Eliza and Narcissa, trading soft kisses with each other. "Hello mother, how good to see you two can still find some time alone these days." Fleur said with a smile.

The two women looked up and smiled at them, standing from the sofa to wrap them all in a tight hug. "We're so glad you are all okay children, we were so very worried about you." Eliza said softly.

"We're okay Mum, although some things happened that you should know, but we would like to tell it to everyone at the same time." Gabrielle said softly.

The two women smiled and led them to the living room, where Merlin, Richard and Xeno were trying to give Cepheus a new diaper, while Morgana, Andromeda, Ellen and Pandora were talking softly amongst each other, with Ellen holding Cordelia against her chest.

When they saw Eliza and Narcissa entering the room, followed by their children, they all smiled. "Oh thank god you're all okay, we were very worried about you." Ellen said with a bright smile.

The Coven just smiled and took a seat after giving everyone a hug, and Fabian had helped the men with changing his baby brother's diaper.

"As you probably heard from Merlin and Morgana, everything went swimmingly, including Tom's end, which we unfortunately envisioned a bit different. In the end he sent his Snake towards us to finish us, but it was quickly intercepted by Yvette, from there it was basically over for him, and the one Killing Curse he cast at Fabian deflected towards one of his own men. We ultimately didn't even use a known spell, but finished him by flooding him with Light Magic, which caused him to implode on himself, which was quite the sight. Unfortunately, it so happened that Fabian unknowingly used more magic to fuel that spell than we did, which caused him to exhaust his core. But thanks to our Bond's powers we managed to get it back up to full strength in a few days." Bella said with a smile.

"That's a relief, we were worried that it might have caused some permanent damage, which is not unusual in core exhaustion cases." Andromeda said with a smile.

"In any other case, yes, it would have caused permanent damage, but since this is our Bond and Coven we're talking about, none of the standards apply." Nym said softly.

Andromeda nodded and smiled at her daughter, glad that she had found true love with the boy she loved.

"And what did we miss during our absence? I see that your pregnancy is coming along nicely Mum." Hermione said with a smile.

Ellen smiled at that. "It has, so far it has been an easy pregnancy, and we just found out that I'm pregnant with twins as well, and the doctor told me they are both boys." She said with a dreamy smile.

"Congratulations Mum and Dad, I hope these two will give you every bit of happiness you want, I know you always wanted more children." Hermione said as she hugged her parents.

The two Muggles smiled and hugged her back. "I'm sure they will sweetie, but tell me, when will we become grandparents?" Richard asked with a bright smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Richard, I was just about to ask that same question." Eliza said with a similar smile.

They all blushed at that. "Now that everything is over we can start thinking about that, but I don't think it will take another month before the girls are pregnant." Fabian said softly.

Their parents laughed at that. "You know we were only teasing you, we know you wanted to wait until everything was said and done." Narcissa said with a wink to her son.

"On the topic of giving things, we have a special surprise for Merlin and Morgana." Fabian said as he took the parchment from his jacket and turned to them. "Merlin, Morgana, you have literally given us everything we have today, and while we know this is but a small step in us repaying you for that, we as a Coven want to give you two your island back. The Isle of the Blessed is once again yours." He finished with a smile.

Merlin looked shocked and Morgana flew forward to wrap him in her arms, since he was the closest. "Oh Fabian, you have no idea what this means to us. Thank you so much. While you feel that you owe us something for the things we have given you, the truth is that we owe everything to you. If it wasn't for you and your mates, we would still be asleep." She said with a few tears in her eyes as she pulled back to give the girls a hug as well.

"And furthermore we should be thanking you to finally end the line of our youngest son. By finishing it as you have, and the precautions taken two years ago by Nymphodora and Severus, the line of our youngest son and his Necromantic powers will never again threaten the world." Merlin said as he hugged them all as well.

They smiled at that. "That is something we gladly did, since he targeted our family on several different occasions, so ending this was really no trouble at all." Yvette said with a soft smile.

The witch and warlock smiled at that. "We understand you feel that way, but we still want to thank you in our own special way. When you arrive at home tonight, take a good look inside, you will find that your home has tripled in size on the inside, while keeping the same look on the outside. See it as a gift for the future." Merlin said softly.

The Coven smiled and hugged their ancestors. "Thank you for this, we really appreciate it." Fabian said softly.

"We should be thanking you for giving us our home back, that is something we believed to be impossible after so long." Morgana said with a smile.

"You deserve it after everything you have done for our Coven." Luna said softly.

Morgana smiled at that. "Everything we have done for your Coven pales in comparison to the things you have done for us. You have given us a second chance at life, something we had given up all hope on having. None of the people we entrusted with the powers of the Bond have used it in a capacity as you have and for that we have granted you prolonged life, as we have given to everyone in our family."

"That is a very sweet thing of you to do, and a gift we will treasure forever." Eliza said with a smile.

Merlin smiled at that. "It is something you all deserve, and if we are honest not entirely selfish. To grant you a longer life, we had to give up our own immortality as well. For centuries we sought for people worthy of this gift, and we can't think of anyone more deserving of this power." He said softly.

Everyone smiled at that. "We understand why you did it Merlin, it is understandable to be tired after living for so long and seeing everyone you love die, while you live on and stay young forever." Xeno said softly.

"That is exactly why we did this, our time has been long gone, and it is time for a new generation of guardians to take over our duties." Morgana said as she looked to Fabian and his mates.

The entire Coven smiled at that. "And it is something we will take on with as much fervor and dedication as we do everything else." Fabian said softly.

Merlin and Morgana smiled at that. "We expected nothing less of you all. But for now let's shelve the heavy conversation and move on to more pleasant things." Merlin said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and after Fabian had picked up Cordelia, since she was pulling on his pant leg, they fell into a lighter topic of conversation.

…

When they arrived home a later that night, Fabian had once again let himself go a bit too much and was being supported by Bella and Nym as they stumbled into the house, although all of them were at least a bit tipsy at this point.

"I'm not drunk my loves, just slightly tipsy, and the reason I can't keep my hands to myself is because we haven't done it in four days, and that is a long time when we take in everything that happened in those four days." He said with a goofy smile.

The girls all smiled at that. "We know love, and we're sorry, but if you can wait one more day, we promise to make it worth your while." Bella said seductively.

He perked up at that. "I can live with that for now, but if it's okay I would still like to fall asleep while I am cuddled up between your breasts my love, you know it always helps me sleep when I'm tipsy." He said in a little bit of a slur, making Bella smile at her husband.

"Wouldn't you rather fall asleep against all of our naked bodies my love?" She asked huskily.

He nodded vigorously at that, which made the others smile at him. "Well that was the expected answer, but I think none of us will mind having him grope us during the night." Luna said soft enough so he wouldn't hear.

They smiled and nodded at her. "You least of all will have a problem with it Lulu, we all know you have been craving his touch the past few days." Gabrielle said softly.

She blushed and nodded as they walked upstairs, Fabian suddenly being much more compliant for some reason.

"Really love? The promise of an entire day of sex tomorrow and a night cuddled up between us is enough to turn you into a little lamb?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He smiled at that. "What can I say love, I'm still only a man at the end of the day, and after four long days I must admit it's getting difficult to control my urges, but as you know the last thing I want to do is to be disrespectful to my darling wives." He said softly.

They smiled at that. "We know you don't love, and you never have in the time we have been together. We were merely teasing you a little, which is always easier when you're drunk, because your mind doesn't work as fast as usual." Hermione said with a smile as they entered their bedroom.

Fabian smiled and gave her a kiss as the girls stripped for him, turning their combined attention to their husband.

The girls took their time in stripping him of his clothes, before they led their husband to the bed. "Because you have been so patient with us over the past few days, we shall fulfill your wish tonight, go and cuddle up between Bella and Nym and enjoy yourself as we join you all." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and nodded before doing just that, giving his two wives a deep kiss as he got comfortable between them.

The girls smiled at him and then positioned themselves around their three lovers, so that Fabian would be sandwiched between their naked bodies.

"Comfy love?" Yvette asked softly.

"Supremely so my love. Life doesn't get much better than this." He muttered contently.

They smiled at his reaction. "We're glad for that baby, we really felt you deserved something special from us, given everything that happened, and more importantly, what didn't happen over the last few days." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at her. "I understand why my love, I really do, it's just since we finished Tom it's been difficult controlling myself at night, when you girls are all gloriously naked in next to me, cuddled up to me or each other, sometimes in very provocative positions. It just gets harder to not claim you to the fullest, like my Bond is pushing me to do." He said in a similar tone.

"We know that baby, and that's why we have a surprise for you tomorrow. Do you think you can last a few more hours?" Fleur asked softly.

He only nodded and gave them all a kiss. "Of course I can, for you girls I would wait until the end of days. I love you all so much that I don't even want to think what would have happened if one of Tom's minions hurt one of you. I really believe I would have lost it." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed him back. "We love you too baby, and we knew the moment you deflected that Killing Curse none of them would have dared to do anything else. They were scared shitless when that happened. In hindsight it is a good thing we got rid of ninety five percent of his old faithful's before the battle ever came up in conversation." Bella said with a smile.

He nodded at that. "That was indeed a stroke of luck for us, because we didn't plan to do that if you remember."

The girls nodded and smiled at him. "We know, but they are the ones that made the mistake of insulting our mates, as Umbridge also found out the hard way." Nym said with a smirk.

"You're incorrigible my love, but I can't do anything else but agree with you here, but I also think it's time we went to sleep, because I think I will need my strength for tomorrow." He said with a wink.

"You know it love, sweet dreams." The girls said simultaneously before kissing him softly, Nym cuddling up to him a bit more, and Bella pulling him against her chest.

"Sweet dreams to you too my loves." He murmured before he fell asleep.

The girls only smiled at him before they cuddled up to him as much as possible and also went to sleep, all of them wearing smiles on their faces.


	13. Mating Season

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C13: Mating Season**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: Originally my plan was to make seven seperate chapters in which I would paint the picture of what the girls were going to do to him, but in the end I thought it was easier to have a slightly bigger chapter for this special occassion, because yes, this will be the chapter where they will end up pregnant, a chapter I myself have been working toward for a very long time. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you for the next.**

The following morning the girls woke up before their husband once again, all of them smiling when they saw that he hadn't moved an inch during the night, and was still between Bella's breasts.

"Why is it that even when he is lying between your breasts he looks adorable?" Luna asked with a yawn.

They all smiled at that. "That's probably because the only time he is completely relaxed is when he is in bed with us, and only then will he take off the mask he portrays to the world, and I think we are the only ones who have seen this side of him, and since we all know from wide personal experience that Bella's breasts are quite comfy to sleep against, I can see where our love is coming from, he has had a fascination with her breasts even before we confirmed our Bond." Fleur said softly, making Bella blush and stick her tongue out at her, much to the amusement of the others.

"You're right, only us and his mother's know the real Fabian, and I don't think that will ever change." Gabrielle said softly.

"But do we really mind that baby? Is it not a good thing that only we know or husband through and through and that the outside will only ever see that side of us we want them to see?" Nym asked softly.

They smiled at that. "No I guess we shouldn't, but I do think it's time we wake up our stud and get our grand surprise going." Yvette said softly.

The girls nodded and watched as Bella pulled him a bit closer to her body, so that his head was buried even deeper between her breasts.

"Mmm, the best start of the day a man can have. Surrounded by the naked bodies of his wives and the love that comes with it." He said as he slowly woke up.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked with a smile.

He smiled and kissed them all deeply. "I slept amazing love, I hope you girls did as well?"

They smiled and nodded at him. "Of course we did, we slept next to you after all, or in my own case, I had you on me the entire night." Bella said softly.

"And now that you're awake love, we shall show you our surprise for today. We all know what is going to happen today, and we want to let you know that we are ready for it, but we see no reason not to have a bit of fun leading up to the eventual orgy." Fleur said with a wink.

Fabian smiled at that. "Then I am ready for anything you girls want to do." He said softly.

"We were hoping you would say that baby, and trust us when we say that you will love it. It is something we haven't done before. So you just wait here and prepare yourself." Hermione said with a smile.

He only nodded as the girls made their way to their closet.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us in these, I think it is by far the raunchiest we ever dressed for him." Yvette with a blush.

They smiled at that. "That is true love, but I think he will love it and will serve its cause in the end. I am positive that we will be pregnant at the end of this day." Fleur said softly.

The girls all smiled at that, dressing themselves in something similar to what they wore on their wedding night, each of them wearing just a skimpy thong and a see-through lace bra, stockings and a garter belt in the color of their rings.

"I think we're ready my lovelies, let's go and blow our husband's mind, and above all don't forget the order in which he must impregnate us. Morgana was very adamant about that." Bella said softly.

They nodded and gave each other a quick kiss and a hug before they walked back towards their bedroom in order. Luna first, Bellatrix was next, behind her came Nymphodora, followed by Fleur and Gabrielle, then Hermione and Yvette was the one closing the line, all of them wearing slight blushes on their faces.

When they entered the bedroom again, Fabian let out a burp of excitement. All of them were dressed exactly opposite of what he was expecting from them today. "My God, you girls look absolutely divine. Like sexually charged angels." He said breathily.

The girls blushed a little at that. "Thankfully God has little to do with this my love. This is our way of showing you exactly what today is about. We want you to knock all of us up today, and we were hoping that these outfits might… inspire you a little." Luna said as she crawled onto the bed, while the others took up a seat around the bed.

Luna pushed him down to the bed and straddled him. "Let me tell you how it's going to go today my love. All of us are going to make love to you in a way you aren't used from us, for example, I will be taking control today and ride you like I have never done before." She said before she kissed him deeply.

He gulped and moaned into their kiss. "Can I at least touch you my love? You know I can't live without it." He asked softly.

"You know I could never deny you anything, feel free to touch whatever part of my body you want, but just remember that I am in control." She said before she kissed her way down his body.

He smiled at her and slowly let his hands glide to her silken hair, groaning as she took his dick into her mouth. "I've been dying to taste you again love. It's been too long." She said with a moan.

"I know my love, it's been too long since I felt the sensation as well." He said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed the tip of his penis. "There is another thing that has been a while precious, before I will fuck you, you will eat me out like only you can." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "I must say that I like this dominant side of you my sweet." He said before kissing his way down her body and took a whiff of her divine scent.

Luna moaned loudly as her husband started eating her out. "Gods how I've missed your talented tongue inside of me." She said huskily.

She got a panty wetting look from her husband, if she was still wearing any form of underwear that was. "I think you've prepared me enough baby. Lie down so I can fuck you." She demanded with a smile.

"How could I say no to that love." He said with as he laid back down on the bed.

Luna smiled as she lowered herself on his dick, moaning as she felt him enter her. "Gods, how I missed having your marvelous dick inside of me, it never fails to fill me up completely." She said with a moan as she bent down to kiss him.

Fabian only smiled and let his hands roam across her now naked body, the remains of her outfit in shreds after she practically tore them off her body a few minutes prior. "And as always it is my pleasure to be your personal stallion my love." He said with a smile.

Luna just kissed him as she sped up her pace, his ministrations already having brought her close to a gigantic climax.

"Luna baby, I can't hold on much longer, I'm going to come soon." He panted out.

"Let go love, fill me up with your seed, I need to feel you explode inside of me again. Let me carry your child." She said huskily.

It proved too much for him, coming with a loud groan as Luna screamed his name as she convulsed on top of him, both of them experiencing one of the best orgasms they ever had.

Once they had come down from their high's a bit, Luna got off him and gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you for indulging me love. It meant a lot to me to be first tonight." She said softly.

"My pleasure as always my love." He said with a soft smile.

Luna blushed a little and rolled to the side before she got off the bed. "Have fun with Bella my love, I'll be watching every minute." She said with a wink.

He smiled and blew her a kiss before he took a swig of his potion.

…

Meanwhile Bella crawled onto the bed. "Ready for round number two my love?" She asked huskily.

"Always my love, for you girls I would do so much more than just make love to you. I would give you the world if I could." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "That is exactly what tonight is about my love, about giving us what we have always wanted, namely children and a family of our own." Bella said softly.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "So, what was your plan for me tonight love?"

"Well baby, since we are all going to do the opposite of our usual, I was hoping you would make love to me instead of our usual roleplay." She said softly.

"Of course my love, how could I ever deny you anything?" He asked as he laid her down on the bed, taking in every beautiful detail of her body.

Bellatrix blushed a little at the look of love on her husband's face, and while this was hardly anything new, it was the first time it made her nervous.

He then slowly kissed her and continued his path down her body, gently teasing one of her nipples through the thin material of her bra, making his wife moan cutely.

As he kissed his way down her body, he gently took one of her breasts out of its cup so he could place featherlight kisses around he areola and nipple.

"You taste so sweet my love, it's enough to drive any man mad with desire." He said softly.

"You will be the only man ever to taste me like this my love, I will be yours forever." She said with a breathy moan.

He smiled at her. "As I will be yours my love." He said as he kissed his way further down her body, soon arriving at the glistening apex between her thighs. He then peeled aside her panties and smiled as he saw the wetness between her legs. "You're so wet my love, I can't wait to taste you again." He said softly.

Bella blushed a little and moaned as he started eating her out, feeling like it was only the two of them in the room. "Fabian my love, please fuck me, make me yours again." She almost begged.

Fabian smiled and gave her a deep kiss before he peeled her panties off of her body before he slowly entered her, deepening the kiss as he slowly started thrusting into her.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt the sensation of her lover thrusting into her again, while he also played ever so gently with her breasts.

It was a complete opposite from what they usually did, and it felt nice for her to take their time with their love making. She pulled back slightly and smiled at him. "I love you so much baby, thank you for everything." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "Don't mention it my love. I will always do anything to make any of you happy, you most of all. You've been through too much not to be loved to the fullest extent." He said with a sweet smile that made her blush darken a bit.

"You're always so sweet my love. How could I have been so lucky to become one of your mates?" She asked huskily.

"We've been meant to be from the moment you first held me in your arms my love, I have always loved you, but I can't hold it much longer, I'm close to coming."

"I'm close too baby, let's come together. Fill me with your magnificent seed." She managed to say before she screamed out his name in orgasm.

It proved to be too much for Fabian, and he groaned loudly as he filled her up with his seed. "Oh wow, that was by far one of the best orgasms you have ever given me love, thank you." She said once they had both come down from their orgasms.

"It was certainly my pleasure baby, now we can only hope it was enough." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "I'm sure it is love, our Bond has been pushing us towards today for months. I know for a fact that we are fertile." She said softly.

He just smiled and gave her another kiss. "That is a load of my mind baby, but I must admit I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Then it is a good thing Luna made us all a big breakfast so we can continue until dinner." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her as the door opened to reveal a naked Luna carrying a tray with eggs, bacon, sandwiches and carafe of orange juice.

…

After breakfast Bellatrix took a seat next to Luna and Nym took her place on the bed. "Are you ready for another round my love?" She asked with a coy smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "Of course I am love. I have a full stomach and thanks to my potion I am ready to make sweet love to you." He said softly.

Nymphodora blushed a bit and crawled on top of him. "I think you know what I want from you today, don't you love?" She asked softly.

"I think I do baby, you want me to make love to you, without our usual game of changes." He said before he kissed her.

She nodded at him. "I want even more than that baby. I know I have no right to ask this, especially with the others sitting so close by, but I am going to ask I anyway. I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, even if it's only for today." She said as her blush darkened a bit.

He smiled and kissed her with a passion. "Baby, if that is what you want, I will try my best to do that." He said sweetly.

Nym smiled and kissed him back, moaning as he slowly started to kiss his way down her body and took one of her nipples into his mouth, circling his tongue around it. "Gods the things you do to me love, they are nothing short of magic." She said softly.

He pulled back a little and smiled at her. "That's because it is baby, you deserve something special, so I am adding a bit of magic to my lips and my touch." He said as he caressed her stomach.

Nym blushed and smiled at him as he kissed further down her body, moaning ever so softly as he peeled aside her panties and placed a kiss just above where she needed him the most. "Please love, stop teasing me, I need to feel you inside of me." She said as her bottom lip quivered in anticipation.

Fabian smiled and ran a finger through her wet folds. "Of course baby, but I couldn't resist tasting you at least a little first." He said before he sucked his finger clean of her sweet juices.

She moaned at the sight of her husband, making her even wetter than she already was.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss before he slid his dick inside of her, Nym pulling him close to her body for another kiss.

She was craving the contact with her lover like she craved air at this moment. Due to her Metamorphmagus ability, she knew exactly what he wanted to do, and she couldn't resist obliging him. With a flex of her hips she flipped them over and started riding him, letting her hands roam across his strong body. "You are so stunningly beautiful love, strong in all the right places and yet sweet and cuddly, like a muscled teddy bear." She said softly.

That made him blush a little, since it was not the first time she had called him a teddy bear. He remembered the very first time they made love at his house when he was twelve and how she had cuddled up to him afterward, calling him her teddy bear then too.

She noticed and bent down to kiss him, knowing exactly what he was thinking about right now. "Still thinking of that night after all these years my love?" She asked huskily.

"How couldn't I my love, it was our first time together, and I specifically remember you calling me your teddy bear afterwards as well." He said with a smile.

Nym smiled at him. "Well, if we knew then what we know now, it was the truth, and while you're not completely mine, you are ours as much as we are yours." She said softly.

He only nodded and pulled her flush against his body as he felt her speed up. "You are close aren't you baby?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him deeply, screaming out his name moments later as she shuddered against her lover. "Are you okay love? That looked like it was a big one." He said with a smile.

She gave him a goofy smile and nodded. "I'm okay baby, just give me a minute to recover." She said as she took on a slower pace.

Fabian smiled and let his hands roam across her body, making her moan softly.

Once Nym had recovered a little, she let Fabian flip them again, because she could feel he was close too. She pulled him into a deep kiss as he came, both of them moaning from feeling each other's tongues swirl around in their mouths. "That was simply amazing baby, thank you." Nym said with a smile.

"You were pretty amazing yourself love." He said as he gave her a last kiss before she rolled off the bed.

…

Fleur gave her again pink haired lover a kiss before she crawled onto the bed, while Fabian took another swig of his potion, which seemed to hold enough for three more batches.

"The others might have wanted to do something opposite to the usual, but we both know that anything less than passionate sex is not in the cards for us. So I suggest you come here, kiss me like you mean it and make me yours." Fleur said huskily.

He smirked and pulled her into a rough kiss. "Whatever my insatiable sister requires." He said as he peeled aside her panties and slid his dick inside of her.

Fleur moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and led his other hand to her exposed breasts. "I know you like to touch as much as you like to fuck, and luckily for me you are amazing at both." She said huskily.

"What can I say love, you girls have developed nicely over the last few years, I can't help myself whenever you girls are naked in front of me." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you still find us desirable baby, we were afraid it would have gotten dull by now." She said softly.

"Never love. I will want to ravage you all until my dying day. To me you girls will always be the most beautiful women in the world, and let's face it, when it comes to us things will never, ever be dull. We are nothing else if not inventive with our sex lives after all." He said as he got an idea.

Fabian pulled out of his sister and gave her a wink. "Do you trust me love?" He whispered in her ear.

"With my life baby." She whispered huskily back.

"Then turn around and try and go with it." He said as he turned her around and sat on his knees.

He then pulled her against him and pulled her up by her knees, entering her pussy from behind, thrusting into her as they faced their lovers.

Fleur blushed as she saw that her lovers were watching her and Fabian make passionate love intently. She wasn't used to being watched when she made love to her brother, even if the ones watching were her lovers.

"You sneak of a brother. You managed to think of something new for tonight." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her neck. "I figured our lovemaking today should be special my love. It's not every day we fuck to start our family after all." He said softly.

She smiled and craned her head back to kiss him. "You're right baby, today is special, but does that really have to mean you have to put my body on display like this?" She asked softly.

"It's not like it's something our mates haven't seen countless times before my love, and you have to admit it is exciting like this." He said with a smile.

Fleur's blush darkened a bit, and she moaned as her husband reached new depths inside of her, loving the feeling of him inside of her like this. It somehow felt much more intimate than what they usually did, which was what she had agreed with the rest of the girls.

She knew she couldn't last much longer with his relentless pace, and she was proven right a few seconds later when she screamed his name as she came and unconsciously squirted a bit of her juices toward her lovers, who on their turn gasped a bit before they let out a giggle.

Fabian then pulled out of her and gently laid her onto the bed. "Did you need a moment love?" He asked with a soft smile.

She nodded and pulled her brother on top of her. "Yes I do, but I need you inside of me." She said as she shivered from the aftershocks.

He smiled and kissed her softly as she slowly slide his dick inside of her again, making his sister moan loudly.

After a few minutes Fleur bucked her hips into his to signal him she was again ready for him, Fabian giving her a deep kiss as he started thrusting into her again, making her moan loudly as she clung to him.

"Baby, I can't hold on much longer, it's like you're even tighter just after an orgasm." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "That's because I am baby, it's another part of Veela biology." She said before kissing him again.

Fabian smiled and deepened it as he came deep inside of her, both of them moaning loudly in each other's mouths.

As a last act Fleur flipped them over before she rolled off of him and into his arms. "You were simply amazing baby, thank you so much for this." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "It was certainly my pleasure baby. I'm glad you're not too mad about me fucking you to an orgasm right in front of our mates?"

"Of course I'm not mad baby, it was kind of exciting in the end, but I think our sister has a special surprise for you." She said as she rolled out of his arms and then off of the bed, giving Gabrielle a kiss in the process.

…

As Gabrielle crawled towards her husband, who had just taken another sip of his potion, she smirked at him. "You know baby, usually we take our time when we make love, but today I want you to fuck me like you would normally fuck Fleur." She said as she started kissing her way down his body.

He smirked at her and pulled her up. "Then that is what I will do my dear sister." He said as he vanished her panties, took one of her breasts out of its cup and slid his dick inside of her in one quick thrust.

Gabrielle moaned loudly as her brother set a relentless pace, while she slung her arms around his neck and let her nails rake over his back.

Fabian groaned and kissed her deeply, ripping off her bra and tweaking her nipples a bit, making her moan even louder. "Frisky aren't we love?" She asked huskily.

"Always baby. You girls bring that out in me." He said with a smile.

She blushed a little and moaned again as he lowered his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking and biting it softly, while she kept raking her nails across his back and shoulders, which caused some angry red scratches on his back.

He groaned at the sensation of his younger sister claiming him as her property, which any of them had a right to do. "God's love, that feels so good, please don't stop." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and dug her nails in his back. "You mean this baby?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Exactly like that baby, it feels amazing, now let me repay the favor." He said with a wink before he lifted his sister against him and sat himself on his knees. He then gripped her legs and started thrusting upwards, making her moan loudly as he set a relentless pace once again.

Gabrielle smiled at him and kissed him deeply as he fucked her more thoroughly then he had ever done before, and she knew that she couldn't hold on much longer. "Fabian my love, I'm going to come." She said with a loud moan.

"I'm close too baby, let's come together." He said before kissing her again.

She smiled and moaned into his mouth as they came together, both of them tensing against each other as they rode out their high's.

"Before we go any further, I want to have Fleur take a look at those scratches, I think I overdid it a bit." Gabrielle said once she was laid back down to the bed.

He only nodded and gave her a soft kiss as he felt the bed dip, knowing it was his other sister. "Geez Gabby, it almost looks as bad as that time I did this to him." Fleur said softly.

Gabby blushed a little at that. "I couldn't help it baby, we were kind of caught up in the moment." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and gave her sister a kiss before she turned her attention to her brother's back. "It looks pretty bad love, I don't know if it's a smart thing to heal them without disinfecting it first." She said softly.

Without a word Bella stood and went to the bathroom to get disinfectant for their lover.

"Here you go baby, we can't let our husband get scars by our own hand, now can we." Bella said as she handed the bottle to her blonde lover with a smile.

Fleur smiled and gave the raven haired witch a kiss in thanks. "No we can't, at least not yet." She said with a wink.

Bella smiled and made her way downstairs to make them some lunch.

Fleur and Gabrielle meanwhile cleaned out all of the cuts Gabrielle had left in her brother's shoulder, Fleur healing them once they were clean.

"There you go love, all healed again, but we'll have some lunch before you get to have your fun with Hermione and Yvette." Bella said as she came back in with a plate of sandwiches.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss before they ate together, and Fabian of course took another batch of his potion. "One thing I know for sure my babies, after this we will be taking a long shower together, followed by a nice dinner and a good night sleep." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and nodded. "That's exactly what we were thinking too, we can't imagine how tiring it must be for you, even with the potion." Hermione said softly.

"The potion is the only thing what is keeping me going at this point. If I didn't have that help, I would have collapsed after Bella."

The girls shared a look at that. "And you're sure you're okay baby, we wouldn't want to tire you out." Yvette said softly.

He just smiled at them. "I'm fine my lovelies, I made a promise to you, and I keep my promises, especially to you. The potion will keep my stamina up, and afterwards we'll have plenty of time to relax in the bath." He said with a smile.

They smiled and nodded as Nym floated their plates to the side, all of their hunger sated for the moment.

…

The girls then got off the bed, with the exception of Hermione, who had a blush and a shy smile on her face.

"What's the matter baby? Nervous for what is about to happen?" He asked softly.

She shook her head at him. "No love, just trying to be the opposite of my usual when we share a bed." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "So you're trying to act all prim and proper, like you were when I got to know you, instead of the sex kitten that you usually are?" He asked with a smile.

Hermione blushed and nodded as she was laid down by her husband. "Baby, please don't embarrass me, I'm trying very hard not to turn to all fours and let you ravage my ass." She said softly.

"Unfortunately that would beat the point of today love, I promise the next time we get the opportunity to do this, I will fuck your ass as much as you desire." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled and moaned as he started kissing his way down her body, squeezing her breasts through her crimson bra.

"You are so amazingly beautiful my love. How could I ever be so lucky." He said softly.

That made her blush, and although she was used to his praise by now, she still couldn't believe it was directed at her. "Baby, please stop teasing me, having watched you do everything to the others has made me incredibly horny. I need to feel you inside of me right now." She begged him softly.

Fabian smiled and peeled aside her panties before he slid his dick into her, making her moan loudly.

They quickly fell into an easy rhythm, much more relaxed than she had seen him do to Gabrielle or Luna, and she had to smile at how gentle her lover was being with her.

"You know baby, you can be a bit rougher with me. I'm used to it by now." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "I know, but I wanted us to go back to when we just started making love and we took our time with each other." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled and pulled him down, slinging her arms around his neck as she pulled him close, sneakily checking if the scratches Gabrielle had given him were healed.

Fabian didn't notice since he was playing with her breasts, and loving every single inch of them, making his lover moan loudly.

"Oh baby, the things you do to me, they are nothing less than magical." She said in a husky moan.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "It is all for you my love, I know you sometimes need a bit more loving." He said softly.

Hermione moaned and flipped them with a flex of her hips. "I'm close baby, and I can feel you are close too. Let's come together, but I want to be on top when you fill my womb with your seed." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her deeply as they came, Hermione moaning loudly into his mouth as she shuddered against him.

When they had come down from their orgasms a bit, Hermione gave him a soft kiss before rolling off him. "Have fun with Yvette baby, she's been anxious to make love to you tonight." She said softly.

Fabian just smiled at his bushy haired lover as she rolled off the bed and shared a quick kiss with their red haired lover, while he took the last bit of his potion, smiling to himself about how good it had helped him tonight.

…

As Yvette crawled into his arms, she kissed him softly. "There we are again baby, glad that it's nearly over?" She asked softly.

"Yes and no baby. On the one hand yes, I'm glad it's almost over because it is very tiring to make love to so many beautiful, sexy women in one day, even with the help of the potion. On the other hand I could make love to you girls forever and not grow tired of it. Physically I'm exhausted, but mentally I could go on for days." He said as he pulled her flush against his body.

Yvette smiled in relief at that. "Thank God for that, I was afraid you'd be too tired to knock me up as you have certainly done with the others." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "How could I ever be too tired to make love to my red haired Empress. Is there anything you would like from me?" He asked softly.

She nodded and straddled him. "I want to ride you baby, quick and passionate. We're getting kind of worried about the strain you are putting on your body, so I hope you will be okay with something less lengthy than you have done with the others."

"I'm more than okay with that baby, but I want to make it up to you soon by giving you a lovemaking you deserve, I made that promise to you last year." He said with a kind smile.

She nodded again and then took off her underwear before she lowered herself on his dick, hanging her thong around his neck with a wink.

"It feels like it's been so long since I've felt you inside of me baby, it's almost like our first time together." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "Although this time I know for a fact that you are not a virgin anymore, and to this day I am still honored to have been your first man." He said softly.

"First, last and only baby, just like you have been for all of us since the day we completed our Bond, it seems like so long ago looking back on everything." She said with a dreamy smile.

"I know, although it seems like only yesterday we said 'I do' to each other. I remember that day so well." He said with a similar smile.

Yvette nodded and kissed him. "Maybe we could do that again baby, when the children are old enough to understand, with just our parents and family present."

He nodded and smiled at her. "That's an excellent idea baby, but we'll talk it through when the time comes." He said softly, in awe of how she looked as she was riding him.

She noticed him staring at her and it made her once again feel a bit self-conscious. "What are you staring at baby?" She asked with a blush.

"You, and how amazingly beautiful you are when you are on top of me like this. You're almost a red haired angel, all naked and perfect." He said softly.

That darkened her blush a bit and she bent down to hide her face in his hair, loving the scent of his sweat mixed with the scents of all their lovers. "You know I can't take praise like that without getting embarrassed, and yet you insist on seeing me as a pretty woman." She muttered softly.

"That's because you are baby, and I will keep praising you as one for the rest of our lives, I know you've never been praised by someone you love before you met Fleur and later me, but everything I have ever said to you is completely true, you will always be gorgeous to me, even if it will take me a century to make you see what we all see on a daily basis." He said as he kissed her again.

Yvette smiled and pulled back to look him in his emerald eyes, eyes she knew matched hers in color. "Thank you baby, you have no idea how much that means to me." She said softly.

He just smiled at her. "Don't mention it love, but I can't hold it much longer. I'm going to come." He said with a groan.

"Then let go my love, I'm close too, I want us to come together." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her as they came, both of them shuddering against each other in pleasure.

When they had come down from their orgasms a bit, Yvette rolled off of him and cuddled into his arms. "Did you need a moment or did you want to go take a shower now? the others are almost anxiously waiting for us to finish." She asked softly.

"We can wait a bit longer, I'm sure the girls can wait five more minutes." He said with a smile.

He heard a few giggles coming from the couch beside them and pulled Yvette a bit closer, and only when they were ready they made their way to the shower, although he had to be supported most of the way.

"You're really exhausted, aren't you love?" Luna asked softly.

He nodded and gave them all a reassuring kiss. "That and the fact that I've literally spent most of the day moving just my lower body, so there is a bit of muscle ache there, but nothing a nice bath won't fix." He said softly as he was lowered into the tub by Bella and Luna, after which all of them joined him in it.

Like this they soaked for nearly two hours, all of them having fallen asleep at some point, and afterwards they did exactly what they had planned, a nice relaxing dinner, and after that they went straight back to bed, all of them exhausted after a tiring day, but none of them more tired than Fabian, who was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.


	14. Christmas Surprises

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C14: Christmas Surprises**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

Two weeks later Fabian woke up alone on Christmas morning, hearing the sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom, like it had been for most of the last week.

While he felt for the girls, he couldn't help but smile. The girls were most probably all pregnant and that brought an even bigger smile to his face.

He got out of bed and went downstairs to get them some carbonated water, which the girls would like to help settle their turbulent stomachs. He knew that the girls were both excited and scared of what was to come, but he knew that as long as they had each other, they would be fine.

As soon as he got back upstairs the girls were back in bed and cuddled back in each other's arms. "He girls, feel a bit better?" He asked softly.

They smiled faintly at him. "A bit, although we could do without the purging of our stomachs every morning." Luna said softly.

He smiled at that. "Then you girls probably want this." He said as he floated in a tray with seven glasses of carbonated water and salty crackers.

The girls smiled brightly at him as he sat on the bed. "Where would we be without you baby?" Yvette asked softly.

"Probably not pregnant at the moment, but I know this is the one thing to make our lives together complete." He said with a soft smile.

They smiled and pulled him close. "You know baby, now that you've managed to knock us all up you know that pretty soon the pregnancy hormones are going to kick in, and we are going to be ten times more emotional than when we are on our periods." Nym said softly.

The gave him a little shiver. "I'm sure we'll be fine my lovelies, I think you girls will only lash out at me in nine months, when it's time for them to be born. But if it gets too much we can always ask our mother's or Morgana on what to do." He said with a smile.

"We'll see baby, but for now there is nothing more than be cuddled up to you for a little while, at least until we have to go to Mum's.

He smiled and cuddled in between his wives, all of them resting against some part of him, Fabian unconsciously rubbing the bellies of Fleur and Gabrielle, who were resting against his shoulder.

"What are you hoping for baby, boys or girls?" Fleur asked softly.

"Honestly love, if my dream last year is anything to go by, we'll have beautiful baby girls, but I don't care if we will have boys or girls, because I will love them equally. As long as they are healthy, that's all I truly care about." He said with a soft smile.

"You surely have a preference, every father to be has a preference, I remember when your mother was pregnant with the twins that she wanted boys, while Cissa wanted girls." Bella said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at that. "If I think about it I would love to have girls, but at this point there is no way of knowing what they will be. Perhaps in a few months when you girls are showing it will change my views, but I do know that I am immensely proud of all of you already. To know that all seven of you are carrying my child is unreal."

The girls smiled and Fleur and Gabrielle kissed him softly. "We're also immensely happy baby, we've waited a long time for this, and now to finally carry your child is amazing for all of us, although we could do without the morning sickness at this point." Nym said with a smile.

"I've read that not all women suffer from it, but unfortunately there is not much else I can do for you girls than I'm already doing." He said sadly.

"And we love you even more than we already do for the things you do for us, which we know can't be easy, and will only increase over the coming months." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at that. "And I will do it all with love my girls, because you all know I enjoy doing things for the women I love more than anything." He said as he kissed his sisters on the cheek.

Fleur and Gabrielle blushed and smiled at him. "You are too sweet love and in every normal circumstance we would be all over you already, but I seem to remember you made Hermione a promise last week, and we would love to stay and watch for that." Fleur said with a wink to her brother.

"And here I thought you girls were tired and wanted to cuddle, it seems I've been outsmarted by my darling wives again, but I can honestly say I don't mind." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that and crawled towards him before kissing him deeply. "You know what I want baby, it's been too long since you have fucked my ass." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "And I did promise I would do that when we had the time, and to be honest I would love to do that to you again." He said as he pulled her close.

She smiled at her husband and saw from the corner of her eyes that their lovers were already cuddled up in each other's arms on two sides of the bed. She then pushed him down and kissed her way down his body. "How I've missed the chance to taste your body with just its own unique flavor. It was torturous to be so late in line to make love to you." She said softly.

He smiled and caressed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry baby, but I understood there was a certain order in which I needed to impregnate you, you know I would have loved to have started with anyone of you."

Hermione nodded at that. "That's true, Morgana was quite adamant about the order. In order to keep the purity of the Bond, you needed to impregnate us in the order we fell in love with you. Luna was just first because of your Alpha-Bond with her." She said just before she took his dick into her mouth.

Fabian groaned and tangled his hands in her hair, loving the feel of her soft locks in his hands once again.

Hermione moaned on his dick, in her mind it being too long ago since she got to taste her husband. "I had almost forgotten how good your dick tasted baby, it's been too long." She said huskily.

"Indeed it has baby, and you still know every trick in the book, your blowjobs have always been magical." He said with a smile.

She blushed a little as she kissed her way back up his body, smiling shyly at him. "I think we are both ready baby, now please ravage my ass like there is no tomorrow."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Whatever my Princess desires." He said as he drug two fingers through her pussy and spread a bit of her moisture on her asshole, noticing how drenched she already was.

"Are you ready for this my love?" He asked in a seductive whisper.

"I have been ready to feel you in my ass for a week now, so please fuck my ass before I lose my mind." She said in almost a begging tone.

He just smiled and slowly let his dick slide up through her pussy towards her asshole, getting a lovely moan from his bushy haired wife. He then slowly pushed forward and had to smile at how it felt for him. Even after all the times he had already did this, she was still as tight as she was the first time she asked him to fuck her ass.

Hermione moaned loudly as she felt him enter her, beyond happy to feel this close to her husband again, she also had to admit that it was true what the girls had said last year, she was addicted to this, and Fabian was happily feeding that addiction.

Soon enough his hands came around to her front, gently playing with her breasts, making her moan even louder. "Fabe baby, I can't hold it much longer, your skilled hands and huge dick in my ass is going to make me come." She said with a moan.

"Already baby, that is quick even by our standards." He said with a smile.

"I can't help it, it's been too long since I felt the sensation, so everything is amplified by a hundred." She managed to say before she screamed his name in orgasm, falling to the bed afterwards.

Fabian saw her fall, and wrapped an arm around her waist gently to guide her to the bed, pulling out of her at the same time.

Hermione was already asleep with a big smile on her face, and Fabian couldn't help but smile at her. "Poor girl, wanting it so badly that she gave it her all in that one orgasm. She's wiped herself out." He said as he draped a blanket over her body.

Bella wrapped her arms around him from behind and gave him a kiss on the neck "And let me guess love, you're still horny judging by your throbbing erection?" She asked seductively.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm horny beyond belief baby, but I understand if you girls are too tired." He said softly.

"That won't do baby. You know we can't leave you hanging with such a beautiful erection. That would reflect poorly on us as your wives. No, you just make yourself comfortable and let your sisters and Aunt take care of you. Besides, you have looked out for us for two years, always put our needs before your own, and we may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean we will let your needs take a second place." She said as she wrapped her breasts around his dick

He smiled and gave her a kiss before he laid down, noticing that Yvette and Nym asleep next to Hermione while his three sisters took a spot against his shoulders and in Luna's case, on top of him, so they could cover his body in kisses.

"I always imagine this is what heaven looks like, to be in the one place you will always feel at home." He said with a content moan.

The girls smiled at that. "Why do you keep thinking about heaven when you've got so much things to stay here for?" Luna asked softly."

He smiled at that and gave them a kiss. "Baby, I'm not thinking about heaven, but I just imagine this is what it must look like. I have absolutely no intention of leaving you girls, not now, not ever. It hurts just thinking about it." He said softly.

Fleur, Luna, Bella and Gabrielle smiled and kissed him on some part of his body, Fabian shivering when Gabrielle kissed him near his nipple. "What's that baby, a little sensitive around your nipples?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

He blushed and nodded, groaning loudly when both his sisters started kissing him chest, while Luna kissed him deeply.

He knew he wouldn't last long with his lovers pampering him like they were, and he was proven right when a few seconds later he shot his load all over Bella's tits.

"That was a big one baby, you must have been really turned on for it to be this much." Bella said as she licked his seed off her tits, the others wasting little time in helping her.

He smiled and moved to kiss her. "That's because we haven't had sex all week baby, which I understand, but it gave me time to save up again." He said softly.

"And you can't be like any other guy and jerk off because?" Fleur asked softly.

"Because I will not deny my beautiful wives the one thing they crave from me. I don't mind going a few days without, especially now that you're a bit under the weather due to your pregnancy." He said with a soft smile.

They smiled and laid him back down, cuddling up to him once he was on his back. "You're too sweet sometimes baby, but we can't deny that it doesn't warm our hearts." Fleur said with a slight yawn.

"You girls are tired, aren't you?" He asked with a knowing smile.

They nodded and nuzzled into him, all of them asleep within seconds.

Figuring he might as well do the same, Fabian nuzzled his head in Bella's hair and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep to the soothing rhythm of his lover's breathing.

…

Later that afternoon they were getting ready to go to their mother's house, all of them still smiling from the most relaxing nap they had in a while.

"I wonder how everyone is going to react to the news that we are pregnant. I'm actually kind of excited to tell them." Gabrielle said softly.

He smiled at that. "I'm sure they will be over the moon when we tell them, they have been pushing us towards this for little over a year, whether teasing or serious, but my guess is that they already suspect something, at least Merlin and Morgana will." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him softly. "Then let's not wait any longer love, it wouldn't do for us to be late at our own mothers Christmas party." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around Fleur's waist before they stepped into the fireplace, Fleur gripping him just a bit closer as the flames surrounded them.

The other's quickly followed and soon after they were all gathered in the den of Black Manor, as Eliza and Narcissa had renamed the house.

They were greeted by the sight of Draco and Pansy in an adorable embrace in front of the fireplace, the two whispering sweet nothing's to each other.

Not wanting to break up the sweet moment between their brother and his fiancé, but they wanted to have them there when they told the news. "Good afternoon brother, how have you been?" Gabrielle asked with a smile.

Draco and Pansy smiled at them and stood to give them a hug. "We've been doing okay, school has returned to a semblance of normalcy after everything, we've just had little time to relax, so we were catching up a bit." Pansy said with a smile.

"That's good to hear, we have some news for the entire family, and it just wouldn't be complete without you two there." Fabian said with a smile.

The two young lovers smiled and followed them towards the living room.

As they entered the living room they smiled at the sight before them. All of their parents and Merlin and Morgana were cuddled up against their respective partners in the four couches that now stood in the room, with Andromeda being the only one who sat alone.

"Good afternoon my sweets, how have you been over the past week?" Eliza asked with a bright smile once she spotted them.

They smiled and once their parents had made a bit of room for them, they took a seat, Fabian and Luna ending up next to Xeno and Pandora.

"We've been doing okay, we actually came with news." Fleur said with a smile.

"Well, you know what we always say sweetie, speak and you shall be heard." Eliza said with a smile.

Fabian shared a look with the girls and smiled at them. "We came here today to announce that we are all pregnant, we thought you should be the first to know after everything you have done for us." Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

There was a look of shock on their parent's faces, which quickly turned into a bright smile. "Congratulations my dears, you all deserve this more than anyone." Ellen said as she hugged them all tightly.

After Ellen came the entire wave of hugs and congratulations from their entire family. "How did you even manage it? I reckon it can't be easy doing it with all of them in one night." Narcissa said softly.

They all smiled at that once they had retaken their seats. "It's easy actually, Uncle Sev provided a potion which replenishes stamina after sex. I just asked him to make a batch with enough uses to make me last seven times, we also made sure to not just make it one night, but an entire day so we could take lunch and dinner in between. We never worried about the girls' optimal time, because our Bond has been pushing us towards this for over a year, so we knew anytime we tried it, it would be a hit, so to speak." He said softly.

"Well I still think it's amazing that you got them all pregnant, I must imagine it must be interesting times for you." Andromeda said with a smile.

"It is, but we know as long as we take out our hormones on each other instead of Fabian we'll be fine." Nym said with a smile.

Merlin and Morgana smiled at that. "We have a better idea, if that is okay with you. I know exactly what you will be going through in the next couple of months, I want to offer you my services during your pregnancy." Morgana said with a smile.

They shared a look and nodded. "We gladly accept, thanks to your generous gift we have plenty of rooms left, I'm sure you and your husband will find one to your liking." Bella said with a smile.

"Merlin will not be coming with me, he and Xeno have a long trip planned that will at least take a couple of months, so in that time I and possibly Pandora and Andromeda want to help you as much as possible. We all know the joys of being pregnant, and trust me when I say that you can use all the help you can get. Coven pregnancy is completely different from a normal magical birth." Morgana with a smile.

"Then we are even more honored with your help, otherwise we might have stumbled through the entire thing." Fabian said softly.

"That's why we offered it Fabian, we've been through it before, as have we all here, and even though they will deny it if asked, so have Apoline and Yvette's birth mother." Morgana said with a smile.

"I'd rather not think about either of them right now, it'll only spoil the mood. But we're grateful for everything you are willing to do for us, and for everything you have done for us even more so." Fleur said softly.

The three women smiled at that. "Think nothing of it Fleur, we're always happy to help our family." Pandora said with a dreamy smile.

"Now I see where you got your smile from baby, your mother has an identical smile." Yvette said with a smile.

Luna blushed as she was pulled into a hug by her mother. "I can't help it, for a long time that smile was one of the few things I had left of my mother."

"We know Lu, I was only teasing you a little." Yvette said as she pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

Luna smiled and kissed her red haired lover a bit more thoroughly, much to the amusement of her mother. "I think I'm going to see you all in a different light by the time your babies are born." She said with a soft smile.

"You'd be surprised Pandora, we've heard the sounds coming from their bedroom when they still lived here, and sometimes it was enough to make us blush." Narcissa said with a smile.

They all blushed at that while Narcissa pulled Fabian into a hug. "You don't have to embarrassed sweetie, you know we've always been okay with it, even when your sister's screams woke up the entire house."

Fabian's blush darkened a bit, much to the amusement of his lovers and mothers.

"We also want you to know that we will try to adapt to your way of life, you won't have to change a thing in your daily lives." Andromeda said softly.

The Coven shared a look with each other and smiled. "We'll see how that statement will hold up Mum, you might be surprised at us." Nym said softly.

"I think you would be surprised sweetie, remember that I woke up to one of your former girlfriends trying to sneak out of the house on more than one occasion." Andromeda said in a teasing tone.

Nym blushed a little at that. "Don't worry love, I don't think we can shock our parents with anything." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

She nodded at that. "That's most certainly true, they've seen us at our best and at our worst, so the most we can do is surprise them." Nym said as she hugged her mother tightly.

Andromeda smiled at her. "You can't even surprise me sweetie, I've seen it all before." She said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "I think only one question remains then. When can we expect you?" Bella asked with a smile.

The three women smiled. "Well Merlin and Xeno were planning to leave after Christmas, so if it's convenient we wanted to come by after that." Pandora said with a smile.

"That shouldn't be a problem, we'll make sure there are rooms ready for you." Fabian said with a smile.

"Well, we'll miss having you here, and I'm sure we would all love to go and help, but there upstairs there are two reasons why we can't, and I know the same goes for Ellen." Eliza said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and hugged his mother tightly. "We know you would like to come and help Mum, but Cepheus and Cordy need you two here, and we wouldn't dare to ask Ellen when she's five months pregnant. Our regret is that we'll leave you here alone without any help." He said softly.

"We'll be fine sweetie, the twins are sleeping through the night, and we have never felt better and I'm sure we can survive a few months without Morgana, Pandora and Andy here." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her and hugged his mother. "That at least gives me a little peace of mind Mum." He said softly.

Narcissa smiled and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

They talked amongst each other for a few hours longer, but sooner than anyone would have wanted the Coven had to say goodbye again.

…

When they arrived home again, Fabian turned to his mates. "I kind of have a last surprise for today if you girls are up for it." He said with a smile.

"We're actually not that tired, so we are ready for anything you have in store for us." Bella said after sharing a look with the other girls.

He smiled at that. "Then I suggest you girls go and dress up in something fancy. We have reservations at one of the most posh wizarding restaurants in London, you have one hour." He said softly.

The girls smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "Then we'll probably be busy for forty five minutes of them, so we suggest you go and prepare first, because we know you won't need us much time to get ready." Luna said softly.

Fabian nodded and gave them another kiss before he made his way upstairs, smiling to himself the entire way. He chose this restaurant for a reason, since none of the dishes they carried could hurt his lovers in the early stage of their pregnancy, which at this point was still in a danger zone.

None of the dishes had any form of rare meat, soft cheeses or seafood, which were all things they should be avoiding for now, and since the girls couldn't drink, he would show his solidarity by not drinking during their entire pregnancy.

He quickly changed into his most fancy suit, with their Coven sigil clearly visible on his cravat and after fixing his hair in a low ponytail, he made his way back downstairs.

The girls saw that he was dressed in his most fancy suit and smiled dreamily at him, loving it when he looked like this.

"You look amazing baby, you know we can't be left out now." Hermione said with a smile.

"All in a day's work my love. I know you girls like it when I dress up a bit, and since for the foreseeable future we won't be wearing much, I figured we might as well look our best when we do get dressed." He said with a soft smile.

The girls flashed him a loving wink before they made their way upstairs.

The girls picked out their best dresses as well, where they could also show their sigil proudly. "I still wonder how my mother, Pandora and Morgana are going to react when they see us walking around without a stitch of clothing on." Nym said as she pulled up her dress.

"I think they expect it love, and dare to say they will also embrace it, knowing my Mum she'll be naked within one day." Luna said with a smile.

"That might take a bit of getting used to at first, seeing our own mother's naked, but I must admit there are worse things to look at, your Mum is still a beautiful woman Lulu." Nym said with a smile.

"So is yours baby, although I'm a bit worried about the effect it might have on our husband, having four big breasted women walking around naked, because we have to face the facts that our dear husband loves big breasts." Luna said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "Thankfully ours will grow quite a lot over the course of the coming months, so I think we'll be fine, and it's not like we will lose our husband to Morgana, Pandora and my sister, we know by heart he's faithful to us." She said with a smile.

They nodded at that. "That's most certainly true baby, and it might be good for him as well, Morgana I think will be the most embarrassed out of the three of them, since she's still from a different time." Hermione said with a smile.

"True, but in her defense, she has already seen him naked once, so I think she'll get used to it in no time." Yvette said softly.

They all nodded and quickly finished getting dressed, before they made their way to the bathroom to fix their hair and make-up.

Thirty minutes later they walked down the stairs, Fabian smiling brightly when he saw how gorgeous they looked.

"Wow, I never realized how gorgeous you look when you look like this." He said with an awestruck voice.

They blushed a little at that. "Thank you baby, that means a lot to us." Hermione said softly.

"And it happens to be the truth as well, but I think we should go before we can't contain ourselves anymore, I've heard from my mother that the food there is superb." He said with a smile.

The girls nodded and gave him a soft kiss before they apparated towards the restaurant.

When they arrived the girls thankfully weren't as sick as they thought they would be, so they managed to make their reservation, Hermione in awe of everything she saw in the restaurant.

They were quickly shown to their seats after Fabian managed to dress the usher down with just a look, the man looking with a quirked eyebrow to the company before him.

Once they were seated and ordered their entrées, Fabian stood, taking his glass of juice in hand, thankful they were in a secluded spot and that it was not particularly busy. "I would like to propose a toast, to my seven beautiful wives and mates, without whom I would not have been standing here tonight. I love you all so much that I don't what I would have done if anything had gone wrong last week. So my dear, sweet, lovely girls, here's to you." He said with a smile.

The girls blushed at that, not really used to hear him praise them so openly, and after a shared look between them, Luna stood. "And we drink to you Fabian, our dear husband that has always loved and supported us in everything we do, and may I add has always been the main reason behind everything we have ever done since we figured out our Bond, and probably before that as well."

He smiled and clinked his glass with theirs, sitting down just in time as their entrées arrived.

They ate in silence all through the meal, but for the girls it was hard not to sneak loving, almost longing glances at their husband, who seemed oblivious to it all, seemingly lost in his own little world.

By the time they made it back home, he still seemed to be floating on his pink cloud, and now the girls were getting curious about what made him grin so much.

"You okay love, you haven't said much all evening." Yvette asked softly.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm okay love, I'm just still processing the fact that in about nine months I'm going to be a father, and for some reason that both excites and scares me."

The girls shared a look and led him to the couch. "You do fine baby, we've seen how you are with your brother and sister, so we know you will be a great father to our children as well, and besides, you will always have a perfect example in how not to act as a father." Hermione said with a soft smile as she cuddled into his side as much as her dress allowed.

"I suppose you're right, I just can't escape the feeling that someday I might turn out exactly like that bastard, and that is something I want to avoid at all costs." He said softly.

Bella then straddled him and kissed him deeply, while Luna cuddled into his side on the other side. "Now you listen her baby, you've spent your entire life breaking free from that bastard, killed him on two different occasions, and still you think that you will be like him? Let me tell you a story of when you were born. Your father took one look at you and scoffed, stating that 'you would have to do'. But I saw something in his eyes on that day, something about you frightened him that day, and knowing what he did to get into the Death Eaters, I have always been convinced that his heart must have been made of solid marble." She said softly.

"You know love, you're right, I am nothing like that bastard, and I will prove that to our children every day of my life if I have to. I'll shower them with love and affection, like a father should. But I've heard both you and Severus talk of the things my father did to get into the Death Eaters, but no one ever bothered to tell me the details." He said softly.

Bella smiled wryly at that. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you tomorrow, because this is not a story to be told with a full stomach. The things he did are too atrocious to waste such a lovely dinner on." She said softly.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling his wife closer to his body.

"Baby, it would be easier to cuddle without these heavy dresses in the way. How about we go upstairs, get naked and then cuddle up to each other before we go to bed?" Luna asked dreamily.

"You've read my mind love." He said with a smile.

Fleur, Yvette Nym and Gabrielle had already gone upstairs, but were still awake by the time their lovers joined them.

They then cuddled up close together, mostly to stave off the slight chill that lingered in the house, before they fell asleep, Fabian sandwiched between Nym and Yvette, the latter claiming his arm around her waist with her hand.


	15. Healing Past Scars

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C15: Healing Past Scars**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning Fabian woke up alone with Bella, the others probably wanting to give them some time alone for the no doubt heavy topic of conversation, and something that wasn't meant for them as well.

Bella was currently still asleep against his side, while she had an arm and a leg slung over him, effectively pinning him to the bed.

Even after almost two years of marriage he was still stunned by her beauty and innocence every morning. She always looked so peaceful in the early light of the morning, and even more so when she was pressed up against him like she was now.

She stirred a little and crawled on top of him, his arms coming around her waist on instinct.

As Bella opened her eyes she looked straight into his piercing blue eyes, a wide smile already forming on her face. "Good morning love, how did you sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I slept amazing love, but I must admit that I like the way I woke up even more."

Bella smiled at him. "I figured as much, you never complained about waking up to a pair of breasts in your face." She said with a wink.

"Actually I woke up to you cuddled into my side, with one arm and one leg over me. For some reason you then decided to crawl on top of me." He said with a soft smile.

She blushed a little at that. "What can I say love, I have always been possessive of the things that are mine, even more so of you, but I think all of us are a bit possessive of you at the moment, and besides that, I want to lie on top of you for as long as possible, because in a few months it won't be so easy to do that anymore." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "That's most certainly true baby, but I'm sure we'll find a position that works. We're nothing if not inventive after all, and the same goes for me. I'm just as much possessive of my girls as my girls are of me. But tell me, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked softly.

"I'm okay baby, my stomach churns a bit, but not to the point I have to leave your ever comfortable embrace." She said as she rolled off him and cuddled into his side once more, smiling as his arm pulled her into his body.

"I'm glad to hear that love. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable after all." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "How could I ever be uncomfortable in your arms my love. I truly believe that is impossible." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her another kiss. "You know love, I was thinking about taking a shower, would you care to join me?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him before he got off the bed, lifting her into his arms in bridal style, Bella blushing a bit as she relaxed against him.

To help her husband a bit, she flicked her hand to open the door and to start the shower for them.

When he set her back on her feet, she still kept her hands slung around his neck, not willing to break the contact with her lover.

As they stepped under the spray Fabian pulled her close, placing soft kisses against her neck. "I love you so much Bella, my love." He said softly.

"As I love you baby, I feel as though I don't tell you enough." She said with a loving smile.

He smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Baby, you don't have to tell me, you show me every single day how much you love me." He said softly.

Bellatrix blushed at that, pushing herself even closer to his body.

Feeling her need to be close, he wrapped his arms around her and slowly led them to one of the benches. "What's wrong baby?" He asked softly.

"Nothing bad love. It's just that I still can't believe that I'm pregnant with your child. It's a thing I thought would never happen to me." She said as she cuddled into him.

He smiled and kissed her neck softly. "Why not love, haven't I made it clear from the moment we discovered we were bonded that I wanted to make you happy, and that I would be honored to one day be the father of your child?"

She smiled and nodded. "You did, on several occasions. And I am so happy that I finally get to be a mother, but sometimes I feel that I don't deserve it, not after everything I have done." She said softly.

"Love, that wasn't you. You were influenced by a powerful potion made by one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of his time. No one blames you, and the one that did is now probably in a cell in Azkaban beneath the waves, with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her company. I have always loved you, and knew that the stories weren't true, no matter what I said to you when I saw you again things I am still sorry for to this day" He said before kissing her.

Bella smiled and relaxed into the kiss. "Did I ever tell you how I managed to wean myself off the potion He gave me?" She asked softly.

"I don't think so love, at least not that I can remember." He said softly, unconsciously wrapping his arms around her a bit tighter.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest. "I think you might find it a sweet story love. It all started a few months before Robert and Lucius were arrested. I was asleep one night when I dreamt about you, holding me much like you are now, telling me that you loved me and that you would never leave my side again. I was so shocked by this that I just had to know what it all meant, and that the only way I would ever get to see you again was to wean myself off that wicked potion. You were on my mind every single second since that dream, and I even started having a sort of visions of you and me in a bed, cuddled up against each other, sometimes even with you worshipping my body, or me worshipping yours."

"You're right love, it is incredibly sweet, and I can't feel anything but honored that I was on your mind even back then, because let's face it, I was still a boy back then." He said with a dreamy smile.

"You grew up faster than you should have thanks to your father. You were the man of the house from a young age, which is probably why your mother dotes on you so much, which is probably more than even we do." She said with a similar smile.

He smiled at that. "I know, and I think my Mum will always have an equal piece of my heart as you girls have."

Bella smiled and kissed him. "And we're okay with that my love. They say that every boy loves his mother, but I think that goes double for you. You were literally everything you two had for a large number of years."

"I know, which is probably the reason it hurt so much when I went to school. I couldn't protect her anymore, and I felt I was letting her down because of that." He said softly.

"Which is why your mother and you should have a good talk about everything soon, but let me tell you that you have never let your mother down. I know for a fact she has always been proud of the man you have become, as am I might I add." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "Thanks baby, but I think the girls gave us this time to talk about my father, and I think I'm ready to know what he did." Fabian said softly.

Bella sighed and repositioned herself so that she was straddling him. "There is actually not much to the story, it is however quite brutal. You see, every member that wanted to earn his mark needed to kill another person, to show ones devotion to his cause. Your father however, took that even further. It was a few days after you were born that he went to London and broke into a Muggle home. There he raped the mother, the three daughters and put the father under the Imperius Curse. He then gave him a potion so that your father could watch the man rape his family to death. It apparently took so long that he got bored and killed them all himself, nailing their bodies to the wall to top it all off. The women he nailed in such a way that their legs were spread while he hung the father upside down. He actually boasted that story to his friends and the one time I heard it while I was in Azkaban it sickened me. By comparison Lucius was the mild one of the two." She finished softly.

Fabian had paled considerably during her tale. "That rotten bastard. I'm glad I killed him twice, he deserved even more for what he put that family through. I knew he was evil, but something like this was something that I never would have sought behind him."

"I know love, but your father was far from faithful to your mother. He probably had more women on the side than Lucius did, although they did have the common sense to be careful and not impregnate any of them, and as far as I heard, not all of them were consensual." Bella said softly.

He nodded and cuddled against her, his mind working a mile a minute to process it all. "I can't believe that I ever was nervous about being a parent, I now know that I will never be like him, and I think we have done good to accept Sirius' offer of taking over House Black from him. The Markov name should be forever expunged from the history books." He said softly.

Bella smiled and pulled him against her body, rubbing his back softly with one hand. "I think it's a thing we should take up with Kingsley when it is time for you to take over the mantle of Head of House. And I must make another confession baby. You were never a true Markov, Severus was supplying Robert with potions years before you were born and it turned out that he was impotent."

"Then who is my other parent love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Look into your heart and you shall know the answer."

"Narcissa. It has to be." He said as the realization dawned on him.

Bellatrix only nodded and gave him a kiss. "Indeed baby, you are Narcissa and Eliza's son. Robert never knew, and before you ask why your mother never told you, she and Cissa made an Unbreakable Vow to never tell anyone for as long as Lucius and Robert were alive, and while Robert is dead, Lucius still lives and it won't be possible for them to talk about it until he passes."

Fabian smiled at that. "You know how many times I wished that either you or Narcissa were my mother? I know that it is true, but I still can't believe it." He said softly.

"It is a lot to process baby, maybe we should curb any conversation for now and join our lovers, I think they made us quite a spread for breakfast." She said with a smile.

He only nodded as they quickly dried themselves before making their way downstairs, where their lovers were waiting with breakfast.

…

After breakfast and Fabian had done the dishes, he was pulled onto the couch by his lovers. "Everything okay love, you've been so quiet during breakfast." Yvette said softly.

"I'm okay love. It's just that I'm still processing everything Bella told me earlier. I still can't believe the things my father did to earn his mark." He said softly.

The girls shared a look and both Luna and Bella cuddled up to him. "It's okay love, you are nothing like him, and you never will. You will be a great father that will love his children very much and will always be there for them and us." Luna said softly.

He smiled and kissed them both on the top of their heads. "I know my loves, and I will try to be the father to our children that they need and deserve." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "We know you will be a great father love. If you show our children as much love and affection as you do us, they will know nothing else their entire lives." Gabrielle said as she unconsciously rubbed her belly.

Fabian smiled and gave his two lovers a kiss. "Why don't you girls rest a bit while I prepare the rooms for Morgana, Pandora and Andromeda." He said with a kind smile.

"Baby, we might be pregnant, but we're not completely debilitated yet, we can still help." Fleur said softly.

"I know love, but I can also see you are all having trouble keeping your eyes open. I'll happily do it while you all rest a bit." He said with a loving smile.

The girls smiled and gave him a kiss before he made his way upstairs, the girls quickly cuddling up to each other again.

"I think he needs some time alone to think about everything, and honestly I don't blame him. Telling that story gave chills just as much as it did the first time I heard it from Robert himself. But I think the other thing I told him made just as much, if not more impact." Bella said softly as Luna rested her head on her shoulder.

"Are we allowed to know, or was it something too personal?" Gabrielle asked as she crawled into Yvette's lap.

Bella smiled at them. "I think he would like you all to know, and I'm sure he will tell you himself at some point today." She said softly.

They smiled at that. "Then we'll wait until he is ready to share, maybe we can coax him a little bit." Nym said with a smile.

"I think that won't be necessary baby. If I saw it correctly during breakfast, he is looking for a way to tell you." Bella said with a soft smile.

"Then it must be big, we'll wait for him when he is ready to tell us." Hermione said as she rested her head on Fleur's shoulder, while Nym did the same on the other side.

"I don't know about you girls, but for some reason I'm getting kind of horny again." Bella said softly.

The girls smiled and Luna gave her a kiss. "And here we thought you were satisfied enough by our husband this morning. Did he leave you hanging baby?" She asked softly.

Bella smiled and pulled her a bit closer. "Not at all, we actually just talked this morning, although I must admit that it was very tempting to soothe him like that." She said softly.

"Well that we can understand baby, and since I know we're all feeling like this, maybe we can help each other out, in the absence of our dear husband." Luna said as she moved to straddle the raven haired witch.

"Well that we can understand baby, and since I know we're all feeling like this, maybe we can help each other out, in the absence of our dear husband." Luna said as she moved to straddle the raven haired witch.

Bella smiled and kissed her softly. "You read my mind baby." She said as she cupped her butt and pulled her close.

That was enough incentive for the others to start something as well. Gabrielle straddled Yvette and was letting her hands roam across the redhead's body, both girls moaning loudly as Yvette did the same.

Fleur had it a bit more difficult, having both Hermione and Nym on her legs while the two were kissing every part of her they could, while she on her turn let her hands roam across their bodies, squeezing their breasts softly, all three of them moaning softly.

Unaware of what was going on downstairs, Fabian was busying himself with preparing the three rooms for Andromeda, Pandora and Morgana. He had just finished Andromeda's room, and was currently busy in Pandora's room, making sure she had everything she could possibly need during her stay in their home.

He had also made sure their rooms were quite a bit removed from their 'play room' so they wouldn't hear them when they were in the mood for something rougher.

While he knew that the chances of it happening were slim to none while the girls were pregnant, he knew just seeing the room could bring back memories for Morgana.

He also wasn't sure how Pandora and Andromeda were going to react to the room as well, but somewhere in his mind he thought they were going to find it at some point.

Knowing that Morgana was used to a certain level of luxury, he tried to add a little bit of royal flair to her room, going as far as conjuring up drapes around the four poster bed, and the use of her own bathroom.

He wanted to make them feel home since they were going to be here for a while, at least until the babies were born.

After he was done with the rooms about an hour later, he still felt that he needed some alone time and not that didn't miss the girls, but he was still a bit shook up about everything Bella told him this morning.

It wasn't even Robert he was thinking about, because he refused to still call him 'father' now that he know the truth. No, he was thinking about his mothers, who had sacrificed so much for him. He decided to spend the rest of his life repaying them for everything they had given him.

He walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. If he looked closely he saw more of Narcissa in his facial features than he saw of Robert. He always thought that he looked like him, but now he saw he looked more like his mother.

"How have I not noticed it before. Now that I know it's so obvious that I am Narcissa's son." He said as he traced the laugh lines near his mouth, which were identical to his mother's.

He allowed himself to take in his features for a moment longer before he sighed softly and turned around, his body no quite cooperating with him as he left leg did not move, twisting his knee painfully. "Aw shit!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, hoping one of his wives would hear him. He tried standing up on it, but realized that it wasn't going to happen.

…

Within seconds of his shout the bathroom door flew open and his wives rushed to his side together. "What happened love? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" They asked all at once.

"Girls, calm down, and please one at a time. I twisted my knee when I turned around because my brain wasn't as fast as my body for a change, but I'm okay everywhere else, it just hurts like hell." He said with a pained smile.

"You poor baby, let your wives take care of you." Bella said as she scooped him up into her arms and carried him back downstairs.

As he was laid onto the couch Fleur immediately was at his side, inspecting his knee and leg for any damage. "You're lucky baby, it's just a bit sprained, so you should be alright with a few days, but unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it at this point. So here is what we will do. We will get you a blanket and your pillow so you can stay here with us for the rest of the day where we can keep an eye on you." She said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded at her. "Whatever you want my love, but would you mind terribly joining me?" He asked softly.

"Of course not brother, you know I love to be close to you." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and gave her a kiss as she positioned herself in such a way she could avoid his painful knee, while Nym went to get them a pillow and blanket.

Once they were cuddled up underneath Fabian gave his lovers a smile. "Would you girls mind terribly if I had a while with Fleur?" He asked softly.

They smiled at that. "Of course not baby, we'll go upstairs and rest for a bit, our only question is that you two do the same at some point." Hermione said with a smile.

The siblings nodded and gave their lovers a kiss before the five girls went upstairs.

Fabian then pulled her close and kissed her. "Are you okay brother?" She asked softly.

"Yes and no baby. I've had a lot of information to take in today, and a part of it really shook me up." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed him. " Do you want to talk about it love?" She asked softly.

He nodded and cuddled up to her as much as his leg would allow. He needed to be close to her, Fleur was one of only three women in the world he could truly open up to. "Bella told me the truth of my birth, and while I always knew that something didn't add up, I never suspected the truth. The truth is that I never had a father, I don't know the exact details, but apparently Narcissa is my other parent." He said with a soft smile.

"You know love, now that you say it, you look more like Narcissa than Robert, I always just thought it was a coincidence." She said softly.

"That's what I always thought as well, so I didn't think about it. But I must say that it took a load off my shoulders." He said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at that. "I can understand baby, and I'm proud of you already coming to grip with the truth. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Fabian smiled and kissed her, letting his hands roam across her still naked form, making her moan softly. "Really now love, even with a busted knee you still want to feel me up?" She asked softly.

"Of course love, I could not ever see myself not touching you, and while I don't think I could go all the way know because of my knee, but I seem to remember we did this before at school." He said with a wink as his hand moved down her body.

Fleur moaned and clung to him, having to restrain herself not to give him a handjob as well, because he could hurt himself even worse if he made any sudden movements.

When Fabian let his hands glide through her trimmed pubic hair and further down, she pulled him into a kiss, letting her tongue glide into his mouth. "I think it's cruel that you can only get us off at the moment, and as good as it feels to feel your fingers in my pussy again, I can't help but feel for you." She said huskily.

He smiled at her. "I couldn't help getting hurt love, I certainly didn't plan on it. But I'll be fine until I'm healed again, but I know the same can't be said for my lovely wives, who all seem to have a sexual drive to last for days." He said as he squeezed her breast.

Fleur moaned and kissed him. "After you have made me come I'll take another look at that knee, because you are making me horny beyond belief."

That made him smile again. "You would be my favorite person in the world if you could heal my knee."

"I'm sure all seven of us are your favorite people, but that Luna tops that list, and you know it." She said with a moan.

He just shrugged and groaned softly as Fleur put her nails in his shoulder as she bucked against his fingers, coming with a loud moan.

At the same time he felt the pain in his knee vanish, and when he looked under the blanket it was back to a normal size. He tried moving it and felt nothing wrong anymore.

Deciding to surprise his sister, he dove on top of her, which got a yelp from the blonde. "What are you doing baby?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to fuck you dear sister, just as you wanted, but since I know all too well how sensitive you are after an orgasm, I was hoping you would let me fuck your ass." He said with a smile.

"But what about your knee? Doesn't it hurt anymore?" She asked with a whimper.

"When you came, you healed me. It feels better than ever, and I might add that my cock is harder than ever before as well." He whispered in her ear, loving the shiver that he saw running across her spine.

Fleur gave him a quick kiss and immediately assumed the position, leaning back against the couch and sticking her ass out.

Fabian smiled and ran two fingers through her pussy, gathering a bit of her juices that he spread over her asshole, which seemed to be winking at him.

It looked incredibly hot and he couldn't restrain himself anymore, slowly inserting his dick into her, making them both moan loudly.

To this sight the rest of the girls came back down, all of them shaking their heads at their two lovers, but still surprised to see their husband standing on his two feet again.

Due to their teasing, both Fabian and Fleur didn't last long, both of them moaning loudly as they came, Fleur almost falling forward from exhaustion, only to be caught by her brother, who guided her back down to the couch and onto his shoulder with a smile. "Did you girls enjoy the show?" He asked softly.

They smiled and nodded. "Of course we did, but we were mostly surprised to see you standing again." Hermione said in a similar tone.

He smiled at that. "Fleur managed to heal me after all, she just needed the right motivation."

"And surely that had something to do with your ever nimble fingers baby, but I must say we're glad you feel okay again." Luna said softly.

"Am glad that my knee is okay again as well love, who knows what your mother would say when she saw me lying with my leg up when they come around in a few days." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure that after an explanation they would be all over you, trying to help in any way they can, probably to the point of coddling you, if I now my mother a bit." Nym said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "Well I'm glad that is not necessary, because I think you girls will grow quite territorial over the next couple of months, and I think you wouldn't want to fall out against your mothers or Morgana." He said softly.

They nodded and cuddled up against each other. "I almost forgot something, it is still Christmas, and I got you all something I think you will love." He said with a smile as Fleur opened her eyes.

She had been awake again for a while, but to be cuddled against her brother with his arm protectively around her waist, was the one place she wanted to be at right now.

He gave her a soft kiss and smiled at her before he walked to the closet where he had hidden his gifts, the one closet he knew the girls would never voluntarily come.

For this year he had ordered eight identical brooches with their Coven crest, with a backing of their ring stones. He planned for the coming few years to do something similar, to really give their Coven something special in cases of jewelry.

"My lovely girls, my loving wives. I didn't really know what to get you, but I think you will like these, and will hopefully once again show you how much I love you." He said as he gave them all the wrapped box, with ribbons in the color of their rings.

When they unwrapped their gifts, he had to smile on the look of shock on their faces.

"Love you shouldn't have, but they are beautiful." Fleur said with a smile.

"But this year we are prepared my love, we have something special for you too. If you would take a seat next to your sister, I'll go and get your present." Luna said with a wink before she walked upstairs, since his present was hidden in their closet, the one place he would not voluntarily come.

He smiled and did as he was told, Fleur immediately cuddling up to him again.

Since they had expected that he would have gotten them something expensive again, they had done the same for him, getting him a new suit for when he would take over Sirius' position as head of the family.

When Luna came back down with the wrapped box, she had to smile as she shared a look with the girls. "Baby, we expected you to buy us something expensive, so we decided to do the same. We hope that you will enjoy it as much as we will."

He smiled as he unwrapped it, letting out a little gasp when he saw the clothes, made from the finest materials he had ever seen. "My lovelies, they are amazing, thank you so much." He said before kissing them all softly.

They smiled at him and hugged him tightly before he sat back down, Hermione and Nym standing up to make dinner for them, giving their husband a loving wink.

After dinner they cuddled back up together, all of them on one couch for a change.

"I think there is one last thing we need to discuss today girls, namely our 'play' room. Do we want to keep it? Because I think for the coming months or maybe years we will not be using it much." He said softly.

The girls shared a look and smirked at him. "Who says that we're not going to use it baby. Maybe we would like to strap you in sometimes and have our way with you, so for now we'll lock it, because I think I know where this is coming from, and then only use it when we feel the need to." Bella said with a mischievous smile.

"I agree baby, I think you don't want to use it for two reasons. The first is us being pregnant at the moment, which we fully understand, and I think the second reason is what our mothers might think if they find out. Am I right?" Luna asked softly.

Fabian nodded at that. "Love, knowing my mother she won't have a problem with us having our kinks, she's a Black after all. So we'll do what Luna suggested and lock it for now, but I think it might prove useful in the future." Nym said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "Thank girls, I needed that reassurance, and I must admit it sounds hot being at your mercy once." He said with a wink.

"We know, and we would love to do that for you one time, but for now that lies in the future, and I think it's best if we go to bed now, tomorrow we're expected at Mum's early." Gabrielle said softly.

They all nodded and made their way upstairs, all of them quickly cuddling up to each other once they were in bed, where they quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	16. Mothers Know Best

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C16: Mothers Know Best**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Two days later they were woken up by a soft knock on the door, all of them having forgotten that Morgana, Pandora and Andromeda would arrive today.

"Who is it?" Luna asked sleepily.

"It's us Moon, don't tell me you are still in bed at this hour?" Pandora asked as she opened the door.

They all blushed a bit and quickly covered themselves. "Oh my, I didn't realize you slept in the nude." Pandora said with a blush of her own.

"We do a lot of things without clothes when we are at home, we've become accustomed to it by now." Nym said with a smile.

Morgana and Pandora blushed at that, while Andromeda smiled knowingly at her daughter. "We don't mind you continuing that of course, but I hope you will understand that it will take a few days to get used to." Morgana said softly.

They nodded at that, before the girls quickly rolled off the bed and sprinted into the bathroom.

"I guess it's one of those days again, I better go and get some of their water and crackers. Would you ladies care to join me?" He asked as he got out of bed as well, Pandora and Andromeda blushing brightly as he walked past them, seemingly without a care in the world.

They followed him downstairs none the less, and while Fabian busied himself with the water and crackers, they started familiarizing themselves with the kitchen and the house.

When he went back upstairs to bring the girls their water, Pandora and Andromeda couldn't help but giggle like schoolgirls. "Is it me or are our daughters very lucky with a husband as Fabian?" Pandora asked softly.

Andromeda nodded and smiled at her. "It seems the Black gene runs deep within him, although I have to say he is endowed better than any man I have ever seen."

Pandora only nodded at that and then looked at Morgana. "You're being pretty quiet Morgana, I suppose it's nothing new for you." She said with a soft smile.

Morgana smiled at that. "To be honest I saw him naked once before, but I'm still impressed how well-endowed he is. The girls are indeed lucky to have a mate as him, but I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of them all during our stay here." She said with a smile.

They nodded at that. "That's true, but I must say it amazes me, especially from Luna. I remember her to be such a shy girl." Pandora said softly.

"A lot has happened over the past two years Mum. We've all found peace and with that a sense of freedom." Luna said with a soft smile as they all came down the stairs.

Pandora smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm glad to hear that sweetie. It will just take a little time to get used to it." She said softly.

Luna smiled at that. "Who knows Mum, if you try it, you might even like it." She said with a wink.

Pandora blushed a little at that. "We'll see sweetie." She said softly.

"And what about you Mum, surprised to see us so carefree?" Nym asked with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at that. "Sweetie, nothing will ever surprise me when it comes to you. I've seen it all before." She said softly.

Nym smiled and gave her mother a hug. "We figured as much, we are Black's after all." She said softly.

Andromeda tipped her a wink and with a flick of her hand rendered herself naked as well.

"Wow Aunt Andi, I'm surprised you are so easily persuaded in joining us in our newfound lifestyle." Fabian said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled and pulled him into a hug as well. "Fabian, sweetie, I've seen almost everything in my life. I've learned to adapt to a new situation fairly quickly."

Fabian smiled and couldn't help but relax into his Aunt's warm embrace, reminding him of an embrace by Bella.

By now Morgana had also undressed herself, figuring there was nothing to be embarrassed about anymore.

Seeing that she was the only one still wearing clothes, Pandora also relented and undressed with a slight blush on her face.

"See Pandora, it's easier to go with it, you'll get used to it soon enough." Andromeda said as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Pandora smiled at her as they took a seat. "Now that we've gotten over the initial embarrassment of the situation, we just want you to know that we are here to help in any way possible. Between the three of us we have most of the things covered, so the only thing you have to do is to relax. Because of the nature of your pregnancies, some things will be different, but since I wasn't around when the former Coven was alive, I can't tell which things will actually be different from a normal pregnancy." Morgana said with a smile.

They smiled at that. "Thank you, it means a lot to us that you agreed to help us in this manner. I must be honest and admit that I don't know how I would have kept my sanity in the later stages." Fabian said softly.

"Think nothing of it Fabian. We're happy to help you around the house, and if I may speak for Morgana and myself, it gives us a bit of distraction from our husbands." Pandora said with a smile.

"And for me it's just the feeling of being needed again, I've missed that since you moved out." Andromeda said softly.

Nym teared up a little at that, hugging her mother tightly. "I'm sorry Mom, I never wanted you to feel lonely." She said softly.

Andromeda smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "It's okay sweetie, you found your happiness, which is all I ever wanted for you." She said softly.

"But what about your happiness Mom, you deserve it probably even more than me, I know how sad you've been since Dad left." She said softly.

Andromeda sighed softly at that. "That's true, but I figured seeing you happy would make me happy as well, but I must admit that it has been lonely, even when surrounded by my family."

Nym gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and cuddled into her. "I may have an idea Mom, but I'll have to discuss it with the others first, give me a few days." She whispered in her mother's ear.

Andromeda smiled and nodded, wrapping one arm around her daughter's naked shoulder.

"Now that we covered the essentials, how about I show you ladies where you will be staying, and don't worry, I'll take care of the luggage." Fabian said with a smile.

The three women smiled at him. "Of course dear cousin, lead the way." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled and led them upstairs. "I tried to make the rooms as equal as possible, but unfortunately I didn't have time to fix another bathroom since I twisted my knee a few days ago, but I will fix it soon. That is a promise, so I hope you won't mind sharing for a few days" He said as he led Andromeda and Pandora into their adjoining rooms.

The two women smiled at that. "It is no problem Fabian, I'm used to sharing a bathroom, we'll figure it out, won't we Dora?" Andromeda asked with a smile.

Pandora smiled and shook her head. "I think we will Andi." She said softly as Fabian carried their luggage in.

"I'll leave you two to unpack for now, I hope we'll see you down for lunch in a few hours, I have a special surprise planned for that." He said with a smile.

The two women nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before closing their doors, although their giggles were still heard through the door, making him blush a bit.

He then looped his arm through that of Morgana and led her to her room. "I know you are used to a certain level of luxury, and that's why I prepared this room for you. You have your own bathroom and of course any other modern convenience available." He said with a smile.

Morgana smiled and once he had taken her luggage into the room, she gave him a tight hug. "Thank you Fabian, it warms my heart that you are still willing to go out of your way to make me feel comfortable." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and relaxed into her arms. "That's because we owe everything to you and Merlin. I would do everything to make you comfortable." He said softly.

Morgana smiled at that. "Then sit with me Fabian, and tell me why you and the girls have taken on this unusual lifestyle." She said softly.

He smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "I honestly don't know where this has come from, but the girls seem to be more relaxed when they are naked, so I just went with it and by now I'm used to it, although I must admit it will take a bit of getting used to seeing you, Pandora and Andromeda naked as well."

She smiled at that. "Well, I must admit that it will take some getting used to for me as well. Your wives are certainly beautiful women in their own right, but I must admit that I have a hard time not looking at you." She said as she shuffled closer to him.

He blushed at that, not even noticing her wrapping one arm around his shoulder. "That is something I don't understand. I'm not anything special. There are certainly more handsome men than me." He said softly.

Taken aback by his demeanor, Morgana pulled him into a hug. "Now you listen here Fabian Black. You are a gorgeous young man with a kind heart that would do anything for his friends and family, and I'm honored you have opened your home for me." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "Thank you Morgana, that means a lot to me." He said softly.

Morgana smiled and pushed him to the bed. "I have a confession to make Fabian. I've been intrigued by you from the moment I opened my eyes. You are so much like Merlin that it is almost frightening, and I've seen you stare at me as well, and while we both know we can't do anything to each other, we can do some light petting, just to satisfy our curiosity." She said softly.

He blushed at that. "Wouldn't that upset your mate, or my wives for that matter?" He asked softly, but still with a bit of hope in his voice.

"It won't, there was a reason I told them there had to be an order in which you had to impregnate them. Neither you or the girls will ever feel jealous or insecure about your Bond ever again. With me you will never again feel like you are cheating on your mates, because we share a Blood Bond." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "So what you are saying is that if I wanted to this, I could?" He asked as he let a hand tentatively roam across her breast.

Morgana moaned and smiled at him. "You could, and it means that I can do this." She said as she let her own hands roam across his chest.

Fabian groaned at that, realizing Morgana was right and that he knew that this could not threaten his relationship with the girls.

Feeling emboldened Morgana crawled on top of him and gave him a kiss, moaning into his mouth as she felt him deepen it almost instantly.

"Fabian, we can't go too far, and you are getting me excited." She said as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry Morgana, it's kind of a reflex to deepen a kiss by now." He said with a blush.

She smiled at that. "I noticed, you have quite a skilled tongue." She said softly.

His blush darkened as they sat up again. "I think I better make my way downstairs and start on lunch." He said softly.

Morgana smiled at him. "I think that's for the best, thank you satisfying my curiosity for the moment, and thank you for the beautiful room." She said as she blew him a kiss.

He smiled and returned it before he made his way back downstairs to start on lunch for them all.

…

After lunch Andromeda, Pandora and Morgana went to take a nap, stating they had little sleep over the last few days, due to the twins being sick.

"Fabe, girls, I have a serious question for you." Nym said softly once they were alone.

"You can ask us anything baby, you know that." Hermione said as she cuddled into her side a bit more.

Nym smiled at that. "I wanted to ask you all if it was okay if my Mum stayed with us once the children are born, I get the feeling that she is hurting more than she is letting on, and I truly think that it is because she feels useless at home, as well as some old hurt that still plagues her. But I think that is why she probably jumped at the opportunity to help. I think it would do us all good if we ask her to stay once the children are born. I know it would mean a lot to her, but it would mean even more to me." She finished softly.

They shared a look at that. "Of course she can stay baby. It would certainly make things a lot easier for us all in the early years of their lives, and I think it will be good for her as well." Luna said with a smile.

Nym smiled at that. "Thank you my lovelies, you have no idea how much this means to me." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

The girls smiled and Hermione gave her a soft kiss. "You don't have to thank us for this baby. We all benefit from this, and most of all your mother. From what I gather she deserves to have at least some happiness."

Nym smiled at that. "That she does. It hasn't been easy in the past. My father left us when I was three, and I haven't seen him since. The truth is that my mother is gay, but her girlfriend was murdered by Tom and his minions in the first war. She thinks I don't know, but I've seen the looks she gives Eliza and Narcissa, and it's not as if she's jealous, but she longs for the same type of love as they share, or perhaps it reminds her of the love she lost so long ago." Nym said softly.

"Give me one minute girls, I need to have a word with my sister." Bella said with a soft smile.

They smiled and nodded, Luna taking a seat next to Nym to comfort their pink haired pixie a bit. Nym smiled and pulled the two girls closer, the two girls smiling softly as they linked their fingers across her naked stomach.

Meanwhile upstairs Bella knocked softly on her sister's door, wanting to console her younger sister. It was well known throughout the community that the Black sisters were close, and as much as she cared for Narcissa, Andi was closer to her in age. "Andi, are you awake?" She asked softly.

"Yes Bella, I am, you can come in." Andromeda said softly.

Bellatrix opened the door and saw the tear stained cheeks of her sister. "Oh Andi, what's wrong?" She asked as she took a seat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm okay Bella, it's just that today marks the day that Felicia died, almost twenty years ago." She said softly.

Bella rubbed her back softly. "I almost forgot, I'm sorry sweetie. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling." She said softly.

Andromeda smiled faintly and curled into her sister a bit more. "Please hold me like you used to Bella, I missed it so much over the last years."

"Of course Andi, you know all I ever wanted for you is to feel safe and protected." Bella said as she repositioned herself, so Andromeda could rest comfortably against her, just as they had done when they were little girls.

Andromeda smiled and reached up to kiss her sister softly, needing to feel close to her again.

Bella was surprised but knew her sister needed her closeness now, so she shut down her mind and turned her around, kissing her deeply.

Andromeda moaned into her sister's mouth and let her hands roam across her body. "Bella touch me, please. I need to feel you again." She pleaded softly.

"I'm sorry Andi, but you know that is impossible. I would do anything to make you feel better, but I can't do that anymore. It would crush Fabian if he found out." She said softly.

"I figured, I'm sorry for asking, it's just that it has been so long since I felt any affection." Andromeda said softly.

Bella smiled as she got an idea. "While I cannot touch you, I have an idea that might work. Come, follow me, you'll love this." She said softly.

Andromeda nodded and followed her sister through the hallway, no idea where she was being led.

Bella opened the door to their 'play' room and smiled at her sister. "This is a room we use when we feel the need to relinquish a bit of control. It's equipped with plenty of toys and devices to help you. Now lie on that table and I'll make sure you get your pleasure, dear sister." She said before giving her a kiss.

Andromeda blushed a little when she saw the room. "I never figured you the type for bondage, Bella. But I must admit that it turns me on even more." She said as she laid herself down on one of the tables, not knowing it was the same table Bella had been strapped to when they first used the room.

Bella then picked out a nice sized dildo that she knew her sister would enjoy. "I hope you are prepared dear sister, being married to Fabian and the girls has taught me a lot of new things about pleasuring women." She said softly.

"Please Bella, I don't care what you do to me, but please do it quickly. I'm losing my mind here." She pleaded softly.

"How much your daughter takes after you in that sense Andi, she can't take it when we tease her as well." Bella said as he slowly ran the dildo through her sister's folds, smiling as she saw how wet she already was.

Andromeda moaned loudly as her sister inserted the dildo, moving it in and out in a relentless pace.

"You're so wet Andi, you really needed this didn't you?" She asked softly.

She only nodded at her sister, too far gone already to make a coherent sentence.

Bella smiled at her. "From now on, whenever you feel the need, I want you to take one of these toys and pleasure yourself. You shouldn't deny yourself pleasure anymore, it's not good for you, and maybe in the future we can do something more, if the others agree of course." She said softly.

Andromeda nodded and moaned loudly as she came and her body bucked against the dildo. "I would love that sister. Thank you for this." She said panting.

"Don't mention it Andi, and please think about what I said. I know it still hurts, but for now there is little we can do. But we could let you talk to her if you want." Bella said softly.

"Could you do that, have you all really become that powerful?" She asked awed.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "No, but we retrieved the Resurrection Stone last year, and Luna used it to talk to her mother, who we still believed to be dead at that point, so I think it should be no problem for you to talk to Felicia." She said softly.

Andromeda smiled brightly and hugged her sister tightly. "Only if you will be at my side. You knew her just as well after all, and I will need some support." She said softly.

Bella only nodded at her. "Of course I'll be at your side. But what would you say about joining your daughter and the others downstairs, it think dinner is just about ready." She said with a smile.

She nodded at Bella and made her way to Morgana's and Pandora's room, wanting to make sure they were awake for dinner.

…

After dinner Pandora and Morgana offered to do the dishes, giving Andromeda some time to talk to everyone.

"Are you okay Mum?" Nym asked softly.

Andromeda smiled and nodded. "I am Dora, thanks to my sister, who told me something that I was hoping you could help me with. Bella told me you have the Resurrection Stone, and I was hoping I could borrow it some time to talk to my late girlfriend, Felicia."

"Of course you can Aunt Andi, you don't even have to ask, but before we give it to you, we have a surprise for you. Nym told us how lonely you feel at my mother's house, and we were hoping if you would like to stay with us once the children are born?" Fabian said with a soft smile.

"I would love to Fabian, nothing would make me happier than to stay here and feel useful again." Andromeda said softly.

"You have always been useful Mum, you've saved me from myself more times than I can count, as well as given me the love I so desperately craved for so many years." Nym said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled and hugged her daughter tightly, both of the having a few tears trickling down their cheeks.

When Morgana and Pandora retook their seats next to them, Morgana immediately turned to Andromeda. "Andi, I think I might be able to do one better than to just talk to your girlfriend. I think, with the help of the Coven, I might be able to bring her back, and give you back the years you lost in her absence."

"Oh Morgana, would you do that for me?" Andromeda asked hopefully.

Morgana smiled at her. "Of course I would Andi, you have done so much for me over the last year, not even including all the shopping we did, that I must do something in return, my honor commands it." She said softly.

Andromeda smiled and hugged the raven haired witch tightly. "Thank you, I shall never forget this, and not to sound ungrateful or wanting to rush you, but when can we do this?" She asked softly.

"We can do it with the next full moon, which is in three days. It is then that the power of the leylines are strongest and we have the most chance of actually making this work, and again, I don't know if it will, because it is something that has never been done before, but if anyone can do it, it will be our dear Coven and myself when we work together." Morgana said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled brightly at that. "If it succeeds, I will never forget this Morgana, this I swear." She said softly.

Morgana smiled and tightened her hug. "There is no need Andromeda. There will be no debts between family. I am happy to try and give you another you another chance at happiness, which you deserve more than anyone." She said softly.

"Thank you Morgana, you don't know what all of this means to me." Andromeda said softly.

Morgana smiled at that. "I think I do Andi, I lost a lot of friends over the centuries, and possibly as many people that I loved. No one knows this except for Merlin, but in my younger days I had a brief fling with my maid, Guinevere. She meant everything to me back then, and once she was Queen we still remained great friends. When she and Artur died we were crushed, knowing that this would be our life for the rest of eternity, which is one of the reasons we chose to go to sleep for more than a thousand years."

"I always wondered what the incentive was for you to choose to go to sleep for so long, but after hearing this I think I know. It must be so hard to see all your friends and family age and die while you live on." Fabian said softly.

"And we mourned their loss for years, and eventually we just couldn't bear the losses anymore, so we decided to go to sleep until the world would need us again, until someone who was worthy to take on our burden would reveal itself. So we watched throughout the centuries at people who shared our blood, until eventually we found you and your eventual Coven, who we have tried to guide us best we could." Morgana said with a soft smile.

Fabian and the girls smiled at that. "And both you and Merlin have done a marvelous job at it. We're forever thankful for everything you've done for us." Fleur said with a smile.

Morgana smiled at them. "And we in turn thank you for the same thing, but if you would excuse me, I would like to take a bath before bed. Good night everyone." She said softly.

"Good night Morgana, we'll see you tomorrow." They all said with a smile.

"I think it's best if we went to bed as well, knowing us it'll be a while before we sleep." Fabian said softly.

The girls nodded and went to hug Pandora and Andromeda before they went upstairs, leaving the two women alone in the living room.

…

As soon as they entered their bedroom, the girls dove on their husband. "We've been waiting all day to be alone with you baby. I think or mothers and Morgana are not the only ones who need to get used to this new situation." Luna said softly.

"I think we'll adjust baby, there is a reason I prepared their rooms on the other side of the house, that way things won't get any more awkward than they already feel, and this way we can still have our fun." Fabian said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "And how exactly did you want to have fun tonight baby, and more importantly with whom, because I don't think any of us are awake enough for an orgy." Bella said seductively.

He smiled and kissed her. "That is something I leave to you girls, you know I can never choose between you girls." He said softly.

They shared a look at that, having expected that answer. "Well baby, since we expected that answer, we shall leave you in the capable hands of Nym. It's been a while since you two had the opportunity to share something." Yvette said with a smile before they gave them a kiss and curled up together.

Nym then crawled up to him and gave him a kiss. "Anything special you want tonight baby?" She asked huskily.

He smiled and nodded. "I want to do something to you that has been too long ago. Turn around and put your hands against the headboard. I'm dying to fuck that beautiful ass again." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes baby, please do. I've been dying for you to fuck me ass again." She said with a moan as got to all fours as quickly as possible.

Fabian smiled and gathered a bit of her wetness to spread across her asshole, making her moan even louder.

When he slowly slipped his dick inside of her Nym grasped at the headboard of their bed. "You're sounding like you love it baby. Are you getting as addicted to it as Hermione?" He asked softly, seeing that the others had already fallen asleep.

"Never as much as she is baby, I still prefer to look at you when you're balls deep inside of me. But every once in a while I still need this." She said with a smile.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. "And you know I love to look into those beautiful eyes of yours as well baby."

Nym smiled at that. "Be honest with me love, did you do anything to Morgana, you two were gone for quite a while."

"Something happened, but I wouldn't betray any of you. We talked a bit, and I touched her breasts a little, but I promise there was nothing more than that." He said honestly.

She smiled at that. "I'm glad that is all that happened. We don't mind you touching her a bit, but know that we will never forgive you if you went further with her, Bonded together or not."

"I could never betray your trust like that love, and Morgana knows this. Because we also share a Blood Bond with her we could never go any further than some light petting anyway, not that I would want to go further when I have seven beautiful wives." He said softly.

"I'm glad for that love, and I'm sure Morgana herself also wants nothing but the best for all of us, so I think she has a reason for it." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and pulled out of her. "Lie down baby, I want to look into your eyes while I make sweet love to you." He said huskily.

Nym wasted no time in complying, pulling her husband down into a kiss when he started thrusting into her again.

"Baby, I too have a question. Are you truly happy in being with me?" He asked softly.

She frowned a little at that. "Baby, you make me happy beyond belief. I always knew in my heart that we would share more than a usual family bond, which was made apparent in our first night together. The only wish I ever had is that my mother would know the same happiness. She and I have been quite close over the years because we were the only ones we had, but I knew she mourned over Felicia, and still does to this day. She thinks the only ones who know the truth about Felicia are Bella and Narcissa, but I heard them talk a little while ago, and I know Felicia is my mother as well, which makes me even more excited to bring her back."

He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you baby, I really needed to hear that." He said softly.

"What's bringing this up baby, doubts clouding your mind again?" She asked with a moan.

"A little bit baby, but not about your love for me. It's just that I heard what you said to your mother, and that I wasn't sure if you were happy with the way it all played out." He said softly.

Nym pulled him down for a kiss, letting all of her love flow through her lips. "I hope that showed you how much I love you, and how happy you make me every single day, and if not I'll happily give you a few more to drive my point home." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "Message received loud and clear my love, but I can't hold it much longer." He said softly.

"I'm close too baby, let's come together and then go to sleep. I'm dying to spent the night in your arms again." She said softly.

He pulled her into a deep kiss as they both came, not wanting to wake up their lovers, since Hermione and Luna could get quite cranky if something woke them in the middle of the night.

Once they had ridden out their orgasms a bit, Fabian pulled out of her and cuddled up to her, both of them falling asleep in each other's arms without another word.


	17. The Past Is Catching Up

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C17: The Past Is Catching Up**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Three days later Fabian woke up to the sounds of vomiting, which happened almost daily now.

In the last few days it had become clear to him that Morgana, Pandora and Andromeda were quite content in catering to their every desire, and so he figured that within a few seconds one of the three women would enter the room with water and crackers for his wives, since he heard someone come up the stairs.

He was proven right when Andromeda entered the room, carrying a tray with seven glasses of carbonated water and crackers for all of them.

"Good morning Fabian, how did you sleep?" She asked in a cheery voice as she set down the tray

He groaned a little as he sat up. "Good morning Aunt Andi, I slept okay thank you for asking, I trust you did the same?" He asked softly.

She smiled and nodded at him. "Of course I did Fabian, today is a special day for me after all. I must admit I'm kind of excited." She said softly.

Fabian smiled and got out of bed to give her a hug. "I can understand that, it's not every day you will be reunited with your lover." He said with a smile.

"I don't even know if it will work. But I'm glad you are all willing to try." She said with a slight blush.

"I'm sure it will Aunt Andi, even if I will take all of our power, we will bring your girlfriend back. All I want for you is to be happy." He said softly.

Andromeda smiled and pulled him against her body. "Oh Fabian, you don't know what that means to me. Thank you for everything you have done for me over the last months, and of course for making my daughter happy." She said as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"It's okay Aunt Andi, I'm here for you, as are we all I might add." He said as he softly rubbed her back, and in the back of his mind he had to smile at how much his Aunt's body resembled that of her sister.

To this the girls came back into the room, Bella and Nym immediately going to hug her sister and mother as well, seeing the tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you okay Mum?" Nym asked softly.

Andromeda smiled and nodded at them both. "I am now, thanks to your darling husband. It's just that I'm nervous about tonight, but I guess that is to be expected after not seeing her for twenty years." She said softly.

Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna and Yvette made their way downstairs, figuring they would need a few minutes together.

Bella and Nym led Andromeda to the bed, so they could at least sit down while they talked. Nym then cuddled up to her mother, like she had done when she was a little girl. "If I'm honest I can't even remember her anymore, it's been so long." She said softly.

Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "She was beautiful, with her long auburn hair and almost doll like face. She was also incredibly sweet. She used to bring me breakfast on bed every morning when I was pregnant. But before I say anything else there is something you must know Nym. Felicia is your other mother, we used an ancient spell known only to our family back then to ensure two women could conceive. But because of Felicia only being a half-blooded witch we didn't factor in the Curse of the Blacks, and while that is now been lifted by Sirius, back then it was that any child born of a non-pureblood source would be an aberration, which explains why you were born a Metamorph. But I still remember when you were born and Felicia was right there next to me, holding my hand and whispering comforting words in my ear. I think you don't remember much about her, but she was so happy when you first lay in her arms."

"I do remember Mum, and thank you for telling me the truth. But I must be honest and say that I already knew. I never believed that story about my father leaving, when all I could remember were two women showering me with love and attention. I also remember how devastated you were when she was killed, and from then on I tried to be there as much as I could." Nym said with a smile.

Andromeda choked back a sob when she heard that. "Thank you sweetie, for everything." She said as her sister's arms came around her waist from behind. "And don't forget Andi, Narcissa and I will always be here for you when you need it." Bella said with a smile.

"That I know Bella dearest. You and Cissa have always been there for me when things went south." Andromeda said softly.

Bella smiled and placed a soft kiss on her sister's cheek. "And we always will be Andi, that I promise you."

Andromeda smiled at that. "Thank you Bella, but I must admit I'm getting a bit hungry, shall we go and see what Pandora and Morgana have prepared for breakfast?" She asked softly.

They nodded at her, and as Bella wrapped and arm around her sister's waist, Nym did the same to Fabian, the four of them walking downstairs together.

When they came down, Fleur and Hermione were already cuddled up together in one of the couches, while Gabby and Luna had opted for the loveseat, the two exchanging soft kisses and touches with each other.

"Good morning my sweets, how are you this morning?" He asked as he sat down and Yvette cuddled up to him, while Nym did the same to Bella.

"We slept fine amazing baby, we slept next to our lovers after all, and you know how comforting that always is, right up until the moment we have to puke our guts out." Gabrielle said softly.

"I'm sorry baby, let's hope you can all leave that behind you soon, although from what I've read so far what follows isn't to great either." He said with a caring smile to his sister.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us are looking forward to the dizziness." She said with a soft smile.

"And that is where we come in. From the time you enter your second trimester we shall do everything you need us to. Like I said before this pregnancy will be different from any other magical pregnancy in many ways, which includes heavier forms of pregnancy ailments. Therefore, it is best for you girls to do as little as possible. Let us take care of you and your husband pamper you. These will be hard months for all of you after all." Morgana said as she and Pandora put breakfast on the table.

The girls smiled at that. "We know, but it will be hard for us to do nothing." Fleur said softly.

The three women smiled at that. "We know Fleur, but trust me when I say that it will be better for all of you in the end. Your bodies will go through quite a lot of changes over the next months, and while most of them will feel normal, a few will seriously test your strength." Morgana said with a smile.

"Then we will relent on this and do exactly as you say, and do as little as possible for the next months." Bella said with a soft smile.

Morgana smiled at that. "Trust me that it will be easier Bella. And while some days will be easier than others, they will take its toll in the end. Not to mention the cravings you girls are going to experience."

The girls groaned softly at that. "I almost forgot about that, maybe we should stock up on pickles in advance." Luna said softly.

"Maybe, but pickles will hardly be the only thing you will crave. But let's not think about that right now. Let's have breakfast and then go prepare for tonight. It will take a lot of power after all." Morgana said with a smile.

Everyone nodded at that before digging in to breakfast, all of them deep in thought about what needed to happen tonight.

…

After breakfast and Fabian had dressed himself, he went outside to take a walk, leaving his wives in the capable hands of Morgana, Andromeda and Pandora.

He needed some time alone to clear his head, and unknown to the others, he had snuck out the last of Nym's joints, since the girls would not be able to use them anymore.

As he walked across the island, he saw the rock that had set them on this strange but amazing journey. It was still opened like the tomb it was when they opened it to wake Merlin and Morgana, although it now looked like it belonged here.

He took a seat on the rock across from it and lit his joint, feeling his mind settle down already. "God how I needed this. Even if it's the last one I will ever smoke." He said to himself softly.

He thought back to everything that had happened over the last few years. He thought back to when he asked Hermione to be his girlfriend, and how nervous he had been to ask her back then.

His mind drifted and slowly he slipped into his memories seeing them happen again in his mind's eye.

 _He was standing in the Gryffindor Common Room, with Hermione just a few feet in front of him._

" _Ehm Hermione, I was hoping I might borrow a bit of your time?" He asked unsurely._

 _She turned to him with a smile. "Of course Fabian, you know I always make time for you." She said with a smile._

 _He smiled at that. "I know it might be inappropriate for me to ask so up front, especially in the light of everything that happened, but I must admit that I can be quiet no longer. I like you Hermione, more than is usual for friends." He said softly._

 _Hermione only smiled and hugged him tightly. "I like you in that way too Fabian, but you still haven't asked me your question."_

 _He blushed and swallowed heavily. "Then I will just be forward and ask you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked softly._

" _Of course I will do you that honor. It only took you half a year before you acted on your feelings." She said with a smile._

 _He blushed a little as she led him to a chair near the window. "Come sit with me Fabian, we have a lot to talk about." She said softly._

 _He only nodded at her, knowing one look in her chocolate brown eyes would tie him to her side forever._

When he opened his eyes again he had to smile. How innocent it had all seemed back then. They were both young and in love and not burdened by their Bond just yet.

Seeing that he still had quite the way to go before his joint was finished, he dove back into his mind, the first thing coming to the front the first-time Luna had stayed the night at his house. Robert was away at the time, and Xeno had something to do for a few days, so he had asked if Luna could stay with them.

Of course his mother had agreed, and that night was the first time he had ever spent with another girl.

He still remembered how they had talked for most of the night, with her sitting on his bed in his arms as had become accustomed for them back then.

" _I wish we could lie like this forever Fabian. Nothing in the world makes me feel better than being in your arms." She said softly._

 _He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "One day Lulu, one day we will together like this. That is a promise."_

 _She smiled and cuddled into him. "If only that could be the truth, you're still older than me, some people might say things about us."_

" _Maybe, but that doesn't really matter. The only thing that truly matters is how we feel about each other." He said with a soft smile._

" _And how do you feel about me Fabian?" She asked softly._

 _He smiled at her. "I love you Luna, even if we are both too young to truly understand what love is, and I will never stop loving you for as long as I shall live." He said softly._

 _Luna smiled at that. "I love you too Fabe, more than anything in the world." She said softly as a few tears ran down her cheeks._

" _And furthermore Luna, I will always protect you from harm, no one will lay a finger on you as long as I am around, and some day, I promise that I will marry you, and love you like you deserve to be loved." He said softly._

 _She blushed at that. "I'm sure we will Fabian, but it is just something we'll have to see then. For now, we better get to sleep before your mother comes in here, again."_

 _He smiled and kissed her cheek as they cuddled up even closer together, falling asleep soon after._

When he opened his eyes again he had to smile. His relationship with Luna had always been special, and that one night they spent together so long ago he knew he would do anything for his little blonde.

With Bella it had been little different. He was only a baby when he saw her for the first time, but he remembered every little detail of her face even fifteen years later.

 _It was the day of his first birthday, and while most of the guests were there for his father, he was still surrounded by the three women who would come to mean so much in his life._

 _Currently he was in Bella's arms and she had a bright smile on her face. "He so beautiful Liz, sorry I didn't come to see you sooner, someone didn't want me to." She said as she inconspicuously nodded towards her husband, who was drinking himself into a stupor with Robert and Lucius._

" _I know Bella, I don't blame you, Robert in turn also didn't want you to see him." Eliza said with a soft smile._

" _He looks a lot like you Liz. It can only be a good thing in his future." Narcissa said smiling lovingly at him._

 _Eliza smiled and nodded as Fabian grasped at the raven-haired witch' dress. "Bella." He said with a chuckle as he nuzzled into her chest._

 _All three women were amazed at that. "That's the second word he spoke today. Well done sweetie." Eliza said in a cooing voice._

 _Bella was in tears, and handed him back to Eliza, since it was time to take his nap. "Want to help me with him Bella? He usually gets fussy for his afternoon nap." Eliza asked with a smile._

" _Of course Eliza, I'd love to." Bella said with a smile as she followed the blonde upstairs, much to the chagrin of their husbands, who glared at the pair of them._

 _Upstairs Bella and Eliza had little trouble getting Fabian in bed for once. "I'm truly happy for you Eliza, he's so precious and cute. I'm sure he'll grow up to be an amazing man."_

" _You sound like you won't see him grow up Bella, what's wrong?" Eliza asked in a whisper._

" _He's ready to make his move, and I don't expect to stay free once he does." Bella said in a similar tone._

" _Then at least promise me you'll be careful Bella, and if you need it, you will always have a home here." Eliza said as she hugged the raven-haired witch._

 _Bella nodded and together they looked at a now peacefully sleeping Fabian._

Fabian had to smile again when he opened his eyes. "You've got a home and so much more Bella, my love. I'm just sorry I couldn't be at your side sooner." He said as he took a last drag from his joint and then flicked it away.

Next to his mind came that first faithful day with Nym, a night that would stay in his memory to his dying day.

 _They were holed up in his room in the summer between his first and second year. His father was away as per usual, so naturally Narcissa and Andromeda were visiting._

 _Nym had always had a soft spot for her cousin, and right now he was lying in her arms, a smile gracing both of their faces._

" _How are you adjusting to life at school Fabe? I reckon it takes some getting used to being away from home for most of the year." She asked softly._

 _He smiled at her. "It's okay I guess. I've made some nice friends that are there for me, and next year Luna will be there as well. I just worry about my Mom. She's here all alone with my father." He said softly._

 _Nym smiled and pulled him closer. "I'm glad you made some friends, it will certainly make things a lot easier for you. Trust me, I know. I didn't have much friends while I attended and I know how lonely it gets, and add to that the worry over your mother, it's a miracle you kept your sanity this year." She said softly._

" _It's not a miracle, I've got thoughts of my favorite cousin to keep me grounded." He said with a dreamy smile._

 _She smiled and kissed his cheek, glad they were alone for now. They had always had a close relationship, but today she had something special in store for him. "Oh, and who might that be?" She asked softly._

 _He turned around in her arms. "Why you of course. I can't remember having any other female cousins that are so beautiful." He said with a smile._

" _Why you little tease, do you talk to the girls at school like that. I'm sure you're quite popular with the girls already."_

 _He blushed a little at that. "Not particularly, there is only one woman I would have the courage to say something like that to." He said softly._

 _Nym smiled and gave him a kiss, a proper one on the lips. "It's okay Fabian, I was only teasing you, truth is I kind of wanted to try something today. You know we've always been close, and I know it will be a matter of time before you find yourself a beautiful girlfriend. See this as my final lesson to you, a lesson on how to make love to a woman." She said with a blush._

 _Fabian's blush darkened at that. "Would that be okay? We're still related after all."_

" _Sweetie, it's not uncommon in pureblood families, and certainly not in ours. I'll be honest and say that I have a lot of experience when it comes to sex, although it was all women, but for you I'll gladly give up my virginity, you will always be the only man in my life." She said softly._

 _Fabian swallowed heavily before he was pulled into a kiss by his cousin, Nym moaning loudly into his mouth._

" _Nym, please, let me touch you." He said softly._

 _She smiled and pulled off her jacket. "You need only ask Fabian." She said as she undressed for him, Fabian himself not being far behind._

" _Oh wow, I never thought you were that big, especially not since you are still so young." She said with a smile as he pulled off his underwear._

 _He blushed and shyly walked towards her, Nym pulling him down to the bed as she laid down. "First it is always important to keep in mind that your lover's pleasure is equally important to your own and since you are my lover for today, I think it is only right that I get you ready." She said as she kissed her way down his body._

He had to smile when he reopened his eyes, knowing that the rest of the memory was something they had done a lot more since that time.

He now noticed the chill that had set in his bones, and decided to go back. It had been a few hours by now, and he figured the girls would be worried about him.

As he tracked back to the house, he thought about why those memories had come back to him. He had some amazing times with his sisters as well over the years, as well as with his fiery haired vixen, but he realized that the best times he had with them were when they were together as a Coven, although had taken him swimming that one time when they were staying at their home back in France.

…

When he reentered the house again, he had to smile at the sight that greeted him. His wives were asleep and cuddled up to each other, Luna and Gabrielle in the love seat while Nym and Hermione were cuddled up on Bella's shoulder. On the couch Yvette and Fleur were in each other's arms.

Sitting across from them were Pandora and Andromeda, both reading a book in silence, both smiling as they saw him enter.

Hello Fabian, I trust you had a good walk?" Pandora asked softly.

He nodded and smiled at her. "I did, it cleared my mind a lot and for the first time in a long time I can think clearly again." He said with a smile.

"That's nice to hear Fabian. Now, why don't you go and take a nice relaxing and above all hot shower while we wake the girls, I can see you're still shivering." Pandora said kindly.

He nodded and hugged the two women tightly before making his way upstairs, wondering where Morgana was at this moment.

When he entered the bathroom he was shocked to see Morgana waiting for him. "Welcome back Fabian, there is one thing we still need to do before tonight's ceremony. I am required to wash all of you thoroughly, and since the girls are still resting, I will start with you." She said with a smile.

"I think I know why. It's because you need to imbue us with some Ancient Magic, am I right?" He asked softly.

She nodded at that. "Indeed Fabian, the ritual we will perform tonight is an Ancient one, and requires Ancient Magic and purity, something I am able to give you all by doing this." She said with a smile.

He smiled and undressed himself, stepping under the spray with Morgana afterwards.

As she started washing him she looked him over. She was worried about why he chose to stay outside so long, and she noticed there was something else. "Are you okay Fabian?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm okay, I just needed to slow down my mind a bit, and usually that would be something I would do together with the girls, but now that they are pregnant, our usual method would be dangerous for them."

"And what is your usual method of slowing down your mind?" She asked curiously.

"We use cannabis and tobacco to slow down our minds. It is called a joint, and so far we have used that method a total of three times. We had one left and I decided to take it and slow my mind to the point I can think clearly again." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "I understand that, and I'm glad it had the desired effect. But there are other methods to achieve that, I'll teach you a few things that helped us a lot when we found ourselves in similar situations." She said softly.

He smiled at her as she washed his body, trying very hard not to get aroused at her heavenly touch.

"You seem a bit tense Fabian, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm trying very hard not to get aroused Morgana, your touch reminds me a lot of Luna." He said softly.

Morgana smiled at that. "That is probably because she is the Morgana to your Merlin. But it's okay if you get aroused right now, if that helps you clear your mind a bit more it's only better for tonight." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "I'm okay for now, I need to develop some will power anyway, since I have been quite spoiled over the past two years when it comes to sex." He said softly.

Morgana smiled at him. "Sometimes I truly think we are related on a deeper level than we are already are. Merlin was just as insatiable as your wives are, and I must admit I didn't mind that one bit."

"With a mate as beautiful as you I can imagine that. The history books are filled with stories of your beauty and powers to seduce, so that Merlin is insatiable is no wonder." He said with a shy smile.

"It is true that I was quite the seductress back in my day, but it was always just flirting and teasing, never anything more. Only with Merlin I felt the need to go further, and once we found out about our Bond, it was impossible to stay away from each other." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at her. "So basically the same as we encountered. Once we figured out our Bond it was impossible for us to stay away for us as well."

"Then I suggest we finish up, so you can send your dear wives upstairs, although I expect only six of them will come up." She said with a wink.

"You would be correct in that Morgana. Everyone except Bella will be in your capable hands." He said with a smile.

Morgana nodded and kissed his cheek before turning off the shower and then handing him a towel. "I'll see you later sweetie. Have fun with Bella." She said softly.

He blushed a little and kissed her cheek as well before he made his way downstairs again.

When he came downstairs again he had to smile at the sight that greeted him. His girls were all awake and clearly waiting for him. "Hey love, did you have fun with Morgana?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Not really sweetie, she just washed me for the ritual tonight, and she asked me to send you girls up for the same treatment." He said as he took a seat next to Bella, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's this love, am I not allowed to go up with them?" Bella asked with a slight pout as the others walked upstairs.

"You may, but I was hoping you would grant me the honor of washing you for tonight." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Of course you can. I would love nothing more than to be pampered by my husband, although I can see another reason you would want to wash me." She said as she softly stroked slowly rising erection, not even noticing her sister and Pandora sitting behind them.

He smiled and nodded. "I must admit that was my hope baby, because I couldn't help getting hard when Morgana was washing me so expertly."

"You poor baby. Does my dear nephew want a naughty time with his Auntie again?" She asked seductively.

He blushed a little and nodded, much to the amusement of his wife, who gave him a kiss and then pulled him up with her. "Then show me what you want to do to me love, because I'm simply dying to make love to you again." She whispered in his ear while they walked upstairs.

When he was sure they were out of earshot from their two houseguests, he smiled at her. "I want to fuck you baby, but not in our usual way. I just want to love you without our usual roleplay. Just a man and a woman who love each other more than anything." He said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him as they walked into their bathroom. "You know exactly how to turn me on my love. I need to feel you this close again." She said as she flicked her hand to turn on the shower.

He smiled and pulled her close. "You do the same to me baby, each and every day." He said as he pushed her against the wall gently.

Bella moaned as his lips traced her neck and further down her body. "Baby, you're so hard, do I make you that horny?" She asked softly.

"Not just you baby, I have to be honest and say that seeing all of you and Morgana, Pandora and Andromeda naked is quite taxing on me. It's so hard not to get aroused from the sight." He said huskily.

Bella smiled at him. "Baby, why didn't you say so. We would have adjusted for you. We want to make the coming months as easy as we can on you, and if that means you need more time to get used to our idea of being nudists, then we'll do it on our own terms. When just Andromeda and Felicia are here, and trust me that it will be easier for you to handle, before Nym was born they had the same lifestyle, my sister has quite the naughty streak in her once you get to know her a bit more intimately." She said softly.

"And I think you, Andromeda and Mum know each other through and through, just as I know every single inch of you." He said before he lifted her against him and then lowered her on his raging erection.

She moaned loudly and kissed him. "That's true my love. My sisters know every inch of each other, just as I know every bit of theirs, and we know of each other's."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I think I might get used to the fact that I will see your sister and her lover naked all the time." He said softly.

Bella smiled and switched their positions. "Baby, we all have some adjustments to make, this is after all new to all of us. And I think we should have a good talk with everyone tomorrow, when Andromeda and Felicia had a little time to reconnect." She said softly.

"That is the least we can give her after being apart for twenty years, but I can't hold it much longer baby, I'm going to come."

"Then let it out my love, I'm close too, and since we are sure to be safe for nine months, I want you to come inside of me." She said as she kissed him.

Fabian moaned into the kiss as they came and shuddered against each other.

Once they had come down from their high's a bit, Fabian took his time washing his love thoroughly, Bella doing the same for him once he was finished with her.

…

That evening they were all gathered near the rock that used to be the tomb of Merlin and Morgana.

"It's nearly time everyone, the moon is almost at its peak, I can feel the leylines are almost at their strongest." Morgana said with a smile.

"But why here Morgana?" Andromeda asked softly.

Morgana smiled at that. "We build our tomb here for a reason. This spot is a convergence of the Leylines of the world, where the magic is at its strongest. If we want to have any hope of succeeding tonight, this is the place we will succeed at."

Luna smiled at that. "We will succeed tonight, I've seen it in the stars, and not only that, it will work better than we could have ever thought." She said dreamily.

Morgana smiled and pulled her into her side. "And that is exactly why I gave you the power of Divination my sweet Luna. To see things before they happen." She said softly.

She then took another glance at the moon and saw they had minutes to spare. "Alright, it is time, gather around me, and focus your attention on me." She said softly.

They nodded and gathered around her, Pandora and Andromeda standing a bit back.

As they started their incantation and the moon's rays hit the stone, bones appeared on it, muscles and flesh quickly appearing over them. In mere seconds skin covered it and the body of Felicia lay before them, naked and unmoving.

"Only one thing remains tonight is to breathe life into her again. Andromeda, she requires her true loves kiss to breathe life into her body." Morgana said as she held out a hand.

Andromeda smiled and strode forward, looking upon the naked body of her love with a smile. "She's still as beautiful as I remember, but I'm afraid she won't remember me." She said softly.

Morgana smiled at her. "Sweetie, she will remember everything, every single moment with you she will remember, and if you take a good look in the mirror, you'll see you've regained your years of youth, so you two will have even longer together."

Andromeda smiled and hugged the raven-haired witch before she kneeled before her lover. "Here's to a future together, my love." She whispered before she kissed the brunette.

When she pulled back she was staring straight into the chocolate eyes of the woman she had not seen for twenty years.

"Andi, my love, is that you?" Felicia asked softly.

"Yes Felicia my love, it is me, and we're together again. We have much to talk about baby." Andromeda said with a teary smile.

Felicia smiled as she sat up. "That we do my love, that we do."

"I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me, but would you mind terribly if we kept the introductions for tomorrow?" Andromeda asked softly.

They all smiled at that. "Of course not Andromeda, take this night with your love, tomorrow is a new day, and I think it's best if we all go and get some rest, it's been a long day for us all." Morgana said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and quietly made their way back to the house, Fabian and the girls wasting little time in getting each other naked again, although all of them were too tired to start anything, all of them asleep once they had cuddled up to each other.


	18. Dawn Shines On Us All

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C18: Dawn Shines On Us All**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

It was two days later that they were all gathered in the living room again, except for Morgana and Pandora, who had to babysit the twins for today, but for the first time in those two days Andromeda and Felicia had also joined them.

"I'm glad you two found some time to join us again, although I can understand why." Nym said with a bright smile as she was seated between her two mothers.

Both Andromeda and Felicia smiled at her. "You should know everything about that sweetie, we've heard the sounds from your room loud and clear." Andromeda said with a smile.

Nym blushed at that. "I'm just glad everything is as it should be again, and of course that you are happy again." She said softly.

"That we are, and so we will be until our last breath." Felicia said with a dreamy smile.

Andromeda smiled at that. "That we will my love, but I think it's time to be honest." Andromeda said softly as she looked to Nym. "Nymphodora, my sweet, there is something we have to tell you, something that I should have told you a long time ago, and I want to apologize in advance for lying to you."

Nym smiled at them both. "I already know Mom, you don't have to say anything. I'm just glad I will have both of my mothers there when I give birth." She said softly.

They both smiled and hugged her tightly. "We would be glad to be at your side when the time comes my sweet, and for as long as you will need us. We have a lot of catching up to do after all." Felicia said with a smile.

Nym smiled and kissed their cheeks. "And we would be glad to have you here, but I think first some more introductions are in order." She said softly.

"Yes Nymphodora, please introduce your husband and wives to your mother." Andromeda said with a wink.

She smiled at them. "Yes, why don't I. Mother, I would like to introduce to you my dear husband Fabian Black, the son of Eliza and Narcissa, and of course you know Bellatrix. I would also like to introduce Luna, Fleur, Gabrielle, Hermione and Yvette, the seven people who have made me the happiest girl in the world." She said softly.

"It's an honor to meet you all, although I remember Fabian from when he was just a baby. But I am curious why you can all love each other without any form of jealousy." Felicia said softly.

They smiled at that, having expected this question again. "It's quite a long story that spans two years. It started when Hermione and me started dating and almost immediately felt there was something more. During a Tournament at Hogwarts we met Fleur, Yvette and Gabrielle, who I hadn't seen for almost five years and through a series of events Fleur and Gabrielle became my sisters, for whom I quickly felt more than a typical sibling love, and the same goes for Yvette, with who I fell in love over the course of the holiday. With Bellatrix it was different. I wanted to protect her from everything that happened to her in Azkaban, and it was love at first sight from the first time I held her in my arms again. Luna and I always shared a special bond from the day we met. We mean anything and everything to each other. And of course with Nym there was always a latent attraction that exploded outward when we had the opportunity to be alone again. Through our Bond the girls love me and I love them all equally. There can be no jealousy within our Coven because we know we would never do anything with other people that could damage our own relationship." Fabian said with a smile.

"And for us Fabian is always first in our hearts. We would do anything for him and know that he would do anything for us. We owe everything we have today to him, and so do a lot of other people." Luna said as she kissed his cheek.

Fabian blushed a little and pulled her into his body, Luna wasting little time in nuzzling into his side.

"I'm amazed, I never heard of something like your Coven being so accepted." Felicia said softly.

They smiled at that. "It has been a battle for almost three years already. While our family has been beyond accepting, there are those who have tried to pull us apart, especially last year when Umbridge was in charge of the school for a while. She actually succeeded to pull us apart for one night, and she paid dearly for that." Hermione said softly.

Felicia smiled at her. "That I can understand, it was Umbridge who gave me up to the Dark Lord. I was working at the Ministry back then, and she overheard a conversation I was having with a colleague, and a few days later the Death Eaters raided my home and ended my life, but in the end I had the last laugh it seems. I'm back with the woman I love, with my daughter and her lovely family." She said softly.

"And we're glad to have you here Mom, and we were hoping you would like to stay with us, I know it would mean the world to me." Nym said with a slight blush.

Felicia shared a look with Andromeda and smiled at her. "Of course I will sweetie, we talked about it last night, and we would love to help you all raise your children. We know that you will be very busy, and we would love to be your two nannies."

Nym smiled and hugged her tightly. "You will always be than just two nannies Mom." She said softly.

Andromeda and Felicia smiled at that. "We know sweetie, and I'm sure you all will have beautiful children." Andromeda said dreamily.

Fabian had meanwhile made a lavish breakfast for everyone and while they ate they learned a bit more about Felicia.

"I've always been curious about how you two met, would you tell us?" Nym asked softly.

"Of course sweetie. Our story isn't actually all that special. We met at school during our fourth year, and while Felicia was in Ravenclaw, we managed to spend quite a lot of time together. It was not soon after that we fell in love and once we were out of school we got married in 1970. Three years later our little family was complete when you were born, and the rest is history." Andromeda said with a dreamy smile to her wife.

"That's so romantic. It almost resembles our own relationship, although we were married before our fifth year, and then again before sixth." Fabian said with a smile to his wives.

Felicia seemed a bit confused at that. "May I ask why you got married twice?" She asked softly.

They smiled at that. "Of course, we didn't get together all at once, but completed our Coven over the course of a year. First it was just Hermione and me, then Fleur and Yvette joined us. After them came Bella, followed by Luna. When we got married the first time, it was to the five of them. A few days later we discovered Gabrielle was a part of our Bond as well, and finally Nym joined us the next day." Fabian said with a smile.

"Wow, I can imagine that might have caused a stir, not to mention the things it has done to your state of mind. To go from one girlfriend to seven in just under a year is mind boggling." Felicia said awed.

They smiled and nodded. "It was, we spent a lot of time playing catch up to everything, but only when Nym came with a solution did we actually succeed in that." Hermione said with a wink to the pink haired witch, although her hair was turning red gradually.

"Nymphodora Jane Black, what did you do? Because I can see by the color of your hair that you are embarrassed." Andromeda asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Nym blushed at that. "I suggested a little bit of weed to soothe our minds, I still had a few joints left from my apartment and since we were neck deep in all kinds of trouble, I suggested it." She muttered softly.

"I might have known. You know how I feel about you using that stuff." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

"If I may Aunt Andi, we had quite a lot on our minds back then, and since then we only used it if things get too much for us. I actually smoked the last one myself yesterday. But since everything is over now, we see no need in using it again." Fabian said with a smile, which earned him a bright smile from Nym.

"I understand that Fabian, but I feel that nothing good has ever come from that substance. I've seen many of my friends get addicted to it." Andromeda said softly.

He nodded at that. "We only ever saw it as a means to calm down. The first time we used it we were stressed beyond belief. There was Umbridge, the upcoming exams, two Prophecies that we still needed to collect, the threat of Tom and his Horcruxes, Dumbledore wanting us to be his personal deterrent against Dark Magic, Robert and Lucius who were still on the loose and of course the fact that we were constantly afraid of being discovered by that Toad."

"I never realized how much you all actually did. I'm sorry for my reaction, but it wouldn't be the first time my darling daughter overdid it." Andromeda said as she wrapped an arm around Nym.

Nym smiled and hugged her. "I know Mom, but being with Fabian has changed me a lot in that. I no longer need to be as promiscuous as I was in my youth, I found my forever with him and that has cured me of all my bad habits like the drinking and the drugs. If you can believe it Fabian has been drunk more times than I have over the past year." She said with a wink to her lover.

"I only drank something when we had something to celebrate." He muttered with a blush.

The girls smiled at that. "Baby, we know you only drink when we have something to celebrate, but when you do, you usually overdo it a little." Luna said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry baby, you know I don't mean to overdo it." He said softly.

"We know love, but it's just that you get a lot friskier when you drink, and you know that it is something we don't mind too much, but we notice it anyway." Bella said with a smile.

He blush darkened a bit as Luna kissed his cheek and cuddled into his side a bit more.

Andromeda and Felicia smiled at them, the love their daughter and her Coven held for each other bearing a lot of similarities to the love they shared. "I think we'll go and take a shower, I can see you want your husband to yourself." Andromeda said with a wink.

They nodded at that, Nym wasting little time in cuddling up to Yvette, since the redhead was the only one sitting by herself at this point.

…

Once the dishes had been done as well and Fabian had retaken his seat next to Luna, they smiled at each other. "I never knew that your mother was so against drugs." He said with a smile to Nym.

"She wasn't always, it's just that I started doing weed in my final year at school because I couldn't take the bullying anymore. It was a great form of stress relief, but I ended up overdoing it. I got addicted and took every ounce of willpower to quit the habit. That's why my mother is a bit overbearing when it comes to cannabis, because she has seen what it does to me, but I think she now understands why we did it and that I won't relapse." Nym said softly.

"Why didn't you tell us love, I thought we agreed to no secrets within our Coven?" Yvette asked softly.

Nym sighed softly at that. "Because I'm ashamed of it. I didn't want you all to think I was a drug addict, so I hid the truth from you. I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't see another way of dealing with it."

"Baby, we would never think that, especially not when we knew what you and your mother went through. We all have ghosts from our pasts that haunt us, and you know the best way we can deal with that is when we are honest with each other so we can help each other." Fabian said softly.

Nym smiled and nodded. "I know and I'm sorry. I would have told you soon enough, when I felt ready to share it, but my mother beat me to it. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"No harm done baby, you know we could never hold something like that against you." Yvette said before kissing her lover deeply.

Nym moaned into the kiss and pulled the redhead on top of her, letting one of her hands glide underneath her top.

The others smiled and found it difficult to not join in. Hermione had straddled Gabrielle and was currently working on getting the blonde naked.

Bella and Fleur were okay with watching their lovers get busy and decided to cuddle up together and share soft kisses between each other.

Luna and Fabian were already lost in each other. Fabian had already pulled her top off and had taken one of her nipples into his mouth, making the blonde moan loudly.

"They're so sweet together. It's almost enough to give you a sugar rush, isn't it baby?" Fleur asked softly.

Bella smiled at that. "They do, but to be honest we're all just as bad. Just look at your sister and how Hermione is pleasuring her. Such love can only be found within our Coven."

Fleur smiled and kissed the raven haired witch. "And what about us baby, can we be as sweet as that?" She asked with a wink.

"I think we can equal it, although our forte is passion." Bella said as she let her hands trail beneath the blonde's top.

Fleur moaned and did the same to her lover, kissing her deeply as she turned around.

Meanwhile Nym had pulled off Yvette's top and was eating her out passionately, both of them moaning loudly from each other's ministrations. "Nym baby, I need you to fuck me, like right now." Yvette said with a loud moan.

"Whatever my love requires." Nym said as she kissed her way back up to the red head's lips.

Yvette moaned as Nym slid her dick inside of her, pulling the pink haired witch in for a deep kiss. "Oh Nym baby, you make me so hot." She said huskily.

Nym smiled and kissed her again. "But never as much as our husband will, I know. I love you too my Vette." She said softly.

"That's true, but no one but him will ever be able to pleasure us as much as he will, not even us girls will be able to give each other as much pleasure as he will be able to do." Yvette said softly.

"That's true my love, but for now we have a much needed moment together. It's been too long since we spent any form of time together." Nym said as she quickened her pace a bit.

Yvette moaned and pulled her down for a kiss, the two lovers losing themselves in each other even more.

Gabrielle had now flipped Hermione and was teasing her bushy haired lover with soft kisses and touches. "You taste as lovely as ever Hermione." She said between softly.

"And you get me so incredibly hot Gabby, baby. I love the way you always pleasure me." Hermione said with a husky moan.

Gabrielle smiled at that. "Then you will love what I will do next even more, my precious." She said with a wink before she inserted two fingers into her but, making Hermione yelp a bit. "What's the matter baby, surely you're used to having things in your beautiful ass by now?" She asked softly.

Hermione blushed a bit. "I was just a bit surprised baby, you're nails are a bit long." She said softly.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll cut them when we are done, but in the meantime I can do something else." She said as she switched her mouth with her fingers, making Hermione moan even louder.

Gabrielle had to smile at the sounds the brunette was making, and felt proud that she could coax them from her bushy haired lover.

Fabian and Luna were completely lost to the world, both of them only having eyes for each other, and it showed in their lovemaking, Luna grasping at every part of her husband that she could reach.

"Luna, baby, you feel so incredible, I love you so much." He said huskily.

"I love you too baby, now and forever I will be at your side, as will we all. But I get the feeling that isn't what you meant." She said softly.

He shook his head at that. "No baby, we both know there is only one way things will end when all is said and done, and it already fills me with pain and dread, even if it is so far away." He said before kissing her.

Luna smiled and pulled her against her body. "I know love, but let me promise you that we will find a way to change our destiny. Our Coven will be together forever, no matter what we will have to do to make sure that happens." She said with a moan.

He smiled at that. "Thank you love, I needed to hear that, and I'm sorry for being such a downer in such a beautiful moment." He said softly.

"It's okay baby, we know you usually think a few years ahead, and we're here for you any time you need to talk." She said as she flexed her hips and flipped them over. "I kind of liked being on top baby, maybe we should do this more often." She said with a moan as his hand automatically came to her breasts.

"And you know I have always done anything to make you happy love, so I don't mind being on the bottom for a change, gives me the opportunity to explore your body again." He said with a wink.

Luna smiled and kissed him. "You know I have never objected against you exploring my body, not even when we were younger." She said softly.

He just smiled and leisurely explored her body with his hands, although he knew every inch of her by heart. He just loved the feeling of her beneath his hands.

Bella and Fleur were currently in a passionate lip lock while they were grinding their pussies together, both of them moaning loudly from the friction, and of course the pleasure that came with it.

"I wonder why we always seek out new ways to pleasure each other." Bella said huskily.

Fleur smiled at her, linking her fingers with the raven-haired witch. "It's because we are usually the ones that tend to go a bit further with him, so it's little wonder that we do the same when we are together." She said before kissing her lover again.

Bella smiled at that, moaning into their kiss. "That's true, and I must say that it feels amazing when I feel you grinding against me." She said softly.

Fleur blushed a little and kissed Bella again as the ground against each other, both of them moaning loudly the entire time.

To this spectacle Andromeda and Felicia came back down, both of them blushing when they saw them in such passionate lovemaking sessions.

…

After lunch Andromeda and Felicia still had trouble looking them in the eye. "You know Mum, it's okay to look at me again, even if you caught us having sex." Nym said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at her. "I know, and it's hardly the first time I caught you in the middle of it, but then you would blush and cover up, now it seemed like you were in a world of your own." She said softly.

"That's because we probably were, save Fabian and Luna we were with the ones we spent little time with, so the chance we have to make love to each other we usually lose ourselves in each other, which is why we didn't notice you come down." Nym said with a slight blush.

The two women smiled at that. "We understand sweetie, we had quite the afternoon ourselves, didn't we love?" Felicia said with a wink.

Andromeda blushed at her wife. "Yes baby, I forgot how inventive you were in bed, but I guess that makes sense when you think you used to be in Ravenclaw." She said almost inaudibly

"And you are still as slick as a Slytherin when aroused baby." Felicia said with a playful wink.

"And people say we're cute when we are together, you two are probably just as bad, which is only to be expected after twenty years apart." Fabian said with a smile.

The two women smiled at that. "True, we have a lot to make up for, but thanks to you, one thing we have is time." Andromeda said softly.

"That you have, and we're glad you choose to spend it with us." Bella said with a smile.

Andromeda and Felicia both smiled at that. "There is no place than we would rather be then at your side, dear sister. You have always been there for me and Cissa, and were the only one beside Cissa who approved of my relationship with Felicia, so how could I not be there for you when you are pregnant with the child of the man of your dreams." Andromeda said as she went to hug her sister.

"And besides that Bella, you were the first to make me feel welcome in the family, and then went even further to call me your sister as well. You have no idea what that still means to me." Felicia said as she joined the hug.

Bella smiled at them. "How could I not, I saw how happy you were with each other, and in supporting you I numbed a bit of the pain I felt myself from being stuck in a loveless marriage with an abusive husband, but in the end I am glad that we all found the love we need and want." She said softly.

Andromeda smiled at that. "You deserve it more than anyone dear sister, God knows you waited long enough to find true love."

"And so have you sister, but what do you say about siding the heavy talk for a bit and go do something fun together, it's been too long." She said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled almost mischievously at her. "And what exactly did you have in mind dear sister?" She asked curiously.

Bella's eyes brightened as she winked at them both. "How about the three of us and Nym go shopping, reconnect a bit while we do what we love." She said with a glance to her husband, who expectedly rolled his eyes.

"Sure, you girls go shopping, then we will make sure that there is a nice dinner for when you get back." Yvette said with a smile.

Nym gave her a quick kiss and went to go change with Bella, who she practically drug up the stairs.

Fabian had to smile at his wives' antics, knowing that they probably would come home with a more clothes than they would need.

Andromeda and Felicia noticed this and smiled at him. "Don't worry Fabian, we'll keep an eye out. I've seen the closet, and Bella hardly needs more dresses." Andromeda said softly.

He smiled at that. "Thanks Aunt Andi, I don't know how much more I can add to that closet before we need to dedicate an entire wing to it." He said softly, earning him a slap on the shoulder from Luna.

"We're not that bad. We just need a lot of clothes to keep our husband happy, since he is so demanding." She said with a wink.

He shrugged at that, knowing it was true to a degree. "That may be true, but there is a line between keeping your husband happy, and not wanting to admit that you all have developed a fascination towards fashion, except for Fleur, who was already fascinated by it when she was still young." He said with a teasing smile.

The girls smiled and stuck their tongue out at him. "Don't act like you don't love it baby." Yvette said in a teasing tone.

He just smiled and blew her a kiss, far too comfortable lying against Luna to actually get up.

A few minutes later Bella and Nym came back down, kissing their lovers softly before they apparated away with Andromeda and Felicia.

When their lovers had left, Fleur quickly made her way over to Yvette, the two girls quickly cuddling up together.

…

Within minutes the girls were asleep, and Fabian decided it was best for him to continue his surprise for the girls. He covered them all with a blanket and gave them a soft kiss on the cheek before he went upstairs.

He was actually serious when he said that the girls were getting too much clothes, and that was why he was putting the finishing touches to their wing of the house, which would hold all of their clothes and now also had changing rooms for them, complete with four way mirrors.

He knew the girls would be pleasantly surprised when they saw it, and inwardly he smiled at that. He loved the look on their faces when he surprised them, but what really made him smile was how happy they were with his surprises. For him that was the foundation of life, seeing his wives happy.

Using magic he transferred their clothes to their new home, going as far as to put their names above their sections.

For the space that now came available he figured it would be a nice surprise to give that space to Andromeda and Felicia as a gift, since they would be with them for quite some time after the children were born, and probably even after that.

It took him nearly two hours to finish everything, including the bathroom he had promised to Pandora when they arrived.

He was dead of his feet when he got back downstairs, and he was glad to see that the girls had cooked them a lovely dinner.

"Thank you my lovelies, I kind of forgot the time while I was fixing things upstairs." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "That's fine baby, did you get everything done what you set out to do?" Fleur asked with a smile.

He nodded and gave his sister a kiss, taking a seat next to her and Hermione as they waited for the others to return.

A few minutes later there was the familiar crack op apparition, and the four women came in smiling brightly. "Hello lovers, were you waiting for us?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Actually we were baby, we figured you would be back in time for dinner, so we try to time it." Gabrielle said softly.

Bella and Nym smiled and set their four bags each next to the couch, while Andromeda and Felicia had eight bags each.

"I see you girls had fun on your shopping trip." Fabian said as they took a seat at the table.

Bella and Nym smiled and kissed his cheek before they scooped up some of the pasta. "We did, and before you start, it's actually less than it looks in those four bags." Bella said with a wink.

He just smiled at that. "I wasn't going to say anything baby, you know I am only teasing you when I say such things, I know you girls love your shopping." He said softly.

The conversation about shopping continued all throughout dinner, Andromeda and Felicia surprised at the amount of loving teasing that went on.

After dinner had settled a bit, Fabian turned to the nine women in the room. "Now that we have eaten, I have a couple of surprises for you. If you all would like to follow me upstairs." He said with a smile.

They nodded and followed him upstairs, Fleur looping her arm through his with a smile.

First he led the girls to their new closet. "Now my lovelies, close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so, trust me that it will be worth it." He said softly.

The girls nodded and did as he asked, all of them a bit nervous on what might lie on the other side of that door.

He opened the door and led them in one by one. "Okay girls, you may open them." He said softly.

They opened their eyes and let out a gasp when they saw the room, complete with all of their clothes and changing rooms. "Oh my god love, is this for us?" Hermione asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "It is my love, a room where you girls can store all of your clothes, now and in the future. Each of you have your own sections and your own changing rooms, with four way mirrors so you can see how something looks on all sides."

They all hugged and kissed him. "Thank you love, this means so much to us." Bella said softly.

"I'm glad that you're happy baby." He said with a slight blush from all the attention they gave him.

They smiled at that, glad they still had the power to make him blush with their actions outside of the bedroom.

"I do have one more surprise my loves, but it is something for Andromeda and Felicia." He said softly.

The girls smiled and followed him back outside and to their previous closet. "Andromeda, Felicia, I wanted you to have this as a way of showing you two that you will have a home for the coming years, if you so choose that is." He said as he opened the door for them.

Andromeda and Felicia had a similar reaction to the girls when they saw their new closet. "Oh wow, this is even bigger than the closet we had back at home." Andromeda said almost in a whisper.

"I have never seen so much space in a single closet, it's amazing." Felicia said in a similar tone.

The two then turned to Fabian and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Fabian, but you know you will never be rid of us now, right?" Andromeda said softly.

He smiled at that. "Like I said Aunt Andi, you will always have a home here, even when the children go to school." He said softly.

They smiled and both kissed him cheek. "Then it is an offer we will gladly accept, thank you for this wonderful gift Fabian, I'm glad everything Andi said about you is true." Felicia said softly.

He had to blink away a few tears from that. "Don't mention it Felicia, you are family, and I'm sure your wife has told you how we treat family." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded before releasing him. "She did, but coming from the upbringing I've had it's difficult to think someone could be so selfless."

He smiled at that, knowing exactly what she meant. "Feel free to stay here a while longer, but I get the feeling the girls want to thank me a little more personal, we'll see you tomorrow." He said as Bella and Nym were tugging on his sleeves.

The two women smiled and nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow, have a good night." They said with a bright smile.

They all nodded and then almost drug their husband to the bedroom, where they spent making love to him until the early hours of the morning, only falling asleep when the first rays of sunlight hit their naked bodies.


	19. Gender Specific

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C19: Gender Specific**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Another chapter done, and I must admit that we're almost at the end. Only six chapters remain after this one, and will wrap up some of the things of the previous chapters. For now, enjoy this one, and I will see you for the next one.**

Over the next couple of months they fell into an easy rhythm. Andromeda and Felicia had made themselves completely at home, and Morgana and Pandora had seen their help wasn't as needed as they would have suspected, and since Merlin's and Xeno's trip had been concluded, they had moved back to Black Manor, but were available if they would ever need them.

By now the girls had entered their second trimester of their pregnancy and were showing a little bit, since it was they were entering the fourth month of their pregnancy, which made Fabian happy beyond belief, because to him it was a sign his children were making their presence known to the world.

Today was another special day for them since today Morgana was coming by with Merlin to determine the gender of their unborn babies.

"I'm so excited about today, I can't wait until they get here." Gabrielle said with a bright smile.

"I'm sure we all are excited to see them. It's such an important day after all, and I'm sure they'll bring the entire family." Luna said as she rubbed her growing belly with a smile.

"And I am sure they'll come together, since everyone wants to know what kind of clothes to buy. I swear that our children will need their own wing as well by the time they are born." Fabian said with a dreamy smile.

The girls smiled at that, and Fleur gave him a kiss. "Then I think we should get some clothes on before they apparate in while we are still naked. It's a bit too soon to expose Cepheus and Cordy to our lifestyle." She said softly.

They all nodded and even Andromeda and Felicia smiled knowingly, since they had joined the Coven in their nudist lifestyle without a hitch, enjoying the life without clothes more than anyone had expected.

"Morgana said they would be here around noon, so we still have a few hours to stay naked." Felicia said as she was cuddled into Andromeda's side, with Nym asleep in her lap and Bella asleep on her sister's other shoulder.

Fleur and Gabrielle were cuddled into Fabian's side and had linked their fingers across his stomach.

Hermione was asleep on Yvette's shoulder while Luna was cuddled up against her side.

"I think it's time to wake up the girls and rub your bellies with your daily doses of body butter." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and gently woke up their lovers. "It's time for our favorite part of the day girls. We get to be pampered by our husband again." Yvette said softly.

Slowly the girls woke up and smiled when they heard the words of their favorite part of the day. They took a seat next to each other on the couch while Fabian went to get the butter he had been rubbing on their bellies for the last month. It was enchanted that they wouldn't get stretchmarks from their pregnancy if it was applied daily for the second trimester, and Fabian was more than happy to massage their bellies each day

When Fabian came back he had to smile at how eager the girls always were for this. He started with Hermione, who was on the far left.

"I'm glad that we finally found a way to enjoy your skilled hands without feeling the need to take things further, wouldn't you agree love?" She asked softly.

He smiled at that. "It's not like you girls mind it when I touch you in another way, but I get what you mean love." He said softly.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and relaxed into the cushions, letting out soft moans as his hands moved over the sensitive skin of her belly.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you 'Mione?" Fleur asked softly.

"I can't help it love, you know how his touch always affects me, and in the last months that has only amplified." Hermione said before kissing the blonde softly.

Fleur smiled into their kiss, trying to distract Hermione from their husband's touch, which was something they all needed to keep things from escalating again since in the past few months it had happened a few times that they were caught having sex in the living room by Andromeda and Felicia.

This had been even more embarrassing for Hermione, who had become even more addicted to anal sex since she became pregnant and her hormones were all over the place. She was still terribly shy about sharing that with anyone, let alone being caught enjoying it.

Too soon for her liking he was finished with her, giving her a loving kiss before she opened her eyes again. "Did you enjoy that baby?" He asked softly.

She nodded and gave him a kiss before she got up. "I love it baby, but I'll go and get dressed while you take care of the others. do you want me to bring some clothes down for you?"

He nodded and smiled as he watched her walk upstairs, before he felt his sister's hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "There will be plenty of time to admire her ass later baby. I'm craving your touch right now." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry love, you know I love when you girls swing your hips like that." He said as he started to massage her belly.

Fleur smiled at him before she was kiss by Yvette, who wanted to distract the blonde from her brother's touch, because she knew Fleur would have no qualms about letting him fuck her right here on the couch next to them, or in front of Andromeda and Felicia for that matter.

"I know what you're doing baby, and thank you. it would defeat today's purpose if I can't control my lust." Fleur said with a smile.

"I think all of us have problems controlling our lust for him at this point. Our hormones are getting out of control and it will only get worse from here on out." Yvette said softly.

Fleur only nodded at that. "That's true, but thankfully we have each other to help if it gets too much, so we won't put too much strain on our dear husband."

"You know I can hear every word right? But I'm grateful you think of my welfare when it comes to your pleasure, because as much as it pains me to say this, I don't think I could with your sexual drives in a few months." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "That's okay baby, we understand it can be a bit much when your seven wives need sex almost daily." Yvette said with a wink.

He smiled at her as he finished up with Fleur, who gave him a soft kiss before also going upstairs to put on some clothes.

He then turned to Yvette and gave her a kiss. "You ready my sweet?" He asked softly.

She blushed slightly and nodded before he starting rubbing her belly with the butter, loving the feel of it against her skin.

Unlike the others she had no problems with keeping herself under control. Thanks to the special relationship she shared with Fabian, one that wasn't based on a latent attraction that had been brewing for years, but this was love at first sight, for both. They had been able to build their relationship from scratch and truly get to know each other, instead of the latent attraction he had always felt with the others.

He saw that she was thinking about something and he was curious what was on her mind. "I can practically see the wheels in your head turning baby. What's on your mind love?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled at him. "I was just thinking about our relationship and how I don't have as much problems controlling my more lustful urges. And it's not because I have doubts, I just think it's a funny dynamic to our relationship." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "I'm glad you're comfortable with our relationship baby, I was worried that you still doubted my love for you."

"How could I when I have your child growing inside of me, a child that already makes me happy beyond belief, almost as happy as the day we found out that we were bonded." She said as she pulled him up for a kiss.

Fabian smiled into the kiss. "I'm happy when you're happy baby, and thank you for everything." He said softly.

Yvette smiled as he finished rubbing her belly. "Don't mention it baby, but I'll go and put on some clothes before our parents get here." She said before kissing him and then making her way upstairs.

He had to smiled at her when she walked away before he turned towards Bella, who pulled him into a deep kiss. "I have a feeling that we're going to have some fun tonight baby." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I think so too love. but as they say business before pleasure." He said as he started rubbing her belly.

Bella moaned softly and rested one of her hands on the top of his head, which earned her a smile from her lover, while Luna wasted little time pulling the raven-haired witch into a kiss.

"Don't worry love, I'll keep you distracted so you won't jump your nephew just yet. That's something we'll do together tonight." Luna said soft enough so their husband wouldn't hear.

Bella smiled and caressed her cheek. "Thank you, baby, my hormones are getting a bit crazy. It's getting difficult to control myself." She said in a similar tone.

Luna smiled at her love. "I think it's the same for all of us baby." She said softly.

"But I think for none of us it is as bad as you feel it. you are his Alpha mate after all, so any feeling you have will be doubled compared to ours." Bella said with a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek.

Luna smiled and nodded. "True, but I know he tries not to show it too much, which I understand." She said softly.

Bella smiled at her. "We don't mind the fact that you're first in his heart, because we know that he loves us as well."

Luna blushed a little at that and gave her another kiss. "And as much as he loves me, his eyes always draw to you." She whispered in her ear.

"That's because our husband has an affinity for breasts, but I have a feeling all of yours will soon be as big as mine, because our Bond recognizes it as well." Bella said softly.

Without either of them noticing Fabian heard everything they had said and it made him smile on the inside. To know that their Bond had once again responded to mainly his feelings was something he had not expected at this point.

By now he was finished with Bella, and she seemed to notice when she saw his face inches from her own.

She turned to him and immediately received a kiss from her husband. "Did you enjoy yourself baby?" He asked softly.

She blushed and nodded as she hugged him. "I enjoyed it immensely baby, only Hermione can rub me like you can, but no one has a touch quite like yours." She said softly.

He gave her a kiss and smiled. "Let's face it love, Hermione has a touch unlike any other, but I'm glad my touch can satisfy you."

Bella smiled and gave him a kiss before she got up. "Then I think I'll give you something to watch while I go and put some clothes on, see it as an entrée for tonight." She said with a wink.

He nodded and watched as she swayed her hips while she walked, while he was pulled into a kiss by Luna. "I know you love to see us being seductive baby, but we do have more to do, there are still three women who need to get rubbed and then get some clothes on before our parents are here in the next hour." She said softly.

"I'm sorry love, I was a bit entranced by Bella's swaying ass." He said with a slight blush.

"As were we all baby, and I promise we'll make it up to you tonight." She said with a soft moan as Fabian started to rub the butter on her belly.

"You get excited so easily baby, while I remember you got some last night." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "I know that, and it felt amazing, but I have never been able to go without your touch for long since before we figured out our Bond."

He just smiled and kissed her softly as he focused himself on massaging her belly with the butter.

Luna was meanwhile pulled into a kiss by Gabrielle, who wanted to help to distract the blonde from his ministrations.

"Thank you, Gabrielle, I don't know how long I could have contained myself." Luna said softly.

Gabrielle smiled at that. "That's okay Lu, none of us can contain myself during this, and in any other circumstance we would be all over him once this is over him, but today we'll have to wait until tonight."

"That's true, we've been waiting almost three months for today already, so it would be a shame if we had to reschedule because we are too busy with our darling husband." Luna said dreamily.

"Now you make us all sound like sex-starved women that get some only once a year, while we all know we can get it whenever we want." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"I know for a fact that you girls are not sex starved, it's just that your hormones are out of control right now, and that you have a bigger sexual drive right now." He said as he finished up with massaging Luna.

She smiled and gave him a kiss before she got off the couch. "We know, but you know we love to get a reaction from you." She said with a wink as she walked upstairs.

Fabian shook his head and after giving his sister a sweet kiss, he started massaging her belly, getting cute little giggles from the blonde.

"You know I'm ticklish baby, but I can't deny that it feels amazing." She said as she squirmed a little.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I know you are ticklish baby, but I know you'd rather go through this for a few months than have stretchmarks on your beautiful skin."

She nodded at that. "That was my only worry from the start, but I should have known there was something like this. I can't remember seeing Mum have stretchmarks after the twins."

"That's because Mom did exactly the same for her as I am doing for you girls." He said with a smile.

Gabrielle smiled and rested one of her hands on top of his head. "You know how many times I dreamt of being in this position baby?" She asked softly.

"What, you being pregnant with my child and me caring for you?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded at him. "Even when I was young you invaded my dreams with kind words and loving touches, but this exact moment came up more than once since we discovered our Bond."

He smiled and kissed her. "Then I am glad that I can realize your dreams my love." He said softly.

Gabrielle blushed and moaned softly as he finished up, giving him a deep kiss before she got up. "I'll see you soon baby, don't get too carried away with Nym." She said with a wink.

"I'll try baby." He said as he watched her walk away.

He then turned to Nym and smiled at her. "I have an idea love, lie down on the couch." He said softly.

She nodded and pulled him into a kiss. "What is it you want to do to me baby?" She asked softly.

"Nothing much baby, just the same what I have been doing to the others, but my knees are killing me right now, and the couch is nice and soft.

She smiled at that. "You poor baby, want your cousin to give it a kiss to make it better?" She asked softly.

"Tonight we'll think of something love, when we are alone." He said in a whisper.

She blushed and moaned softly as he started massaging the butter on her belly.

She had to smile at the sight before her, since this is what she had dreamed of sharing with him for years. Now that she was finally carrying his child she couldn't be happier with how her life turned out.

From the corner of her eye she could see how her mothers were in a loving embrace and were trading soft kisses with each other.

The sweetness of that scene alone made her think about her relationship with Fabian. The past year and a half had been the happiest time of her life, and she knew that their lives together were just beginning. She had always loved him, and to know that they would be together forever made her happy beyond belief.

The first time she had sex with him it was because they both needed that comfort, and she had taken the lead, but when they did it again a few years later, he had changed so much from the boy she had known. He had comforted her with his words alone, and that afternoon and every single time since then he had made her feel like she was the only girl in the world, that he only loved her and no one else, which she would always would think was his most astonishing ability.

She hadn't even noticed that he was already done and had cuddled up next to her, seeing his bright green eyes shining up at her as he rested his head on her breasts and a hand on her belly.

"Done already baby?" She asked softly.

He nodded and leaned towards her for a kiss. "You were so deep in thought that I could focus on rubbing you. What were you thinking about?" He asked with a smile.

"Mostly about how our relationship developed over the past year and a half, and thinking back on our first time together." She said softly.

"I remember that day so well. I can still you lying there with that cute blush on your face, and me stumbling around trying to pleasure you." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Baby, trust me when I say that you pleasured me better that day than any of my future one-night stands. Even back then you were an expert at making me scream."

He blushed at that, knowing Andromeda and Felicia were still in the room. "That's at least something I have done several times since then, but I think we should go upstairs and put on some clothes, my mothers could be here any minute." He said with a smile.

She nodded and followed him upstairs to put on some clothes, their hands locked together as they shared shy smiles with each other.

…

Later that afternoon they were sitting together softly talking to each other when Morgana and Merlin teleported in, while Eliza, Narcissa and the others Floo'ed in.

"Good afternoon everyone, how good to see you again." Merlin said with a smile.

"Good to see you too Merlin, I hope you are well?" Fabian asked with a similar smile.

He nodded and took a seat. "You all know why we are here today, so might I suggest we get to it, I can see you are all excited to know what the genders of your children are." Morgana said with a kind smile.

"We are, we've been talking about it for three days, we even made wagers on it." Hermione said with a smile.

Morgana smiled at that. "I must admit we expected that, there are so many options between the seven of you." She said softly.

The girls nodded and prepared themselves for the spell. Morgana had already explained to them what it entailed and that they needed to be as relaxed as possible.

Morgana then stood in between them and started chanting the spell as she closed her eyes. Seven white lines floated to the girls and the girls had to gasp when they all turned pink.

When she reopened her eyes and saw the result, she had to smile. "It seems like you girls are all pregnant with girls. Congratulations." She said with a smile.

Before the girls answered they shared a combined look at their husband. "Well baby, I'm surprised you're still sitting down. We figured you would be bouncing through the house when you heard you were right." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"A year ago, that is exactly what would have happened, but I've grown a lot in the past year, and while I am over the moon that you are all expecting girls, I've learned to contain myself. Also, it wouldn't do for me as a big brother to wake my sister up when she's asleep in my arms." He said with a smile to the sleeping Cordelia.

The girls smiled at that. "I suppose you're right baby, we wouldn't want her to wake up now that's she is asleep in her favorite brother's arms, although I must say you look natural with Cepheus on your arm as well Draco." Fleur said with a smile.

Draco smiled at that. "Thanks sis. For some reason he is comforted easier by me, and he always falls asleep within minutes."

"It has to be your charm Draco, not even boys can escape it." Gabrielle said with a smile.

Draco blushed at that. "Gee, thanks sis." He muttered softly.

The two blondes smiled at that "You know we're only joking dear brother, we'll leave the teasing for your fiancé." Fleur said with a wink.

His blush darkened at that, but was saved by Eliza. "That's enough Fleur, you know Draco means well, and soon enough you girls will go through the same with your own daughters." She said with a mock stern look.

Both Fleur and Gabrielle looked a bit contrite. "Sorry mother, sorry Draco." They said softly.

Eliza smiled and gave them a hug. "It's okay girls, no need to be sad, although I can imagine your hormones are already running rampant now." She said with a soft smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "They are, and most of the times we don't mind them too much, but it's a bit annoying when our emotions get out of control." Fleur said softly.

"I can understand, we are an emotional family after all, but fortunately you have a darling husband and six mates to help you cope." Narcissa said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around her wife's waist.

Eliza smiled and gave her wife a kiss. "Exactly baby, and don't forget you girls can always come home when there is something you need to know or do not understand." She said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "We know Mom, and we greatly appreciate it, but I think we'll manage between our Coven and Andromeda and Felicia." Gabrielle said softly.

The two women smiled at them. "We figured that, but we just wanted to let you know that you are always welcome at home." Eliza said softly.

"We know Mum, that's something you've said time and time again when we got married, and we will always come home when we need to, and of course you are always welcome here as well, just make sure to Floo first, otherwise you might catch us naked again." Fabian said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at that. "That wouldn't be anything new for us, but we'll make sure to Floo first." Narcissa said with a smile.

They smiled and gave them a hug and by now the twins had also woken up and were fussing a little in their brother's arms. "I think they want their Mommies, don't you sweetie?" Fabian cooed at his sister.

Cordelia giggled and held her arms out towards Narcissa, who took her from Fabian with a smile. "I think someone is hungry, aren't you baby?" She asked sweetly.

Eliza then handed her the bottle and gave her daughter a sloppy kiss on the cheek, making the little girl giggle.

When the twins had gotten their lunch, Eliza and Narcissa put the twins back into their pram so they could take a nap.

"So, have you thought about names yet?" Pandora asked with a smile.

They smiled and shared a look at that. "We have, but nothing set in stone just yet. We want to uphold the tradition of the family with at least two of our girls, and we've talked about the others plenty, but we want it to be a surprise." Fabian said with a smile.

"We understand that, we were merely curious if you thought about it, but I am proud of you that you are willing to continue the tradition." Eliza said with a soft smile, although she had a shimmer of tears in her eyes.

The smiled and Fabian moved to give his mother a tight hug. "I know it is something you would want, and you know that I would do anything to make you happy." He said softly.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm proud of the man you have become my son, I know it hasn't always been easy." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "No it wasn't, but we had each other, and then you had Mom and I had Hermione and later the others as well. Everything I have always done was to try and make you proud, and I'm glad I have seemed to succeeded at that."

Eliza smiled at him, pulling him closer to her. "You have made me proud my son, especially in the way you took the lead in the war and I'm so glad that no one got hurt." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I had to, to create a better world for Cepheus and Cordy and our own children. By handling it the way we did we made sure that no one would ever think of doing something similar as Tom."

She smiled and hugged him again. "I'm sure no one will. Your Coven's actions will go on into legend and if there is anything wizards remember it is their legends."

Fabian smiled and cuddled into her side, both mother and son looking quite content to be close right now.

…

Later that evening after everyone had left and they had eaten dinner, the girls almost drug their husband up the stairs and into their bedroom, glad to be naked again since that would save a lot of time.

"Alright baby, here's what's going to happen tonight. Since we are all getting heavier by the day this will be the last time during our pregnancy that we will give you a combined massage, and afterwards I am sure you have an idea on how to continue." Hermione said as she kissed him.

He smiled and positioned himself on the bed, the girls wasting little time on getting into position, their bellies making it a bit difficult to find a position that worked.

They spent nearly an hour massaging their husband, both the back and front, and seeing how hard he was made them all wet beyond belief.

Unfortunately due to the excitement, most of them didn't have the energy left to make love to him anymore, except for Gabrielle, who was brimming with energy. She gave the others a kiss in thanks and then went to straddle her brother, to make it easier on both of them.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, brother dearest. Your little sister is dying to feel your massive cock inside her again." She said huskily.

"And you know I could never deny my little sister anything, and I can see that you clearly want to be on top again." He said with a smile.

She nodded at that. "I would love to have you pound into me, but my breasts are getting bigger and it hurts when they slap upwards." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "I have an idea baby, get on your hands and knees and then bend over a bit, that way I can give you what we want without it hurting too much." He said with a husky whisper.

She smiled and got into position after giving him a kiss.

When he saw her in that position, with her slightly bigger breasts hanging there and that beautiful belly he fell in love with her all over again.

He then positioned himself behind her and saw that she was already soaking wet. "Are you ready baby?" He asked sweetly, smiling at the slight shiver that he saw running over her spine.

"Always baby, please make love to me." She said almost in a begging tone.

Slowly his slid his dick inside of her and gave her a kiss on the neck as he started thrusting and playing with her breasts.

Gabrielle moaned loudly from his ministrations. Her breasts had always been a weak point for her, and now that they were growing they were getting increasingly more sensitive.

Fabian had to smile at that. "Enjoying yourself baby?" He asked softly.

"You always manage to bring me to heaven baby, but now that I'm pregnant you take it to a whole new level. I'm so sensitive right now." She said with a loud moan.

"I'm noticing baby, you usually only start squirming that much when you just had an orgasm." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Baby, every time you thrust inside of me it's like I'm coming. It feels so amazing having you inside of me." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled at that and kissed her softly. "I'm glad I can still pleasure you baby." He said softly.

"You have always been the only one for me, my love. From the first time we made love it was clear you are the only one who can pleasure me fully." She said just before she screamed his name as she came.

By the way she clenched around him he couldn't hold it anymore, and with a loud groan he came deep inside her.

Both of them were exhausted after their little tryst, and Fabian pulled Gabrielle against him as he fell asleep.

Gabrielle was a little worried about him, since it was so unlike him to fall asleep immediately after his orgasm.

He had pulled her flush against his body and it was impossible to break his grip, even if she would want that. The only problem was that he was still inside of her.

She shrugged and cuddled against him, hearing him mutter a soft and loving "Mine" as he nuzzled her hair in his sleep.

"That's right baby, I'm yours, then, now and forever." She said before she too fell asleep.


	20. Dumbledore's Death

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C20: Dumbledore's Death**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A month later the girls were doing their morning stretches under the guidance of Felicia when an owl flew in, and Fabian saw that it was an owl from Sirius.

Almost immediately the owl stuck out his leg for him to take the letter.

When he had the letter in hand the owl bowed his head and then flew off.

With a quirked eyebrow he opened the letter, the words clearly being Sirius' handwriting.

 _Dear Fabian and girls,_

 _I wanted to send you this letter to let you know that Albus has passed peacefully last night. As to abide by his last wishes he wants to be buried at Hogwarts and you and your wives are invited to the service in two days._

 _Of course Harry and your family are invited to this as well, and I hope that you and your wives will be present to bring him a last honor, despite what he has done to your Coven._

 _I hope to see you soon._

 _Regards,_

 _Sirius._

He smiled softly to himself as he folded the letter again, feeling a bit of conflict inside of himself. On the one hand he knew they needed to go, but Dumbledore had screwed them over so many times in the past that he personally didn't want to go, but he would leave it up to the girls if they would go or not.

He then decided to go and see how the girls were faring with their workout.

Since it was the middle of April and the weather had been uncharacteristically hot, they were outside for their exercises, and when he saw them he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

The girls were just busy with their cooling down since they were now working on getting their breathing under control while they sat in the sand Indian-style.

They were all wearing short tank tops and tight pants that left little to the imagination.

Felicia noticed he was watching them and she smiled at him. "Good morning Fabian, you're a bit late if you want to join us." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "That's okay, I usually do my training separately from the girls since we usually get carried away when they are present during my training."

Felicia smiled at that. "Well if it's okay with you, I would like to watch what you do to keep that impressive physique of yours.

He smiled at that. "I see no problem with that, since I get the feeling you're just as passionate about fitness as I am." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I am, although I do more yoga and centering exercises than anything else."

"I have always wanted to learn yoga, but never had the patience for it. Would you teach me?" He asked softly.

"I would love to Fabian, in fact why don't you join us tomorrow morning, and afterwards you can show me what you usually do." She said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled at that. "That's a deal, but before I forget, I have some news that concerns us all.

"This sounds serious love, what's wrong?" Yvette asked softly.

He smiled at her. "Let's take a seat inside baby, it's about the letter we just received." He said softly.

The girls nodded and followed him inside, where Andromeda was waiting for them with a nice breakfast.

During breakfast he passed the letter around, and it was clear it had quite the impact on the nine women in the room. "I knew it was coming, but it is still a shock." Andromeda said softly.

"I know, and I think we should go, as much as he done to us over the years, we owe it to him to pay him this last respect." Hermione said softly.

He nodded at that. "I know, but some part of me doesn't want to go. He screwed us over so much in our time at school that it would have turned anyone else against him. But you're right, for everything he did wrong, there are just as much things he did right."

The girls smiled and nodded. "That's the spirit baby, don't remember his negatives, but remember his positives." Yvette said with a soft kiss to his cheek.

He blushed and pulled her into his side, feeling the side of her breasts brush against him through her thin tank top.

She smiled when she felt him stiffen a bit and rested her head on his shoulder. "Getting a bit excited again baby?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her. "I will always be excited around you girls, you know that. And now that our daughters are making their way out in the world, it seems that you girls continue to get more beautiful by the day." He said softly.

"No we're not, we're getting fat." Yvette said with a pout.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap. "No you're not baby, you girls are pregnant, not fat like Umbridge was, nor will you girls ever be fat in my eyes." He said softly.

Yvette smiled a little and kissed him. "How is it you always seem to know exactly what we need to hear when our hormones get the better of us." She said softly.

"Part of it is experience, part of it is intuition. I can't stand it to see you girls sad or in pain, so I always try to ease your worry or pain to the best of my ability." He said sweetly.

The girls all smiled at that. "So no matter how big we get, you will never think of us as fat?" Fleur asked softly.

"Never in my life will that thought enter my mind baby. To me you girls will always be the epitome of perfection." He said honestly.

They smiled and took a seat as close to him as possible. "You know what sweet talk like that does to us in our present state, don't you love?" Nym asked huskily.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "I do, but as always I can't help but be honest with my dear wives, even if that gets them a little horny." He said with a wink.

"A little? Feel my pussy baby, it's drenched because of you." Yvette said as she took his hand and let it slide into her shorts.

"You're right baby, you're absolutely soaking. Do you have an idea on how we are going to fix that?" He asked softly.

She smiled and straddled him as best she could. "Since you made us all incredibly horny, you are going to pleasure us all in turn, and after which I will pleasure you in any way you want." She said with a carnal smile.

He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, while the girls vanished their shorts, along with his sweatpants.

Unbeknownst to the lovers, Felicia and Andromeda watched everything. "I think we should give them some privacy baby, how about we take a walk on the beach?" Andromeda asked softly.

Felicia nodded and followed her wife outside, while the Coven lost themselves in each other.

Fabian was currently on his knees in front of his wives and he was pleasuring two at a time, eating one our while he was fingering the other, switching often to give them maximum pleasure.

Right now he was working on both Hermione and Fleur, both girls moaning loudly from his ministrations as they played with each other's breasts.

Because of their continued arousal from their pregnancy, they screamed out their orgasms within minutes, the two girls slumping against each other with dreamy smiles on their faces.

He continued on to Gabrielle and Nym, wasting no time in inserting two fingers in both of them, while he licked their clits feverously.

The two girls moaned loudly and kissed each other deeply. "How is it you always know exactly what we need baby?" Nym asked huskily.

"Because I know exactly what I must do to make you feel good my love. I know every single inch of your bodies, and thus know exactly what you need at any given moment." He said without pausing his ministrations.

Gabrielle and Nym didn't fare any better than Hermione and Fleur did and screamed out their orgasms in minutes, slumping against each other as they shuddered in post-orgasmic aftershocks.

Smiling at his work, he moved on to Bella and Luna, who were kissing each other softly, moaning loudly as he started eating Luna out and inserting two fingers inside of Bella, switching between the two women frequently.

They both moaned loudly as they grasped at each other, pinching each other's nipples and stroking each other's bellies.

Because they had become even more aroused by watching what their husband had done to their lovers, they also screamed out their orgasms within minutes, Fabian giving them a soft kiss as they rode out their high's.

He was then pulled onto the couch by Yvette who immediately straddled him and pulled him into a deep kiss. "The others might have been easy to bring to an orgasm, but for us it has been a while. I intend to make this last for a while." She said huskily.

He smiled and pulled her as close as possible. "I am yours for now, my fiery vixen. The others are sounds asleep and we have nothing planned for the rest of the day." He said before kissing her.

Yvette smiled and lowered herself on his dick, moaning loudly as he entered her again. "It feels like it's been so long since we have done this baby." She said with a husky moan.

"I know and I'm sorry my love, you know it is not my intention to make you feel left out." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Baby, you do a lot of things to me, but making me feel left out is not one of them. I understand that it must be difficult to spend equal time with all of us." She said sweetly.

"And what are the things I do to you my love?" He asked softly.

She gave him a kiss and bent forward so she could whisper it in his ear. "You make me feel loved, wanted and horny all at the same time. You never fail to make me smile no matter how down I feel. You make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world every time you call me your vixen, and above all, whenever we make love you make me feel like I am the only one for you."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm glad I can still make you happy after two years of marriage, my love. It sometimes bothers me that I don't give you the attention you deserve. It makes me feel like I don't show you the love you deserve." He said softly.

"Baby, I want you to listen to me very carefully. In the two years that we have been married, you have shown me time and again that you love me with every fiber of your being. You make me feel desired beyond belief and I can't be anything else but thankful that I am your mate." She said with a kind smile.

"Thank you baby, I needed to hear that, and thank you for loving me as much as you do." He said with a smile.

Yvette smiled and kissed him deeply, letting the love she felt for him flow through her lips.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer and he felt that she was close too. "Yvette baby, I'm so close, I can't hold it much longer." He said softly.

"Then let go baby, I'm close too." She said just before she screamed his name as she came, which in turn triggered his orgasm as well, the two lovers shuddering against each other as they rode out their high's.

"That was nothing short of amazing baby." She said as she got off him and rolled into his side.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you baby, you were amazing as well." He said with a slight yawn.

She smiled a bit dreamily and cuddled into him. "I think we deserved a nap sweetie, will you hold me?" She asked softly.

He pulled her close and summoned a few blankets for them and their mates, falling asleep soon afterwards.

…

Two days later they were all preparing to go to Hogwarts again, all of them dressed in black and their Coven jewelry prominently on display, although the girls had to make some modifications to their dresses to compensate for their bellies, since there was no hiding them anymore.

Andromeda and Felicia had already left and by now Fabian and the girls were preparing to do the same.

"I wonder if it will be an open casket." Luna said softly.

"I doubt it love, what I heard from Sirius he didn't look to good anymore, so I doubt they will let everyone see his decline." He said in a similar tone.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist as they stepped into the fireplace.

For today they had decided to go as four couples, since that would be easier logistically. Luna would accompany Fabian, Bella would be with Hermione, Yvette would be with Gabrielle and Nym would be with Fleur.

They stepped through the Floo and had to smile at the sight that greeted them. They appeared in their old room and saw that nothing had changed since they left it four months ago.

Not wanting to be late they quickly made their way to the Entrance Hall, where the rest of the family would be waiting for them.

Soon enough they saw the others talking to McGonagall and Snape, the latter already looking a lot less pale than his usual self, and currently he was holding Cepheus, and seemed to be smiling brightly as the boy tried to grab his hair.

"Good morning everyone, how have you been?" Fabian asked when they were within hearing range.

The adult turned and smiled, both McGonagall and Snape looking shocked for a second. "Good morning everyone, I see you wasted little time in the past four months." Snape said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "What can I say Uncle, it is what we wanted and I had plenty of practice over the past two years." He said as he got a slap on the arm from Luna.

"That is most certainly true, congratulations." Both McGonagall and Snape said with a smile.

"Thank you Professors, we couldn't be happier at this point." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"May we know what you all are expecting, or did you want to keep it a secret?" McGonagall asked softly.

They smiled at that. "We never wanted it to be a secret, we're all pregnant with girls." Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

"That will be quite the influx of Blacks in a few years then, I hope we can handle that." McGonagall said with a wink.

They laughed at that. "Well, we are due in early September, so by the time they go to school, Cepheus and Cordelia will be in their third year." Yvette said with a soft smile.

"That is most certainly true, and now that we're complete, I think it's time to go and say our farewell to Albus, and I must say it means a lot to me that you have come today, I understand given everything that it wasn't an easy decision." McGonagall said softly.

They nodded at that. "That it wasn't, but we felt his wrongdoings didn't outweigh all the things he has done right, even if he screwed us over too many times to count." Fabian said honestly.

Minerva smiled and nodded, knowing all too well how true that was, but refrained from comment right now.

She led them to a secluded spot near the Black Lake where they could see most of the teachers and students had gathered.

When it seemed everyone was there, Kingsley took the stand. "Good morning everyone. Today we are gathered her to lay to rest one of the greatest wizards the Light has ever seen, a man that after fighting the good fight for over twenty years was quite literally spent, and while he surely had his shortcomings, this is not how most will remember Albus Dumbledore. His last wish was to be buried on the grounds of the school where he had spent nearly seventy years of his life. I hope you will all join me in a last salute before we give his body to the earth." He said solemnly.

Everybody raised their wands and shot up a orb of light towards the heavens. At the same time three wizards floated his coffin to the tomb before slowly lowering him into it, closing it off with a heavy engraved stone.

After that everyone placed a red rose near the tomb and stood in front of his grave in remembrance.

"In accordance with another of Albus' final wishes, everyone is invited to the Great Hall for a cup of tea." Kingsley said softly.

Fabian had to smile at that. "Figured that is what he wanted, he did enjoy his tea." He said in a whisper.

The girls smiled faintly and he hugged her into his side as they walked back towards the Castle.

When they were inside of the Great Hall, they saw that the tables were filled with all kinds of food and drinks. "Please everyone, help yourselves and stay as long as you like. Albus wanted his funeral to be remembered as a happy occasion and has given you this as a celebration of his life, rather than mourning over his passing." Kingsley said once everyone was inside.

As soon as most people had something to eat and drink in their hands, they fell apart in smaller groups, most of their friends surrounding the Coven to gush over the pregnancy of the girls.

"You really don't waste any time, now do you Fabe?" Harry asked with a smile.

He smiled and shook his head. "No we didn't. It was already planned for this to happen as soon as we finished the war, and I couldn't be happier at this point. But I'm sure you'll find that out for yourself in a couple of years."

Harry blushed a little at that. "I surely hope so. That would certainly make my life complete, and I know Parvati is already counting down the days until we are out of school."

"So is Lavender, but I think after seeing your wives today she'll want to start even sooner." Ron said with a smile.

"Trust me when I say that it will be worth it Ron. But you two have plenty of time after school. It was a bit different with us, our Bond pushed us to procreation for more than a year." Fabian said with a smile.

Ron and Harry both smiled at that. "I think for as long as I live I shall never understand your Bond. But I think that's for the better." Harry said softly.

Fabian smiled at them. "Well Harry, Ron. I think that's for the better indeed. To be honest I wouldn't wish this on anyone. The burdens we have faced would break any adult wizard, let alone children, which is what we still were at the time we started figuring things out. We all matured way too fast thanks to this, but our Coven literally matured too fast. We skipped two and in Luna's and Gabrielle's case three years and carried a burden too big for us to bear."

"We never knew the burden you had. I'm sorry we haven't been able to do more and that I gave you such a hard time about everything." Ron said softly.

"That's okay Ron. We figured you just needed time to understand what was going on. We never held anything against you." Fabian said with a smile.

Ron smiled at that. "Thanks Fabe, you really are a good man, but I guess that is only to be expected with everything that has happened."

"I've had my darling wives to keep me grounded, and of course my mothers, and my Aunt Andromeda and her wife." He said softly.

Harry smiled at that. "You're really lucky to have family who dotes on you so much, although I can't complain either. My Aunt is making sure that I always feel welcome when I'm at home, and I think something serious is blossoming between her and Sirius." He said softly.

"You're serious, wow, that is something I never saw coming." Fabian said with a smile.

"No, I'm not Sirius, I'm Harry. But yes I'm serious. They're spending quite a lot of time together, and are almost glued to each other's side." He said with a bright smile.

Fabian smiled at him. "Well, they both deserve the happiness after everything they've been through."

Harry nodded at that, and for the first time they fell silent, realizing there was not much left to be said between them at this point.

Soon enough Lavender and Parvati came to get their boyfriends, since they were behind on their homework. Fabian was just about to turn to his wives when two familiar arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Hey Angie, how have you been?" He asked as he hugged her back.

"I'm doing great Fabe, I'm finally married to the love of my life and I'm a month away from graduating. Life couldn't be better at this point, and I've noticed you have also been busy over the past few months. Congratulations." Angelina said with a smile.

"Thanks Angie, we certainly have been busy. They are currently at four months along, so we're halfway there to meeting our daughters." He said dreamily.

"All seven of them are pregnant with girls, wow, you're going to be outnumbered Fabe. Just one man in a house with fourteen women."

"Technically it's sixteen women once they are born. My Aunt Andromeda and her wife are living with us for the foreseeable future." He said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "I don't envy you Fabian, but I'm sure you'll be a great father." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "I sure hope so, I do have great examples in my mothers and an example on how not to be a parent in my father. So I'm sure we'll be fine."

She nodded and hugged him. "I'm sure we'll not be far behind as well. Daphne and I plan to start our own family as soon as possible once we're out of school."

He smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll be great parents Angie. You especially have such experience in parenting the Quidditch Team." He said with a wink.

She smiled and slapped his arm. "And you're the one that always needed the most parenting, until fourth year that is." She said teasingly.

"What can I say Angie, Hermione brought out the best in me." He said with a wink.

"What was that love, what did I bring out in you?" Hermione asked as his wives joined him.

He smiled and gave them a kiss. "I was just telling Angelina that you brought out the best in me, and later on that only improved when our Coven grew."

The girls smiled at that before they gave Angelina a hug. "We had to tame him a little bit Angie, otherwise he would've never grown up." Fleur said with a wink.

"I resent that, I would've grown up eventually. Besides, I never heard you girl complaining when I grew." He said teasingly.

They blushed a little at that. "Don't start Fabe, you know what happens when you do." Gabrielle said with a smile.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I know baby, but how about we wait until we get home." He said in a whisper.

They smiled at that. "Not that we want to push you or anything, but we did promise our mothers we would come by for a bit, and if you want to see your little sister before she takes her nap, I think we should get going." Bella said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded. "I know, it's just been so long since I saw Angie." He said softly.

Angelina smiled at that. "We'll catch up some more in a few months, if that's okay with you. Our N.E.W.T.S. are kind of kicking our butts at this point."

He nodded and gave her a hug before he followed his wives back to their room, where they took the Floo to Black Manor.

…

Later that afternoon most of the girls were in bed taking a nap, while Andromeda and Bella were playing a game of wizards chess.

Fabian and Felicia were currently in the gym, where Felicia was teaching him how to do yoga.

"You're doing very well Fabian, maybe tomorrow you can join us in our morning work-out." Felicia said once they started their cooling down.

He smiled at her. "I usually prefer my work-out a bit more intensive, but I must admit it has calmed down a whole lot." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "If you're up for it I would love to see what you usually do, and maybe I can join you for one of your work-outs." She said softly.

"I would like that. That way we could learn a lot about each other." He said with a smile.

She nodded and stood from her mat, while Fabian got into position for his usual routine.

He then started his push-ups and went through his revs pretty quickly, resting properly between each set.

Felicia looked him work with a smile, and she had to admit that she wasn't immune to his looks, especially when he was all sweaty like this. "I must say Fabian, the girls are lucky women with a husband as fit and handsome as you are." She said with a slight blush.

"Thank you Felicia, that means a lot to me. but in truth it is I who has been blessed with seven beautiful mates. The only reason I keep myself in shape is because I wouldn't want to be like most wizards, who are a bit lazy."

Felicia smiled and took a seat next to him. "I know, I had a boyfriend just before I found out I was gay that had a gut by the time he was twelve, and not a gut like someone who has heavy bones or something like that, solely from the food he stuffed into his face." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "I knew a few of those as well, thankfully they are currently either six feet under or very close to that, although I guess we're talking about the same family here." He said softly.

"If you are talking about Crabbe, then yes, we're talking about the same family." She said with a smile.

Fabian nodded at that. "Indeed I do, but I have hard time thinking about you and Crabbe together." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "We only dated for two days, then I finally had the guts to ask Andromeda out, and I guess the rest is history." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "That it is, and of course you have a future with your wife and a family that loves you."

"Thank you Fabian, that means a lot to me." She said softly.

"Is it really bad that I want to crawl into your lap right now?" He asked softly.

She smiled and pulled him into her lap. "Not really, since I kind of want to have you close as well. I must admit I've grown quite fond of you over these last few weeks." She said as she pulled him close.

"I can feel it, your nipples are poking against my shoulder." He said softly.

Felicia blushed a little at that. "I can't help it, even with Andy back in my life I can't help but feel attracted to you as well."

He smiled at her. "Don't feel embarrassed about it, it is an effect I seem to have on most women I am close to."

Her blush darkened a bit. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, but would you kiss me, just once?" She asked softly.

"Of course you may Felicia, my Bond with the girls runs so deep that we all know nothing could ever threaten our Bond. I even did some things with Morgana that shouldn't have been possible. So I think one kiss won't hurt anyone, not when you consider the closeness of Bella and Andromeda." He said before doing exactly that.

Felicia smiled into their kiss and couldn't help but moan into it. "Andi and her sisters have been close as long as I can remember. I even joined them once or twice. But my eyes were always drawn towards Andi." She said softly.

"If you are okay with it, I would like to show you how far we can go. Because I can see in your eyes that you want more." He said with a smile.

She blushed and nodded before he kissed her again, letting one of his hands trail up her abdomen and under the tightfitting top.

Felicia moaned loudly from his ministrations. "Are you sure this is okay. I wouldn't want to upset your wives."

"They won't be, because I will tell them what happened, and they will be happy that you dared to ask. And I know for a fact that Andromeda will not mind as well because this is as far as we can go. Just light petting, no more." He said sweetly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm glad for that, I would hate to cause a rift between you and your lovers, although I am a bit afraid what they might say."

"Chances are they already know, but if you want we can see what they are up to." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and stood after he had gotten off her, fixing her clothes a bit, although it was still plain how they had spent their time.

When they rejoined their lovers, the girls gave them both a knowing smile. "Hello you two, I trust you had fun, judging by Felicia's nipples are hard enough to cut glass." Luna said dreamily.

Fabian smiled and gave them all a kiss. "We did, Felicia admitted some things and one thing led to another." He said softly.

"We know, we heard you when we were in the shower and I must say you explained it well, but I think my dear sister deserves some sugar from you as well, don't you think?" Bella said with a smile.

He nodded and gave them another kiss before walking towards Andromeda. "So Auntie, were you just as curious how good a kisser your nephew is?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "As a matter of fact I am sweetie, as I have been for a while now. Now come here and give your Aunt a kiss." She said softly.

He just smiled and kissed her softly, Andromeda moaning into his mouth a little. "I must say you are quite the amorous kisser Fabian, I can see why Bella and Nym like it so much." She said with a soft smile.

"As you well know Bella is quite the passionate kisser herself, and I think this would be a nice change in our little household." He said softly.

Andromeda nodded and relaxed in his embrace, while Felicia cuddled into her shoulder. "So you're not mad at me baby?" Felicia asked softly.

"Far from it my sweet. I knew it was a matter of time before one of us succumbed to the attraction. I'm just glad we can now give into it. It will make this a lot easier for all of us." Andromeda said with a smile.

Felicia nodded and smiled as she was pulled into her wife's side, while Fabian went back to cuddle with the girls, smiling softly as they leaned against him.


	21. Birthday Party

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C21: Birthday Party**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: With everything that has been going on in the last few chapters, I nearly forgot a few important things that still needed to happen. Only four more chapters until the end and I am working as hard as I can to finish them on time. Enjoy this one and I'll see you for the next one**

Two days later they were called home by Ellen and Narcissa. Ellen had gone into labor and she had requested the entire family to be present.

Right now they were getting dressed in record time, the girls fussing a bit about the fact that they kept getting larger.

"It's a shame that we bought so many clothes in the last few years and that we won't fit into them anymore." Luna said with a slight pout.

"I know, but we can work on getting our figures back, there is no reason to let ourselves go once we give birth to our daughters." Hermione said with a smile.

They smiled at that. "I'm sure Fabian and Felicia will be willing to help us with that." Bella said softly.

They nodded and finished getting dressed as quickly as they could, while Fabian was already waiting for them downstairs with Felicia and Andromeda.

When they got down a few minutes later, they Floo'ed to Black Manor, Hermione being excited most of all to meet her brothers.

When they stepped out of the fireplace, Morgana was waiting for them with a smile. "Good morning everyone, please follow me, Ellen is just about ready to give birth." She said with a smile.

They smiled and followed her upstairs, where they could hear Narcissa shouting orders at the men.

"Oh thank God you're here Hermione, come sit with me." Ellen said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at her mother and made her way over to her mother, sitting next to her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling Mum?" She asked softly.

Ellen smiled at her. "Like any woman about to give birth, in pain, but excited about meeting my babies." She said softly.

"I'm excited to meet them too." Hermione said with a smile.

"Fabian dear, would you get us some more towels?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

He nodded and quickly went to do what was asked, knowing how his mothers would get if he didn't hurry up today.

When he came back into the room, it was again an organized chaos of people running around with various items in hand, while both Eliza and Narcissa were shouting orders.

"I can see the head of the first one Ellen, push." Morgana said with a smile.

Ellen groaned and clamped onto her husband's and daughter's hand as she tried to push her son out of her body. "You're doing great Mum, the first one is almost there." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thank you sweetie, it means a lot to me that you are here for this." Ellen said softly.

Hermione smiled at that. "There are few places I would rather be at this moment Mum." She said honestly.

Ellen smiled and screamed as she gave a final push and a soft cry sounded through the room.

Morgana and Eliza cleaned him up after Richard cut the umbilical cord and then handed the boy to Ellen, a slight wisp of brown hair on his head.

"He's beautiful. Oh Richard dear, how shall we name him?" She asked softly.

Richard smiled at her. "Looking at him now, I can think of only one name. Hugo, after your grandfather." He said softly.

Ellen smiled and gave her husband a kiss. "Hugo Granger, it fits him. But could you take him for a bit?"

"Of course my sweet, we must not keep twins apart for too long after all." He said as he cradled Hugo in his arms.

It took mere minutes before the other one was born as well, and to everyone's surprise it was a girl. "Well that is something we didn't prepare for, but I couldn't be happier with another daughter. Would you like to name her Hermione?" She asked softly.

Hermione smiled brightly at that. "I would be honored Mum, and looking at her now, I think that Emily is the perfect name for her." She said softly.

Ellen smiled and nodded at her eldest daughter, both women smiling brightly at the two babies who were fussing a little.

Soon after all of the men fled the room as Ellen pushed out the afterbirth, and once she handed Emily to Hermione, she quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile Narcissa and Eliza had fed their own twins and had brought them to see the newest addition to their family.

The twins seemed intrigued by the two new babies and babbled happily as they smiled at them.

"I think they are going to be best friends for the rest of their lives." Ellen said with a smile.

"I'm sure they will, and soon enough they'll have an even bigger family to play with." Narcissa said with a sweet smile.

"Just four more months mother, then we'll get to meet our daughters, and then all of you meet your grandchildren." Fleur said as she subconsciously rubbed her belly with a dreamy smile.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at that. "We can't wait sweetie. Just know that we will waste no opportunity to spoil them." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

They smiled at that, having expected such a response from them. "That is something we'll talk about when the time comes. Because we know what happens with children when you spoil them too much." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh we know, that's why we know exactly how much to spoil them without them growing up to be entitled and spoiled." Eliza said with a smile.

"We're glad you think that way Mum, we were a bit afraid that you would indeed spoil them rotten." Fabian said softly.

Eliza smiled and hugged him. "Sweetie, we know the adverse effect of that all too well."

"I know you do, just call it an irrational fear of mine. Because I know for a fact that my wives and I will be beyond protective of them in the first months." He said softly.

Morgana smiled at that. "Oh you will, only your family will be able to get close to your children." She said softly.

"We figured that, but thank you for confirming it for us. We're just glad that our family will be able to help." Yvette said with a smile.

Everyone smiled at that. "Let's go downstairs to give the new parents some rest, God knows they will get very little of it in the coming months." Morgana said with a soft smile.

They all nodded and left the room quietly, while Ellen slowly fell asleep.

Soon after the Coven Floo'ed home again, the girls getting increasingly more tired as the day had taken a toll on them.

…

When they arrived back on their island, Fabian led the girls back upstairs so they could rest for a bit, while he made sure to have a dinner ready for them that would replenish their depleted energy stores.

It worried him that they were getting tired so easily, even when he made sure they ate healthily and plenty over the course of the last months, but even with three, sometimes four meals a day it seemed their energy stores were plummeting.

Andromeda and Felicia saw the worry on his face and pulled him onto the couch in between them. "It's okay Fabian, a magical pregnancy is always a bit more draining on a woman because the unborn baby is also feeding on the mother's core. We know you are concerned for them, but there is something we can do, although that will go against conventional beliefs, especially since we know how you want to make sure they eat healthily." Andromeda said as she hugged him into her side, both she and Felicia smiling at him.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything." He said softly.

The two women smiled at that. "Then you get some rest, and we'll take care of dinner tonight." Felicia said softly.

"I think I might as well, I must admit it's harder than I thought caring for my wives during their pregnancy." He said softly.

They smiled and gave him a kiss on each cheek. "That's because you have seven wives sweetie, four of which are Black women in one form or other. Black women usually have more taxing pregnancies, and because you are all Bonded together we're all grasping in the dark here. So why don't you join your wives for a nap while we take care of everything for today." Felicia said softly.

He nodded and gave them a kiss back before he made his way upstairs to join his wives in rest.

When the two women were alone they shared a look. "I think we've got two hours to prepare this dinner before they come down, so what did you have in mind love?" Felicia asked softly.

Andromeda smiled at her love. "I was thinking of fish and chips baby. The fats will help them build their energy stores back up, and I think this will help them with their cravings somewhat. I remember when I was pregnant with Dora that I wanted a lot of fats as well, even going so far in going to those Muggle establishments once or twice." She said with a dreamy smile.

"I specifically remember you asking me to get pizza in the middle of the night, and then saying I was crazy when I came back with it." Felicia said softly.

Andromeda blushed at that. "I remember, not one of my finest moments, right love?" She asked softly.

Felicia smiled at her. "No it wasn't, but I knew it was Dora eating your brain. You were at seven months back then, and I think our dear daughter will be exactly like you when she hits that mark, and something tells me Fabian will be crazy enough to do it for her or any of them."

Andromeda nodded and cuddled into her wife, smiling softly as they linked their fingers. "You know love, if we want to make our dear Coven a nice dinner, we should probably get started." Felicia said with a smile.

"I know, but your naked body against mine is too comfortable, but perhaps seeing you in an apron again might do the trick." Andromeda said with a wink.

Felicia smiled and kissed her. "Whatever my love desires." She said as she took her wand and summoned an apron on her body.

Andromeda smiled and then stood up with her wife as she already walked to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Fabian had crawled into bed behind Luna, needing to feel his love close to him at this moment, because as much as he always loved the others, Luna would always be able to soothe him with her presence alone.

Luna sighed contently as she felt him behind her and pulled his arm close to her body, letting it rest on her belly.

He had to smile at that and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck, cuddling a bit more into her.

"Tired as well baby?" She asked softly.

"Not really tired, but I've been banished upstairs by Andromeda and Felicia while they make dinner for us, something that will help you girls bring your energy stores back up." He said softly.

She smiled and turned around in his arms. "You know we never mind having you this close, especially not me. your daughter is usually a bit more active when you are close to me." She said with a dreamy smile.

"I can feel it. I'm willing to bet she's going to be a little ball of energy, just like her mother." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled and kissed him. "Are you sure you are ready for another bouncing ball of energy like me?" She asked softly.

He nodded and pulled her close, keeping one hand between their bodies so he could feel how his daughter moved around a little. "It feels a little weird to feel her moving around so much." He said softly.

"That's because you are close to me, my love. She is already excited to meet her daddy, who I am sure she will love as much as her mother does."

He smiled and that. "I would love to say I would love her more than the others, but we know that is not the truth. You will always be first in my heart, you know that, but our children deserve nothing less than our complete devotion."

She nodded and kissed him. "You know that is not what I meant baby. I just meant that she will love you as much as I do. I know that you will adore your daughters equally, I'm sure they will now and forever be your little princesses that you want to protect from all the evil in the world." She said as she rolled him to his back so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"That's true, I almost feel sorry for the first boy that comes knocking for them. I just know I will be one of those dads that will chase them away with fire." He said with a chuckle.

She smiled at that. "You know love, we still have a little while before dinner, and I must admit having you this close is sparking my imagination a little."

"Really now sweetie, and what exactly did you have in mind?" He asked softly.

She blushed a little. "Well, I would love it if you would eat me out again, but this time from behind, like you usually do with Hermione."

He smiled at that. "Well baby, if that is what you want, who am I to deny you your needs."

She gave him a deep kiss and then got on her hands and knees, presenting her butt to him.

He swallowed heavily as he looked to her. "I must say baby, you certainly got a bit more meat on your bones in the last years, I love it." He said before he drug two fingers through her folds.

Luna moaned loudly as he started eating her out, while he was also fingering her in a leisurely pace, making sure she would last a while. "Oh baby, I love it when we get to be naughty like this." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled at her. "I think after everything we have done together this hardly qualifies as naughty, my love." He said softly.

"Then take me to the play room baby, there are plenty of things we can do there that won't leave any marks." She said softly.

"I couldn't bear it if I hurt you baby. I don't want to risk you or our daughter's health."

"Please baby, I need this today. I just need to feel the closeness we share without the others, just for today." She said softly.

He sighed and gave her a kiss before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their play room. "I have one condition baby, if at any time I go too far, I want you to tell me." He said softly.

She nodded and rested her head against his chest. "I promise baby." She said with a dreamy smile.

He gave her a kiss as she opened the door with a flick of her hand. He then put her back to her feet and led her to one of the tables, which he adjusted a little bit so she wouldn't feel the weight of their daughter entirely.

As he strapped her in, he smirked at her. "Well, well, well. I see that I caught myself a little pregnant slut. What to do with little you." He said almost evilly.

She moaned softly at the tone of his voice and could only watch as he took a butt-plug and a dildo as big as his dick.

"I think you will like this, you little slut. I prepared this especially for you. You begged for this and now all of your holes will be filled, just as you like it." He said before pinching one of her nipples.

Luna moaned loudly as he pushed both the butt-plug and the dildo into her.

He then walked up to her as he let his hands trail up her body. "Would you like another taste of the seed that knocked you up, slut?" He said with a smirk.

She nodded vigorously at him. "Yes master, nothing would please me more." She said softly.

"Then suck me, and maybe I'll let you come as well." He said as he stood in front of her.

She opened her mouth so he could slide his dick in, sucking him off to the best of her abilities.

He moaned loudly from her ministrations, placing one hand behind her head to help her a bit.

Unbeknownst to them, their remaining lovers had gathered in the room as well, all of them fingering themselves and each other softly.

For both of them it didn't take long to moan out their orgasms since seeing each other in such a position turned them both on immensely.

When they both had come down a bit, he was just about to remove the butt-plug and dildo from her, when two familiar arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "Let us take care of that baby." Bella said with a soft smile.

Hermione and Gabrielle removed the two toys from Luna's body, making sure they were free of her juices before they went to clean them. Yvette and Nym removed the restraints from her and Fleur helped her up before cradling the shorter blonde in her arms.

"You two couldn't resist hmm, you just had to do something special." Bella said as she placed kisses along his jaw.

He smiled and leaned into her. "It was not my idea baby, but Luna was craving something special today. You know I can't say no to her, or any of you for that matter." He said softly.

"Is that true Lu, did you need this from him?" Fleur asked softly.

She blushed and nodded. "Yes I did, I just needed to feel a bit closer to him today." She said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "Well at least your honest. But I thought we agreed not use the room until after the girls were born." Fleur said sweetly.

"I know, but Fabian made sure it was safe and that it wouldn't hurt me, which it didn't by the way. I just needed a bit more today." Luna said as she relaxed in Fleur's embrace.

Fleur smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "We figured at much and I must admit it was hot to watch you two get busy. But we actually came to get you two for dinner. Andromeda and Felicia have prepared us something good by the smell of it."

The two lovers smiled and followed their lovers downstairs, a very familiar smell attacking their nostrils.

As they sat down to eat, they were pleasantly surprised to see fresh chips and a nice piece of salmon on their plates.

"I know this is by no means healthy, but we know fats are just as important in a diet. So every once in a while we'll cook this for you, as well as any further meals. You girls have enough on your minds as it is with these pregnancies, and Fabian, you have enough on your mind with the care of your darling wives." Felicia said with a smile.

They all smiled at that. "Thanks Mom, that means a lot to us. We promise not to be a pain in the neck." Nym said with a smile.

Andromeda and Felicia both smiled at her. "Baby, you are a Black, my daughter and five months pregnant, that by definition will make you a pain in the neck, but a pain we would gladly handle for the rest of our lives." Andromeda said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Nym blushed at that. "Thanks Mum, that really gives us all something to look forward to." She said softly.

The two women smiled at that. "And trust us when we say that it will be all worth it when you hold your baby girls in your hands." Felicia said softly.

The girls smiled a bit dreamily at that, although that quickly trailed off in a yawn.

"Why don't you all head to bed, I think you want to be well rested for Cepheus and Cordelia's birthday tomorrow." Andromeda said in a motherly tone.

They nodded and after hugging the two women they made their way upstairs, cuddling up to each other once they were in bed, a heap of limbs, heads and hair that seemed to be molded together.

…

The following morning they were woken up early by Andromeda, mostly by her giggle when she entered the room.

"I always wondered how you made it work with eight of you in one bed. But I suppose this works." She said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

The girls groaned softly as they woke, Fabian being buried somewhere beneath the pile of bodies with Bella most prominently being on top of him.

"I must say I'm surprised sister. I never thought you were one to sleep on someone like that." Andromeda said with a teasing smile.

"Don't start Andi, I don't think I can still count the times I found you in the same position with Felicia." Bella said softly as she cuddled into her husband.

Andromeda smiled at that. "Well that's because both Felicia and myself are quite cuddly in bed, but you on the other hand I know not to be a cuddler."

"I've changed a lot over the past two years Andi, as you well know, now, to what do we owe the pleasure of this early visit?" Bella asked softly as she gave her sister a slight glare from beneath the covers.

"I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready and that we are expected at Eliza's and Cissa's in two hours."

Bellatrix, Fleur, Gabrielle and Nym groaned a little and pulled the covers back over them, much to the amusement of Luna, Hermione and Yvette. "You'll have to excuse them, they are not morning people, but I think you of all people know that. We'll be right down, they just need a little bit of motivation." Hermione said softly.

Andromeda nodded and tipped Hermione a wink before she closed the door.

The three girls then turned to their lovers and crawled underneath the blankets with them. "We know you are not fond of the early mornings, but you all know this will be a big part of our lives in a few months, and that it will continue for at least a year. So we'll make you five a deal. If you get up now and let us get some breakfast we promise that we'll let you do whatever you all want tonight." Yvette said with a smile.

As expected they perked up at that. "When you say whatever you want, you do mean anything right?" Fleur asked softly.

The three nodded at that. "Anything precious, I promise." Hermione said softly.

"Then I think I speak for all of us that we want to sleep in tomorrow." Fleur said as she sat up.

They smiled at that. "Of course my sweets, but may I suggest now that we join Andromeda and Felicia for breakfast?" Hermione asked with a smile.

They nodded and slowly got out of bed, Fabian being last as he spent a moment to admire his wives as they made their way downstairs.

"Oh no you don't, we don't get to ogle, then neither do you, come on little brother." Fleur said as she pulled him up.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, don't get your non-existent panties in a twist." He said teasingly.

She quirked an eyebrow as she pulled him into her side. "Last time I checked you didn't mind it that much when we walk around without panties on."

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked downstairs to get breakfast.

After breakfast they made their way back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed, and being the loving husband that he was, Fabian joined his wives to help them where he could while Andromeda and Felicia cleaned up downstairs.

"You know love, we may be five months pregnant, but we're still not that incapacitated that we can't wash ourselves." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "I know you girls are far from incapacitated, but I just want to make life a little easier for you, you do such much more than you should at this point. I just want to be careful is all." He said as he washed her back.

Hermione smiled at him. "And we thank you baby, and we know we do too much, but it is something we can't help. We feel bad enough that we let you do everything while we can't do our share, and we don't want to add to that burden."

"My love, it is a burden we all chose to take on the minute we decided we were ready for children. I knew I was to take on a bigger share of the work, but Andromeda and Felicia have taken a big part of that share. I just want you girls to be at peace as much as possible for the final stretch. And besides, washing the hair of those you love is not a burden at all." He said as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

She smiled and turned in his arms as she place one of his hands on her belly. "We've come a long way since that first time in my parent's house, haven't we?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Indeed we have my love, it truly seems like ages ago, it's funny to think that it's only been three years that we have been together. But this, this is what I have always envisioned for us, married, happy and having children." He said softly.

"And I always envisioned us being happy together, and I guess we managed that quite well, didn't we love?" Hermione said softly.

"We did baby, the only reasons to be any more happy at this point are currently still growing inside of you and the others. But I think we should get ourselves clean before we get sidetracked again, because I think you're dying to see your brother and sister again." He said softly.

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss as they washed themselves quickly, not even noticing they were already alone.

About half an hour later they were all gathered downstairs and ready to depart, Fabian holding a big box which held their present, which were enough clothes to last them a while, and plenty of clothes they could grow into.

As they Floo'ed into Black Manor, they were greeted with the sight of their entire family already present, including Sirius, Petunia, Harry and Parvati.

"Good morning my dears, how have you been?" Eliza asked when they had dusted themselves off a bit.

"Good morning mother, we've been doing great, thank you. Congratulations on your lovely twins." Fabian said with a smile.

Eliza smiled and hugged and kissed them all. "Thank you my sweets, and you of course congratulations on your brother and sister."

"Thank you Mum, I hope they won't mind if we give you and Mom their present." He said as he presented the box.

Eliza and Narcissa both smiled at them. "I'm sure they won't, but we'll unwrap it later if you don't mind, one rustling of paper and they'll come crawling over faster than you can say 'Accio'.

They smiled at that. "I'm sure they will, but I think we'll go and mingle for a bit, we'll talk to you later Mum." He said softly.

The two women nodded before being pulled into a hug by Andromeda and Felicia, while Hermione led Fabian, Fleur and Bella over to her parents, who were sitting quietly on the couch, each with a baby on their arm.

"Good morning Hermione dear, how have you been?" Ellen asked with a smile.

"Hey Mom, We've been good thank you, how have you been. A lot of sleepless nights again?" Hermione asked softly.

Ellen smiled at that. "Yes, but it is all worth it. They wake pretty regularly already, so we can set our alarms to avoid being woken up roughly. You know how your father gets when he is roused."

"I resent that, I just happen to like my sleep." Richard said softly, as not to wake his daughter.

Hermione smiled at them as she took a seat next to Fleur on the couch. "Well, Fabian is exactly the same, as is the rest of the Blacks we married." She said with a wink to her lover.

Fleur quirked an eyebrow at her. "I didn't hear you complaining this morning when I was pressed into your back, my love." She said softly.

Hermione blushed a little at that. "I never said I don't like it my sweet, it's just a tiny little bit annoying when we have somewhere to go." She said with a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

Fleur smiled and gave her a proper kiss. "I know, but you know as well as I that it's just too comfortable in our bed."

Hermione only nodded at that, knowing they all had trouble getting out of bed when they were cuddled up together.

Bella and Fabian had cuddled up on the other couch when Cordelia came crawling towards them, a goofy smile gracing her face.

She pulled on his pants leg and stuck out her arms, clearly wanting to be picked up by her brother.

Unable to resist his younger sister's charms, he picked her up and sat her in his lap, Cordelia cuddling up against him and Bella at the same time.

"Now I really can't wait to be a mother myself. To have a little girl as precious as Cordelia in your arms, protect her from all the evil things in the world, it's something I thought was only in a dream for me." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Baby, for as long as we've been together I have tried to make your dreams come true. This is just one more thing I have wanted to give you for a very long time."

She smiled and relaxed against him. "And I'm glad I get to have my forever with you my love, there is no man I would rather give the rest of my life to."

He just smiled and kissed her again, Cordelia babbling happily as she watched them.

"You aren't teaching my baby girl any bad habits, now are you sister?" Narcissa asked with an audible smile.

"Of course not Cissa, we wouldn't dream of it. We're just practicing a little for when we are parents ourselves." Bella said with a soft smile.

Narcissa smiled and took a seat next to her sister. "I know Bella, I was merely teasing you. I can see the motherhood will look good on you." She said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I must admit I was nervous about being a mother, but my dear husband has always managed to soothe those nerves pretty quickly."

"Yes Fabian does have that ability with many people. I'm glad you found your forever with him Bella, you deserve it more than anyone." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Thank you Cissa, I couldn't be happier with your son as my husband, even if it was a battle to get to this point." Bella said softly.

The two women smiled at each other and then at Fabian, who was currently playing peek-a-boo with his sister, the little girl giggling happily as she tried to grab his fingers.

They stayed until the twins went to bed about two hours later, promising to come by again soon.

When they came home again the girls planted themselves on the couch, not wanting to do anything for the rest of the day, while Fabian, Andromeda and Felicia catered to their every need.


	22. Preparations Must Be Made

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C22: Preparations Must Be Made.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters.**

A few weeks later Fabian had just finished adding another wing to their Manor and was now working on getting the seven rooms for his daughters ready.

The girls had just entered their last trimester and were currently being cared for by Andromeda and Felicia.

It was his third day of construction so far, and he was beyond exhausted, but he knew that it had to be done so his children would get the rooms they deserved.

Because of his construction madness he hadn't seen much of his wives in the last three days, except when he finally fell into bed exhausted by midnight, only to start again before the sun was up.

The girls for their part were a little bit annoyed that he chose to spend so much time in construction, but inwardly they knew it had to be done and they were in no state to help him, although Nym wanted to drag him away from his project and make hm spend time with them again.

He was nearing completion on the final room and he figured that after a long shower, he would be finally be able to join his wives again, hoping they were not too upset with him.

When the final crib was put together he took a step back and took a look at his handiwork, smiling at the result of his efforts. His daughters would want for nothing their entire lives, with plenty of room for them to play and grow up.

As he stepped into their room he quickly took off his pants and made his way to the shower, never noticing the blue robe on the bed.

When he entered the bathroom he saw Fleur already there. "Hey there baby." He said with a soft smile as he walked up to her to give her a kiss.

"Don't you dare brother. Three days we haven't seen you, three days you've locked yourself into that new wing to construct God knows what. Three days we have watched you fall into bed well after midnight only to disappear again before the sun is even up, and now you expect me to fall in your arms again?" She asked angrily.

"You know I was working on our daughter's rooms, it needed to be done, and we knew it wouldn't be done in a day." He said softly.

She turned to him, fire clear in her eyes. "And that gives you the right to all but disappear for three days and then come back and act like nothing happened."

"Well excuse me for wanting our daughters to have somewhere for themselves when they grow up. But apparently that is just another thing I can't do right, so I might have guessed." He said as he turned to leave.

"Oh no, you're not going to walk away now. We are going to finish this talk." She said as she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Then talk Fleur, what have I done in the past three years to earn this, all I have done from the day we've confirmed our Bond is love and comfort you, and now that we're almost at the point where our daughters are born, you're going to give me grief about something that has to be done?" He said as he stared into the fiery depths of her blue eyes.

Her gaze softened a bit before she broke down in tears, and into his arms. "I'm sorry baby, you know I never liked to fight with you, but we've all felt so lonely over the last few days. We felt like we were losing you to this project. It was just frustration of not having you as close as we have become accustomed to over the past three years."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to have it done as quickly as possible so I could help you as much as possible for the final stretch. Can you forgive me?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply, pushing him against the wall. "Of course I forgive you baby, although there is nothing to forgive. Let me show you how sorry I am for letting my hormones take control." She said as she took his dick into her mouth.

He groaned and braced himself against the wall. None of his mates could give him a blowjob as his sister could, and knowing that she loved to do this for him made him love her even more.

All too soon Fleur kissed his way back up his body. "Baby, I need you to fuck me. I'm craving your cock inside me again." She said huskily.

Fabian smiled and kissed her deeply. "You know I have never been able to deny you anything my love, but I just want to be sure we're okay again. I don't want to be too rough with you when we are both emotional." He said softly.

"We're okay love, I was never angry with you, it was mostly my hormones that got the better of me. You know I can never get angry with you, I love you too much to ever be angry with you." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close. "Then put your hands against the wall baby, and then I'll give you what you crave." He whispered in her ear.

Fleur moaned and did as he asked, sticking her butt out for extra emphasis, hoping it would invite her brother in.

Fabian swallowed heavily and let one hand glide over her ass, loving the feeling of her soft skin beneath his hands again. "Are you ready baby?" He asked huskily.

She nodded and moaned as he slid his dick into her, his hands immediately coming up to her front, one on her belly, one on her breasts. "You still know exactly what I love the most baby, I love you." She said as she craned her neck to kiss him.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "You've only become more desirable baby. I will always love you, no matter what happens. We may fight passionately, but we make up just as passionately." He said softly.

She smiled and relaxed against him as he set a gentle pace for once, no doubt feeling that they both needed this today. "We do, and just to warn you, the others might be a bit annoyed as well, especially Luna." She said between moans.

"I figured as much, but I'll do anything in my power to make this right. I now know I shouldn't have locked myself away for almost two weeks in total, we have three months before they are even born, and then at least another month before they will sleep in those cribs."

She smiled at that. "It's okay baby, I'm actually glad you did this now instead of when we are eight months pregnant, when our daughters have truly eaten our brains and we might lash out even more."

He smiled and kissed her. "Then I'm glad it didn't come to that, I'm sure seeing all seven of you angry at me would have broken my heart, and at this point I don't think I could have handled that, not after everything we have shared over the past three years."

Fleur smiled at that. "Neither could we my love, like you always have our interests at heart, the opposite is just as true. We shall never be able to live without you, and if I may speak for myself, you have done things to me that I would have let no one else do. You have always been the only one for me that deserved to have every single piece of me, the good and the bad."

"And the same is true for you my love, you girls have brought out the best in me, in every single way possible, as a lover, husband and mate." He said before kissing her deeply.

She moaned into his mouth and tangled her hands in his hair, wanting to keep her brother close to her.

He smiled into their kiss and sped up a little, feeling that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Come inside of me baby, you can't get me anymore pregnant than I already am after all." She said in a husky moan.

That was all it took for him to slam into her one last time, painting her insides with his seed, while she moaned into his mouth as she shuddered from the force of her orgasm.

When they had come down from their orgasms a bit he pulled out of her and immediately pulled her into his arms as they walked towards the shower on shaky legs, taking a long time in washing and holding each other.

…

Half an hour later they made their way back downstairs, seeing the rest of the girls sitting cuddled up against each other.

When they noticed their husband coming into the room, with Fleur's arm wrapped around his waist, the anger they felt disappeared instantly. "Hey baby, did you two have fun?" Gabrielle asked softly.

Fleur nodded and smiled as they took a seat next to them. "We did, and I came to the conclusion there was no need for us to be angry at him. It had to be done, and while our dear husband has admitted there was a better way of doing it, there is something to be said for wanting to be done with the rooms as quickly as possible, so he could help us as much as possible in the coming months."

The girls smiled at that. "We know, that's what Andromeda and Felicia said, but you know even better than us that it still hurt." Luna said as she cuddled into his side, unable to stay away from him.

"If I may, my lovelies, I promise to make this up to you, so for the remainder of the week, I will stay right by your side, doing anything you want me to." He said softly.

"And trust us when I say that we will hold you to that. For today we want you right here on this couch, where we can keep you close." Luna said softly.

He smiled and relaxed against the couch, the girls all moving near to him, so they could be close to their love once again.

Andromeda and Felicia watched them with a smile, choosing to prepare a nice lunch for them all.

"I'm glad the girls made up with him so easily. I couldn't take the sulking and passive aggression anymore." Andromeda said softly.

Felicia smiled at that. "I think Fleur had something to do with that, I heard them yelling at each other when I was working out, and soon after I heard her moaning, so I think it's safe to say she succumbed to his charms again." She said in a similar tone.

"None of them had much chance against him in that department, but then again, neither does he against theirs, it's just nice to see that they seem to be as close as ever again." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

"I know what you mean baby, it pained me to see them so angry at him, while they usually have trouble staying away from him. I still find it miraculous that they didn't march up there and dragged him out." Felicia said with a smile.

Andromeda nodded at that. "I think deep down they knew that what he was doing was important, but thanks to the girls eating their brains, they used their hormones instead of their brains, which leads to out of control emotions, and I truly think if it had been Luna who went up instead of Fleur, we wouldn't have seen either of them for the rest of the day."

Felicia smiled at that. "Well, it's hard to miss the love and lust between those two. It's somehow even more intense than the love he shares with the others."

"That's because it is, when they were young they only dared to trust each other, and that trust grew into adoration, and later into true love, the likes of which I had not seen before, until I met Merlin and Morgana. I truly think Luna and Fabian are Magic Mates, who are blessed by their Bond so they can love the others almost as much as they love each other." Andromeda said softly.

Felicia nodded at her as she looked back towards the now sleeping Coven, Fabian being barely visible under the pile of bodies.

"I think we should treat them tomorrow. The weather will be good, so I think they'll go for a swim, how about we make it look like one of those tropical paradises. They could use a day of relaxation." Andromeda said in a whisper.

Felicia gave her wife a kiss and smiled. "That's a great idea love, but you know that will mean we will have to set it up tomorrow morning."

"I know, but I can handle one day of early rising if it will make them happy and relaxed." Andromeda said softly.

Felicia smiled and gave her wife another kiss before they turned their attention back to the lunch they were preparing while the Coven slept on, oblivious to what the two women had in store for them.

After lunch Fabian led them all upstairs to show them how the new rooms had turned out, which on his part was a peace offering to the girls.

When he showed them the first room, they let out a slight gasp. "My God baby, if we had known you had put this much work in the detailing of their rooms, we would never have made such a big deal out of you not being as attentive as usual, it's beautiful." Bella said softly.

He smiled at that. "Thank you love, I've tried to pay as much attention to detail as possible. I don't want our girls to want for anything while they grow up, a place of safety and comfort."

They smiled and kissed him. "Baby, this is exactly how we envisioned it baby, sorry we got so angry with you." Hermione said softly.

"That's okay love, I understand why you were so angry. I should have drawn it out over a couple of weeks instead of working myself half to death in three days, I'm sure that would have produced the same result without making you girls so angry at me." He said softly.

"Baby, we were just worried about you, and that worry was turned into anger by our hormones. You know we were never truly mad with you." Yvette said with a soft smile.

He smiled and nodded. "I know, but that doesn't mean it hurt inside when I was building this. I knew it had to be done, but every second you girls were on my mind, which only drove me to complete it quicker, so I could spend time with the seven women who have changed my life completely." He said softly.

The girls shared a teary look with each other. "Oh baby, we're so sorry we ever thought anything else than this. We promise to try and get control over our hormones." Nym said as she hugged him tightly.

"It's okay my sweet, I'm just glad you all like the rooms so much." He said sweetly.

They smiled and pressed a kiss against his cheek, while Nym took her time kissing him deeply, much to the amusement of the others, since Nym was the one who wanted to drag him from the project by his hair and then bind him to their bed.

"We're really proud of you Fabian, not many people could have pulled off this much work in three days, especially not considering you've done all of this alone." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I didn't really do it alone, a lot of it came to be through magic, but I did build everything myself."

"Then we are even more proud of you love, thank you for this, the place our little girls will sleep, laugh, play and fight for the coming years." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"That's why I wanted it to be perfect baby. You seven and our daughters mean everything to me, they deserve the very best."

"That's so sweet baby, you and them mean everything to us too." Bella said softly.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "Thank you baby, I love you all so much."

"We love you too baby, now and forever." The girls said in unison.

…

The following morning when the Coven came downstairs there was already a lavish breakfast on the table, with Andromeda and Felicia with big smiles on their faces.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you slept well?" Andromeda asked with a smile.

"Good morning you two, we slept amazing, it's good to wake up next to our husband again." Nym said with a teasing wink to her husband.

Fabian blushed a little as they sat down to eat. "I'm going to hear that one for a while, right baby?" He asked softly.

The girls nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course, you give us very little to hang over your head, so every time you do we make sure you remember, but you know it is just teasing right?"

He nodded and smiled at them. "I know, and it's good to be teased in a non-sexual way again, because I must admit the further you girls get in your pregnancy, the hornier you seem to become." He said softly.

They blushed at that. "We can't help it, we try to tone it down, but it's difficult not to get turned on from your body." Yvette muttered softly.

"If it is any consolation, you girls have the same effect on me." He said with a smile.

They smiled and Yvette gave him a kiss before returning to their breakfast, which was mostly silent other than the occasional small talk.

About an hour later, when breakfast had settled a bit, Andromeda and Felicia shared a look, giving each other a slight nod. "How about we go swimming today, it looks like you all could use some relaxation." Andromeda said with a smile.

"That's a great idea, the weather is great, and I've missed our own little corner of the sea." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"Well then I suggest you all go and change, and then we'll meet you outside." Felicia said with a smile.

They nodded and made their way upstairs to put on their swimwear, while Andromeda and Felicia got the last things ready for them.

When they came down a few minutes later, they let out a soft collective gasp. "Oh wow, since when has our front yard become a tropical paradise?" Fabian asked softly.

"Since this morning, we figured you would like to relax for one day without anything burdening you. So we thought you would like your own tropical paradise complete with two exotic women to cater to your every need." Felicia said with a wink.

They all took a seat in one of the beach chairs that were strategically place beneath the trees, a little table next to each chair where a white beverage was already present.

"To start this wonderful day, we prepared coconut milk, with a little bit of vanilla added. It is supposed to work against stress." Andromeda said as she and Felicia came back wearing a coconut top and grass skirt, which made them all laugh.

"It looks amazing Andi, thank you." Bella said with a smile.

Andromeda curtsied in her skirt and took a seat next to her wife, while the Coven made their way into the water.

Bella drifted off a little with Fabian, while the others floated lazily in the water in pairs. "This is nice, isn't it love?" She asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He smiled and kissed her deeply before answering. "It is amazingly peaceful. I could see us doing this more often in the not too distant future, I've read that it is good for pregnant women to be in the water. It's supposed to help with pain management."

"Or it could be to make them feel more at home when they feel like whales." She muttered against him.

He sighed softly at that. "Baby, you girls are not fat, you're pregnant, they are two vastly different things. I thought we talked about this already. I will never, ever in my life see you girls as the beautiful women you are." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "I know, but I can't help but feel fat right now, personally, I blame the hormones for making me so damn self-conscious." She said softly.

"Well baby, I could always help you feel a bit less self-conscious if you want." He said with a suggestive wink.

"And how exactly did my stud of a husband plan to do that, I am not easily pleased, you know." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her. "Well, I intend to show you how stunningly gorgeous you are, by worshipping your body like you should be worshipped, like the Goddess you are. You my love, are my personal Aphrodite." He said softly.

"Your own Aphrodite hmm, I could get used to that." She said with a soft moan as his hands trailed up her body, while he also captured her lips into a heated kiss.

She moaned into the kiss and grabbed one of his hands, leading it straight to her breasts. "I know you want to baby, so just touch me, my body is yours." She said huskily.

He smiled at that. "As mine is yours baby, now and forever." He said softly.

Bella smiled and pressed against him. "Then make love to me baby, let me feel your cock inside of me again, fill me like only you can." She said lovingly.

"How could I resist the pleas of a Goddess." He said with a soft smile before giving her a kiss and lowering her on his dick, both of them moaning at the added friction from the water.

While Fabian and Bella lost themselves in each other, the others seated themselves in the shade with towels wrapped around them. "Why am I not surprised to see them at it again." Luna said with a smile.

The others smiled at that. "They have always shared something special. Since the day we discovered our Bond they have loved as fiercely and lovingly as they have fought, which by all accounts is not much." Fleur said softly.

"And there is of course the fact that our darling Bella introduced us to our favorite pass time, and I think we can all agree he has taken to it so easy." Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

They all smiled and nodded at that. "That he has my love. Thankfully he only uses that power when we all need it and is a loving and caring husband that we all need." Yvette said softly.

They smiled and nodded at that. "That my love, is most certainly true. He has gone above and beyond our wildest dreams in the past two years, which is why I feel even more guilty about how angry we were at him." Nym said softly.

"I think we all feel like that, which is probably one of the reasons he is balls deep inside of Bella." Gabrielle said with a dreamy smile.

"True, and by the looks of it she's loving every single inch of him and every minute of it." Luna said with a sleepy smile.

It didn't take long for the girls to fall asleep with only the sounds of the waves and the soft moans of their lovers to guide them into their dreams.

Meanwhile Fabian and Bella were again floating lazily in the water, both of them sated for the moment. When they saw that their lovers had fallen asleep on the beach, and that Andromeda and Felicia weren't faring much better, they both had to smile.

"I must say it looks rather tempting to join them, wouldn't you say love?" She asked softly.

He nodded and lifted her against him. "It does, but if I am going to take a nap, I want to have you as close as possible."

She smiled and kissed him. "Of course baby, you know there are few places I would rather be than in your arms while we sleep."

He smiled and sat them down in one of the free chairs, wrapping his arms around his love as she relaxed against him.

Soon enough they drifted off to sleep, Bella resting against him with her arms around his neck.

…

Later that afternoon they were woken up by the smell of fried fish and meat, the first thing they saw being a smiling Andromeda and Felicia with food for them all.

"We figured you might be hungry, so we cooked you up an early dinner that will help you replenish your energy." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Mum, it smells delicious." Nym said sleepily.

"Don't mention it sweetie, we know how exhausting a simple swim can be at this point in your pregnancy." Andromeda said with a smile.

They all smiled and gratefully took their plate from the two women, Felicia also pouring them another drink.

"I find it still a bit weird to think that in a few months this peace and quiet will be a bit hard to come by, with seven crying babies." Luna said softly.

"Just imagine us all in a few years, when they are old enough to walk and talk, then we won't know what quiet is until they go to school." Fabian said with a smile.

Everyone shuddered at that, already seeing the images in their minds. "If our daughters are anything like us, we'll have our work cut out for us." Fleur said softly.

"Just think about it like this my love, they'll not only have your genes, but mine as well, will make it double the challenge." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that. "That will only mean their charms will wrap everyone around their fingers without even trying." Bella said before kissing him.

"Are you saying that my charms will be gifted to them as well?" Fabian asked softly.

"Of course baby, how could it now. I remember how adorable you were when you were a baby, and I'm sure our own daughters will be just as bad in that aspect." Bella said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm sure they will. But I have to say that it is funny that our family will have almost doubled in size in a few months."

They all smiled at that. "Two sets of magical twins, and seven girls from seven different mothers and one father, one would almost call us your Harem." Hermione said with a smile.

"And I'm sure some people have called us that behind closed doors, but we as long as we know what we are, it doesn't matter what anyone else outside of our family thinks." He said softly.

"That's most certainly true baby, we've fought for respect and acceptance enough over the past three years, when our children are born no one besides our family and friends will matter anymore." Nym said with a smile.

They all nodded at that. "And thankfully our friends accept us for what we are and more importantly, who we are." Hermione said softly.

"Thankfully yes, although I noticed Ron does struggle with it from time to time." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "Well that's his problem then, he has a girlfriend that worships him, and I think it will do him no favors to keep pining for the one that got away." Hermione said softly.

"And I am sure he will once Lavender is pregnant with their first child. Then he'll surely realize there is no use waiting for you, and otherwise we'll deal with him appropriately." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "Well let's hope so, because we both know that he will want to be an Auror when he is out of school, and I really don't want to lock my office door every time I go out for lunch."

"Thankfully that is still some years in the future, and knowing Ron he'll want to get married as soon as they are out of school, and probably Lavender will be pregnant by the time they do." Fabian said with a smile.

They all had to smile at that. "Well, she's always said she wanted to have a big family, so I wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant when graduation comes. I've always had the feeling she wanted to be a second Molly." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and nodded at her. "And I think that Ron doesn't mind at all, but like I said, if he truly can't let go we'll deal with him. For the next few years we'll be busy enough raising our own children."

They all nodded at that. "You're right as always my love, but I really don't want to talk about Ron just when I was starting to relax." Hermione said with a slight pout.

Nym smiled at her and sat down in her lap. "You poor baby, do you want a nice massage, and maybe something extra afterwards?" She asked with a suggestive smile.

Hermione blushed and nodded at her. "I would love a massage baby, especially since you never fail to leave me wanting more afterwards."

Nym just smiled and stood again, holding out her hand for the brunette to take. Hermione smiled and stood as well, they two girls giving their lovers a kiss before they walked inside.

Fleur and Gabrielle smiled at them as they walked away and made their way into the sea again, wanting to profit from the remaining heat for as long as possible.

Luna and Yvette had also cuddled up together, the blonde and redhead talking softly about the future they envisioned.

Felicia and Andromeda were talking softly on the patio, mostly about how hectic life was going to be for them in a few months, although it was clear they both were looking forward to it.

Bella had again fallen asleep in her husband's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck in a possessive manner, which he didn't seem to mind in the slightest, in fact he led her head towards his shoulder as he kissed her. "I'll keep you safe my love, now and forever." He said softly.

"Mmm, good, because I like it when you get all protective." She muttered contently.

He smiled at her. "And I love it when you girls get all possessive of me." He said in a similar tone.

"Well you are ours baby, and you know that I get possessive of my things." She said before kissing him.

"And you girls are mine as well, and you know I am protective of my girls." He said softly.

She smiled sleepily and cuddled into him, Fabian resting one hand on her belly, smiling brightly as he felt his daughter move.

"She's quite active isn't she?" He asked softly.

Bella smiled at that. "She usually is when I am in your arms. It seems she already loves her daddy as much as her mommy does."

"And believe me that her daddy also loves her and her mommy with all of his heart, now and forevermore." He said before he kissed her.

She moaned softly into the kiss, but for once felt no pressure to take it further with him, content to make out with her husband like they were the only ones on the planet


	23. They Say It's Your Birthday

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C23: They Say It's Your Birthday**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So here is the long awaited chapter where the Coven will become parents. Only two of chapters remain after this, both of them will be wrap up for the series. I've spent a lot of time on the Bonded Soul Series, since it now enters its second year. After this story is done, there will be a few weeks of silence, but I will be back with several new Twilight fics and a few others as well. My head is still filled with stories, and I am anxious to share them. Enjoy and I'll see you for the next one.**

The last three months of their pregnancy were easier than the girls had expected, mostly because Andromeda and Felicia made sure they lacked nothing, even going so far to buy them all a small bell they could ring whenever they needed something.

The girls were currently lying on the various couches in the living room, and since Morgana had already told them their children would be born this week Fabian didn't want to be away from their side for even a moment.

They were all very excited on what was to come in hopefully a few days, and had all agreed to decide on a name when they saw the little girls.

"I can't wait to meet our baby girls. it seems like we've been pregnant forever." Luna said as she cuddled into Gabrielle's side.

"I know what you mean Lu, I think we all could do without this belly again, It's been too long since I've actually seen my toes." Bella said softly.

Fabian smiled at her as he pulled Hermione a bit closer to him. "Well baby, from what I can tell they are still as cute as ever." He said with a wink.

Bellatrix blushed at that. "Well I'm glad you can find something else to focus on than the fact that our breasts have only gotten bigger." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "Well I must admit that they are hard to miss for me at this point, and the fact that they are much more sensitive is also a bonus." He said with a smile.

"I'm surprised that you still have sex on the mind baby, are we even attractive enough for you to be interested?" Luna asked softly.

"Of course you are baby, you know I will always want to ravage you." He said with a wink, which only made them blush.

Hermione then got a wicked smile on her face. She gave her lovers a wink and then straddled her husband as best she could. "You know baby, it's been a while since you fucked me, so I think we should remedy that." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her. "And how do you suggest we do that baby, Morgana said at this point it could be dangerous." He said softly.

"Don't act like you don't know what I want from you. I want your big, hard, beautiful cock in my ass again, that won't hurt our baby girl." She said huskily.

Fabian gave her a kiss and then carefully turned her around. "Then lay your hands on the back of the sofa baby, I wouldn't want you to tire yourself out after all." He said softly.

She smiled and gave him a kiss before she got into position, with her hands on the backrest of the couch and her knees on the cushions, looking back at him coyly.

He smiled and as always ran two fingers through her soaking folds, which this time also didn't fail to make her moan loudly.

He slid his dick in slowly and had to smile at the shiver he saw running over her back. "Enjoying yourself my love?" He asked softly.

She nodded and moaned as he started playing with one of her over sensitive nipples, rolling it gently between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh God baby, your touch alone gets me so hot." She said softly.

"As it always has baby, and of course your body never fails to get me hard as well." He said sweetly.

Hermione smiled at that, kissing him deeply as he bent forward to capture her lips as well. "And since we can't have sex for at least six weeks once the girls are born, I need to stock up on what we can." She said softly.

He laughed lightly at that. "Baby, the benefits of magic during a birth will make sure you girls will be all healed within a matter of days, and that is just for the best, none of us could go without sex for so long at this point."

She smiled brightly at that. "That has to be the best news I heard all day baby, because you're right, all seven of us crave every single bit of you at this point." She said softly.

"I've noticed baby, since you never asked me to fuck your ass I front of anyone that wasn't part of our Bond." He whispered in her ear.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Hermione blushed when she locked eyes with the two women, who only smiled knowingly at her. "It's okay sweetie, we know of your fascination and we don't mind at all, we were quite promiscuous ourselves when we were younger. I think some of the things we've done might even make Fabian blush." Andromeda said sweetly.

Hermione smiled at them. "I'm glad you don't think any different of me. Now I am not afraid to admit that I am addicted to this, I find it to be much more intimate." She said with a soft moan.

"Baby, not to want to break up this interesting conversation, but I can't hold it much longer." He said softly.

"Then come inside of me baby, I know you want to, and I need to feel you explode inside of me again." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her as they both moaned loudly as they came together.

When they had come down from their high a bit, Fabian pulled out of her and settled himself on the couch again, Hermione giving him a soft kiss before she walked to Andromeda and Felicia, taking a seat in between them. "I must admit you made me a bit curious, and I would love to hear about your exploits." She said softly.

The two women smiled at her. "Why am I not surprised, but if you really want to know, we'll tell you." Andromeda said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and from the corner of her eye she saw that her husband and lovers also wanted to hear the story.

Andromeda and Felicia noticed too and smiled at them. "Then we'll tell you, it all started when we were still at school and wanted to explore our relationship. But that wasn't easy since I was in Ravenclaw and Andi was in Slytherin. Ultimately we found a room where we could be alone without anyone bothering us, and it so happens that you all know that room as intimately as we do. Your former room at Hogwarts has actually been in our family for many generations, because of the Bonds within our family. We started out probably just like you did, a bit of experimenting with anal, sometimes a bit of roleplay, but eventually we ended up fisting each other, which made us both feel even closer than we already were." Felicia said with an almost dreamy smile.

Like they expected Fabian had a serious blush going on, along with Fleur, Yvette and Luna.

"I never expected my own mothers would be more kinky than we were. I guess it truly runs in the family." Nym said with a soft smile.

Andromeda and Felicia smiled at that. "Let's just say you didn't get your sexual drive from strangers sweetie." Andromeda said with a wink.

Nym smiled at that and cuddled up to Bella a bit more. "Well let's just say I continued my sexual education with the seven teachers a girl could have." She said with a slight blush.

"And you know we were happy to teach you my love, in fact we still teach you every day, as you teach us as well." Bella said as she kissed the now red haired witch on the cheek.

That darkened Nym's blush a bit and she hid her face in Bella's hair, much to the amusement of the others. "You don't have to be embarrassed love, you know we love to learn from you." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"As I love to learn from you all my sweets." She said softly.

"What's wrong love, you usually are not this easily embarrassed." Luna said a little worried.

She smiled at her. "I'm okay, our baby girl is making me sappy and emotional, but I'm quite okay with it at this point." She said as she rubbed her belly with a dreamy smile.

The girls all smiled at that, unconsciously doing the same themselves, which only made Fabian even more proud of his darling wives.

…

Later that afternoon the girls let out a simultaneous groan and clutched their stomachs. It was time, and Fabian and the girls alike felt their nerves skyrocket. When also their water ran down their legs Fabian helped them upstairs and into bed one by one.

Andromeda had already Floo'ed to Black Manor to get the others, knowing the girls would want to have their mothers next to them, and knew that Bellatrix needed both of her sisters next to her.

The girls were meanwhile being attended to by their husband and Felicia, the two making sure they were comfortable and had everything they needed, including a few tank tops so the others would be a bit more comfortable with their appearance.

Once he made sure they were comfortable, Fabian and Felicia quickly got dressed themselves, hurrying back to the girls once they were dressed.

"Baby, calm down, nothing is happening yet and we're feeling fine so far. There is no need to get all crazy on us just yet." Luna said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know baby, I'm just nervous about today, we've been waiting for this moment for almost two years." He said softly.

They smiled at that. "We know baby, and we're all both excited and nervous about seeing our little girls, as well for this new chapter in our lives together." Bella said softly.

"And what an excited chapter this will be, my love. A life filled with laughter, joy and love with our family." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and nodded at that. "That is still a little bit off baby, first we'll have to fight through the dirty diapers, short nights and every other little thing that will happen in the first few years." Hermione said softly.

"Oh I still remember when Dora was teething, no one could get her to calm down, except for Bella, when she was in her arms, she would fall asleep almost immediately." Felicia said as she returned with plenty of towels for all of them, which was something they would need.

Several minutes later Andromeda came into the room, flanked by Eliza, Narcissa, Pandora, Ellen and Morgana.

"Hello my sweets, how are you feeling?" Morgana asked with a smile.

"We're okay for now, but I'm sure within a few hours we'll be in a lot of pain." Yvette said softly.

The women smiled at that. "Pain is something we can manage with magic and of course to help you with whatever you need." Morgana said softly.

"I'm glad for that, and that you all chose to come today, I'm sure we'll need it today." Fabian said with a smile.

"It's okay Fabian, that's why we're here, we will help you with whatever you need." Narcissa said with a smile.

Again he smiled and took a seat in between Fleur and Hermione, the two girls smiling softly at him. "Nervous baby?" Fleur asked with a kind smile.

He nodded and was pulled into a kiss "There is no need to be nervous baby, today we start our new lives as parents, and we couldn't have asked for a better father for our children." Hermione said with a smile.

That brought a smile to his face and he kissed them both. At that point they all groaned loudly and it was a sign it had begun.

Narcissa, Eliza and Morgana took charge instantly and started giving orders to him to get them things they might need, although Felicia had made most of the preparations

In the next hours he was walking from and to the room with towels and everything else they might need, even if that included being shouted at by his lovers, but all of that changed once Fleur was the first one to give birth to a beautiful girl, because from then on he refused to leave the side of the women he loved most in the world.

It took another few hours before their family was complete. All of his mates had given birth to beautiful baby girls, and he as the father couldn't be more proud of both his mate and his daughters.

Once the children had been cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, they were handed back to their mothers, who all wore similar smiles on their faces.

For the little girl Fleur had given birth to, they decided on Victoire, it was a nice combination of her French heritage, and the beauty of the girl that was now resting in her arms. "We did good my love, she is beautiful." He said as he kissed Fleur softly.

Fleur smiled at that "She really is baby, just look at her, she has your cute nose." She said softly. "And she has your beauty baby." He said before kissing her softly.

When Fleur handed Victoire to Eliza, she quickly fell asleep. Fabian smiled softly at her and then walked to Luna, who was slowly rocking their daughter in her arms. "What do you think we should call her baby?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Well baby, I can only think of one name, because she reminds me of someone we both know. I think we should call her Katrina, since I know that was your grandmother's name." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled brightly at that and motioned him in for a kiss. "That's probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard baby, thank you." She said sleepily.

He smiled at her "Don't mention it baby, you know I would do anything to make you happy, but I can see you're tired, so sleep now my love, you have more than earned it." He said as he was handed his daughter by Luna, who almost immediately fell asleep with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll take her from you baby, your lovers are still waiting for you after all." Pandora said softly.

He nodded and handed Katrina over to her grandmother, the little girl giggling softly as she was changed hands. "Well one thing is for certain, she definitely takes after her mother." He said before kissing Hermione softly.

"That she does my love, but is that really a bad thing?" Hermione said softly.

He just shook his head and kissed her cheek. "She is beautiful baby, she takes after you in her looks." He said with a smile.

Hermione blushed at that "Oh shush, I'm hardly looking beautiful right now. But I have a question for you, what shall we name her, because I don't think I can stay awake for much longer." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Well baby, I think we talked about this before. And now that I see her, I think Rosalind is the best name for her." He said as he kissed her softly.

Hermione smiled at that "I agree baby, it's a nice combination of my Muggle heritage and your pureblood lineage, and you know I have always loved that name for my daughter one day. But I'm really sorry, but giving birth to her really wore me out, so if you could take her, I'm really tired." She said with a sleepy smile.

He took Rosalind in his arms and kissed his bushy haired wife on the cheek "Then sleep baby, I'll wake you when she needs to eat." He said with a smile.

Rosalind was also quickly handed over to Ellen, who immediately doted on her granddaughter.

Fabian had to smile and walked over to Bella, who was clearly more awake than the others. He kissed her softly and then looked to the little girl in her arms. "Hey love, feeling okay?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded and kissed him "Feeling great love, I'm really glad I don't feel like a whale anymore." She said with a similar smile.

"I can honestly say I wouldn't know how that would feel baby, but I hope that it was all worth it, although to me you never looked like a whale to me." He said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and smiled at their daughter. "It was love, she's absolutely beautiful, but what would you expect when you are the father." She said in an equally soft tone.

He smiled and kissed her again "I agree but with you as the mother she couldn't be anything else but beautiful." He said softly.

Bella blushed and kissed him "I know I should be used to your praise by now, but I can't help but blush every time you something as sweet as that. But what shall we name her, I'm really at a loss for a name." She said softly.

"Only one name springs into my mind love, Carina. That would certainly go with the family tradition of naming the children after constellations. And in my opinion it is perfect." He said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded "You know love, that is really the only name that fits her. She is the spitting image of your great grandmother, and while I don't remember much about her, I do know that she was the most kind hearted woman I had ever seen." She said softly.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled as little Carina cuddled a bit more in her blanket. "She's so sweet, I'm beyond happy that we can share this." He said with a bright smile.

Bella smiled at that "Baby, as much as I would love to sit here and dote on our daughter, the others are dying for you to see them." She said softly before she handed Carina over to Narcissa.

He only nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he made his way to Yvette, who smiled brightly when she saw him. "Hey love, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Mostly tired, but happy as well. We have made a beautiful baby together, all that is left now is to give her a name." She said after giving him a kiss.

Fabian smiled and took a good look at the little girl who was giggling in her blanket. "Well baby, I think I know a name to would fit her. How about Josephine, it sounds amazing and it really fits her. And of course it is a nice bridge between your heritage and our new life." He said softly.

"Let me guess, and the short version of that will be Josie?" She asked with a smile. When he nodded she continued "Well, I think that's perfect for her, so small and cute, and that wisp of red hair, she really looks like a Josie. But can you take her for a moment baby, I can hardly keep my eyes open." She said with a sleepy smile.

He smiled and kissed her "Of course I can baby, you can rest for a bit." He said as she placed Josephine in his arms.

Yvette only smiled as she fell asleep. He gave her a last kiss on the cheek and when he turned around, he found Morgana standing next to him with a twinkle in his eyes. "Can I hold her Fabian? It's been so long since I held a baby in my arms." She asked softly.

Fabian only smiled and without saying anything handed his daughter to his ancestor.

He then walked to Gabrielle and kissed her softly. "Bonjour ma cherie, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Gabrielle smiled at him "Tired like the others baby, but it was so worth it. Our little girl is gorgeous. All that is left is to name her." She said softly.

"I'm already ahead of you baby, and I think Dominique would be a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby girl." He said with a bright smile.

Gabrielle only nodded but found it hard to keep her eyes open, and after handing their daughter to him, Gabrielle fell asleep.

After he handed Dominique to Felicia, he walked to Nym and he gave her a deep kiss to let her show how sorry he was to have kept her waiting.

Nym only smiled and let him see their daughter "She is really the most beautiful baby I have ever seen, thank you for this baby." she said softly.

He smiled at her "I'm the one who should be thanking you baby, you have all given me such beautiful daughters, and I couldn't be happier at this point. But to be very honest I'm running out of ideas when it comes to names." He said with a slight blush.

Nym again smiled at that "That's why I have the perfect name baby. To stay with the Black family tradition, I was thinking of Celeste, I have always liked that name, and I was hoping to name my daughter that one day." She said softly.

"Celeste is a beautiful name and I think it's the perfect name for such a perfect girl." He said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded at him, kissing him deeply. "Would you mind taking her for a bit, I can hardly keep my eyes open." She said softly.

"Of course I will my sweet, I'll wake you when it's time for her to eat." He said as he caressed her cheek softly.

Nym gave him a sleepy smiled as he took Celeste from her, falling asleep soon after.

By now all of his wives were sound asleep, and so were his newborn daughters, most of them asleep in the arms of their grandmothers, while Celeste had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Congratulations Fabian, they are beautiful." Eliza said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Mom, I must say I don't know what to say right now. I'm so incredibly happy that I just don't have any words." He said with a few tears in his eyes.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at him. "We know the feeling baby, I felt the same when you were born, and I know Narcissa felt the same when Draco was born, and we felt it again with the twins. Give it a couple of days to sink in." Eliza said softly.

He smiled and kissed them both. "Thank you for being here today, I couldn't have done it without any of you here." He said loud enough so the others would hear as well.

"Don't mention it sweetie, we wouldn't want to have missed this for the world." Pandora said with a dreamy smile as she slowly rocked her granddaughter.

"And I think the girls appreciate you all being here, it did a lot for their nerves to have their mother's here, as well as for my own." He said softly.

The women smiled at that. "We were only glad to help, but I think they need to eat, so I think you best wake up the girls so they can feed them." Ellen said with a smile.

He nodded and handed Celeste to Andromeda, while he woke up the girls with a soft kiss on the cheek, smiling softly at them as they woke up.

…

That night Fabian woke up from Rosalind's cries, which set off all of them in turn.

Within seconds Andromeda and Felicia were in their room, both of them carrying two girls to their mothers so they could eat, Fabian bringing Carina and Rosalind to Bella and Hermione.

He then picked up Katrina and gave the girl a soft kiss on the cheek before handing her to Luna, who he cuddled up to again.

As soon as the little girl had latched on to her breast, he smiled at her. "I'm curious love, how does it feel?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "She suckles them, instead of when you suck my nipples, but I must admit it's not entirely unpleasant." She said dreamily.

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "And it seems like she enjoys it too, I still can't believe I'm a father of seven now." He said softly.

"You better believe it baby, because your daughters will adore you just as much as we do." She said softly.

He smiled and watched dreamily as his daughters suckled at his lover's breasts, his smile only growing bigger when he saw a similar smile on his wives' faces.

When the girls had eaten and Fabian, Andromeda and Felicia had changed their diapers, he crawled back in with his lovers, Yvette, Gabrielle and Luna immediately cuddling up to him, while the others opted for a place behind their lovers, so they could all be close.

Since they knew this would be a very short night, the girls gave their husband a kiss before they fell back asleep, Fabian lying awake for a while longer, just watching his wives at rest, while on the other side of the room he could hear the soothing sounds of their daughters at rest, their breathing steady and soothing.

Sleep eluded him for the rest of the night, since the excitement in his body was keeping him up.

Gently untangling himself from his lovers, he slowly got out of bed and made his way over to his daughters, smiling softly as he saw the rise and fall of their chests.

Unable to longer contain his emotions, he made his way downstairs and then outside, wanting to take a long walk on the beach to process everything, making sure to leave a note for his lovers, so they wouldn't worry about him if they woke up.

Since it was still August, the nights were warm but comfortable, perfect for him to take a walk on the beach.

Taking a seat on one of the rocks he couldn't hold back his tears anymore, the birth of his daughters had changed his life already, and they had only been into the world for a few hours. He knew their lives would never be the same again, and that he would spend every day of his life making sure his daughters would never want for anything.

He was so deep in thought that he startled from the two arms that wrapped around his waist. "What's wrong baby, are you not happy that you're finally a father?" Yvette asked softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Of course I am my love, I couldn't be happier, I just can't believe that the moment is finally here, it still feels like a dream." He said softly.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll be a great father baby, of that we are sure, and it is true that no matter how much you prepare for it, fatherhood will always come as a complete surprise. We're so proud of you for already stepping up as a loving father, and an even more loving husband than we thought was possible." She said softly.

"I have always tried to be the best husband possible my love, and even for all I my flaws I feel like I fail to be that sometimes." He said softly.

Yvette crawled into his lap and kissed him. "My love, please, don't think like that. You are the perfect husband. Loving, caring, attentive to our every need, and of course a stud in the bedroom and out of it, something I have always enjoyed immensely. So please don't think you are not good enough for us, not when you are the only one for us, as a lover, father, husband and mate." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close. "Is it really bad of me that I want you right now?" He asked softly.

She smiled and shook her head. "Probably not, given the fact that I want you just as bad, and given the fact that I'm already beyond wet and your cock is throbbing against my belly, I think we both want the same thing. But given the fact that I'm still a bit sore from giving birth to our daughter, I will do the next best thing." She said with a wink.

He gulped as she turned around for him, lining up her ass with his throbbing cock. "I know this has been a while for us my love, but I can't help but crave you right now, so please, fuck my ass like only you can." She said huskily.

He smiled and gave her a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her against him, lowering her slowly on his cock at the same time, making her moan softly.

"You know love, the house is shielded from noises from the outside, so you can be as loud as you want. Your moans always get me so hot." He said with a soft smile.

She blushed as she started riding him, one of his hands quickly making its way to her breast, which made her moan loudly.

"You always know exactly how to turn me on even more baby. I love you so much." She said softly.

"I love you too my sweet, more with each passing day." He said in a similar tone.

She smiled and tangled one of her hands in his hair, knowing she wouldn't last long with him inside of her, and of course that it had been a while since she felt him inside of her like this. "Baby, as much as I love you fucking my ass, I can't hold on much longer." She said huskily.

"Then let go my love, come for me." He said softly.

She smiled at him before she screamed out her orgasm, repeating his name over and over again.

When she had come down from her high a bit, he pulled out of her, making her moan again. "Baby, you didn't get to come, you know I can't let that happen." She said softly.

"Actually baby, I was hoping you would finish me with that lovely mouth of yours." He said with a smile.

She kissed him and nodded before she pushed him against the rock and took his still rock hard cock in her mouth, sucking him like she knew only she could do for him.

He groaned and rested one hand on the back of her head, if only for support. "Oh Vette, my love, you give blowjobs like none other." He said huskily.

She let his cock fall from her mouth momentarily, smiling up at him. "I have always aimed to please my love, especially for you." She said with a wink, before returning to her task at hand.

He smiled down at her and saw that the first rays of light were already shining on the horizon, and knowing that he wouldn't last much longer he groaned out his orgasm only seconds later, Yvette being caught by surprise for the first time in their intimate relationship.

When he had also come down from his high, he pulled her up and into his arms. "I think we should head back baby. Our daughter will probably want to eat soon." He said softly.

"You just want to watch them do the thing you love to do to us, but you're right we should head back, and please, promise me that you will try to get some sleep at some point today, I wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself again." She said softly.

He nodded and gave her another kiss as they walked back to the house, both of them wrapped up in each other's presence.


	24. End of War Celebration

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C24: End of War Celebration**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

In the two months since the girls had been born, the Coven had fallen into a nice routine, although they had reverted back to wearing clothes again, since they had seen the impracticality of walking around nude the entire day.

Fabian doted on all of his daughters and was entranced by everything they did, whether it was letting them burb after they ate, or watching them as they slept, he loved every single thing his daughters did.

His wives could not be happier with the way he had taken to fatherhood with the vigor he had. It certainly made their job a lot easier, since they had to only feed them and change their diapers, since that was the only thing Fabian really couldn't do, no matter how many times he tried.

Currently he was asleep in his chair with both Katrina and Victoire cuddled into his shoulder, the two girls sleeping contently in their daddy's arms, Fabian snoring lightly as he regained some lost sleep.

The girls were reading quietly in the living room, while the rest of their daughters slept on in their cradles, being rocked slowly by their mothers.

Andromeda and Felicia were outside on the beach, enjoying a rare moment of peace, where the children slept and their Coven was at peace, especially since the girls had their figure back like they had before they got pregnant.

"It's been an amazing couple of months already, wouldn't you say my love?" Andromeda asked as they took a seat in the sand.

Felicia smiled and nodded. "It has love, they have already grown so much, and they're so well behaved that it truly surprises me. Just imagine what it will be like in a couple of years when they start talking." She said softly.

Andromeda smiled at that. "I'm sure we won't know a moment of peace when they do, but I can't say I mind at this point."

"Neither do I love, but I think eventually they will need our help less and less." Felicia said softly.

"That they will, but I'm sure they will ask us what we want as well." Andromeda said as she kissed her cheek.

Felicia smiled at that. "Do we even know what we want then, because honestly, I hadn't looked much further than this." She said with a slight blush.

"We'll figure something out my love, I'm sure they will support whatever we decide, and they know if they would ever need a nanny we would be close by anyway." Andromeda said softly.

Felicia nodded and rested her head against her wife's shoulder, the two staring out to sea with a smile, finding some peace themselves in the waves.

Inside the house Fabian had just awoken from his nap because the two girls in his arms were fidgeting a bit, both of them clearly hungry. "I get it my sweets, you want you mommies, let's see if they're still awake." He said with a dreamy smile, which had become the norm for him as of late.

Katrina and Victoire giggled a little and clung to their father as he stood and walked over to Fleur and Luna, who smiled at him as he took a seat next to them, the two girls in his arms immediately holding out their hands to their mothers.

The two girls smiled and took them from him so they could eat. "It's a comfort to see I'm so easily replaced." He said with a mock pout.

"Ah baby, we just offer them milk, you know that they always want to be held by you." Luna said with a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled and kissed them both as his daughters latched on to their nipples, smiling at the shiver that he saw running over their backs.

"Still not used to the sensation my love? I thought you liked it when someone played with your breasts." He said softly.

Fleur blushed at that. "Baby, there is a difference when our daughters sucks milk out of our breasts and when you or the others fondle them. Both are enjoyable, but only one turns me on." She said with a wink.

He smiled at that and gave her a soft kiss. "I was only teasing you my love, you know I always love seeing you blush." He said softly.

She just smiled and nodded before handing Victoire back to her father so he could burp her.

This was something all of them did, since they knew how much he loved being able to do something for his daughters, even if it was just making sure they would burp after they ate.

By now the others had also awoken and were quickly in their mother's arms to eat as well, the five women smiling down at their offspring, talking softly in their own 'mother-language' as Fabian had dubbed it, which was nothing more than them cooing to the little girls and a lot of silly talk.

Figuring they could use something to eat as well, he made his way to the kitchen to make them all a nice lunch, mostly consisting of sandwiches and orange juice.

When their daughters had eaten, the girls set them back into their combined cradle, so they could take a nap together.

While Fabian was making them lunch, an owl flew into their living room, and when Hermione stood up to see the letter it had with him, she recognized the Minister's seal on the letter.

She unwrapped the letter from its leg before it flew off again, Hermione smiling as the bird went out of sight. She then cracked the seal and opened the letter, smiling as they saw what was written on it.

 _Honored Coven of Black,_

 _You are hereby cordially invited to the End of War celebration on the 15_ _th_ _of September at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Celebrations will start at noon, at which point the Minister shall hold a speech to thank everyone who contributed to the effort. After his speech he shall honor everyone directly involved with eliminating the threat. After the Honor Ceremony there will be the unveiling of a monument to remember what happened._

 _We hope to see you there with your family and friends._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

She smiled and retook her seat next to Fleur, handing her the letter, which quickly passed them all. The girls all smiling brightly.

"I guess it is time for us to come out of hiding and show ourselves to the world again." Luna said softly.

"And I'm sure we'll get crowded the moment we step out of the Floo. Our daughters will make sure of that." Hermione said with a smile.

They all nodded at her, smiling when their husband set down a plate of sandwiches for them.

Bella handed him the letter, and as expected he had a similar smile on his face. "Well, at least this will give us an opportunity to show our family to the world again, let them all know we're still alive." He said with a smile.

They smiled at that. "It's indeed been a while since we showed ourselves outside, but I think people will understand when they see our baby girls.

He smiled at that. "I'm sure they will be quite the attraction, and thank God we have a few nannies available for when we need to step up."

The girls smiled at him. "That we do love, I'm sure my mother and father will jump at the opportunity to babysit for a few hours." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"You know, after lunch we could ask Andromeda and Felicia to watch them for a bit, so we can have some 'mommy-daddy time' if you girls are up for it." He said with a smile.

The girls blushed and nodded, all of them already getting aroused from his words alone, and they saw it had the same effect on their husband.

After lunch and after Andromeda and Felicia had also eaten, they made their way upstairs, the two women having no problem whatsoever with babysitting.

…

Once they were in their bedroom, the girls wasted little time in getting their husband naked. "Baby, it's been so long ago since we all pleasured you, will you let us pamper you today like you have done for us in the past couple of months?" Yvette asked softly.

He smiled and kissed them. "I would love to be pampered by my wives, but only if I can do the same for you girls afterward. You all look like you can use a nice massage."

They smiled at that. "Of course you can, we've never said 'no' to a massage from our dear husband.

He gave them all a soft kiss and was laid on his belly by his lovers, who all claimed a part of his body to massage, with Yvette straddling his back so she could massage his back and shoulders.

Knowing what it would do to their husband, they took their time in massaging him, knowing it would make him mad with lust, which would benefit what they had planned for him today.

"Enjoying yourself loverboy?" Bella asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "It's been a while since you called me that love, but I feel fantastic as always." He said contently.

They smiled and softly kissed the part they were massaging. "We felt like doing it a bit old fashioned for once baby, since we felt it has been too long since we had a proper orgy." Gabrielle said with a wink.

"And let me guess, you girls all want to get fucked so desperately that you would do anything to get me to agree?" He asked teasingly as he turned around for them.

The blushed and nodded. "Indeed we would baby, I thought that was a no-brainer." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "Then let's just let it happen my sweets. No planning, just lust and love shared between us, like is has always been." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him and each other softly, which quickly trailed off into loud moans from them.

Soon enough the girls were fingers deep inside each other, while Hermione had also straddled her husband and let his dick slide inside of her while Nymphodora fucked her ass, both girls moaning loudly.

Fabian had to smile at the sight before him. While Hermione was fucking him, Bella was sucking on her breasts while Gabrielle was beneath the raven haired witch, eating her lover out with relish. Sucking on Hermione's other breast was of course Fleur, who had Yvette beneath her. Behind Nym was Luna, playing with the Metamorph's breasts as they shared passionate kisses between them, both of them moaning loudly in each other's mouths.

Due to this sight Fabian knew he wouldn't last long, since it had also been two months since they had any form of sex together, all of them having been swept up in the magic that was parenthood.

The girls on their part didn't seem to have that problem, and were completely immersed in the task at hand, not even stopping when Fabian groaned out his orgasm and pulled himself from Hermione.

No words were needed between them at this point, all of them knowing exactly what they needed from each other, and that's why Fabian disentangled himself from his lovers to help out Luna a bit, since she was the only one who did not have anyone to help her come.

He slid behind her and gave her a soft kiss before kissed his way down her back, to finally give a little nip on her butt before he started eating her out, making the blonde moan loudly.

Soon they were a tangled mess of limbs, sweat and sound, no one knowing exactly who was working on who, except for Luna, who knew her husband's touch almost better than her own.

A few minutes later the girls screamed out her orgasm, Fabian almost being smothered by Luna as she pressed herself into him.

"Oh wow, that was seriously one of the best orgasms I've ever had." Luna said as she fell back in her husband's waiting arms.

They all smiled dreamily at her and nodded. "I think we all needed this more than we thought we did. I love you all so much." Fleur said softly.

"And we love you baby, more than words will ever be able to describe." Bella said with a smile.

Fleur smiled and kissed the raven haired witch, once her senior by twenty years, but now the same age as they all were.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if things had gone differently, because at this point it is easy to forget we didn't start out like this." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "I've been thinking about the same thing love, and I think I have a good feeling on how it would have gone. You would have ended up with Ron in the end, stuck in an unhappy marriage, Bella would still be on the run from Rodolphus and Lucius, Fleur and Yvette would still be a couple, and so would Luna and myself. The war would still have come to us, and not everyone would have survived it, at which point most of us would now be on the run. In the end, it is best that everything went the way it did, because now we know the happiness we have always wanted, and to speak very selfishly, with the women I have always loved." He said softly.

"One thing is for sure baby, I would never ended up with Ron, if anyone besides you, it would have been Harry. Ron has always been to patronizing for my tastes." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "True, that's why he has a good one in Lavender, she doesn't seem to mind being the next Molly, but I'm glad we don't have to worry about anything anymore, we have found each other and will be together forever."

The girls smiled and kissed him softly. "That we will my love, but I think we should go and take a shower, before our daughters get all fussy when they don't get their meal in time." Bella said softly.

He only smiled and picked up Luna bridal style, while the others followed them with smiles on their faces.

…

A week later they were all preparing to Floo to Hogwarts, their children safely strapped in four double seated strollers, the eight little girls watching in wonder and glee at each other and their parents.

The Coven had dressed themselves immaculately once again, and had made sure their daughters would make a good impression in their first public outing.

As they stepped through the Floo and were once again gathered in the Headmistress' office, they were greeted by McGonagall herself. "Good morning everyone, how have you been?" She asked with a smile.

"We've been doing well Headmistress, the last few months since your visit they have grown so fast already, and thankfully have been very well behaved, only letting themselves be heard when they are hungry or need their diaper changed. "Hermione said with a smile to her daughter, who giggled happily in her seat.

"They are beautiful girls, who I am sure will have inherited their parent's lust for life and compassion. I look forward to teaching them in a few years." She said with a smile at the eight girls.

"And I'm sure they will be as eager to go as we were, but that is still a few years in the future." Bellatrix said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "That is most certainly true, for the next coming years you will have your work cut out for you, but I'm sure you will do a marvelous job, as you have done with everything over the last few years."

They smiled at that. "We have always tried to do what is best for everyone, and while our decisions were not the most popular with some, in the end it worked out for the best." Fabian said with a smile.

"That it has, but I've kept you long enough, Eliza and Narcissa are already here and are waiting for you, they said something about 'grandmotherly duties'. McGonagall said with a smile.

"They probably want to babysit them with Andromeda and Felicia when we will undoubtedly be called to the front, which is something we don't mind at all, their granny's never waste an opportunity to dote on them."

McGonagall smiled and led them out of her office. "That I can understand, they certainly have that charm I have come to expect from the Black children."

They smiled at that. "That they have, they have already wrapped us and Andromeda and Felicia around their fingers without even knowing it, and I'm sure they will grow up to be just like us." Fleur said with a dreamy smile to Victoire, who was currently trying to grip Dominique's fingers, much to the delight of her sister.

When they stepped into the Great Hall, they had to smile at the sight. The benches were positioned in such a way they were facing the podium, where several comfortable chairs were already set up.

When Eliza and Narcissa spotted them, they smiled brightly and made their way over with the twins at their waist. "Good morning sweeties, it's good to see you here today." Eliza said as she hugged them with one arm, Cordelia giving her brother a sloppy kiss on the cheek as she held her arms out to him.

Fabian smiled and took her from his mother, hugging the young blonde to his body. "Careful now love, your daughters might get jealous of their niece." Luna said with a wink.

He smiled at that. "It wouldn't be the first time girls got jealous over me, now would it love?" He asked teasingly.

She smiled and nodded as Harry and Lavender came their way. "Hey everyone, how have you been?" Harry asked with a smile.

"We've been doing okay Harry, a lot of sleepless nights so far, but it has been worth it." Fabian said with a smile, after he handed Cordelia back his mother.

Harry smiled at that. "I can see that, and I know I've already said it, but they are beautiful, although that was to be expected with such parents."

They all blushed a little at that. "We're nothing special Harry, we were just lucky." Hermione said softly.

"Oh please 'mione, once you completed your Bond, the jealousy from everyone shot through the roof. I happen to know that Ronald's brother Bill was pretty pissed about you getting together with Fleur. And of course Ron himself sometimes rants about how he should have been the one for Hermione." Harry said softly.

Fabian and the girls shook their heads at that. "Well, that's just tough luck for them. All of us chose Fabian for very specific reasons, and I am sure Ronald could never have given me what I needed the most." Hermione said softly.

Harry smiled and nodded. "That's true, and even Lavender sees it, so she tries to change that habit of his, and it's working, slowly but surely."

"And don't forget that we are still able to help him at this point, but I fear what will happen once they are out of school." Lavender said softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "Probably the same as what happened to his mother, pregnant with their first before they are even married."

They all nodded at that as they were called to attention, Harry, Ron and the Coven being called to sit on the stage.

Before they made their way to the stage Hermione, Bella, Fleur and Yvette rolled the strollers to Eliza, Narcissa, Andromeda and Felicia. "Now be good girls for your grandmothers, we'll see you soon my sweets." Bella said with a smile.

The little girls just giggled at their mothers and tried to wave as they walked away, all four of them wearing wry smiled on their faces, not really wanting to leave their daughters alone.

When they were also seated, Kingsley took the stage. "Good morning everyone, and thank you all for accepting my invitation today. As you all know the Dark Lord was vanquished on this day one year ago, and since that day we have been hard at work to repair everything he destroyed, because while he was destroyed before he could do major damage, he still managed to do a fair amount of damage. Today we will give the heroes of this war the recognition they deserve. So without further ado, Harry Potter, Parvati Patil, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown, please step forward."

The four stood and kneeled in front of Kingsley when he asked them to do so. "For your efforts in the war, I award the four of you with the Order of Merlin: First Class. Rise and receive your medal." Kingsley said with a smile.

They rose and were given their medal and certificate by Kingsley, all of them smiling as the cameras flashed.

Kingsley motioned them back to their seats and retook his spot. "For everyone that aided Dumbledore's Army, you will all receive and Order of Merlin, Second Class, for your continued support and facing dangers that were far beyond your years.

And now, we have eight more awards to hand out. May I ask the Coven of Black to join me?" He said with a smile.

They smiled and bowed before they kneeled before him as well. "Please rise, you do not bow to anyone." He said softly before turning back to the crowd. "This young man and his wives single handedly took on the most feared Dark Wizard of his time, being one step ahead of him the entire time and destroying his ways to come back. To all of you we grant the Order of Merlin: First Class, as well as all expenses paid for you and your family for the rest of your lives." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Minister, this means a lot to us." Fabian said with a smile.

Kingsley smiled at him. "I think you should speak a few words Fabian, if only to let the people know how you and your Coven ended it, there have been many wild stories over the past year."

They nodded and as Fabian took the stage, the girls made sure to stand behind him, as a show of unity.

He took a deep breath before he started "Good morning everyone, Minister Kingsley has asked me to speak a few words. But before I begin, I want to thank the Minister for his gift, it is truly more than we deserve. I want to clear a few things. The Battle of Hogwarts was greatly exaggerated in the Prophet. We owe everything to our preparations and to our Ancestors, who gifted us with the abilities to end this. I will not go into details, but I will say that Tom's end was quite the anticlimax. Using our gifts we made sure to end his snake, which was the last bit we needed to end him completely. In the end we stood against Tom ourselves and using the power of the Light we ended him forever, and that is basically all there was to it, but it took us almost three years of preparations to get to that point, and that is something we couldn't have done without our friends, or something I would not have survived without my wives."

The entire room exploded into applause and they all looked towards their daughters, who were thankfully sleeping soundly in their strollers.

When they walked off stage moments later, they made a beeline for their family, who smiled brightly when they joined them. "That was a marvelous speech Fabian, congratulations on your Order of Merlin, would you like us to call you Lord now?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

"You are my mother, if anything I should call you 'milady', everything we have gotten today has been because of you and Mum." He said as he hugged them.

The two women smiled at them, and were just about to say something when two distinct cries sounded.

"And I think that is our cue to go home and feed our little girls, since that is something I would not like to do in public." Gabrielle said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled and nodded before giving them a hug. "We'll talk soon my sweets." Eliza said softly.

They nodded and teleported away, something they had learned from Merlin and Morgana last month.

…

Later that evening they were relaxing at their home, the children were asleep and Andromeda and Felicia were enjoying a night alone.

"I must admit, what Kingsley offered us I never saw coming, all expenses paid for the rest of our lives. it seems like we've done something right." He said as Fleur cuddled into him.

"Not that we needed it, with all the money in our Vault." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I think this is as close as he could come to give us his job, since he knows that is not something we want to do. He let us show that he is an ally forevermore and that we will only need to call on him if we would ever need anything."

The girls smiled at that. "Well baby, we did stop a full scale war from happening, and kept most of that damage contained. It only makes sense with his new way of running things he would reward us for that, but I don't think any of us saw this coming." Hermione said softly.

"No we didn't, but I can't say I mind this turn of events, and thanks to Kingsley's contact, everything press related will be handled as well, we can just go out and live our lives the way we see fit." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled and kissed him softly. "That's true baby, it was a brilliant idea to set that up. I was a bit afraid we would have to raise our girls in the limelight."

He smiled and pulled her even closer. "It was mostly out of self-preservation my love, I knew we would get swamped when we didn't do this, and that is something I would want to avoid at any cost."

"We can now only hope Rita Skeeter doesn't go digging in our pasts. She might find some dirt to use against us." Bella said softly.

Fabian nodded at that. "We'll deal with her when she does, let her know that we are not a family to mess with, certainly not with lies and slander."

Bella smiled at that before she was pulled into a kiss by Yvette, who was sitting in her lap with a content smile.

Next to them were Nym and Gabrielle, the two girls barely awake, but still smiling softly at each other as they shared a kisses between them.

Opposite from them were Luna and Hermione in a loving embrace, the two caressing each other's stomach's softly while they kissed.

Fleur smiled at their lovers and crawled into her brother's lap. "Really love, you want to go again? I don't think we can silence the entire lower floor." He said softly.

"Then we'll relocate to the basement love, since you and Hermione turned that into a library we haven't used it much, and I always fantasized about making love to you in the library at Hogwarts, but our own will work just as well. I need you." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her before picking her up. "Then that is what we will do love, you know I always love to fulfill your fantasies."

She blushed and slung her arms around his neck. "Have fun you two, we'll see you in bed tonight." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"The same to you my lovelies, we'll see you later tonight." Fleur said over his shoulder.

They smiled and blew their two lovers a kiss before the two entered the library.

When Fabian put his sister on the comfortable couch they had in the library, she had to blush at the look of love he had on his face. "I remember us in a similar position two years ago my love, just before we found out Luna was part of our Bond." He said softly.

"I remember, it was the day you proposed to me and gave me one of the best orgasms of my life up to that point, as well as the third most memorable day of my life." She said as she pulled him into a kiss.

He smiled at her, and laid himself down behind her. "I remember being so nervous for that, you were the first I proposed to that day." He said with a smile.

"We sure made some beautiful moments together since then, haven't we love?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her deeply. "And I'm sure we will make even more beautiful moments in the rest of our lives."

"I love you brother, more than words could ever describe." She said as she rolled him over and straddled him.

"And I love you, my sister, my lover, my mate." He said with a dreamy smile.

She smiled at him. "I am yours baby, heart, body, mind and soul, I'm yours forever." She said as she lowered herself on his dick, both of them moaning loudly at the sensation of being as close as they could be again.

They quickly fell into a nice rhythm, moving together sultrily and with load moans as they kept switching positions, ending up on the large table in the center of the room.

"Somehow it feels strange making love here, since I always suspected this is where you would take Hermione." She said huskily.

"You're the first one I get to make love to in here my love, Hermione and I usually just read while we are in here."

Fleur smiled and moaned loudly as he also started playing with her breasts, which was always a weak spot for her. "You know that is hard to believe for me right? Usually you are balls deep inside her ass if you get the opportunity, and Hermione isn't much better at controlling herself, not like she used to anyway."

"I think I corrupted all of you my love, but I get the feeling none of you seem to mind." He said before giving her a kiss.

She smiled and nodded at that. "We don't, since the corruption comes from the only one we love more than our daughters, and given the fact that we on our turn have corrupted you as well, it would be pretty hypocritical to say something about it."

He gave her a deep kiss and pulled her against him. "I can't hold it much longer baby." He said huskily.

"Then let go brother, fill your sister's pussy with your seed, so I can feel it inside of me when we go to bed." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and groaned loudly as he did just that, painting her insides with his seed while she screamed out his name over and over as she came with him.

They fell against each other and Fleur couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him to hold him close.

When they had recovered from their intense orgasms, Fabian pulled out of her and gave her a kiss. "That was nothing short of amazing baby, thank you."

"So were you baby, but I must admit it wore me out, shall we join our lovers in bed?" She asked softly.

He only nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as she stood, the two of them walking upstairs quietly as to not wake their daughters, joining their lovers in bed only moments later.

The others had already fallen asleep at this point and once Fleur had cuddled up against her brother, she quickly fell asleep with a soft smile gracing her face.


	25. Epilogue

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Snake**

 **C25: Epilogue**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So this is it, the Final chapter of the Bonded Souls Series. It has been a hell of a ride, and this chapter is just a little bit of wrap up for everything. I hope you have enjoyed reading these stories as much as i have enjoyed writing them, and be sure to be on the lookout for more stories in the near future. There are currently two I am working on, but I haven't decided which one will go up first. For now enjoy the last Bonded Souls Chapter, and I will see you for a new story.**

 **Six Years Later**

"Daddy, get up, you promised we would go shopping today." Katrina said as she and her sisters jumped onto the bed, which was suspiciously empty for once.

Fabian groaned and sat up, his hair a mess from last night's lovemaking. He glanced around and saw his seven beautiful daughters on the bed, either cuddled up to him or sitting around him.

"Good morning my sweets, could you give daddy a moment to properly wake up?" He asked softly.

The girls nodded vigorously and cuddled up to him, much like their mothers would usually do. All seven of them were the spitting image of the women that bore them, but they had inherited his kind and loving personality, something he couldn't be happier about, since that rarely sparked fights in their household.

Soon enough they began tugging at his sheet, impatient as always. "Yeah okay I'm up. Why don't you go and join your mothers, who are no doubtedly downstairs while I go shower and get dressed." He said with a smile.

The girls nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before they went downstairs, leaving him alone with his thoughts again.

Knowing they would be back if he didn't hurry, he got out of bed and padded into the bathroom, showering quickly before he got dressed and made his way downstairs.

"I suppose I have you to thank for sending the hellions to wake me today?" He asked after giving is wives a kiss.

They smiled at him. "Of course we did, you promised them that we would go shopping today, and being the good mothers that we are, we would hate to see that promise broken." Bella said with a wink.

He just smiled and planted himself on the couch next to Yvette, who immediately wrapped an arm around him. "You we didn't mean anything by it when we sent the girls up, but they are beyond excited for today, so we couldn't really stop them when the bounded up the stairs." She said as Josephine sat next to her. "Mommy, can you do my hair, the bow got loose again." She said with a soft pout.

"Of course Josie, we can't go shopping with your hair in a mess, now can we. Just think of what Aunt Pansy will say when she sees you." Yvette said with a smile.

Josephine smiled and settled herself so Yvette could fix her daughter's hair, much to the amusement of the little redhead.

After Yvette fixed her hair, Josephine crawled into her father's lap, demanding to eat her breakfast there, much to the amusement of Fabian and her mothers.

After eating breakfast, the entire family Floo'ed to Diagon Alley, where in the last few years several shops had opened that held the latest Muggle Fashions, mostly run by some of their old school mates.

They had agreed to meet with Draco, Pansy and their four year old son, Scorpius there, and the girls were excited to see their nephew again, since they always doted on the boy when they saw him.

To their surprise Eliza and Narcissa were there as well, as were the twins, now seven years old and insepperable, being as close as he and Luna were at their age.

"Good morning everyone, how have you been?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

"We've been doing good Mum, your granddaughters are very excited about today." He said with a smile after giving them a hug.

"So are your brothers and sister, although I don't understand what's keeping Draco and Pansy." Eliza said softly.

They smiled at that. "Probably having trouble getting Scorpius dressed, he is a little fussy in the mornings." Hermione said with a smile.

"Contrary to popular belief, my son is not always fussy, we just overslept." Draco said as he walked up to him, Pansy having trouble containing her son as he spotted his nieces.

"Hi Scorpi, it's good to see you again." Rosalind said once he ran up to them and they had given him a hug.

He just smiled and relaxed in their embrace. "I'm glad to see you again too, let's have lots of fun today, kay?"

The girls smiled at him as Victoire and Dominique took one of his hands, the blonde boy smiling as they followed their parents through Diagon Alley.

As usual their sizable company drew some strange looks, but they were used to this by now, and the girls just reveled in the attention.

They had fun shopping the entire day, and after a quick dinner at one of the newly opened restaurants, they took their children home, all of them tired but happy with how the day played out.

"Daddy, will you tell us a story before we go to bed?" Katrina asked softly.

He smiled at them. "Of course my sweet, what would you like to hear tonight?" He asked softly.

They smiled and shared an excited look with each other. "We want to hear your story daddy, how did you meet Mommy?" Josephine asked with a smile.

"Well I guess you are old enough to hear this story. It all started when your mommies and daddy was just as old as you are now. Daddy met Mommy Luna and it was love at first sight, although we didn't realize what was the true depth of our feelings for many years. Daddy's first relationship was when he confessed his feelings to Momma 'Mione, who was in the same House at Hogwarts. We started dating at the end of our third year, and in our fourth year we discovered the Soul Bond between us. not soon after that we saw Fleur and Gabrielle again, and we met Yvette in that same year. They were at Hogwarts for a Tournament that was held there, and we quickly discovered there was a bit more between Hermione, Fleur, Yvette and myself. During our Winter break, we saw Mommy Bella again, who was hurt by some bad people. We researched the things we started to feel towards each other and discovered we shared a Polyamorous Bond, which made your Mommies my mates. We could never love another and soon we found that Luna was also a part of this, and during our Summer Vacation between our Fourth and Fifth year we were already married and living here when we completed our Bond with Momma Gabby and Momma Nym. We fought a very bad man six years ago to make sure the future was safe for you girls, and from there on it's all history because about nine months after we beat that bad man, our lives were turned upside down a final time when seven beautiful girls came into our lives."

The girls had tears in their eyes and attacked them all with hugs and kisses. "That's so romantic, now I get why you always look at each other like you mean everything to each other." Carina said with a soft smile.

"That's because that is the case my sweet. Daddy means everything to us, just as much as you all do." Nym said softly.

The girls smiled and gave their mothers and father a kiss before Andromeda and Felicia led them upstairs to go to bed.

…

 **Five years later**

It was the first of September and the Coven and their children were on Platform 9 ¾ to see their daughters off to Hogwarts.

"Now girls, are you sure you have everything?" Nym asked softly.

"Yes Mom, we have everything, you only made us check three times." Celeste said with a roll of her eyes.

"Now Celeste, don't be like that, you know your mother means well. And remember listen to your Aunts in class, and keep each other safe. Of course your cousins will keep an eye on you as well." Fabian said with a smile.

They nodded and gave their parents a big hug before they boarded the train.

"I can't believe how quickly the time has flown. It seems like only yesterday they were born. Where have the years gone to?" Bella asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean baby. Time has flown by, but it has been a joy to see our girls grow into the confident young women we see now."

"And I'm sure they'll do even better than we did while we went to school, they are after all a product of our combined genes." Luna said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "That will only mean more trouble for Pansy and Parvati, they have a tendency to get soft around them."

The girls nodded and as the train rolled into motion, they waved their children goodbye with tears in their eyes, their daughters not faring much better inside the train.

This was their life together, their Bonded Souls having produced seven beautiful and independent daughters who now started their own lives at school, and Fabian had to smile on how it all started, with a confession to Hermione in their third year, which ended up with them being married for over twelve years with children of their own.


End file.
